Van Liefde tot de Dood
by April July May
Summary: Veronique, Jade en Caitlin zijn drie zussen van adelijke stand. Wanneer hun vader hun wilt uithuwelijken sputtert Jade enorm tegen tot dat ze de knappe Jason ontmoet. Dan ontbreekt er oorlog en moeten de zussen naar het hof als beschermlinge van de koning. Vrouwelijke krijgers, liefde, lust en jaloezie maken dan deel van hun leven.
1. Proloog

Proloog

Catherina voelde aan haar buik. Het was al flink gegroeid. Ze hoopte vurig dat na haar 3 miskramen deze zwangerschap wel zou lukken. Ze hadden elk jaar het geprobeerd, maar god liet het niet toe. Maar nu zat ze al in haar 8ste maand. Ze bad iedere avond en dronk een speciaal kruidendrankje voor het slapen gaan. Ze was uitermate voorzichtig en speelde alleen nog maar piano, of ze was in haar atelier. Ook vond ze het nog wel eens leuk om te koken samen met Billie. Haar man Jared Voster, hield ontzettend veel van haar en zou alles doen om haar gelukkig te zien. 'Madame Persis, uw man wilt u spreken' zei de moeder van Rosario. 'Natuurlijk Lena, neem de dag vrij ga met Rosario een dagtripje maken' stelde Catherina voor. 'Dank u wel' zei Lena. 'Verona' Catherina omhelsde haar tante. 'Ik ben zo blij dat u kon komen , we hebben een speciaal banket voor u georganiseerd' Catherina glimlachte. 'Dank je lieve nicht, en waar zijn de mannen?' 'Je bedoeld de wachten?' Haar tante knikte. 'Ze hebben vandaag vrij' Verona keek haar vreemd aan. 'Hoezo vrij?' 'Is dat zo erg dan?' vroeg Catherina. 'Nouja, stel nou dat er net iemand komt zoals een grote groep bandieten?' Verona glimlachte. 'Dan heb ik Jared en jou nog' 'En de baby' zei Verona lachend en ze liepen naar binnen. De dag verliep zoals gewoonlijk, thee en gebakjes en in de avond een diner. Daarna ging Verona weer weg.

De 9de maand was aangebroken en het was in de lente. Catherina gilde van de pijn. 'Blijven persen' riep de dokter. Jared hield zijn vrouw's hand vast. Nog een steek van pijn ging door haar heen. Het duurde bijna een hele dag voordat de kinderen eruit waren. 'Madame u heeft een drieling, allemaal dochters' zei de dokter verheugd. Maar Catherina voelde haar zelf niet blij. Ze wilde een zoon, zodat hij alles kon erven. Toen ze een van de kleintjes vasthield werd ze meteen verliefd op de kleine handjes. 'Ik noem jou…Veronique' zei ze met een glimlach. Een traan pinkte op het kleine hoofdje. Jared nam Veronique over en bekeek trots zijn dochter. Catherina ontving haar tweede dochter en dacht na. 'Wat is nou een leuke naam? Hm…Jade' zei ze vervolgens en als laatste kreeg ze haar andere dochter. 'Caitlin' zei ze.

Naarmate dat de kinderen groeide begon Catherina ziek te worden. Maar ze zei altijd dat het gewoon goed ging en leefde gewoon door. Op de dag dat de drieling 4 werden was het groot feest. Er werd een grote roze taart gemaakt en ze spogen meer dan dat ze de kaarsjes uitbliezen. Alsnog hadden ze een groot stuk zelf gegeten. Veronique was de eerste en die stopte gewoon haar hand in de taart en had het hele stuk opgegeten. Daarna deden Caitlin en Jade mee. Ongeveer 3 dagen nadat de meisjes op bed lagen had Catherina hun een kus gegeven. 'Een goedenacht, lieve prinsesjes' had ze gefluisterd. Ze liep net de deur uit , en had hem net nog dicht gedaan toen ze een verschrikkelijke hoestaanval kreeg. Ze hoestte bloed op, wat beduidde dat er iets goed mis was. Jade liep naar de deur en zag haar moeder tegen de muur zitten. Ze hoestte nog steeds en haar mond en handen zaten vol bloed. 'Vero…Cai' gilde het jonge meisje. Haar zusjes kwamen nu ook en alle drie begonnen ze hard te gillen. Alle dienstmeisjes en wachters kwamen meteen de hal in gerend. 'Lieve goden Lady Catherina' Jared kwam nu ook en zag zijn vrouw tegen de muur zitten. Hij duwde iedereen opzij en keek naar zijn vrouw. Langzaam knielde hij bij haar neer. 'Liefje, wat heb je gedaan?' 'Ow lieve Jared zorg goed voor onze kinderen' Ze hoestte nog even en vervolgens liet ze haar hoofd hangen.

De begrafenis werd ontzettend mooi. Met veel rozen. Jade sloot haarzelf tegenwoordig op bij haar piano die ze had gekregen van Catherina. Veronique maakte na de begrafenis veel schetsen, en het leek verdacht veel op Catherina. Jared had er alleen maar verdriet van, maar onthield het zijn dochters niet. En zo groeide de drieling op, moederloos.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1 De drie dochters

Hoofdstuk 1 De drie dochters

Veronique,Caitlin en Jade waren opgegroeid met ieder een speciaal talent. Veronique kon altijd geweldig tekenen en schilderen. Caitlin was hartstikke goed in koken en was enorm grappig. En Jade kon mooi piano spelen.

Veronique zat verveeld op het randje van de fontein op het plein. 'Hey Veronique' zei Caitlin. 'Hey, waar is Jade?' 'Proberen tussen al die wachten door te komen' Ze begonnen allebei te lachen. 'Jade kom als de wieder weerga terug naar binnen' 'Nee' Hoorde ze vanachter hun. Caitlin en Veronique gingen staan toen ze hun vader kwaad achter Jade zagen lopen. 'Wel, het zal weer eens niet waar zijn' Jade ging tussen haar zussen in staan en alle drie keken ze naar hun vader. 'Wat zijn jullie in hemelsnaam van plan ?' Zei hij kwaad. 'Nou ik ben van plan om hier heel ver weg te gaan' zei Jade kwaad en gooide haar lange bruine haar over haar schouder. 'Hoezo? Jade we zouden toch alleen gaan paardrijden?' vroeg Veronique. 'Nou vergeet dat maar' zei ze kwaad en streek haar bloedrode jurk glad. 'Hoe bedoel je? wat is hier aan de hand?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Vraag vader het maar' 'Vader wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Caitlin. De baron zuchtte. 'Ik moet jullie gaan uithuwelijken'

Veronique's en Caitlin's ogen werden groot. 'Wat, maar pap we zijn pas 16 hoor' Zei Caitlin geschrokken. 'En daarom wil ik hier zo ver weg mogelijk, wie weet wie hij uitkiest' Zei Jade kwaad. Veronique sloeg haar lange bruine haar uit haar gezicht. 'Waarom pap? hebben we geld problemen ofzo?' vroeg ze rustig. 'Nou, ja een beetje, maar het is eigenlijk niet alleen dat' zei hij een beetje zenuwachtig. 'Ow wacht dat had je me niet vertelt, wat stond er dan op die brief vader?' Alle drie keken ze gespannen naar hun vader. 'Er zijn met de jaren wat geldproblemen gekomen, en de schuldeisers hebben het gemunt op jullie, en ik wil jullie niet kwijt raken' Caitlin haalde een pluk zwarte haar uit haar gezichtveld. 'Morgen is er een bal en ik wil dat jullie gewoon dansen met de mannen die er zijn en antwoorden geeft op hun vragen, en maak ook een praatje zo hier en daar met de vrouwen en anderen mensen' Jade's groen, bruine ogen keek haar vaders donkere ogen doordringend aan. 'Ik ga naar mijn kamer' zei ze en liep weg. 'Jade wacht nou' riepen Caitlin en Veronique haar nog na. 'Ga maar' zei hun vader. Veronique's paarse jurk wapperde achter haar aan, toen ze Jade probeerde in te halen. 'Jade wacht nou eens' Jade stopte met lopen en stond recht voor de stenen trap. 'Wat? wil je mij de les soms lezen?' vroeg ze kwaad. 'Nee maar we kunnen toch wel praten? gewoon zussen onder elkaar?' Caitlin kwam nu ook bij Veronique staan en streek haar blauwe jurk goed. 'Ja en ik hoor er ook bij ' zei ze.'Hoe gaan we het morgen nou doen?' vroeg Jade eindelijk gekalmeerd. 'Nou, we kunnen weglopen' zei Caitlin. 'Of we kijken gewoon welke mensen er komen en als er niks leuks tussen zit lopen we inderdaad weg' zei Veronique. 'Ach we kunnen net zo goed nu al weglopen want de enige mensen die er komen zijn mensen van adel en andere hoge pieven' zei Jade. 'Wat wil je dan voor man?' zei Veronique. 'Ze wil een boer met een bierbuik en bijna geen tanden' zei Caitlin en begon hard te lachen. 'Nee Caitlin ik wil gewoon een man zelf zoeken en niet worden uitgehuwelijkt' zei Jade. 'Oké oké je hebt een punt' zei Caitlin redelijk geïrriteerd. 'Ik ga op mijn kamer lezen, ik zie jullie wel vanavond bij het eten' zei Jade en liep de stenen trap op. 'Nou, wat gaan we nu doen?' zei Caitlin. 'Meer informatie halen over dat uithuwelijken en zorgen dat zusje lief niet verder komt dan het pleintje' zei Veronique. 'Hoe wil je dat doen?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Gewoon de wachters eventjes hallo zeggen' zei Veronique en liep weg. 'Hey wacht even' riep Caitlin en rende achter haar aan.

Jade zat op haar bed en keek geïrriteerd voor haar uit. Ze haalde van onder haar kussen een klein boekje met een zwart leren kaft tevoorschijn. Ze pakte haar pen en begon er in te schrijven:

_Lief dagboek_

_Vader heeft vandaag aan ons bekent gemaakt dat we uitgehuwelijkt worden, iets wat ik absoluut niet wil. Hij beweert dat het voor geld is of schuldeisers, maar ik geloof het dus helemaal niet. Veronique en Caitlin vinden het waarschijnlijk niet eens erg zo aan hun reactie te zien. Ik daar in tegen vind het vreselijk. Straks moet ik met een viezerik trouwen of een hele oude vent nou lekker hoor. Morgen gaat het allemaal gebeuren. Er komt een feest en veel mensen, nou precies wat ik moest hebben. De anderen willen ook niks loslaten of iets. Caitlin maakt grapjes over de ware liefde en Veronique doet er veel te simpel over. Ik wil eigenlijk het liefst weglopen, maar ik heb geen zin dat mensen me herkennen of bandieten die mij bestelen of vermoorden. Ik zal zien wat er morgen gaat gebeuren._

Jade deed haar boekje dicht en propte hem weer onder haar kussen. 'Milady, kan ik binnen komen?' vroeg een oudere stem. Jade liep naar haar deur en keek recht in de blauwe ogen van Rosario, haar dienstmeid. 'Tuurlijk Rosario kom binnen' zei ze en stapte opzij. 'Is er iets Milady?' vroeg Rosario. 'Nee, ja eigenlijk wel' 'U mag het mij wel vertellen hoor' zei ze. 'Mijn vader gaat ons uithuwelijken morgen' zei Jade. 'Maar dat is toch geweldig?' zei Rosario. Jade deed haar jurk uit en Rosario hielp haar met een ander. 'Nee het verre daarvan. Ik ben ten eerste pas 16 en straks moet ik met een oude vent trouwen ofzo' legde Jade uit en beet op haar lip toen Rosario de touwtjes op de rug van haar jurk aanreeg. 'Nou ik denk het niet hoor Milady, waarschijnlijk houdt uw vader daar wel rekening mee' 'Ik weet het niet' 'Maar Milady uw vader zal alles doen om u en uw zussen gelukkig te maken' 'Als dat zo is, waarom huwelijkt hij ons dan uit?' 'Misschien heeft hij geldproblemen?' vroeg Rosario. 'Misschien' herhaalde Jade en ging zitten op een krukje zodat Rosario haar, haar kon doen.

Veronique keek Caitlin even aan toen Jade de zaal binnen kwam lopen. 'Wat? doe ik iets verkeerds?' vroeg Jade. Veronique en Caitlin schrokken op en keken haar aan. 'Nee hoor' zei Veronique en schikte haar zwarte jurk aan de schouders. 'Mooi' Zei Jade en ging zitten. 'De baron' riep een dun mannetje om. Alle drie stonden ze op en keken toe hoe hun vader ging zitten aan tafel. Nadat hun vader zat gingen hun ook zitten, behalve Jade. 'Vader' begon ze. 'Waarom mogen we niet zelf iemand kiezen?' vroeg ze. 'Omdat je nooit iemand op tijd zal vinden' bromde hij en beet in een stuk vlees. 'Ik begrijp het, ik ga van tafel ik heb geen honger' zei ze en liep weg. Veronique en Caitlin keken naar hun vader. 'Waarom is ze zo dwars? waarom kan ze niet als jullie zijn?' zei hun vader zuchtend. Veronique prikte in een erwt en repte geen woord. 'Omdat ze haarzelf veel te jong vind om te gaan trouwen' legde Caitlin uit. 'Dank je voor je uitleg dochter, ga nu eten en vroeg naar bed' zei hun vader.

Jade zat op haar piano en speelde een deuntje. Ze stopte toen ze een koets hoorde aan komen. Ze liep naar het balkon en zag een zwarte koets aan komen rijden. Veronique en Caitlin kwamen naast haar staan en keken ook toe. 'Wie zou dat zijn?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Misschien is het wel al een van de gasten?' zei Veronique rustig. Jade zei niks en keek zwijgzaam naar de rijdende koets die tot stilstand werd gebracht voor hun deur. Ze zagen de baron vrolijk naar buiten lopen en allerlei verwelkomingen roepen. 'Blijkbaar iemand van een hele hoge stand' zei Jade. 'Hm ik ga toch eens een kijkje van dichterbij nemen' zei Veronique en liep terug naar binnen. 'Ik ook' zei Caitlin en volgde haar zus. Jade bleef alleen op het balkon staan en zag iemand uit de koets stappen. 'Welkom, welkom volgt u mij naar binnen, ik zal mijn dochters even roepen' hoorde ze haar vader zeggen. De man die beneden stond keek naar boven. Hij had felblauwe ogen en donker haar. Jade keek gauw de andere kant op en schikte haar rode jurk. 'Veronique, Caitlin en Jade komen jullie?' hoorde ze haar vader van beneden roepen. Jade keek weer naar beneden en zag dat de jongeman haar nog steeds aan keek. Jade draaide haarzelf om en liep naar binnen. Veronique en Caitlin stonden al onderaan de trap en hadden hun jurken al gladgestreken. Caitlin gooide haar zwarte lange haar naar achter en trok haar fluweel blauwe mouwen naar beneden. Veronique schikte haar schouders van haar groene japon en keek naar haar vader die binnenkwam. 'Waar is Jade?' vroeg haar vader een beetje kwaad. 'Ik weet het niet vader, ik denk dat ze nog boven is' zei Veronique. 'Ga haar halen' zei haar vader. Veronique liep de trappen op naar boven. Ze duwde de kamerdeuren van Jade open. 'Jade je moet komen en heel snel' zei ze. 'Waarom?' 'kom nou maar' zei Veronique en liep Jade voor naar de trappen. Veronique ging weer bij Caitlin staan, maar Jade bleef op de trappen staan. De jongeman keek langs Veronique en Caitlin heen naar Jade. 'En dat is Jade, ze is vaak een rebel maar wel lief' 'Ik zie het, u mag trots zijn met zulke schatten mijn heer' 'Ja dat zeker, en allemaal hebben ze een talent' 'Ow welke?' vroeg de jongeman. 'Veronique kan ontzettend mooi schilderen en tekenen, Caitlin kan hartstikke goed koken en Jade kan pianospelen' 'Pianospelen? Ik kan ook pianospelen misschien wilt Milady Jade straks met mij een duet spelen?' vroeg hij. 'Misschien' zei Jade en keek naar haar zussen, die meteen terugkeken. 'Goed wilt u mij volgen naar uw kamer mijnheer Jason' 'Tuurlijk' Jason bekeek de drie zussen nog voordat hij met de baron mee liep. 'JADE wat mankeert jou?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Wat nou?' zei Jade kwaad. 'Waarom ben je niet beleefd tegen de heer Jason?' zei Veronique. 'Ik ben toch beleefd gebleven?' 'We zien wel hoe het morgen gaat' zei Caitlin en liep de trappen op langs Jade naar haar kamer. 'Je moet je echt aanpassen anders wilt niemand met je trouwen en help je papa's naam naar zijn gootje' zei Veronique rustig. Jade hoorde wel dat ze best kwaad was maar negeerde het. 'ik ga naar mijn bed ik zal jou precies hetzelfde zeggen om dat te doen, anders zie je er morgen niet uit' 'Weltrusten Veronique' zei Jade en keek niet meer naar de felgroene ogen van haar zus. Jade liep in plaats van naar boven, naar beneden. Ze liep naar de Oostvleugel waar de bibliotheek was en haar favoriete piano. Daar had ze het leren spelen met haar moeder maar die was al 12 jaar dood. Ze hoorde voetstappen achter haar en nam aan dat het een wacht was die wisselde met iemand anders. Jade duwde de zware eikenhouten deuren open en liep de open zal binnen. 'Kunnen jullie mij even alleen laten?' vroeg ze aan een paar dienstmeiden. 'Natuurlijk Milady' zeiden ze in koor en liepen langs haar heen weg. Jade ging naar de piano die vlakbij het openhaard zat. Ze pakte het briefje die er altijd op zat. 'Voor mijn lieve dochter Jade, je eerste en grootste cadeau' Jade las het altijd voordat ze plaats nam op het krukje. 'Nou daar gaan we mam' zei ze en begon een rustig nummer te spelen. Ze stopte meteen toen ze de deuren open hoorde gaan. Ze keek om en zag Jason in de opening staan. 'Sorry heb ik u gestoord milady Jade?' Jade ging staan en deed haar handen op haar rug met het briefje in haar linkerhand. 'Nee hoor heer Jason' zei ze. 'Ah u kunt toch nog praten' 'Hoe bedoelt u?' vroeg ze een beetje gebelgd. 'Omdat u daarstraks zo kortaf was' 'Ik was chagrijnig, en ik weet het, het is geen excuus' 'Hm wat was u aan het spelen?' 'Een rustig nummer dat ik ooit had geleerd van mijn moeder' zei Jade. 'Het klonk in ieder geval mooi, wilt u nu een duet met mij spelen?' vroeg hij galant. 'Ik denk dat ik maar eens naar mijn bed ga, excuseer me' zei ze en liep langs Jason heen. 'Waarom ontloopt u mij steeds Milady Jade?' vroeg hij. Jade stond net bij de deur en keek hem geschrokken aan. 'Ik ontloop u niet heer, ik moet gewoon vroeg naar mijn bed, morgen komt er een groot banket' 'Weet u dat zeker Milady?' 'Heel zeker heer' Ze keek recht in zijn felblauwe ogen. 'Een goedenacht heer' 'Een goedenacht Milady' hij maakte een kleine buiging. Jade liep zo snel ze kon weg naar haar kamer. Eenmaal op haar kamer graaide ze haar boekje tevoorschijn en begon te schrijven:

_Lief dagboek_

_Mijn vader meent het qua dat trouwen. Lieve hemel er is zelfs al een gast hier! heer Jason.. en ik geef toe hij is inderdaad niet lelijk en hij is een echte charmeur. Als mijn vader me echt wilt laten trouwen met zo iemand wordt ik gek! Ik wil nog niet trouwen en zo wie zo niet met iemand die ik niet goed ken. Heer Jason hield me zelfs tegen in de Oostvleugel, waarom? Ik wil hier weg, maar dat kan ik mijn vader niet aan doen. Ik wilde dat moederlief nog leefde en mij kon begeleiden. Morgen is het banket ik hoop dat er iets ernstig gebeurt ofzo in ieder geval een reden om hier weg te gaan. We zullen zien wat er gebeurt en wie mijn vader uitkiest om met mij te trouwen. _

De volgende ochtend waren de dienstmeiden druk bezig met het kasteel te versieren en op te ruimen. De baron liep constant rond met Jason en vertelde veel verhalen en gaf af en toe een dienstmeid een andere taak. De wachters waren druk bezig met oppoetsen van hun wapens en harnas. Veronique en Jade stonden in de trainingszaal tegenover elkaar. 'U zult ten onder gaan terwijl ik rode wijn drink boven uw afgetakelde lichaam' zei Veronique dramatisch. 'Als u denkt dat het mijn toekomst is om onder uw voet te liggen heeft u het fout voorspelt, u bent namelijk degene die ten onder zal gaan' Zei Jade rechtvaardig. Veronique rende op haar af met het zwaard in haar rechterhand en probeerde Jade te raken. Jade ontweek hem net op tijd en sloeg haar in de zij. 'Ah, dit zijn mijn laatste woorden: U zult vervloekt zijn in de hemel en hel waar u ook heen gaat' Veronique viel dramatisch op de grond en deed alsof ze echt dood was. 'Bravo, Magnifiek' hoorde ze vanuit de andere kant van de zaal. Veronique sprong op en keek naar de deuropening. 'Heer Jason ik wist niet dat u aan het toekijken was?' zei ze stamelend en kreeg een rood hoofd. 'Ik kwam ook maar net voorbij lopen Milady Veronique' zei hij beleefd. 'Ik ga me omkleden, Jade, Heer Jason' Ze liep naar de standaard en legde het zwaard terug. 'Ik denk dat ik me ook maar eens omkleed' zei Jade en liep ook naar de standaard. 'Toe laat mij uw zwaard terug zetten' zei Jason. 'Ow dat hoeft niet hoor, u bent namelijk ook te gast' zei Jade snel. 'Nou u hoeft mij niet als een koning te laten voelen hoor' zei Jason bescheiden. Hij liep op Jade af en stopte recht voor haar. 'Sta mij toe' zei hij. En pakte het zwaard uit haar handen en legde het terug in de standaard. 'Wilt u mij misschien de tuin laten zien?' vroeg hij en keek haar doordringend aan. Jade keek even langs hem heen en zag Veronique en Caitlin in de deuropening staan. 'Excuseer me' Zei Jade en liep naar de deuropening. Caitlin en Veronique deden net alsof ze met elkaar aan het praten waren. 'Is dit een plannetje van jullie ofzo? ik vind het in iedere geval niet grappig! waarom laten jullie hem de tuin niet zien ?' zei Jade kwaad. 'We hebben hier niks mee te maken Jade' zei Caitlin onschuldig. 'Ik weet dat jullie er iets mee te maken hebben' zei ze. Jade duwde Veronique en Caitlin opzij en liep weg. Ze was erg kwaad en liep naar de ruimte waar de wachten zaten. 'Milady' zeiden ze en gingen staan. 'Alstublieft gaat u zitten' De wachten gingen allemaal weer zitten en keken haar verbaasd aan. 'Is Vincent toevallig hier?' 'Ja Milady, hij is in zijn kantoor' 'Dank jullie wel' Jade liep langs de mannen heen en duwde een kleine deur open. 'Milady Jade' Zei Vincent en ging staan. 'Blijft u zitten, alstublieft' Jade deed de deur dicht en ging zitten op de stoel tegenover Vincent. 'Ik wilde vragen wat de precieze orders zijn vanavond?' 'We moeten zorgen dat de gasten veilig aankomen en gaan' 'Moeten jullie je feestkleding aan?' 'Ja dat moeten we toevallig, waarom wilt u dat allemaal weten?' 'Ik wil hier weg en zover mogelijk' 'We hebben helaas ook orders gekregen om u en uw zusters binnen de muren te houden' 'Wat? dus ik kan helemaal niet weg?' Vincent knikte teleurstellend nee. 'Sorry Milady maar als ik u niet binnen de muren houdt gaat mijn hoofd eraf' 'Dank u wel' zei Jade snel en liep toen weg. 'Milady, alstublieft luister even' Jade bleef bij de deur staan. 'Ik ben een goeie vriend van u en uw zusters en ik heb u altijd geholpen, maar alstublieft ik wil graag mijn hoofd nog behouden' 'Ik begrijp het Vincent, ik zal doen wat ik moet doen' Jade deed de deur open en liep weer langs de mannen heen naar buiten. Ze rende naar binnen en ging naar haar kamer.

Rosario was al binnen en was bezig met een knalrode jurk klaar te leggen. Het was een van Jade's mooiste jurken. 'Milady, is er iets?' vroeg ze geschrokken. 'Nee, nee Rosario , kunnen we opschieten met omkleden? daarna wil ik even alleen zijn' 'Tuurlijk Milady' Jade deed haar jurk uit en haar ondergoed. Ze kreeg een corset en ander ondergoed. Rosario trok de corset strak aan. Daarna deed Jade de rode jurk aan. Hij zat vaak wel ietsje te strak bij haar boezem, maar dan leek het ook groter. Aan de achterkant van de jurk zaten ook weer touwtjes die Rosario ook strak aantrok. De onderkant van de jurk viel mooi op de grond en had een mooie sleep. 'Wilt u, uw handschoenen aan?' vroeg Rosario. 'Nee, waar zijn mijn schoenen?' Rosario pakte twee muiltjes uit de kast en overhandigde die aan Jade. 'Dank je Rosario, kun je mijn haar snel doen daarna mag je gaan' 'Tuurlijk milady' zei Rosario. Jade deed haar muiltjes snel aan en ging vervolgens zitten op het krukje van haar kaptafel. Rosario moest de vlecht eruit halen en haar, haar goed uitborstelen. Daarna pakte ze aan beide zijde van Jade's hoofd een streng haar en maakte een klein vlechtje dat aan de achterkant over de rest van haar, haar viel. 'Dank je Rosario, je kunt gaan' zei Jade. Rosario maakte een buiging en liep weg. Jade pakte een klein potje waar rode lippenstift in zat. Ze pakte er wat van en smeerde het op haar lippen. Jade liep naar haar balkon en keek naar buiten. Iedereen was druk bezig met repeteren en versieren een goede bezigheid dus. Jade zag in de verte dat er al veel mensen kwamen met hun koetsen. Haar vader kwam al in zijn mooie pak naar buiten gelopen en schreeuwde allerlei bevelen rond. Iedereen maakte snel hun bezigheid af en gingen vervolgens op hun plaatsen staan. Veronique en Caitlin kwamen de kamer van Jade binnengelopen en gingen bij haar staan. 'En daar komen de gasten aangehuppeld' zei Caitlin. 'Dit wordt een lange avond' zei Jade en zuchtte. 'Misschien' zei Veronique en bleef naar de koets kijken die al naar binnen kwam gereden. De baron riep een dienstmeid naar zich toe. 'Waar zijn mijn dochters? haal mijn dochters nu meteen' 'Natuurlijk mijnheer' zei de dienstmeid en verdween het kasteel in. 'Och we moeten ons weer presenteren' zei Jade en liep weg. 'Kom Caitlin we moeten Jade weer meeslepen' zei Veronique geërgerd. Caitlin knikte en liep naar binnen en greep een arm van Jade. Veronique greep de andere. 'Hey laat me los, ik kan ook zelf wel lopen hoor' zei ze kwaad. 'Nee nu weten we zeker dat je meekomt' zei Caitlin. De dienstmeid die de baron had gestuurd opende net de deur. 'Ow excuseer me' 'Als ik jou was zou ik even opzij gaan' zei Veronique. Ze trokken Jade mee de trap af totdat ze helemaal beneden waren. 'Ah daar zijn mijn dochters' zei de baron trots. 'Ze zijn inderdaad knap' zei de jongeman. 'De linker is Veronique ze is redelijk rustig en kan ontzettend goed tekenen, de middelste is Jade ze kan mooi piano spelen maar is wel een beetje rebels, en de rechter is Caitlin ze kan lekker koken en is meestal neutraal' Veronique liep naar voren en maakte een buiging. 'Ik heet u van harte welkom Heer' zei ze. 'Mijn naam is Bernodras, Milady' 'Zou u misschien een rondleiding willen Heer?' vroeg ze. 'Graag' zei Bernodras. Veronique stak haar arm door de zijne en liep met hem weg. 'Ow daar komt de volgende koets' zei de baron en liep weer weg. 'Die mag jij hebben' zei Jade. 'We zien wel' zei Caitlin. Jason liep langs Bernodras en Veronique heen naar de trap. 'Oh nee hé' zei Jade verveeld. 'Wat heb je toch tegen Heer Jason? hij is hartstikke aardig en charmant' 'Waarom trouw jij dan niet met hem?' zei Jade. 'Hij wilt mij niet, hij wilt jou' Jason stond tegen een pilaar en keek naar Jade. 'Maar ik wil niks met hem, eigenlijk ik wil met niemand' zei ze. 'Je lijkt echt op mama, zo was ze vroeger ook' 'Hoe weet je dat nou?' 'Dat heeft ze me ooit vertelt toen we aan het koken waren'. De baron kwam binnen met een andere jongeman. 'En dit mijnheer Aiden, zijn mijn dochters alleen de oudste is iemand een rondleiding aan het geven' 'Dat maakt niks uit hoor Mijnheer' Ze stopten voor Jade en Caitlin. 'De linker is Jade ze is iet wat rebels maar kan ontzettend mooi piano spelen. en de rechter is Caitlin ze is neutraal en kan lekker koken' 'Indrukwekkend allemaal' zei Aiden. 'Milady Caitlin wilt u zo vriendelijk zijn mij een rondleiding te geven?' 'Natuurlijk, graag zelfs Heer Aiden, volgt u mij maar' zei Caitlin en liep hem voor. De baron keek kwaad naar Jade toen Aiden en Caitlin verdwenen waren. 'Jade je mag jezelf ook aanbieden hoor, waarom moeten je zussen alles doen?' 'Ik ga naar mijn kamer en wachten tot de rest van de gasten komen' zei Jade standvastig en liep naar boven. De baron zuchtte alsof hij het opgaf. 'Mijnheer' zei Jason en liep op hem af. 'Heer Jason kan ik u ergens mee helpen?' vroeg de baron. 'Ik zag zonet het akkefietje tussen u en uw dochter, kan ik u helpen?' 'Ach, ik denk dat niemand haar wilt op deze manier' 'Hoe bedoelt u?' 'Mijn vrouw Catharina was net zo, altijd rebels maar toch had ze een lieve kant, het duurde zo lang voordat ze echt verliefd werd op mij' 'Mag ik eens proberen om met haar te praten?' vroeg Jason. 'Ach u mag vanalles proberen en doen maar ik denk niet dat ze het apprecieert' zei de baron zuchtend. 'Ik zal mijn best doen om haar te redeneren' zei Jason en glimlachte. 'Zolang je haar niet kwetst vind ik het prima, om 6 uur begint het feest, het is nu 4 uur' 'Ik zal er op tijd bij zijn Mijnheer' Jason maakte een buiging en liep vervolgens naar boven.

_Lief dagboek_

_Hier zit ik dan met jou op mijn schoot, in mijn mooiste jurk. Mijn corset zit zo strak dat ik bijna geen adem kan halen, en dan moet ik nog gaan dansen ook, niet dus. Jason stalkt mij waar ik ook heen ga en Veronique en Caitlin zijn de lievelingetjes van pap althans zo krijg ik het idee. Straks komen er nog meer kandidaten en zit ik er gezellig tussen. Ik wil niet gaan dansen of trouwen met iemand waarvan ik niet houd en vooral niet met iemand die waarschijnlijk..._

Jade sloeg haar boekje dicht en verstopte hem onder haar kussen. 'Binnen' riep ze en ging staan. 'Milady Jade' ze hoorde de stem van Jason en zag dat hij naar binnen kwam. 'Heer Jason, kan ik u ergens meehelpen?' vroeg ze. Hij sloot de deur achter zich en bleef staan. 'Ik vroeg me alleen af of het wel goed met u ging u was zo snel weg. 'Het gaat prima dank u wel' zei Jade. 'Ah dus het was wel uw kamer' zei Jason en liep naar het balkon. 'Ja dit is mijn kamer' zei Jade en ging bij hem staan. 'Hier stonden jullie alle drie, of niet?' vroeg Jason. 'Ja ik sta hier heel vaak, maar heeft u nog iets nodig?' vroeg Jade met een opdringende toon. 'Ja, wanneer gaan we dat duet nou eens spelen?' vroeg Jason. 'Nooit' zei Jade standvastig. 'Waarom niet?' vroeg Jason kalm. 'Omdat ik dat niet wil' 'Waarom wilt u dat dan niet?' 'Ik speel liever solo' zei ze. Jade draaide haarzelf om en liep terug naar binnen. 'Als ik met u dat duet speel, stalkt u mij dan niet meer?' vroeg Jade. 'Misschien' zei Jason en glimlachte naar haar terwijl hij omdraaide. 'Volgt u mij' zei Jade en liep naar de deur. Ze liepen de trappen af naar beneden. Jason volgde haar op de hielen terwijl ze richting de Westvleugel heen liep. 'Hier zal ook het feest zijn' zei Jade. Ze duwde de zware eikenhouten deuren open en liet Jason eerst naar binnen gaan. 'Wauw' zei hij. 'U bent de eerste die het ziet' zei Jade en sloot de deur achter haar. 'Dit is echt groot' zei hij. 'Tuurlijk anders is het geen feestzaal' antwoordde ze en liep verder. Jason stopte met bewonderen en volgde haar weer. Achteraan de zaal stond een grote piano van mooi hout. 'Wat een mooie piano is dat' zei Jason. 'Hij was ooit van mijn moeder geweest, ze had bijna in elke vleugel een piano, voor als ze zin had om te spelen' legde Jade uit en ging op het krukje zitten. 'Zullen we dan maar' vroeg ze. Jason glimlachte en ging naast haar zitten. 'Altijd' zei hij. Zij begon bij de zware kant met haar linkerhand een deuntje en Jason viel erbij in met de lichte kant met zijn rechterhand.

'Welkom, welkom, ik ben blij dat u kon komen mijnheer' zei de baron. Jongemannen en oudere vrouwen kwamen met koetsen aangereden en werden begeleid naar binnen. Jade stopte met spelen toen ze haar vader een aankondiging hoorde maken. Jason stopte nu ook en luisterde mee. 'Kom we gaan langs de zij- ingang' zei Jade en trok hem zowat mee. Ze liepen net de deur in toen de eikenhouten deuren opengingen. 'Waar leidt dit naar toe?' vroeg Jason. 'Dienstgangetjes , keuken en vervolgens de grote hal, mijn zussen gebruikte dit vroeger om vals te spelen met verstoppertje' legde Jade uit en liet zijn arm los en trok haar rok een stukje omhoog om sneller te lopen. Ze rende van de glibberige trappen af en viel bijna naar beneden. Jason greep in een snelle reactie haar arm en hield haar zo even vast. 'Ik weet dat we snel moeten zijn maar je kan ook overdrijven' zei hij. Jason trok haar terug zodat ze rechtop stond. 'Dank je' zei ze. 'Zie je we leren wel met elkaar om te gaan' zei Jason en glimlachte toen ze omkeek. Ze keek hem doordringend aan en liep vervolgens verder.

Veronique en Caitlin stonden al in de grote hal. Ze waren nog snel opgedoft en omgekleed voordat ze naar binnen werden geroepen. 'Jade?' vroeg Caitlin. Veronique keek naar de dienstingang's deur die open ging. 'Jade, waarom kom je via die deur en wat doe Heer Jason daar?' Jade hijgde en was rood van het rennen. 'Ehm...ik gaf hem een rondleiding?' 'Schiet op schik je haar en jurk we worden zo geroepen' zei Veronique commanderend. Jade kwam tussen hen in staan en gooide haar, haar over haar schouders. Caitlin hielp haar. 'Waarom wilde je ook al weer zulk lang haar?' vroeg ze. 'Dat horen jullie ook eigenlijk te hebben hoor' 'Nou en niemand weet het' zei Caitlin. 'Joh als je alleen maar knotten draagt inderdaad' 'Maar ik kom ook niet zoveel buiten' zei Caitlin gebelgd. 'Dat bedoel ik' Veronique draaide haarzelf om en keek naar de lange strakke mouwen van Jade. 'Oké die moeten een stukje omhoog' zei ze en hielp ze een stuk hoger op de schouders. 'En je jurk hoort ietsje lager' zei ze en trok het wat lager. 'Zo' zei ze tevreden. 'Hallo, nu heb ik een decolleté van hier tot en met de ingang' 'Dat hoort bij die jurk' zei Veronique. 'Wat jij wilt' zei Jade. 'Zo je haar zit ook weer goed' zei Caitlin. 'En net op tijd want daar worden we geroepen' In de verte hoorde ze de stem van een man: 'Veronique, Jade en Caitlin' 'Kom' zei Veronique. Ze liepen sierlijk naar binnen en iedereen bekeek hun aandachtig. Veronique had haar, haar vast in een vlecht die tot iets over haar schouders reikte. Haar jurk was wit met veel pailletjes en parels. Jade had haar, haar los en dat reikte tot net boven haar billen. Haar rode jurk zat nu nog een stuk lager dus leek haar boezem nog groter. Caitlin had haar, haar in een knot en droeg een zwarte jurk van fluweel. Alle drie liepen ze achter elkaar langs de jonge mannen naar hun vader, de baron. Ze gingen alle drie aan zijn linkerkant staan en bekeken de zaal vol mensen. Ze zagen oudere vrouwen met elkaar fluisteren en mannen die oogcontact zochten. 'Ik wens u allen een geweldige avond' riep de baron vrolijk om. De mensen die het muziek verzorgde begonnen te spelen. Veronique en Caitlin mengde hun zelf tussen de mensen en maakte een praatje af en toe met de oudere vrouwen en dansten met hun zonen. Jade had absoluut geen zin en liep tussen de mensen door. Een van de jongemannen bleef vlak voor haar staan en glimlachte. Hij was breed in de schouders en een stuk langer dan haar, dus waarschijnlijk ook sterker. Ze keek omhoog recht in zijn groene ogen. 'U moet vast Milady Jade zijn?' vroeg hij. 'Ja dat ben ik' 'Mijn naam is Damien, mag ik deze dans van u?' vroeg hij en maakte een galante buiging' 'Excuseer me maar ik kan niet dansen' 'Tuurlijk wel' Hij greep haar hand strak vast en trok haar tegen zich aan. 'Anders leer ik het je wel' zei hij. Jade voelde zijn hand langzaam omlaag glijden. 'Excuseer me' zei Jade en probeerde haarzelf los te wurmen. Ze voelde dat Damien meer kracht zette in zijn handen en hield haar stevig vast. 'Oké Heer Damien u wilt het ruig spelen, dan krijgt u ruig' zei Jade. Hij wilde zijn hand weer omlaag laten gaan maar Jade greep die hand vast en trok aan de pink ervan. 'Goed even een tussen onsje of het word een gebroken pink of een hele, uw keus' zei Jade omhoogkijkend. Ze trok een beetje aan zijn pink en voelde dat zijn greep verslapte. 'En nu excuseer ik me' zei ze en trok haar hand uit de zijne en liep langs hem heen. Veronique en Caitlin zagen het gebeuren en begonnen te lachen terwijl ze aan het dansen waren.

Jade liep naar buiten en ging op het fontein randje zitten. Ze zag dat alle wachten haar in de gaten hielden. 'Ook een luchtje aan het scheppen zie ik' zei Jason. Hij zat een stukje van haar vandaan. 'Ach eerder een uitvlucht voor vreselijk parfum en vieze mannen' zei Jade en giechelde. 'Dit is de eerste keer dat ik je zie lachen' zei Jason. 'Ik heb niet meer gelachen sinds mijn moeder is gestorven' zei Jade en keek weer serieus. 'Hoe oud ben jij eigenlijk?' vroeg Jade. 'Wat denk je?' vroeg Jason. 'Hm...34' 'Nou nee' 'oké omdat jij het bent 99' 'Nou ook niet, en als ik dat was zie ik er nog wel knap uit' Jade giechelde weer. 'Nee zeg het maar' zei ze vervolgens. '19' zei Jason en keek Jade aan. 'Oké waarom ben jij eigenlijk hier?' vroeg Jade. 'Ben je hier voor het feest, of zaken of wat?' vroeg ze. 'Ik was uitgenodigd door de baron, hij zei dat hij drie knappe dochters had die uitgehuwelijkt werden en vroeg of ik kon komen' legde Jason uit. 'En weet je al wie je wilt?' vroeg Jade. 'Misschien' zei Jason. Een dienstmeid kwam naar buiten gelopen met een dienblad vol met glazen en drank. Jade pakte een glas en dronk hem in een keer leeg. 'Zo, dat doe je goed, maar ik ben beter' zei Jason. Hij pakte de hele dienblad over van de dienstmeid en zei dat ze kon gaan. Ze liep zonder tegenstribbelen of iets weg, Jason pakte een glas en dronk hem in een teug leeg. 'Oké u wilt een wedstrijd spelen, dat wint u echt niet van mij, zelfs de wachten winnen het niet' Jade pakte nog een glas en dronk hem ook zo leeg. 'Aha denk je dat' Nu pakte Jason ook een glas en dronk hem weer in een teug leeg.

In de deuropening stonden Caitlin en Veronique toe te kijken en begonnen te lachen. 'Ik zei je toch dat komt wel goed, op dit moment wordt ze verleid wedden?' zei Caitlin. 'We zien wel, laten we onze vader maar even op de hoogte stellen' zei Veronique. Ze deden de deur zachtjes dicht en liepen terug naar de zaal vol mensen. Ze kregen nog een aantal dansverzoeken maar weigerde die en liepen door naar hun vader. 'Vader ik denk dat het die Jason echt lukt' zei Caitlin. 'Wat zeg je me nou?' 'Ik denk dat het hem inderdaad lukt vader' zei Veronique. 'Dat moet ik met mijn eigen ogen zien' zei de baron. Hij excuseerde zich en liep tussen de mensen door. Veronique en Caitlin bleven lachend staan. 'En dan zul je zien dat ze plots in eens ruzie hebben ofzo' zei Veronique. 'Wie weet' zei Caitlin. Aiden kwam tussen de mensen door naar Caitlin toe gelopen. 'Mag ik deze dans van u' vroeg hij. 'U altijd' zei ze en stak haar hand in de zijne en vermengde toen tussen de mensen. Bernodras liep naar Veronique toe en knielde voor haar neer. 'Veronique, ik weet niet wat het is, maar ik ben helemaal verliefd op je, zou jij met mij willen trouwen?' vroeg hij. Iedereen stopte met dansen en keken toe. Zelfs de muzikanten stopte met muziek maken. De baron kwam net naar binnen lopen en keek ook toe. Veronique keek naar de 25 jarige jongeman. 'Ja dat wil ik heel graag Bernodras, ik trouw met je' zei ze. Iedereen applaudisseerde en een paar mensen floten. Bernodras stond op en kwam naast haar staan en kuste haar. De baron zuchtte van geluk en liep op ze af. 'Goed gedaan Veronique' zei hij trots.

Jade keek naar het laatste glas wijn en hikte. Jason deed precies hetzelfde maar hikte niet. Eigenlijk hij leek nog vrij nuchter. Net toen Jade het glas wilde pakken, pakte Jason hem. 'Hey... dat is... valsspelen' zei Jade hikkend en probeerde het glas af te pakken. 'Oja let hier maar eens op. Zei Jason en dronk hem helemaal leeg. 'Hey' zei Jade en stond wankelend op. De schouders van haar jurk waren weer naar beneden gezakt dus had ze weer een grote decolleté. Ze wilde gaan lopen maar viel bijna om. Jason stond op en ving haar op. Hij had haar vast bij de heupen en was gewoon nuchter. 'Daar mag je een meisje niet aanraken, jongenman' zei Jade en draaide om. Jason liet haar los en keek haar aan. 'Waarom...ben...jij...niet...dronken?' vroeg ze hikkend en giechelde. 'Dat is mijn kleine geheim' zei Jason. Jade wilde weer lopen en viel voorover in zijn armen. 'Zullen we even rustig aan doen?' zei Jason. Jade giechelde en ging weer rechtop staan. 'Misschien' zei Jade hikkend. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en keek lang in zijn ogen. 'Ik wordt zeeziek in jou ogen' zei ze hikkend en giechelde weer. Ze liet haarzelf gaan en kuste Jason op zijn lippen. 'Zo jij kan goed kussen' zei Jade en viel achterover. Jason ving haar weer op. 'Ben jij een goochelaar ofzo?' vroeg ze lachend. 'Nou nee' 'wauw dan ben je vast een held' zei ze hikkend en sloeg haar armen weer om zijn nek. 'Ook niet' fluisterde hij en kuste haar nek. Ze hikte en giechelde. 'Hou op dat kietelt' zei ze hikkend. Ze duwde hem van haar af en liep naar het fontein. 'Ik ga zwemmen' zei ze en schopte haar muiltjes uit. 'Ik zou dat maar niet doen' zei Jason. 'Jawel, dat is leuk' zei ze hikkend en ging op de rand van de fontein staan. Jason wilde haar er net vanaf trekken maar was te laat. Ze viel wankelend in het water. 'Jade' Hoorde Jason vanachter hem. Vincent kwam naar hun toe rennen en haalde Jade uit het water. 'Ow dat was leuk' zei ze lachend en hikkend tegelijk. 'Jade je moet nu echt naar binnen, misschien even slapen?' 'Ach wat praat jij nou oude vent' 'Oude vent? ik ben 40 hoor' zei hij. 'Ow' zei Jade. Ze viel in zijn armen. 'Ik leg haar op bed misschien kun jij nog feesten ofzo?' zei Vincent. 'Of ik leg haar op bed en kan jij terug op je post?' 'Dat klinkt logischer' zei Vincent en gaf haar aan Jason. 'Dank je vriend, ik sta bij je in het krijt' Jason liep het huis binnen de trappen op. In Jade's kamer was een dienstmeisje druk bezig met het opmaken van haar bed. 'Mijnheer Jason' zei ze geschrokken. 'U hoeft niet te schrikken hoor vrouwe, maar mag ik Milady Jade even instoppen?' 'Tuurlijk Sir, ik ga meteen weg' De dienstmeid maakte een snelle buiging en liep vervolgens weg. Jason liep verder de kamer in naar het bed en legde Jade erop. 'Ow wat gaan we doen?' vroeg ze lacherig. 'Niks, maar jij gaat slapen' 'Wie zegt dat? misschien wil ik dat wel helemaal niet' ze hikte weer en glimlachte. Jason ging weer rechtop staan toen Jade onder de deken lag. 'Waarom ga jij niet slapen?' vroeg ze. 'Omdat ik nog een beetje ga feesten. 'Oké je hebt toestemming, doei' zei ze en viel in slaap. Jason lachte in zichzelf en liep vervolgens weg, terug naar het feest.

Veronique danste heel de avond met Bernodras. Ze was blij dat ze kon trouwen en misschien dus haar vader een handje helpen. Caitlin zat op een stoel en dronk rustig haar wijn. 'Madam Caitlin mag ik u wat vragen?' vroeg Aiden. 'Tuurlijk' zei Caitlin. 'Wilt u met mij trouwen?' vroeg Aiden. 'Ja graag zelfs' Zei Caitlin. Ze omhelsde hem en drukte een kus op zijn lippen. 'Waar is Jade?' vroeg de Baron aan Veronique en Caitlin. 'Hoezo?' vroeg Veronique. 'Ze is niet meer met Jason buiten' zei hij. 'Ze ligt op bed, Mijnheer' zei een stem. De baron draaide zich om en keek recht in de blauwe ogen van Jason. 'Wat doet ze daar?' 'Ze slaapt, Mijnheer' Veronique en Caitlin kwamen bij hun vader staan en loensde naar Jason. 'Maar waarom? ze wordt uitgehuwelijkt aan een van deze mannen' zei de Baron met een dreigende stem. 'Tenzij ze het woord aan iemand heeft gegeven' zei Veronique. 'Ja inderdaad' zei Caitlin. Ze keken allebei naar Jason met grote ogen. 'Dat klopt, Mijnheer ik heb Milady Jade ten huwelijk gevraagd en ze had het beantwoord met een ja' Caitlin en Veronique juichten en maakte een sprongetje in de lucht. 'Dank u wel Mijnheer Jason, ik vind dit verrukkelijk nieuws om te horen' zei de Baron. 'Zie je wel Heer Jason kon haar wel verleiden tot een huwelijk' zei Caitlin met een opgeluchte stem. De rest van de avond werd er alleen maar gefeest en gedronken.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2 Veronique

Hoofdstuk 2 Veronique's nieuwe huis

Veronique zat op haar kamer en wachtte op haar dienstmeisje Rosario. Ze was verheugt op haar nieuwe thuis. Hoe zou het zijn? Is het een gigantische burcht of een Paleis? Uit verveling borstelde ze haar lange haar. Rosario duwde de deur open en maakte een buiging. 'Sorry Milady, ik moest uw zuster Jade eventjes helpen' 'Hoezo? is ze wakker?' 'Ja Milady en ze is heel chagrijnig' 'Typisch Jade, Rosario kun je alsjeblieft opschieten? anders moet mijn verloofde zo lang wachten' 'Tuurlijk Milady, heeft u speciale wensen?' vroeg Rosario. 'Doe maar iets simpels, hebben de lakeien trouwens mijn spullen al in de koets gedaan?' vroeg Veronique. Rosario sloot eerst de deur en keek haar aan. 'Ja Milady, dat hebben ze gedaan' 'Oké daar ben ik blij om dank je wel' Veronique ging zitten op de kruk van haar kaptafel en keek in de spiegel ondertussen dat Rosario haar, haar borstelde. 'Wilt u misschien een vlecht?' vroeg Rosario en keek via de spiegel naar Veronique. 'Wat jij gisteren bij Jade had gedaan vond ik wel mooi, denk je dat het ook lukt met mijn haar?' vroeg Veronique. 'Het kan al met halflang haar Milady dus ik denk het wel' Veronique's haar was wel een heel stuk korter dan die van Jade maar inderdaad lang genoeg om te laten zien hoe hoog haar stand was. Haar, haar was tot net over haar boezem. Rosario was vliegensvlug en vlocht zo twee vlechtjes en maakte het vast aan de achterkant. 'Ik ben klaar Milady' zei Rosario en maakte een kleine buiging en deed een stap achteruit. 'Dank je wel, nou dan ga ik maar eens naar beneden' zei Veronique. Haar donkerblauwe jurk wapperde achter haar aan toen ze de trappen af liep. 'Ah Veronique' zei Bernodras. Ze zag haar vader in de deuropening druk bezig tegen Jade, zo te zien was hij kwaad. 'Heeft mijn zusterlief weer iets fout gedaan?' vroeg Veronique aan Bernodras. 'Ja, ze beweert dat ze nooit iets van een huwelijksaanzoek kan herinneren en dat ze bewijs heeft' 'En wat voor bewijs is dat dan?' 'Ze heeft geen ring' 'Oja?' Veronique liep arm in arm met Bernodras richting haar vader. 'Onze koets staat al helemaal gereed en al je spullen zitten er al in' zei Bernodras.

'Ziet u een ring vader? Nee en u weet dat ik niet wil trouwen waarom zou ik dan wel ja zeggen tegen hem?' Riep Jade kwaad en liet haar naakte vingers zien. 'Jason legde mij al uit dat hij zijn ring was vergeten die avond, straks draag je gewoon de ring die hij geeft! begrepen?' Veronique en Bernodras stonden naast hun en bekeken het schouwspel. 'Nee ik wil niet met hem trouwen, ik was dronken vader dat is gemeen' 'Nouja je hebt wel ja gezegd tegen hem blijkbaar' 'Maar het was niet mijn bedoeling' 'Je hebt al ja gezegd' zei de baron nu doordringend. 'Ik vind dit niet waard meer ik ga' zei Jade kwaad en liep om Bernodras heen naar de stenen trappen. 'Zal ik met haar praten?' vroeg Veronique. 'Ach, nee ik begin er onderhande wel aan te wennen hoe ze is, rebels, net zoals haar moeder' 'Ik hoop dat het dan nog goed komt' zei Veronique zuchtend. 'Maar denk er niet meer aan, vandaag is je laatste dag hier dus maak er wat van' zei de Baron. 'Ik zal het hier wel missen hoor' zei Veronique. 'En dat is maar goed ook want wij gaan jou ook missen' zei de baron. 'Veronique we moeten nu wel gaan als we het schip willen halen' zei Bernodras. Veronique keek naar haar verloofde. Hij was een stuk langer dan zij en redelijk breed. Hij had oranje haar maar het stond hem wel. 'Goed vader, u komt toch wel op mijn huwelijk?' vroeg Veronique. 'Ja natuurlijk ik wil het voor geen goud missen' Hij omhelsde zijn eigen dochter en zwaaide ze uit toen ze wegreden met de koets.

Veronique zat tegenover Bernodras. Het was vrij stil, maar ze voelde wel de warmte van iemand in haar buurt. 'Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen' vroeg ze uiteindelijk. 'Naar je nieuwe huis natuurlijk' Ze lachte allebei. 'Amerika, daar kom ik eigenlijk vandaan, maar omdat je vader had geschreven kwam ik een kijkje nemen' 'Hm hoe is het daar?' vroeg Veronique. 'Het ligt er net aan ik denk gewoon hetzelfde als hier' zei Bernodras.

Het werd snel avond en Veronique was erg moe. 'Ben je moe?' vroeg Bernodras. 'Ja eigenlijk wel' ze gaapte. 'Hier dan blijf je warm' zei Bernodras en overhandigde zijn cape aan haar. 'Dank u wel' zei Veronique en wikkelde de cape dicht om haar heen. Het duurde niet lang of ze lag al te slapen.

Veronique opende haar ogen. Ze knipperde tegen het felle licht en merkte dat ze niet in de koets lag. Ze stapte uit het bed en liep naar de raam die het licht naar binnen liet schijnen. Ze zag water, veel water. Ze rende naar de deur in het kamertje en liep een houten trap op. 'Hey daar is de nieuwe prinses, Heil prinses Veronique' riepen een paar mannen. 'Veronique, je bent wakker' Bernodras liep op haar af en drukte een kus op haar lippen. 'Waar zijn we?' vroeg ze. 'Op het schip en die gaat richting Amerika' 'Heb ik zolang geslapen?' vroeg Veronique. 'Ongeveer wel ja' Ze liep naar een zijkant van het schip en keek naar de vogels die voorbij vlogen. 'Ik ben eigenlijk nooit echt wezen varen' fluisterde ze. Heel de dag vertelde Bernodras over zijn avonturen en wat hij had meegemaakt met dit schip. Het was redelijk laat in de avond toen iemand wat schreeuwde. 'ROVERS' Iedereen sprong op en kwamen kijken. 'Waar' vroeg Bernodras. 'DAAR' de man wees richting de maankant waar een gigantisch groot schip richting hun kwamen opgevaren. 'Dit is een veel te groot schip om tegen te vechten, Mijnheer' zei een matroos. 'We kunnen er moeilijk omheen' zei Bernodras en begon te ijsberen. 'We kunnen niks anders dan vechten, zorg dat prinses Veronique veilig is, en schiet op' zei Bernodras. 'Wat? Ik kan ook vechten ik ben geen hulpeloze vrouwe' twee mannen grepen haar beiden bij haar armen. 'Sorry mijn lief maar ik wil niet je koude lichaam oprapen' zei hij en keek weer naar het aankomende schip. Veronique probeerde tegen te stribbelen maar de mannen waren veel sterker dan haar en sleurde haar mee naar het Kajuit. Ze deden de deur op slot zodat ze niet weg kon lopen of iets. 'Ik dacht het dus niet' zei Veronique en keek om haar heen. 'Er moet toch iets zijn dat ik kan gebruiken?' ze liep naar het bed en bestudeerde het goed. 'Net zoals dit' Ze duwde op een vreemd knopje aan de zijkant van het bed. Ze hoorde een klik en zag dat de zijkant een stukje opging. Ze trok aan de la en zag een zwaard erin liggen. 'Dat bedoel ik' Ze haalde hem eruit en duwde de la weer dicht. Ze liep naar de deur en keek door het raampje. Ze zag Bernodras allerlei bevelen omroepen en de mannen die hun posities namen. 'Druk bezig' fluisterde tegen haar zelf. Ze liep naar haar spullen die in een hoek lagen. Ze zocht naar haar spiraal sieraad. Ze had dat ooit van Caitlin gekregen als cadeau en als het goed was, was hij dun en scherp genoeg om door het sleutel gat te gaan. Toen ze hem eindelijk vond hoorde ze een bel rinkelen. 'Kanon, Kanon' hoorde ze. Ze liep snel naar de deur en stak de ketting erin en begon te frunniken.

Bernodras sprong net op tijd opzij toen de kogel langs hem heen vloog. 'Lossen' schreeuwde hij en krabbelde omhoog. 3 Kanonskogel vlogen naar de vijand maar miste net. 'Ze moeten dood' schreeuwde Bernodras. 'Maar mijnheer dat gaat niet zo snel als u denkt' Schreeuwde een matroos. 'Mijnheer ze komen dichterbijer' schreeuwde weer een ander. Veronique liep het Kajuit uit en keek naar de rampage om haar heen. 'Veronique' schreeuwde Bernodras. 'Berno...'Ze dook op zij voor een kanon's kogel. De kogel kwam ergens midden in het schip terecht waardoor het een gat veroorzaakte. 'Lossen' schreeuwde Bernodras weer. Ze trachtte weer te schieten maar mistte, alweer. De rovers begonnen met touwen naar het schip van Bernodras heen te zweven en slaakte een kreet. 'Iedereen pak je wapens en geen genade' schreeuwde Bernodras. Veronique keek naar het gat en zag dat er water het schip in begon te lopen. 'Hallo Mopje' hoorde ze achter haar. Ze draaide met een ruk om en stak het zwaard door de man heen. 'Sorry ik ben verloofd' Ze trapte de man van haar zwaard en keek naar Bernodras die zonet ook iemand had neergestoken. 'Vero...'Hij kreeg een klein mesje tegen zijn keel en iedereen gaf zich automatisch over. 'Wij willen het goud en de Lady' schreeuwde iemand. Een man die helemaal in het zwart was gekleed en diens gezicht was bedekt met een masker en een sjaal sprong op het dek. Veronique haalde nog niks uit maar hield haar zwaard wel in verdediging vast. 'Milady Veronique, is het niet?' vroeg de man in het zwart. 'Ja dat is mijn naam, wat wilt u van mij' vroeg ze. 'Dat u met mij meegaat' Hij bleef staan. Veronique keek Bernodras aan en daarna naar de man. 'Geef me één goede reden om mee te gaan' 'Ik kan je echte liefde bieden en doe het niet voor het geld' zei hij. 'Wat? waar heb je het over?' vroeg ze en keek verward naar Bernodras. 'Hij, wilde in eerste instantie alleen maar met u trouwen vanwege het geld' legde de man uit. 'Zeg het Bernard, vertel je verloofde de waarheid' Veronique liet haar zwaard zakken en keek van de een naar de ander. 'Het is waar, ik dacht dat dit de kans zou zijn voor meer geld' zei Bernodras. 'Hoe durf je, ik vertrouwde je, ik gaf je het jawoord' 'Gaat u nu met mij mee, voordat het schip verdrinkt' vroeg de man in het zwart. Veronique wist even niet meer wat ze deed en rende kwaad op de man af met het zwaard in de aanslag. De man bleef staan en keek haar alleen aan. Voordat ze hem kon raken sprong hij de lucht in en maakte een acrobatische salto in de lucht en kwam achter Veronique terecht. 'Ik zou het niet nog eens proberen, Milady Veronique' zei hij en greep haar arm met de zwaard en draaide die op haar rug zodat ze het zwaard liet vallen. 'Laat me los' 'Ik snap uw woede Milady, maar u kunt het straks op mij afreageren, maar nu moeten we hier weg!' Hij floot een keer en een touw werd naar hem toe geworpen. Hij greep het en bond het om zichzelf en Veronique heen. ´ Matrozen, jullie weten wat jullie moeten doen' zei Hij en sprong toen van het schip af. Ze zweefde hoog in de lucht en kwamen veilig aan boord. Veronique probeerde hem beter te bekijken. Maar voor ze het wist werd ze bewusteloos geslagen.

Veronique werd wakker in een normaal bed en een normale kamer. Ze had ook een andere jurk aan. Een dienstmeisje kwam de kamer binnen en opende de gordijnen. 'Milady Veronique, Mijnheer Eboney wacht op u' Veronique stond op en liep achter het meisje aan. Ze werd geleid door grote hallen en bibliotheken. 'Mijnheer Eboney, hier is Milady Veronique' De dienstmeid verliet de serre waar ze in stonden. 'Ah Milady Veronique, neem plaats' Ze zag een mooie sofa van fluweel stof en liep erop af. 'Hoe vind u mijn paleisje?' vroeg hij terwijl ze plaats nam op de sofa. 'Het is mooi om te zien, maar waarom ben ik hier?' vroeg ze. Ze keek naar de gemaskerde man. 'Ik wil dat u met mij trouwt' 'Maar waarom?' vroeg Veronique. 'Waarom zou ik u wel kunnen vertrouwen? U zou het net zo goed voor het geld kunnen doen net als Bernodras' 'Ik kan u verzekeren dat ik het niet voor het geld doe, als ik dat zou doen, zou het hier heel anders uitzien en heb ik u heel anders behandelt' legde hij uit. 'Maar waarom wilt u dan met mij trouwen?' vroeg Veronique en keek hem raar aan. 'Omdat ik met u wil trouwen uit liefde en niet voor geld, ik weet hoe jullie situatie is' zei hij. 'Ik ga niet trouwen met een man waarvan ik het gezicht niet mag of kan zien' zei Veronique standvastig. 'Dat begrijp ik volkomen, maar u mag mijn gezicht pas zien, als u met mij gaat trouwen, en geloof me u herkent mij vast wel' Veronique keek eerst kwaad voor haar uit voordat ze antwoord gaf. 'Oké ik doe het alleen op een voorwaarde''En dat is?' vroeg Eboney. 'Als ik jouw gezicht nu mag zien' zei ze. 'Sorry dat gaat nog niet' 'Kun je mij dan niet een tip geven die mij iets meer bekend maakt over jou?' vroeg ze. 'Ja dat kan ik, Tuin' zei hij en liep toen de serre uit.

Eboney zat op zijn kamer en was druk bezig met schrijven van een brief. Iemand klopte zachtjes op de deur. Hij maakte een snelle krabbel onderaan en vouwde hem dicht. 'Mijnheer kan ik binnen komen?' vroeg een stem. 'Momentje' riep hij. Hij liet wat kaarsvet op de brief druppelen en drukte zijn zegel er in. 'Okay Mitzy kom maar binnen' riep hij. Het jonge dienstmeisje kwam de kamer ingelopen en bleef kaarsrecht staan. 'Mitzy dit is een hele belangrijke taak voor jou' zei hij en zwaaide met de brief rond. 'Ja mijnheer ik begrijp het' zei ze. 'Breng dit naar de haven, een man met een dikke wollen jas om zijn arm wacht op je, geef hem de brief en kom daarna meteen terug, begrepen?' vroeg hij op een strenge toon. 'Ja mijnheer, man met een wollen jas om zijn arm, brief geven en meteen terug komen' 'Goedzo, zorg dat je het niet kwijtraakt oké' 'Ja mijnheer' zei ze en nam de brief over.

Mitzy was een van Eboney's favoriete dienstmeisjes. Hij wist ook dat hij haar ook voor alles kon vertrouwen. Mitzy deed haar cape aan en liep naar de grote hal. 'Halt, wat zijn uw zaken?' vroeg een van de wachters. 'Edgar ik ben het Mitzy' ze liet haar capuchon een stuk zakken en keek hem aan. 'Ow in dat geval' hij drukte een kus op haar lippen. 'Edgar ik moet even wat doen voor Mijnheer, ik zie je vannacht wel weer' 'Weet je al of je het wilt?' 'Misschien, ik vertel het je vannacht' ze knipoogde en deed haar capuchon op. 'U mag erdoor' Mitzy liep langs Edgar heen naar de paardenstal. 'Waar is Brownie?' vroeg ze. 'Daar, Mitzy' zei de stalknecht en keek haar na toen ze erop af liep. 'Johnny kijk niet zo naar mij' 'Sorry Mitzy maar ik kan het niet laten' 'Johnny je weet dat je te jong voor me bent en dat ik al een relatie heb' 'Ik verschil maar 1 jaar met u' 'Dan nog, veel te jong' Zei ze en reed weg.

Ze moest via het bos naar de haven, het was ongeveer 1 uur rijden. Ze was al blij dat ze geen rovers tegen kwam. Ze reed snel door en hoopte dat ze er snel was. Na een uur te hebben gereden kwam ze veilig aan op de haven. Ze liep met Brownie aan de hand naar een man die verveeld voor zich uit zat te kijken. Hij had inderdaad een wollen jas bij zich. 'De brief' zei hij toen hij haar op zich af zag lopen. 'Alstublieft en de hartelijke groeten van Eboney' 'Dank u wel, zeg maar dat het verder wel wordt geregeld' zei hij. Mitzy keek om haar heen en zag dat allerlei mannen naar haar stonden te kijken. 'Als ik u was zou ik hem peren, anders mag je ze allemaal vergezellen, in hun bed' Mitzy sprong op haar paard en gaf het sein om te gaan rijden. Ze kwam niet verder dan bij de derde steiger. 'Hallo, dametje' Zei een grote en sterke man. 'Sorry maar ik moet weg' zei ze snel en keek naar de mannen die steeds meer haar omringde. 'Ach waarom ben je bang?' vroeg hij. 'Dat zei ik niet. ik zei dat ik moest gaan' zei ze dreigend. 'Waarom kom je niet van je paard af en maak je een praatje met ons' De man sleurde haar van het paard en gaf hem een slag. Brownie hinnikte en rende weg. 'Zo laten we eens praten' zei de man. Mitzy krabbelde omhoog en keek naar de hoeveelheid mannen. 'Ja dametje laten we praten' Iemand hield haar vast en trok haar capuchon naar achteren. Haar zwarte lange vlecht viel over haar schouder. 'Kijk ze heeft een gezicht' zei iemand. 'Okay' begon ze dreigend. 'Wie er een vinger op mij durft te leggen sterft' zei ze. De mannen lachte alleen maar en keken haar aan alsof ze een gek was. Ze kwamen dichterbij totdat ze geen een mogelijkheid meer had om weg te rennen. De man wilde haar net aanraken. Een snelle reactie stopte hem en zijn hand viel eraf. De man schreeuwde het uit en probeerde het bloeden te stoppen. Mitzy trok haar dolk terug in haar mouw en keek hem dreigend aan. 'Grijp die hoer' schreeuwde een andere man. De mannen begonnen nu allemaal op haar af te springen en grepen haar vast. Ze maakte een hoge sprong en schopte er een weg. Ze haalde uit beide mouwen een dolk tevoorschijn en kielhaalde een paar mannen. De mannen stopte met springen en het proberen om haar te grijpen en gingen een paar stappen achteruit. 'Dank jullie wel' zei Mitzy en borg haar dolken weer op. Ze deed haar, haar weer in haar capuchon en liep toen tussen de mannen door alsof er niets aan de hand was. Toen ze weer in het bosgedeelte was zag ze Brownie staan. 'Ik wist wel dat je niet zo ver was' zei ze en sprong op de bruine paard. 'Kom we gaan terug' zei ze en gaf een seintje.

Veronique liep een van de bibliotheken binnen en zag dat iemand haar bekeek. 'Sorry, Milady, stoor ik u' 'Nee ik bekeek heel even uw boeken' zei ze. De smaragdgroene jurk die iemand haar had aangetrokken, leek zwart bij het kaarslicht. 'Wilt u wat drinken of misschien wat eten?'vroeg Eboney. 'Nee dank u wel' Zei ze en liet haar hand glijden over de wereldbol. 'Hoe kan een 16-jarig meisje zo volwassen lijken?' vroeg Eboney. 'Dat heet onderwijs en een barons dochter zijn, hoelang gaat u mij hier nog vasthouden?' vroeg ze vervolgens. 'Misschien wel jaren, misschien laat ik u binnenkort wel vrij' zei hij. Veronique ging pal voor hem staan en keek naar zijn grijze ogen. 'Hoe oud bent u mijnheer' vroeg ze. '21' zei hij. Ze liet voorzichtig haar hand langs zijn gezicht glijden en bleef hem strak aankijken. Met een snelle beweging maakte ze zijn masker los en trok hem van Eboney's gezicht. Eboney bleef staan en keek haar alleen maar aan. 'Ik wist dat je dat zou doen' zei hij. 'Herinner je mij?' vroeg hij. Veronique keek verward naar het masker in haar hand en naar de jongeman voor haar. 'Bones?' vroeg ze. 'Zo heette ik vroeger' zei hij en deed zijn hoed af. 'Waarom,waarom doe je dit?' 'Ik was van vroeger af aan al op je verliefd, maar je was te jong om het te begrijpen' zei hij. Veronique liet het masker vallen en liet haar zelf zakken op een stoel achter haar. 'Waarom was je niet op het banket gekomen?' vroeg ze. 'Ik kon er moeilijk heen en ik wist op wie je waarschijnlijk verliefd zou worden, Veronique ik doe dit niet voor de grap, ik houd van je al mijn hele leven' 'Als je van me hield was je gewoon gekomen op het banket, en zou je me niet ontvoeren' 'Ik ontvoer je niet, ik redde je van een rotleven' hij knielde bij haar neer en hield haar handen vast. 'Bones je kon ook na zoveel jaar zijn gekomen en naar mijn hand kunnen dingen, toen ik net 6 werd was je verdwenen' zei ze en begon te huilen. 'Ik moest met mijn ouders mee naar een eiland. Op mijn 16de ben ik weggelopen en ben voor mijzelf begonnen en kijk wat ik heb gedaan' Hij wees het huis aan op een schilderij. 'Dit heb ik zelf gemaakt' 'Door wat te doen? stelen, nog meer mensen te ontvoeren?' 'Nee Veronique, door te werken, bedrijven op te starten, en op mijn eeuwige liefde te wachten' zei hij. 'Waarom Bones? Je kon ook gewoon terug komen, mijn vader kon voor je zorgen, je weet dat hij je altijd al mocht' 'Ik heb hem een brief gestuurd dat je veilig bent bij mij, en ik heb het hele verhaal opgeschreven en uitgelegd waarom ik het heb gedaan, hij snapt het vast wel' zei hij en kuste haar handen. Veronique maakte haar handen los en omhelsde hem. 'Veronique alsjeblieft vertrouw me weer' Fluisterde hij in haar oor. 'Als je mij nooit meer verlaat' zei ze. 'Dat zweer ik' Veronique keek nog even in zijn grijze ogen voordat ze hem kuste.

Edgar keek naar de blauwe plekken op het lichaam van Mitzy. 'Weer een gevecht?' vroeg hij. 'Hoe raad je het?' 'Nou die plekken op je lichaam misschien?' zei hij. Mitzy kuste Edgar en veegde wat zweet van haar voorhoofd. 'Heb je er nog over nagedacht?' vroeg hij. 'Ja' zei ze. 'En wil je het?' vroeg Edgar. 'Ja ik trouw met je' zei ze. 'Dank je' zei Edgar en kuste haar. 'Maar het wordt denk ik geen kerk' zei ze. 'Nee ik denk het ook niet' ze lachten allebei. 'Kom, ik moet nu echt gaan slapen, ik moet vroeg op namelijk' zei Mitzy. Ze bedekte haar naakte lichaam en die van Edgar en blies daarna de kaars uit.

De volgende morgen was Veronique vroeg op. Ze pakte de rode jurk die op een stoel lag. 'Och wat had Jade deze mooi gevonden zeg' zei Veronique tegen haarzelf en trok hem aan. Toen ze de trap afliep zag ze dat Eboney bezig was met bevelen geven aan wachters en dienstmeiden. 'Wat is hier dan aan de hand?' vroeg Veronique. 'Ow alvast wat voorbereidingen voor het huwelijk' zei hij. 'Wat? wanneer wil jij trouwen dan?' vroeg ze. 'Nee niet voor ons, maar voor Mitzy en Edgar' 'Wie zijn dat dan?' vroeg Veronique. 'Ow Mitzy is een soort vriendin van mij , en Edgar een goede vriend' 'Dus jij gaat hun trouwen? waarom gaan ze niet naar een kerk dan?' 'Ehm ze hebben al jeweetwel gedaan' 'Ow nee oké ik begrijp het al' Mitzy en Edgar waren druk bezig voor hun eigen huwelijk.

Veronique wilde ook helpen maar mocht het niet omdat Eboney bang was dat er iets gebeurde. 'Mijnheer Eboney' riep een jong schriel jochie. 'Ja Stephan?' 'Ik heb een brief voor u' 'Ah daar wachtte ik al op' zei hij en liep op de roodharige jongen af. 'Dank je wel Stephan loop maar even naar Anne-Marie zij betaalt jou wel voor mij' 'Okay dag Eboney' zei de jongen en rende weg. Eboney opende het brief en las het hardop voor:

_Geachte Eboney Strokes_

_Hierbij geef ik u antwoord op uw brief. Ik wil eerst u zelf zien en uw huis en natuurlijk mijn dochter om er zeker van te zijn dat het goed met haar gaat. Ik kom over 2 dagen en zal verheugt zijn om u te ontmoeten. Helaas herinner ik u niet meer van vroeger, ik wordt natuurlijk ook met de dag ouder. _

_Hoogachtend: _

_De baron_

Eboney vouwde de brief weer dicht en keek Veronique aan. 'Sorry, maar ik heb maar een tekort aan jurken, ik zal zorgen dat er een kleermaakster komt' zei Eboney. Veronique begon hard te lachen en draaide haarzelf om naar de bibliotheek. Eboney had twee dienstmeiden laten zorgen voor wat tekenspullen zodat als hij bezig was Veronique haarzelf kon gaan vermaken. Ze vouwde het papier open en pakte een stuk kool. Ze ging zitten en begon met tekenen.

Mitzy keek naar de jurk die ze perse aan moest doen van haar moeder. Ze vond hem niet eens mooi maar deed het "Alleen om te kijken" zoals haar moeder zei. Het was een lange witte jurk met een sleep, en had een vreselijke hoge kraag. Haar borsten werden als ware geplet omdat ze te groot waren en het gedeelte waar de buik plat eruit had moeten zien zweefde. De mouwen zaten ook te strak om haar pols, eigenlijk het hele ding zat niet lekker en was veel te strak. 'Kijk, lieverd het staat je beeldig' 'Nou mam ik vind het vreselijk en het zit veel te strak' zei ze kwaad. 'Wat nou strak? het zit helemaal niet strak' 'Mam mijn borsten zijn te groot voor dit ding en ik vind het ontzettend lelijk' Haar moeder keek haar dochter gebelgd aan. Mitzy trok hem weer uit en liep met korset en al door de winkel. 'Milady, de mensen kunnen u zien' 'U zou eens moeten weten mevrouw, heeft u nu een betere jurk iets meer in mijn maat, ook qua boezem?' 'Natuurlijk Milady ik kom zo een paar jurken brengen' De oudere vrouw liep snel weg en Mitzy liep weer terug naar haar moeder die aan het frunniken was aan haar eigen jurk. De oudere vrouw kwam snel naar haar toe gesneld met drie andere jurken en liep weer weg toen ze de bel van haar winkeldeur open hoorde gaan. 'Deze vind ik mooi' zei Mitzy en hield een gebroken witte jurk vast. 'Nou ik vind het een beetje ordinair, het past ook helemaal...' 'Mam kun je ook een keer blij zijn voor mij? in plaats van die rotdingen te zeggen? het is mijn huwelijk en ik wil deze jurk, die jurken die jij mij aangeeft zijn ontzettend lelijk en passen mij niet eens' 'Maar toch kijk nou eens naar die vreemde kraag ' Mitzy bekeek de jurk nog eens. Hij had een kleine kraag die meeliep met de decolleté, verder was hij lang en had hij lange mouwen en een sleep. 'Ik vind het mooi' zei Mitzy. 'Maar...' 'Nog een keer moeder en ik wil liever niet meer dat je op MIJN huwelijk komt' zei Mitzy kwaad. Haar moeder beet op haar lippen en zei niks meer. Mitzy deed de jurk aan en vond het geweldig. Ze kocht hem meteen en hoopte dat ze snel kon gaan trouwen.

Het was alweer een dag verder en Mitzy was haarzelf aan het klaarmaken voor haar huwelijk. Edgar deed zijn mooiste kleding aan en ging bij het altaar staan. Eboney stond al bij hem en Veronique stond aan de zijkant in een groene jurk. Een oudere vrouw zat op de piano en wachtte op een sein van Eboney. Toen er al 4 jonge kinderen in roze jurken kwamen aangelopen gaf hij een sein en de vrouw begon te spelen. Het klonk eigenlijk helemaal niet zo mooi als Veronique had verwacht, Jade was 100x beter. Mitzy kwam met een groot boeket bloemen aangelopen en glunderde helemaal toen ze Edgar zag.

Eboney liet hun de geloftes uitspreken en de ringen om doen. Daarna mochten ze elkaar kussen en werd het feest gevierd. Veronique tikte Mitzy aan toen ze bij de wijntafel stonden. 'Ik had nog een kleinigheidje voor jullie gemaakt' Zei ze. Ze wees naar de deur en dat Mitzy haar moest volgen. 'Waar breng U mij heen?' 'Die ene zaal' zei Veronique geheimzinnig. Ze duwde een zware deur open en daar achter stond een schilderij met een doek overheen. 'Ga je gang Mitzy, haal de doek er maar af' Mitzy liep alsof ze in trance was naar het schilderij en trok de doek eraf. 'Lieve hemel hij is prachtig,Milady Veronique' zei ze en sloeg haar handen tegen haar mond. Op de schilderij stonden Mitzy en Edgar naast elkaar en glunderde. 'Hoe heeft U dit zo snel afgemaakt?' vroeg ze. 'Ik had hulp van Eboney en nog een andere schilder' 'Het is prachtig' zei ze. 'Ik ben blij dat je het mooi vind' zei Veronique. 'Dank u wel dat u er zo veel tijd erin heb gestoken' 'Ach ik vond het wel leuk om te doen, een timmer man zal het morgen in je kamer ophangen, en het komt in een echt gouden lijst' 'Dank u wel' zei Mitzy en maakte een buiging. 'Kom we gaan weer terug naar je feest voordat iedereen zich afvraagt waar je bent' Ze liepen weer terug naar de danszaal waar Edgar haar meteen zag. 'Mitzy, liefje, wil je met me dansen' 'Met jou altijd' zei ze en stak haar hand in de zijne. Eboney liep naar Veronique en maakt een charmante buiging en stak zijn hand uit. 'Mag ik deze dans van u?' vroeg hij. 'Ik voel me vereerd om met u te dansen' zei ze en liet haar hand in de zijne glijden. Hij trok haar mee naar het midden en danste met haar. Ze vergat even iedereen om haar heen en zelfs haar familie en dacht alleen maar aan haar huwelijk met iemand uit het verleden: Bones.

2 dagen later kwam er een mysterieuze koets aangereden. Hij werd tot halt geroepen voor de poorten van het Landhuis. 'Ah daar zul je de baron hebben' zei Eboney en liep door de glazen deuren naar buiten. Veronique's zwarte jurk wapperde achter haar aan toen ze Bones achterna rende. 'Ah mijnheer de baron welkom op Strokehouse' zei Eboney. 'Eboney Stroke ik kon het weten, hoe kon ik je nou vergeten zijn' De baron schudde hartelijk zijn hand. Veronique stond nog op het paadje die naar voren leidde en zag haar vader staan. 'U wilt vast uw dochter zien?' 'Heel graag, waar is ze?' 'In de serre als het goed is, volgt u mij alstublieft' zei Eboney en liep de baron voor zijn huis in. Veronique rende snel terug het paadje op naar de serre en ging zitten op de sofa als daarstraks. Daniélle had een dienblad vol thee en koekjes gebracht. Veronique pakte gauw een kopje en goot hem vol met thee en deed alsof ze aan het drinken was toen haar vader en Eboney binnenkwamen.'Veronique' zei haar vader. Ze proeste de thee bijna uit haar mond en glimlachte naar haar vader en slikte het snel door. 'Vader, wat leuk dat u er bent' Zei ze gauw nadat ze haar thee had doorgeslikt en stond op. Haar vader omhelsde haar en nam daarna plaats op een comfortabele stoel tegenover de sofa. 'Veronique ik ben zo blij de Eboney jou heeft gered van een vreselijk leven, althans ik weet niet hoe het nu met je zit?' vroeg hij een beetje onzeker. Eboney ging weer op een andere stoel zitten dat zowat naast de sofa stond. 'Ik ben ook heel blij dat Bones mij heeft gered vader' zei ze. 'Ik wil heel graag met hem trouwen, alleen als het mag van u natuurlijk' 'Kindje zolang je gelukkig bent ben ik dat ook, en je hebt altijd mijn zegen met je mee' zei hij en glimlachend. 'Oh dank u wel vader' zei ze opgelucht. 'Alleen op een voorwaarde' Zei de baron. Eboney en Veronique keken gespannen naar de baron. 'Zolang hij nooit meer jou neer slaat' Ze begonnen alle twee te lachen en keken naar de baron. 'Dat zal ik niet meer doen mijnheer maar het was enkel om uw dochter te beschermen' legde Eboney uit. 'Dan is het goed' zei de baron. 'U zult vast moe zijn? of niet, vader?' vroeg Veronique. 'Eigenlijk ja dat ben ik' zei de baron. 'Ik zal zorgen dat er een kamer voor u klaarstaat' zei Eboney. Hij liep de serre uit op zoek naar een dienstmeid.

'Weet je zeker dat je met hem wilt trouwen?' vroeg de baron fluisterend. 'Ja papa, het was een vreemde herontmoeting, maar ik heb het hem allemaal vergeven en hij heeft gezworen om mij nooit meer te verlaten' 'Daar ben ik blij om' zei de baron. Eboney kwam de serre weer binnen met een roodharig dienstmeisje achter zich. 'U kunt Alice volgen mijnheer, ze heeft een kamer voor u gereed' zei hij. 'Dank je Eboney, dan zal ik deze jongedame volgen en wat rusten' zei hij. 'We eten rond 8 uur mijnheer' zei Eboney. 'Ach voor die tijd ben ik al lang terug' zei de baron. Hij stond op en liep met Alice mee naar zijn kamer. 'En hoe was de familie reünie?' vroeg Eboney. 'Ach een beetje het gewoonlijke maar, oké ' zei ze. 'Veronique morgen komt trouwens een kleermaakster die met je het zal hebben over je trouwjurk' 'Dat is prima' zei Veronique. Ze pakte haar thee weer op en dronk er weer van.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3 Caitlin's ontsnapping

Hoofdstuk 3 Caitlin's ontsnapping

Caitlin zat tegenover Aiden. De hele familie was zo benieuwd wie zijn verloofde zou zijn en hadden besloten om te komen. Iedereen observeerde haar aandachtig en bekeken haar constant. 'Ik wil graag iets zeggen' zei Aiden en tikte tegen zijn glas en ging staan. 'Ik wil graag mijn jonge bruid aan iedereen voorstellen' zei hij. 'Caitlin heet ze' niemand zei wat of applaudisseerde, ze bekeken haar alleen maar. Het gaf haar een vreselijk gevoel alsof ze een virus had of iets. 'Laten we nu allemaal genieten van dit heerlijke voedsel' zei Aiden en ging toen zitten. Iedereen pakte allemaal wat van de schalen behalve Caitlin. 'Wil je niet?' vroeg hij. 'Nee ik heb eigenlijk niet zo veel honger dank je wel' zei ze beleefd. Iedereen bekeek haar nu nog meer dan eerst, en ze werd er irritanter van. 'Excuseer me' zei Caitlin en legde haar servet op haar lege bord en liep weg. Iedereen bekeek haar toen ze wegliep. Ze liep door de brede hal met haar armen over elkaar gevouwen. Een klein jongetje kwam naar haar toegerend met een bal vast. 'Ow Caitlin, Caitlin ga je weer een gekke verhaal vertellen?' vroeg hij. Uit het niets verscheen een veel oudere vrouw en keek geschokt naar het jongetje. 'Och Milady Caitlin het spijt me zo erg, ik zal Joshua meteen meenemen' 'Maar mammie' zei Joshua. 'Ach laat hem maar, ik vertel wel een verhaaltje' zei Caitlin knipogend. Ze liep mee naar beneden via de dienstingang en liep een kamer binnen waar alleen een groot bed zat en twee kasten met een licht erop. 'Kom Joshua opschieten, ik wil niet dat Milady Caitlin eeuwen moet wachten op jou totdat je in je bed ligt!' De oudere vrouw glimlachte naar Caitlin. Ze moest heel erg haar lach in houden door de verrotte tanden van de vrouw. Joshua kroop in bed en wachtte op Caitlin. 'Goed, ik ga je een verhaal vertellen over een jongetje die een ridder wilde worden?' ' Wie is dat?' vroeg Joshua. 'Hij heette Joshua de heldhaftige' zei Caitlin.

Caitlin liep de grote hal weer in op haar tenen. Van Aiden mocht ze absoluut niet met dienstmeiden of iets praten, ook niet met diens kinderen. Ze wilde net snel de trappen oplopen toen ze het gevoel kreeg dat ze geobserveerd werd, ze keek om haar heen en zag alleen maar schaduwen. Ze liep nu sneller naar haar kamer en deed de deur op slot. Ze blies de lucht uit haar longen en liep meteen naar haar schrijftafel die in de kamer stond. Ze doopte de pen in het inkt en schreef iets op papier:

_Lieve vader_

_Ondanks ik uitgehuwelijkt ben voor u heb ik het helemaal niet naar mijn zin. Niemand praat tegen me en ik mag niks doen, ik mag eigenlijk niet eens een vriendschap beginnen met de dienstmeisjes, wat ik overigens wel thuis mocht. Ook observeert iedereen me alsof ik een vreemde ziekte heb. Ik hoop dat u deze brief ontvangt voordat ik thuis ben! Ik kom zo snel mogelijk thuis! Ik zal dan een ander uitzoeken om mee te trouwen, maar dit verdraag ik niet langer._

_Hoogachtende groeten:_

_Caitlin_

Ze vouwde de brief zorgvuldig dicht en deed er wat kaarsvet op. Met haar lievelingsring, waar een robijn op zat, drukte ze in het kaarsvet. Ze trok haar ring terug en keek even naar de zegel. Ze schreef snel de naam van haar vader, maar schrok op van het geklop aan de deur. 'Caitlin ben je daar?'Het was Aiden die als een gek aan het kloppen was. Ze kon moeilijk de brief verbergen in een kast die er niet was. Ze keek naar haar decolleté en twijfelde geen een moment. 'Caitlin ben je daar?' hoorde ze hem roepen. Ze trok gauw haar jurk uit en pakte haar nachtjapon. Ze keek in de spiegel en maakte gauw haar strakke knot los. Ze veegde met haar mouw de make-up van haar gezicht en liep daarna naar de deur. 'Caitlin open de deur' Caitlin deed de deur open en deed alsof ze net wakker was geworden. 'Aiden...wat doe je hier midden in de nacht?' 'Ik kwam kijken hoe het met je ging, omdat je niet had gegeten' 'Nou ik had gewoon geen honger, als je het niet erg vind ga ik weer verder met slapen' ze wilde de deur dicht doen maar Aiden hield het tegen. 'Zal ik anders bij je blijven? ik snap het namelijk wel als je heimwee hebt' 'Och, ik? nee absoluut niet maar ik ben gewoon moe' 'Oké roep me maar als je me nodig hebt ofzo' Zei Aiden. Caitlin sloot de deur en deed hem weer op slot. om er zeker van te zijn dat hij niet bij de deur bleef, luisterde ze geruisloos of ze zijn adem kon horen. Nadat ze er zeker van was dat hij weg was liep ze naar het balkon en keek in het donker naar beneden. Ze keek achter haar en daarna naar de klimop die op het balkon groeide. 'Dit is zo niet damesachtig' zei ze en greep het klimop stevig vast. Ze klom naar beneden en keek goed om haar heen of niemand haar zag. Ze liep naar de stal in de buurt en zocht een knecht. 'Lady Caitlin? wat doet u in de holst van de nacht hier?' vroeg een mannenstem. Ze schrok op toen ze een jongen van ongeveer 18 zag staan met een lantaarn. 'Och je liet me schrikken...' 'Morrison' ´ Morrison, ik vroeg me af heb je toevallig een knecht hier gezien ofzo?' 'Ehm ja voor uw poezelige neusje' 'Ow, jij bent de stalknecht, mooi, je moet wat voor me doen maar het is belangrijk dat het geheim blijft' 'Wat moet ik doen, Milady?' Ze twijfelde even en haalde toen de brief uit haar decolleté. 'Ow milady als ik dat doe onthoofd Aiden mij' 'Nee dat moet je niet doen, het verre ervan, ik wil dat je deze brief verstuurt' 'Waar naar toe, milady?' 'Caitlin alsjeblieft en geen U, het moet naar Persis Fair 'Oké, ik zal zorgen dat het daar komt, Mi...Caitlin' 'Goedzo wat is je prijs?' 'Pardon, Mila...Caitlin' 'Nou de meeste stalknechten vragen om goud ofzo?' Morrison keek haar aan alsof ze wartaal sprak. 'Ehm...ik hoef niks te hebben, ik doe het met plezier' Hij glimlachte naar haar en nam de brief over. 'Ik zal hem bewaken met mijn hart, Caitlin' Hij stopte het in een zak van zijn shirt en liep vervolgens naar een zwarte paard. 'Ik zal met Speedy gaan dan ben ik sneller terug, als ik jou was zou ik terug naar je kamer gaan, voordat ze iets in de gaten krijgen' zei Morrison. 'Dank je wel' zei Caitlin en wuifde hem nog uit en rende daarna naar haar balkon. 'Goed daar gaan we Caitlin' zei ze tegen haar zelf. Ze greep het klimop strak vast en hees haarzelf terug naar boven. Ze klom weer over het balkon en liep meteen naar haar badkamer gedeelte. Ze keek naar haar japon en zag dat er een scheur in zat. Gelukkig kon je het niet zo goed zien als je er niet op lette. Ze keek weer in de spiegel en zag dat haar, haar vol bladeren zat en 2 takjes. Ze trok alles eruit en kamde het daarna goed uit. Nadat ze klaar was liep ze terug naar het balkon en zag dat Morrison net terug kwam. Hij zag haar en maakte oogcontact. Ze begreep hem volkomen en liep haar kamer terug in. Ze sloeg de grote dekens om en ging erin liggen. Ze knipte daarna het licht uit en viel in slaap.

Caitlin werd wakker en voelde haarzelf opgelucht. Ze liep naar de omkleedhoek en deed een donkerpaarse jurk aan. Net toen ze de deur open deed stond Aiden voor haar neus. 'Goedemorgen, heb je zin in een ochtendwandeling?' Caitlin keek hem geïrriteerd aan. 'Nee dank je wel' zei ze en duwde hem een beetje opzij. 'Waarom niet? het is hartstikke lekker weer' 'Ik zei dat ik er geen zin in had' Zei ze kwaad. Aiden keek haar geschrokken aan. 'Ik denk dat je een lesje moet leren!' Zei Aiden uit het niets. 'pardon?' zei Caitlin geschrokken. 'En daar gaan we nu aan beginnen' zei hij op een dreigende toon. Hij greep haar, haar strak vast en sleurde haar naar een andere kamer. Ze begon te gillen en sloeg hem een paar keer goed tegen zijn arm, maar hij negeerde de pijn die hij ervan kreeg. 'Laat me los viezerik' Hij negeerde haar en sleurde haar een geheimzinnig gangetje in. Ze had het gevoel dat niemand haar meer kon horen en hield op met schreeuwen. Hij duwde haar met sterke kracht tegen een muur en hield haar er tegen met een hand tegen haar keel. Ze stikte bijna en schopte hem keihard in zijn buik. 'Jij, hoer, ik zag je wel met Morrison, wat haalde je tussen uit die tieten van je? Goud?' Ze werd kwaad en schopte recht in zijn gezicht. Hij slaakte een gil en liet haar los. Caitlin viel op de grond en haar, haar viel over haar gezicht. 'Dit is de laatste keer dat je me hebt geschopt. Hij schopte haar in haar gezicht tot ze op haar rug lag. 'En nu mijn verloofde gaat het gebeuren!' Uit Caitlin's mond stroomde bloed en ze lag roerloos op de grond. Hij trok zijn broek omlaag en gooide haar rokken omhoog. Met een snelle beweging schopte Caitlin in zijn klokkenspel en sprong ze omhoog. 'Ik houd het liever over voor een ander, ex- verloofde' Zei ze kwaad en rende het gangetje weer terug. Hij vloekte en schold haar uit maar Caitlin negeerde het. Ze vond haar weg terug op de grote hal en stopte met lopen. Alle familieleden keken haar aan en kuchte af en toe. 'En jullie, mogen allemaal naar de hel' schreeuwde Caitlin en liep verwoed naar haar kamer. Ze pakte wat kleding in een tas en liep weer terug naar de hal. De familie leden waren allemaal verdwenen, alsof ze inderdaad naar de hel waren gelopen. Ze rende het huis uit naar de stallen. Morrison was net bezig met Speedy te borstelen en schrok op toen hij het bebloede gezicht van Caitlin zag. 'Caitlin wat is er gebeurt?' vroeg hij. 'Ow, gewoon wat schoppen gekregen van mijn Ex-verloofde' 'Wat?' Caitlin wilde eigenlijk huilen maar negeerde die emotie en veegde het bloed van haar gezicht. 'Ik wil dat je met me meegaat terug naar mijn vader' 'Maar dat kan ik niet maken! als ik dat doe wordt ik onthoofd' 'Hoe dan ook je word onthoofd, en ze kunnen je niks maken als je bij mij zit, ik heb sterkere en betere wachten dan deze, nou schiet op en help me op dit paard!' Morrison hielp haar op Speedy en klom er vervolgens ook op. Hij gaf net op tijd het sein toen Aiden naar buiten kwam rennen. Hij schreeuwde, gaf bevelen, maar was te laat om Caitlin te vangen. 'Vieze vuile hoer, ik zorg dat je vader het te weten zal komen!' schreeuwde hij in het niets.

Ze reden nu al dagen en hadden veel lol. Ze reden weer op een gewoon pad na een lange rit in de bossen. 'Wacht, wacht dus je bedoeld dat je 2 ganzen 3 kippen en 5 koeien moet hebben?' 'Ja en dan pas is de boer blij' Caitlin begon keihard te lachen en keek weer in de verte. 'Stop eens' zei ze plots. Morrison liet Speedy stoppen met lopen en hielp Caitlin eraf. 'Dat is Heer Bernodras!' zei ze. Ze rende op hem af en stopte voor zijn neus. 'Heer Bernodras, waar is Veronique? wat is er gebeurt? u zit helemaal onder het bloed' 'Er was een gevecht, mijn schip, mijn prachtige schip is gezonken en mijn bemanning is dood' Hij zuchtte even. 'Veronique is ontvoerd door een rover, god hebbe haar ziel' zei hij. 'Nee, nee dat meent u niet! Veronique? Ik geloof u niet' Caitlin deed een stap achteruit. 'Hij heeft haar vermoord, voor mijn neus' zei Bernodras. 'Dat kan niet, anders kon ze me geen brief schrijven!' zei Caitlin standvastig. 'Toch is het zo, waarschijnlijk heeft de rover het gewoon geschreven' 'Nee dat geloof ik al helemaal niet, niemand kan als haar tekenen' 'Caitlin ik weet dat het een klap voor je is maar het is zo' zei hij opdringerder. 'Nee, ik geloof u niet' zei ze. Bernodras greep haar arm vast en kneep erin. 'Waarom trouw jij anders niet met mij? jij bent waarschijnlijk toch veel beter dan Veronique!' 'Bernodras laat me los, u doet me zeer' Hij kneep nog harder. Er flitste wat voorbij en zonder dat Caitlin kon zien wat het was lag Bernodras zijn arm eraf. 'Caitlin kom we gaan' Ze keek in de fel groene ogen van Morrison. Hij had heel andere kleding aan dan daarstraks. Hij droeg alleen maar zwarte kleding en een soort sjaal voor zijn mond tot over zijn neus. Ze greep zijn hand en rende terug naar Speedy. 'Waar heb je die kleding vandaan?' 'Dit is de kleding voor de Black Midnight gang, ik ben er een lid van, hoezo ben je er bang voor?' Hij gaf Speedy het sein en reed nog een keer richting Bernodras. Hij hield het zwaard vast alsof het een lans was. 'Nee het past wel bij je vooral bij je ogen' hij lachte. Bernodras schreeuwde nog voordat hij werd onthoofd door Morrison. Met de snelheid die ze nu hadden, reden ze er nog hooguit 2 dagen over zonder pauze.

Een trompet tetterde toen ze het plein op kwamen rijden. Speedy was helemaal uitgeput en was blij dat hij mocht rusten. 'Milady Caitlin, uw vader was ongerust toen hij net terug kwam van Veronique heeft hij uw brief ontvangen!' schreeuwde een dienstmeid. Morrison trok zijn sjaal omlaag en volgde Caitlin mee naar binnen. Haar vader stond op de grote hal en gaf wat bevelen aan dienstmeiden en butlers. 'Vader' riep Caitlin. De baron draaide zich om en rende op haar af. 'Caitlin, ik ben blij dat je heelhuids thuis bent gekomen' hij omhelsde haar. 'Vader geloof me ik ben niet helemaal heelhuids' Hij liet haar los en bekeek haar. 'Waarom ga je niet even met me mee en vertel je me alles?' 'En Morrison dan?' 'Wie is Morrison?' vroeg de baron. 'Ik ben Morrison, mijnheer' zei hij. 'Ik zal zorgen dat je een kamer krijgt, dan kun je rusten als je wilt' zei de baron en riep Rosario bij zich. 'Maak voor de heer Morrison een kamer klaar, Ow en stuur Jade naar beneden!' 'Ja mijnheer, U kunt mij volgen' zei ze tegen Morrison en liep hem voor naar boven.

Caitlin en de baron zaten in de serre en hadden allebei een kopje thee vast. 'Dus hij heeft je geschopt in je gezicht en heeft je bijna verkracht, en vervolgens kwam je Bernodras tegen en hij probeerde je mee te nemen, ik vermoord ze allebei als ik ze zie' schreeuwde de baron bijna. 'Nou ik kan u verzekeren, Morrison heeft al afgerekend met Bernodras' 'Je hebt wel een hoge pet van Morrison of niet soms?' 'Ja dat heb ik inderdaad, hij heeft mijn leven gered' Net toen de Baron wat wilde zeggen hoorde hij een bekende stem schreeuwen door de gang. 'Nee ik ga niet weer met mijn vader praten over een huwelijk die nooit plaats zal vinden' 'Maar Milady, u moet juist blij zijn en...' 'Nee Rosario laat me met rust ik ga naar buiten!'

'Ik hoor dat Jade nog steeds niet wilt trouwen?' zei Caitlin. 'Ach ze is zo rebels, en Jason blijft hier gewoon en wacht af, het is verschrikkelijk, ik weet niet wat ik met haar aan moet' 'Vader ze heeft gewoon tijd nodig, soms is geduld het beste wat je kan hebben' 'Ik weet het Caitlin, maar Veronique trouwt binnenkort al en Jade zou eigenlijk volgende week al trouwen maar ze houd vol niet verloofd te zijn, dus ik laat haar maar' Alsof ze het wist vloog de deur van de serre open en stond Jade in een felrode jurk in de deuropening. Ze had een vlecht in maar die was over haar schouder gevallen. 'Vader u moet ophouden over het huwelijk, IK GA NIET TROUWEN' zei ze kwaad. 'Jade ik wilde eigenlijk alleen maar zeggen dat Caitlin terug is voor een tijdje' Jade kalmeerde en keek naar haar zus. 'Wat is er met je lip gebeurt?' vroeg ze. 'Mijn lieve Ex-verloofde heeft me geschopt en bijna verkracht, daarna kwam ik de EX van Veronique tegen en die wilde me meenemen, gelukkig was Morrison er en heeft hij korte metten met hem gemaakt!' 'Ik zei je toch dat je vaker met Veronique en mij moest meedoen in de trainingzaal!' 'Nou en het is hem lekker niet gelukt en dat zal ook nooit gebeuren ook' 'Jade je mag ook blij zijn dat ze gewoon thuis is hoor' 'Caitlin zusje lief ik ben blij dat je terug bent, ik ga naar buiten toedeloe' zei Jade en liep weg naar buiten. 'Nog steeds de oude Jade en voor geen goud verandert!' zei Caitlin en nam een slok van haar thee.

Morrison en Caitlin spendeerde veel tijd met elkaar. En langzaam bloeide er wat op. Het was nu niet alleen vriendschap maar ook liefde echte liefde. Op een avond zaten Jade en Caitlin op het randje van het fontein. 'Ik weet niet wat ik moet voelen, iedere keer als ik bij hem in de buurt ben krijg ik een kriebelig gevoel in mijn buik, en het beste van alles is dat hij me ook begrijpt' 'Ik weet niet ik denk dat ze zoiets vlinders in je buik noemen!' Jade floot en ze lachte er allebei om. 'Ik denk dat mijn zusje verliefd is' zei ze en floot weer. 'Nou houd op, ik snap het al, misschien zou ik wel met hem moeten trouwen?' Jade keek even de andere kant op en zag dat Jason en Morrison met elkaar aan het praten waren in de hal. 'En jij? Wat vind je van Jason?' 'Ach alsjeblieft zeg, ik word doodziek van zijn trucjes en beweringen dat we verloofd zijn' 'Misschien moet je eens meespelen, je weet wel net zoals wat we vroeger deden om te kijken wat de reactie is' 'hm... breng me niet op ideeën' Ze lachte allebei weer. 'Kom we gaan naar binnen het begint koud te worden' zei Caitlin. Ze liepen terug naar binnen en Caitlin omhelsde Morrison. 'Zo en waar heb ik dat aan te danken?' 'Nou loop maar mee en ik vertel het je wel' zei ze geheimzinnig en liep hem voor naar de bibliotheek. Jason keek naar Jade, die haar schouders ophaalde.

'Morrison ik moet je echt wat vertellen!' 'Ik jou ook, Caitlin' 'Ow, ga jij maar eerst' 'Nee jij bent een dame, dus ga je gang' 'Ik heb er een tijdje over nagedacht en ik ben tot conclusie gekomen dat ik verliefd ben op je, oké denk ik' 'Caitlin dat is precies hetzelfde wat ik wilde vertellen, maar daarvoor wilde ik je dit erbij geven!' Hij opende een doosje waar een ketting en een ring in zat. 'Caitlin, wil je met me trouwen?' vroeg hij. 'Ja, heel graag' zei Caitlin. Hij vroeg of ze het meende en na de tweede keer geloofde hij haar helemaal en schoof de ring om haar vinger. Daarna deed hij de ketting nog om haar nek. Ze trok de ring van Aiden met een ruk eraf en gaf hem aan Rosario als cadeau. 'Jade, Jade het is gelukt' riep Caitlin en gooide de deur van Jade's kamer open. 'Wat? wat is gelukt?'vroeg Jade en stond op van haar kaptafel kruk. 'Ik ben verloofd' 'Met Morrison?' Ze knikte. 'Wauw wat geweldig voor je, en wanneer valt de huwelijk plaats?' vroeg ze. 'Ik hoop zo snel mogelijk! dan kan ik een eigen huisje zoeken en daar wonen' Jade keek haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Hij is niet van adel, hij is een stalknecht' 'Ik hoop dat vader dan met je eens is!' zei Jade. Alsof ze het over de duivel hadden kwam hun vader net aangelopen. 'Vader ik moet u iets vertellen!' zei Caitlin opgewonden. De baron nam haar even op en wenkte haar toen mee te gaan. 'Ik heb het gehoord van, Morrison' 'En?' vroeg Caitlin. Jade stond in de deuropening en hoorde haar vader en Caitlin praten in de andere kamer. 'Het liefst wil ik het niet...' zei hij met een zucht. 'Maar...' de baron stak zijn hand op om haar te laten zwijgen. 'Ik laat je met hem trouwen in de hoop dat je gelukkig bent!' Caitlin gooide haar armen om haar vader heen en omhelsde hem. 'Dank u wel, ik ben u eeuwig dankbaar' zei ze. 'Ik hoop het maar' Hij klopte haar op de rug en maakte haar armen vervolgens los. 'Kom, we moeten slapen, morgen wordt het een drukke dag!' Hij liep langs haar heen naar zijn eigen kamer. Caitlin bleef even staan en bedankte god dat haar vader het goed vond. Jade verscheen om de hoek en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Nou dat ging lekker' 'Ik ben al blij dat hij het goed vond' 'Ik denk dat ik je nu moet feliciteren?' Jade omhelsde Caitlin en feliciteerde haar. 'Vader zei dat we beter konden gaan slapen, misschien is het inderdaad een goed idee' 'Nou weltrusten dan maar ik ga verder met mijn haar borstelen' Ze liep weg naar haar kamer en deed de deur zachtjes dicht.

Caitlin viel snel in slaap die nacht en droomde over verontrustende fluisteringen:

Caitlin, je huwelijk wordt toch niks met een bandiet! Caitlin je kinderen worden gekielhaald en daarna opgehangen in een boom. Caitlin, Caitlin, CAITLIN!

Ze schrok wakker en keek om haar heen. Er was niemand die het kon ingefluisterd hebben, er was niemand in haar kamer! Uit het niets hoorde ze gedonder en daarna zag ze een bliksemflits. Ze keek om haar heen en zocht naar een kaars. Er kwam weer een flits en ze zag dat haar raam open was. Ze sprong uit bed en liep naar de raam. Ze slaakte een gil toen er weer een bliksem schicht kwam en Aiden ervoor stond. 'Caitlin, waar is je ring?' vroeg hij. Hij hield een stok vast en keek haar luguber aan. 'Je zou toch gaan slapen?' vroeg hij. Ze deed een stap naar achteren toen hij dichterbijer kwam, ondertussen dat hij dichter kwam tikte hij 3x met zijn stok tegen de grond en een scherpe punt verscheen aan het uiteinde. 'Kom mijn lief, dan gaan we terug naar huis' Hij haalde uit met zijn stok en Caitlin slaakte een gil en verdedigde haarzelf door haar armen voor haar gezicht te houden. Hij maakte een snee in haar armen die meteen begonnen te bloeden. 'Caitlin, snel hier heen' hoorde ze achter haar. Het was Jade die in de deuropening stond in een bloedrode jurk. Haar lange bruine haren hingen los over haar schouders en ze had 2 kleine dolken vast. Caitlin rende naar haar toe en ging bij haar staan. 'Snel zoek vader, hij is niet in zijn kamer, ik houd deze rotzak wel tegen!' 'De volgende keer neem ik ook les in vechten' zei Caitlin tegen haar zelf en rende langs Jade heen naar beneden. Aiden keek haar aan alsof ze gestoord was. 'Een vrouw of moet ik zeggen meisje?' hij lachte en rende op haar af en probeerde haar te steken. Jade maakte een snelle beweging en trapte hem onderuit. 'Vuile hoerendochter dat je er bent!' Hij stak de punt in haar dijbeen en ze slaakte een harde gil. Ze probeerde uit te halen maar mistte omdat hij wegdook. Hij wikkelde haar lange haar om zijn hand en trok er flink aan. Jade gilde weer en werd meegesleurd naar de overloop.

'Caitlin wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Morrison in paniek. 'Hij...is hier' zei ze hijgend. 'Waar is je vader?' vroeg hij. 'Ik weet het niet, maar Jade is daarboven met hem, iemand moet haar helpen' 'Zorg dat je, je vader vind, ik zal zorgen dat hij je zus niks aan doet!' Hij rende richting het huis en botste bijna tegen Jason op. 'Broeder, schiet op, je verloofde is in gevaar' 'Ik hoorde het'.

'Jij viezerik laat me los etterpuist' schreeuwde Jade. Aiden trok haar omhoog en sloeg de dolken uit haar handen. Jade probeerde hem te schoppen maar mistte. Aiden greep haar stevig vast en duwde haar tegen de rail van de overloop. 'Doe de groeten aan je...moeder' fluisterde hij in haar oor en gooide haar over de rail. Ze slaakte een gil maar kon nog haar zelf net vast houden aan een spijl met een hand. 'Jade' hoorde ze achter haar. Ze durfde niet om te kijken , ze hield Aiden in de gaten en zag dat hij weg liep naar de trappen. 'Wat leuk , een paar gastjes van de Black Midnight gang, precies degene die ik moet hebben' zei Aiden luguber en haalde een pistool tevoorschijn. 'Maar dat maakt niks uit, ik vermoord jullie allemaal, net zoals al die anderen' hij lachte en bleef midden op de trap staan van de welkomsthal. Caitlin kwam naar binnen geslopen en had een kruisboog vast. Aiden schoot richting Jade, die vervolgens viel. Jason rende zo hard hij kon en ving haar op en maakte een koprol tussen door de pilaren heen. 'Jade?' Hij ondersteunde haar hoofd. 'Jason? wauw, hoe heb je dat gedaan?' ze knipperde met haar ogen en haar arm viel op de grond. 'Nee, nee je blijft hier, je gaat nog niet dood' fluisterde hij. Caitlin tikte hem aan en hij schrok op. 'Als we haar willen redden moet je me helpen' zei ze. Hij knikte en sloop met Caitlin mee een gangetje in. 'Morrison, ik had niet verwacht dat je zo laag zou zijn, om met een hoer mee te gaan!' 'Misschien ben ik dan wel zo laag maar dat heet ware liefde!' 'Tss, nouja maakt niks uit want ik vermoord jullie allemaal, een voor een! jammer dat jullie Bernodras al hadden vermoord ik kon zijn partnerschap nog wel goed gebruiken!'

'Waar gaan we nu heen?' vroeg Jason. 'De wachtenzaal in' zei Caitlin en trapte een deur open. Alle wachten sprongen op en haalde hun zwaard uit de schede. 'Milady Caitlin, is er iets?' 'Milady Caitlin, u zit onder bloed, wie heeft dat gedaan?' 'Koppen dicht' schreeuwde ze. Alle wachten schrokken en keken haar aan. 'Er is een indringer in ons huis met een pistool en heeft mijn zus Jade neergeschoten, als we niet snel zijn gaat ze dood en vermoord hij mijn verloofde!' De commandanten die er waren gaven meteen bevelen uit en de soldaten pakte andere wapens en rende naar buiten. 'Kom we gaan langs de andere kant!' Zei Caitlin en liep weer door dezelfde deur. 'Dit huis zit vol geheimen' zei Jason. 'Je zou eens moeten weten, hoe denk je anders dat we met verstoppertje wonnen?' Ze rende wat trappen op en stopte vlak voor een muur. 'Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met je arm?' 'Die overleefd het wel, 1...2...3' Ze duwde een steen in en een schuifdeur vloog open. Aiden had Jade opgepakt en had Morrison ook ernstig verwond. Hij gooide Jade tegen de trappen en Caitlin wilde hem neerschieten, wat ongelofelijk moeilijk was. Aiden boog over Jade heen en fluisterde: 'Jammer, dat je zusje er nu niet is, nu mist ze dit' 'Ik ben juist blij dat ze er niet is, dan hoeft ze dit ook niet te zien zonder dat ik overdrijf'. Jade sloeg met haar elleboog recht in het gezicht van Aiden. Hij spoog bloed naast haar, en duwde vervolgens met zijn wijsvinger en middelvinger in haar schotwond. Ze schreeuwde als een mager speenvarken van de pijn en Morrison raakte buiten bewustzijn. 'Caitlin, we moeten nu iets doen!'drong Jason aan. 'Ik weet het, maar ik ben bang dat als ik mis schiet hij Jade vermoord' fluisterde ze. Aiden keek nu op, recht naar Caitlin. Ze schrok hier zo erg van dat ze bijna de kruisboog liet vallen. 'Richt en schiet' fluisterde Jason. Ze deed wat hij zei en terwijl Aiden haar aankeek en beledigde concentreerde zij zich. Vervolgens vloog er een pijl richting zijn borst. Hij stopte met lachen en zei: 'Caitlin, dit...is...zo...grappig, dat je eindelijk terug vecht' Hij trok de pijl eruit en richtte zijn pistool op haar. Vincent sloop zo snel hij kon naar Jade en wilde haar meeslepen. 'Waag het eens om haar niet te laten liggen' zei Aiden en keek geïrriteerd naar Vincent. Met een snelle reactie sprong Jason tegen Aiden en brak hij zijn arm en schopte tegen zijn knie zodat hij viel. Hij slaakte een kreet en viel op de grond. Jason greep de indringer en sloeg hem met zijn vuist een aantal keer in zijn gezicht. De baron kwam tussen de wachten door en keek naar Caitlin die haar kruisboog op Aiden gericht hield. 'Wat is hier allemaal aan de hand?' vroeg de Baron. Jason stopte met slaan en zijn vuisten zaten vol met bloed. 'Aiden, Wachten rijg die vent aan een spies en breng zijn lichaam terug naar zijn eigen huis' schreeuwde de baron. 'Denkt u dat het zo gemakkelijk gaat?' zei Aiden en trapte Jason van hem af en sprong op, hij richtte zijn pistool op de baron en schoot. 'Vader' schreeuwde Jade uit het niets en sprong voor het wapen van Aiden.'Jade' schreeuwde de baron. Jade viel op haar knieën en vervolgens lag ze op de grond. De wachten verspreidde nu allemaal en omringde Aiden. 'Jij vieze vuile hoerenzoon' schreeuwde Caitlin en schoot nog een keer in de rug van Aiden. Het enige wat hij deed was lachen en trok de pijlen er weer uit. Met zijn allen sprongen de wachten eindelijk boven op hem en sloegen hem knock-out. Caitlin liep naar haar vader en Jade, die in elkaar gekrompen lag. 'Schiet op draag mijn zus naar de ziekenboeg' schreeuwde ze half huilend. Jason tilde haar op en liep achter 3 wachten aan. Ze rende door het hele huis naar de ziekenboeg en hij legde haar voorzichtig neer op een bed. 2 vrouwen kwamen aangerend en bekeken hun. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?' vroeg een van de zusters. '2 schotwonden' zei Vincent. De vrouwen stuurde de mannen eruit en bleven alleen achter met Jade.

Caitlin keek toe hoe Aiden in elkaar werd geslagen en daarna braken ze zijn andere arm. Het enige wat hij deed was lachen, geen een greintje angst of iets was te zien op zijn gezicht. Daarna maakte ze een speer en spietste zijn hele lichaam erop. Over Caitlin's wang drupte een traan naar beneden en ze liep naar binnen. Haar vader keek toe hoe de mannen vertrokken met de speer en liep vervolgens ook naar binnen. 'Caitlin, als je wilt kun je wel vannacht bij mij slapen?' zei de baron. 'Vader ik wordt ook ouder, ik moet ook maar onderzien dat de wereld niet veilig is, ik ga eerst naar de ziekenboeg voor mijn wonden en daarna ga ik slapen' zei ze. Haar vader groette haar en liep vervolgens weg,en gaf nog een paar bevelen voor extra beveiliging. Caitlin liep naar de ziekenboeg en zag dat Jason en Morrison op de houten stoelen zaten. 'Caitlin' zei Morrison. Hij omhelsde haar en keek naderhand naar haar armen. 'Daar moet verband om' zei hij. 'Daarom ben ik hier' zei ze. Caitlin wilde doorlopen maar Morrison hield haar tegen. 'Ze zijn bezig met je zus , ik kan je ook verbinden' zei hij en haalde uit een geheime zak verband. Hij wikkelde het verband om haar linker arm en daarna nog een gedeelte om haar rechterarm. 'Hoe gaat het met jouw verwondingen?'vroeg ze bezorgt. 'Dat is al geregeld, kijk maar' hij liet zien dat hij niet meer bloedde, wat Caitlin tevreden stelde. 'Goed, ik wil nu toch eens weten wat de Dark Midnight gang is' zei ze. Morrison en Jason keken elkaar eerst aan en Morrison begon met de uitleg. 'De gang leider is Eboney, hij is het opgestart om als een soort Robin hood te werken en bepaalde Adelheden te beschermen, overal in Engeland heeft hij wel mensen, eigenlijk is hij best berucht maar hij steelt niet' 'Hij is Robin Hood alleen hij steelt niet?' 'Nee, oké dat doet hij wel maar dan van de rotzakken, om het zo maar te stellen, net zoals Aiden, daar steelt hij van' 'Maar wat deden jullie op het banket?' 'Ik kwam omdat hij wist hoe Jade was, en ik veel meisjes kan verleiden, eigenlijk zou ik maar tijdelijk blijven maar ik ben echt verliefd op je zus geworden, daarom ben ik gebleven' 'En jij Morrison ?' 'Ik was niet op het banket omdat ik Aiden in de gaten moest houden, je hebt eigenlijk geluk gehad dat je mij tegen bent gekomen' hij knipoogde. 'Nouja zolang er niks gevaarlijks verder meer kan gebeuren ofzo vind ik het prima' 'Zolang wij in de buurt zijn, nee althans weinig' 'Goed, kan ik naar Jade?' vroeg ze en keek van de een naar de ander. 'Ik denk het niet, wij mochten ook nog niet naar binnen' zei Morrison. Caitlin ging zitten naast Jason en wachtte net zoals hun. 'Dus je kwam haar eigenlijk alleen om te verleiden?' Vroeg ze om de stilte te verbreken. 'Ja, dat was de bedoeling, maar ze is zo tegenstrijdig, en op de een of andere manier trekt dat mij aan' hij glimlachte naar haar. Na een lange tijd vielen ze in slaap.

De volgende ochtend werd ze wakker van voetstappen die richting haar liepen. 'Milady Caitlin?' Caitlin opende haar ogen en keek om haar heen. Jason lag tegen de muur aangeleund en Caitlin lag blijkbaar tegen zijn schouder. 'Ow een goedemorgen, ik dacht dat u deed alsof u aan het slapen was?' 'Ow nee ik denk dat ik in slaap was gevallen na vannacht' 'Ik kwam alleen even zeggen dat uw zuster bij is, u kunt komen kijken' Caitlin schudde Jason even door elkaar en zei dat Jade wakker was. Morrison was al wakker en stond al bij het bed. Caitlin ging bij hem staan en keek naar haar zus. 'Caitlin, Ow wat ben ik blij om jou te zien zeg, waar is onze vader' 'Hij is denk ik aan het ontbijten, hoe voel je je?' 'Wel goed denk ik' zei Jade. Na ongeveer een halfuur moest iedereen er weer uit zodat Jade kon gaan rusten en Caitlin een normaal ontbijt kon nemen. Ze liep samen met Morrison naar de eetzaal en zag haar vader die een kop warme thee aan het drinken was. 'Ha Caitlin, Morrison, ik neem aan dat jullie lekker hebben geslapen?' 'Ja eigenlijk wel dank u wel, bent u al naar Jade geweest' vroeg Caitlin. 'Ja dat ben ik al, ze is in betere staten geweest, ik ben allang blij dat ze leeft' Hij nipte van zijn thee en pakte broodje. 'kom ga zitten' zei hij en wees twee stoelen aan. Caitlin ging zitten en Morrison tegenover haar. 'Rosario je kunt gaan' 'Maar mijnheer, wilt milady...' 'Je kunt de thee daar neerleggen' zei de Baron en wees naar een open plekje op de tafel. Ze legde de thee neer en liep toen de kamer uit. 'Bedien jullie zelf maar even' zei de Baron. en nam een hap uit zijn broodje. Caitlin schonk haarzelf thee in en pakte daarna een zoet broodje. 'Caitlin, hoe gaat het met je armen?' vroeg haar vader. 'Het gaat beter dan gisteren, Morrison heeft ze verbonden voor me' De baron keek hem vragend aan. 'Ik heb het moeten leren' legde hij uit. 'Mooi , vandaag heb ik het heel erg druk, dus ik kan niet met jullie praten over gisteren' 'Het maakt niks uit pap we gaan wel naar de stad ofzo' 'Ik zal tegen Jason zeggen dat jullie weg zijn' De baron nam zijn bord mee en liep weg. Caitlin en Morrison pakte beide nog een broodje en aten verder zonder iets te zeggen. Even keken ze elkaar aan voordat de kille stilte de hand overnam.


	5. Hoofdstuk 4 De verandering van Jade

Hoofdstuk 4 de verandering van Jade

Jade opende haar ogen voelde haarzelf misselijk. Ze steunde op haar armen en probeerde te gaan zitten. Ze begon te kokhalzen en stopte met haar actie. 'Milady Jade u bent wakker, het werd eens tijd, hoe voelt u zich?' vroeg een zuster. 'Misselijk' zei Jade. 'Mooi, mooi dan kunt u nu uw kruidenthee drinken' 'Ik zei net dat ik MISSELIJK was' zei Jade kwaad. De vrouw stond voorovergebogen met een kommetje dampende kruidenthee en keek haar glimlachend aan. Jade greep de vrouw bij haar kraag en trok haar dichter naar haar toe. 'Ik wil niks drinken of eten anders krijg je alles terug' Jade duwde de vrouw van haar af en keek haar kwaad aan. 'Sorry Milady ik had u niet gehoord' De deur van de ziekenboeg ging open en Jason kwam naar binnen. 'Mijnheer Jason' zei de vrouw geschrokken. 'Kun je ons even alleen laten?' vroeg hij aan de zuster. 'Natuurlijk, Mijnheer, Milady' Ze legde de kom met kruidenthee weg en liep de zaal uit. 'Hoe gaat het nu met je?' 'Ik ben allang blij dat ik nog leef, daar wilde ik je nog voor bedanken' zei ze. Jason pakte een krukje en ging naast het bed zitten. 'Wil je iets drinken ofzo?' vroeg Jason. 'Nee dank je , het enige wat ik wil is hier weg' 'Daar kan ik je niet aan helpen, sorry' 'Ow jawel en dat ga je ook' Jason keek haar verbaasd aan. 'En welke rol is dat dan?' 'De hoofdrol' zei Jade en glimlachte naar hem.

Jade zocht steun bij de muur van haar kamer. Jason had haar gewoon naar boven gedragen en vervolgens de deur op slot gedaan, voor het geval dat de zuster haar zocht. 'Oké ik heb je er weggehaald en wat wil je nu doen?' vroeg hij en opende de balkondeuren. 'Wat dacht je van, op het balkon staan?' vroeg Jade en kwam wankelend aangelopen. 'Misschien kan dat wel goed zijn maar...' Jason ving Jade op toen ze bijna viel. 'Je moet voorzichtig zijn, je bent namelijk nog niet helemaal hersteld' 'Dat snap ik ook wel' zei Jade. ze wrong haar zelf tussen zijn handen uit en liep naar de reling en hield het vast. 'Ik wil Veronique weer eens spreken' zei ze en zuchtte. 'Misschien kunnen we naar haar toe? of dat ze hier heen komt?' stelde Jason voor. 'Ja misschien kunnen we naar haar toe?' Jade draaide haar zelf om. 'Misschien' zei Jason.

Naarmate Jade herstelde werd ze minder opvliegerig tegenover Jason. Ze bouwde een band met hem op. Naar uit eindelijk een groot aantal weken was ze volledig hersteld en stond ze met een zwaard in de trainingszaal. 'Morgen gaat ze trouwen' zei Jade en maakte een snelle beweging met haar zwaard. 'Veronique, bedoel je?' vroeg Jason. Ze knikte en richtte haar zwaard op hem. 'Zullen we ruilen?' vroeg ze en knipoogde. 'Graag ik hoef geen meiden dolkjes' Ze kuchte en gooide de zwaard naar hem terwijl hij twee dolken naar haar gooide. 'Ik wil wedden dat ik je versla met deze "meiden dolkjes"' zei ze en maakte er snelle en nette draaibewegingen mee. 'Denk je dat?' zei Jason spottend. 'Oké ik weet het wel zeker' zei ze. Hij rende op haar af en maakte een steekbeweging. Ze dook opzij en duwde zachtjes de punt in zijn knie en daarna de andere dolk tegen zijn rug. 'Oké je hebt me maar de tweede keer lukt je niet' Jade stond op en keek hem uitdagend aan. 'Kom maar op' zei ze en hield de dolken gekruist tegen haar borst' 'Wat jij wilt' zei hij en rende op haar af. Hij maakte een zwaaibeweging die Jade met een snelle beweging ontweek. Ze ketste haar dolk tegen zijn zwaard en schopte hem, niet te hard, in zijn buik. 'Milady Jade' riep vervolgens iemand achter haar. Jason keek langs Jade heen, die langzaam omdraaide. 'Hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat u niet tegen onervaren mannen mag oefenen?' vroeg Vincent. 'Ha dus jij wilt me wijsmaken dat je beter bent dan ik?' zei Jade en keek hem uitdagend aan. 'Nou aangezien ik een oorlogsheld ben plus uw beschermer neem ik aan van wel' zei hij luchtig. 'Ik heb na mijn herstel veel getraind, wie weet ben ik nu wel beter' zei ze en glimlachte. 'Jason geef Vincent je zwaard, we gaan duelleren' zei ze. Een klein roodharig jongetje die in de deuropening stond rende hard weg naar een groep jonge wachters. 'Milady Jade en Sir Vincent gaan duelleren kom, dan gaan we kijken' riep het jongetje. De mannen begonnen te juichen en liepen achter het jongetje aan. 'Voor wie stem jij?' vroeg een van de wachters. 'Nouja Jade heeft veel getraind maar Vincent is niet voor niets een oorlogsheld! ik ben voor Vincent' 'Nah, misschien omdat hij ouder is geworden is hij slechter geworden' zei een ander. 'Ik ben voor Jade' 'Vincent' ze schreeuwde allemaal door elkaar en werden stil toen ze de zaal binnen kwamen. Ze zochten allemaal een plekje om het duel goed te zien. Een van de wachters floot en de anderen begonnen te roepen en te juichen. 'Start' riep Jason. Jade had haar dolken weer gekruist en wachtte op de aanval. Vincent kwam met een grote snelheid op haar afgerend met het zwaard vooruit stekend. Hij schreeuwde toen hij op haar afkwam rennen. Vincent wilde net een steekbeweging maken maar Jade ketste zijn zwaard uit zijn handen en bleef rustig staan. 'Dus' zei Jade koeltjes. 'Het is nog niet voorbij' zei Vincent en wilde haar onderuit schoppen. Jade maakte een radslag naar achteren en glimlachte slechts. 'Oké we gaan het kat en muis spel spelen?' zei Vincent koel. Jade keek hem aan en liet vervolgens haar dolken op de grond vallen. 'Wat jij wilt' zei ze. Vincent rende op haar af en schreeuwde weer. Jade schopte net op tijd zijn hand weg en greep de andere vast die ze zorgvuldig omdraaide. 'Als ik nu door draai mag je naar de ziekenboeg' zei Jade. Ze liet hem los en liep langs hem heen. 'Booeoeoeh Vincent, waar is die oorlogsheld gebleven? je bent verslagen door een meisje, boeoeoe' riepen de wachters door elkaar. Jason grinnikte en keek Jade alleen aan. Ze stopte met lopen en leek wel af te tellen. Alsof ze het wist bukte ze en vloog Vincent over haar heen voor de voeten van de wachters. 'Hey, dat is niet eerlijk je leerde me iemand niet van achteren te pakken' zei Jade. 'Het mag alleen als je niks anders kan...' zei Vincent. 'En ik kon niks anders, en nog heb je gewonnen' zei Vincent. Jade liep naar hem toe en hielp hem omhoog. 'Nouja het was leuk om tegen je te gevochten hebben , en gewonnen natuurlijk' zei ze. 'Hm, dat zeker' Hij lachte. 'Wie denkt Milady Jade te durven te verslaan?' vroeg hij vervolgens aan de wachters. Geen een van hen gaf een kik en keken elkaar aan. 'Downey waar is die grote mond van je nu? waarom probeer jij het niet?' 'Omdat u net bent verslagen' zei hij. 'Wat, je zag toch dat ik haar liet winnen? ze is natuurlijk wel de barons dochter! en ik word ook steeds ouder' zei hij en streek koeltjes door zijn grijze haren. 'Komop Downey je bent de beste van ons allemaal' zei een van de andere wachters. 'Meende u dat?' 'Ja duh, als ik haar sla en zorg dat ze verliest word ik ontslagen en tja dat moet ik niet hebben, maar jij bent nog een stuk jonger en hebt de pit en werkt hier nog niet zo lang' zei Vincent. Alle wachters begonnen te lachen en keken Downey aan. 'Nou vooruit dan' iedereen begon te juichen en Vincent gaf hem nog een schouderklopje. 'Wapens of zonder?' vroeg Jade serieus. 'Wapens, ik wil een goededag' zei hij en pakte er een van het rek. Jade liep terug naar haar dolken en pakte ze op. 'Kom maar op' zei ze. Hij zwaaide een aantal keer met de goededag in de lucht en kwam op haar afgelopen. Downey sloeg net naast haar en snapte dat Jade hem nu zou schoppen of iets. En inderdaad, ze schopte hem in zijn buik en duwde hem op de grond. Ze liet haar dolken boven hem hangen en glimlachte. Ze liet ze los en Downey begon als een meisje te gillen. De dolken prikte zicht aan beide kanten van zijn gezicht en raakte hem niet eens. Alle wachters begonnen hard te lachen en Vincent schudde zijn hoofd. Jade trok haar dolken uit de vloer en lachte. 'Haha die Downey, hij kan beter bij Martie in de keuken werken, die gilt net zo hard' riep een van de wachters. Jade hing de dolken terug en liep naar Jason. 'Zullen we gaan? geen een van deze zielenpootjes kan mij aan' zei ze express hardop. 'Wat u wenst is mijn bevel' zei Jason. 'Mooi ik wil hier weg' zei ze. Ze liepen arm in arm de trainingszaal uit.

Jade was sinds de schoten erg verandert. Nog steeds wilde ze niet trouwen maar begon wel iets te voelen voor Jason. De huwelijk van Veronique speelde zich af in de winter. Ze had een prachtige, witte jurk aan met bont en parels. Verder droeg ze diamanten sieraden, muiltjes met parels en een tiara. Veronique en Eboney gaven elkaar het jawoord en kusten elkaar. Caitlin daar in tegen had in de zomer haar huwelijk. Ze droeg een witte jurk die was afgezet met pailletjes, bijpassende muiltjes en prachtige sieraden. Het bijzonderste was, was haar boeket. Hij zat vol met oranje bloemen en rode rozen dat de zon en zijn hitte vertegenwoordigde. Ze was blij om met Morrison te mogen trouwen. Na het jawoord kuste Morrison haar innig en liet het feest beginnen. 'Ahum, Ik zou graag een mededeling willen doen voor mijn geliefde dochter: Caitlin' Zei de Baron tijdens het diner. 'Omdat Morrison een gewone jongen is en dat je grootste wens is om een eigen huisje te hebben, heb ik iets voor je geregeld net buiten de stad' vertelde hij trots. Hij klapte 2x met zijn handen en een jongeman liep naar Caitlin toe en gaf haar een rol perkament. Caitlin bedankte hem en opende de rol. 'Vader dit kunt u niet menen' Zei ze enthousiast. Het was een bouwtekening van een landhuis, het had 4 slaapkamers, 2 serres, 1 enorme keuken, 1 woonkamer, 3 badkamers en 1 eetkamer. 'Dank u lieve vader' zei ze en stuurde hem een handkusje. Hij greep hem uit de lucht en plakte hem zogenaamd tegen zijn wang. Na het feest ruimde de bediendes alles af. Caitlin en Morrison lieten de gasten uit en vervolgens gingen ze naar een aparte kamer.

Jade zat buiten naast een rozenstruik en bekeek het aandachtig. Hij was groter dan de vorige nacht. "Een roos laat passie en romantiek zien, maar dat geldt alleen als het iemand is die van je houd en het aan je geeft" Hoorde ze haar moeder nog zeggen. Ook al speelde ze meer piano met haar moeder en kreeg ze eigenlijk ook iets meer aandacht dan haar zussen, zo liep ze ook weleens door de tuin met haar. En dan vertelde ze waar sommige bloemen voor stonden of waarom ze in de tuin zaten. De favoriet van Jade was altijd de Roos al geweest. Het had inderdaad iets met romantiek vond ze altijd, maar het liet haar vooral denken aan haar moeder. 'Ah hier ben je' ze schrok op vanuit haar gedachte en keek naar Jason die aan kwam lopen. 'Ja hier ben ik, kan ik iets voor u doen?' vroeg ze. Jason ging naast haar zitten en merkte dat ze ongemakkelijk werd. 'Ja, misschien mee naar binnen gaan? ik heb gehoord dat het straks zal gaan regenen' 'Van wie?' vroeg ze. 'Die blinde man' 'Monty ach ja...' Jade zweeg en stond op. 'Misschien is het inderdaad een goed idee om terug te gaan' zei ze en liep weg. Jason keek haar na, en zag haar puntmouwen heen en weer bewegen met elke stap die ze zette. 'Komt u niet?' vroeg ze en bleef staan. Jason lachte in zich zelf en bleef zitten. 'Nee, ga jij maar ik moet ergens over nadenken' zei hij. Jade snoof en liep vervolgens door. Jason keek naar de rozenstruik en plukte de grootste eraf. "Een roos staat voor romantiek en passie, het smelt elk vrouw haar hart, maar geef het aan iemand van wie je houdt" hoorde hij in zijn achterhoofd. Zijn zus Scarlett had altijd van die rare dingen, ze hield van bloemen en leerde er veel over, tot op de dag dat Redgar kwam en haar hand vroeg. Redgar was meedogenloos en was een echte boer. Jason's ouders hadden hem al 6x afgewezen maar hij bleef het proberen met iedere keer andere beloftes. Daarna was hij doorgedraaid en had midden in de nacht alles laten vervagen waar Jason zo aan gewend was. Zijn zus probeerde hem te beschermen en verstopte hem in een geheime gang ergens diep onder de grond. Hij moest van haar doorlopen totdat hij buiten was. Hij hoorde geschreeuw van zijn moeder en zijn zus. Daarna was het stil en hoorde hij zijn vader kwaad schreeuwen, ook daarna was het stil. Hij bleef rennen en leerde te overleven in de bossen. Hij werd natuurlijk ouder en rond zijn 15de ontmoette hij Eboney, zo werd hij zijn reismetgezel en beste vriend. Hij knipperde met zijn ogen en liep vervolgens naar binnen.

Jade borstelde haar haren en staarde voor haar uit.

_'Nee, nee Jade die noot is niet goed, zelfs Veronique zou dit kunnen spelen' 'Ik vind het gewoon moeilijk mammie' 'Ik snap het wel, blijf het proberen oké? ik ga even bij Caitlin kijken' Catherina liep de zaal uit naar de keuken en keek haar dochter aan. 'Caitlin, wat ben jij aan het doen?' Het kind zat helemaal onder meel en beslag en glimlachte naar haar moeder. 'Ik ga een taart bakken, mam, speciaal voor u' 'Dat is wel lief maar volgens mij zit alles op je gezicht in plaats van de kom' Ze lachte allebei en de dikke kok kwam naar binnen. 'Ah Caitlin ik zei toch dat je moest wachten?' zei hij en keek verontschuldigend naar de Barones. 'Ach Petertje ik wilde niet wachten je duurde zolang' zei Caitlin brutaal. 'Caitlin, je manieren' zei Catherina snel. 'Ach ze is nog jong' Catherina glimlachte en verliet de keuken terug naar Jade. 'Zo...laat maar horen' zei ze en ging op de sofa zitten. Jade hield haar vingers op de toetsen en begon te spelen. 'Nee die laatste noot overnieuw' zei Catherina._

Jade knipperde met haar ogen en keek in de spiegel. 'Moeder, ik mis je' fluisterde ze. Ze vlocht haar, haar in en liep naar haar balkon. Ze keek naar de lantarentjes van dienstmeisjes en poortwachters.

'Je hebt altijd een hogere rang dan de mensen om je heen behalve die van de koning of koningin' legde Catherina haar dochters uit. Ze liepen in de tuin en de maan bescheen hun pad. 'Maar mam waarom mogen we dan geen vrienden met hun zijn?' vroeg Veronique. 'Je mag het wel maar niet verder dan dat' zei Catherina. 'Ik wil later met iemand trouwen die me gewoon accepteert niet om wat voor rang ik heb' zei Caitlin. Jade was altijd zwijgzaam en zei nooit iets erover. 'Caitlin later begrijp je wel wat ik bedoel' zei Catherina. Jade kwam weer uit haar flashback en bleef kijken naar de lantarentjes. 'Hey mam is dat niet de barons dochter?' hoorde ze een klein jongetje roepen. 'Ja, dat heb je goed gezien! dat is Jade' 'Jade? zij is toch degene die niet wilt trouwen?' 'Sssht Joney ze kan je horen' zei de moeder. 'Sorry moeder' zei het jongetje en huppelde met zijn moeder voort.

Jade zuchtte en ging terug naar binnen. 'Jason wat doe je in mijn kamer?'vroeg ze geschrokken. 'Ik wilde naar je toe lopen maar ik sta er pas net hoor' Jade sloot de deuren achter haar en bleef staan. 'Ik zie dat je de slaap niet kon vatten?' zei Jason. 'Nee het nog zo lang licht...' Zei Jade sloom. Ze liep naar hem toe en bleef voor zijn neus staan. 'Ik had deze roos voor je geplukt, ik zag je er zo naar kijken' Hij haalde uit zijn binnenzak de roos en overhandigde het aan haar. 'Mijn moeder zei altijd: Een roos laat altijd passie en romantiek zien...' 'Maar dat geld alleen als diegene echt van je houd' maakte Jason af. Jade's ogen keken langzaam omhoog. 'Hoe weet je dat?' 'Mijn zus wist veel van planten ..' fluisterde hij. Hij zette Jade's kin tussen zijn duim en wijsvinger en duwde haar hoofd zachtjes omhoog. 'Maar of het geld voor degene die het aanneemt...is de tweede vraag' fluisterde hij. Jade knipperde even met haar ogen. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en fluisterde: 'Het geldt wederzijds' Ze kuste hem intens en hij gooide zijn armen om haar middel. Langzaam liet hij zijn tong tussen haar lippen glippen. De tongen speelde wat met elkaar voordat ze loslieten en elkaars lippen zich langzaam van elkaar verwijderde. Even tintelde er iets in Jade's buik, eigenlijk het kriebelde meer. Vlinders dacht ze.

Jason was blijkbaar bij haar gebleven die nacht,alleen hij lag op de sofa en zij op haar bed. Jade was vroeg wakker en liep op haar tenen de kamer uit. Rosario kwam net aangelopen met een korset en een jurk. 'Milady u bent al wakker' zei ze verbaasd. 'Ja ik dacht laat ik maar van de ochtend genieten' zei Jade opgewekt. 'Maar u bent nog niet aangekleed' zei Rosario. Ze wilde al naar de deur lopen en openen. 'Nee wacht' zei Jade. Rosario haalde haar tengere vingers van de klink en keek naar de barons dochter. 'Ja Milady' zei ze verbaasd. 'Jason ligt daar te slapen, we gaan wel naar Veronique's oude kamer, dan kleden we daar wel om oké?' Rosario trok een raar gezicht en liep vervolgens voor Jade uit.

Voor het eerst in alle tijd was Jade opgewekt en alle bediendes konden het merken door hoe ze tegen iedereen was. Ze liep naar buiten en ging zitten op het bankje waar ze gisteren zat. De baron liep naar Rosario en vroeg aan haar wat er met Jade aan de hand was. 'Ik weet het niet sir het spijt me, maar misschien helpt het dat Jason in haar kamer was vannacht' 'Ah dan is een kijkje waarschijnlijk geen probleem' zei hij serieus. Hij liep naar boven en opende de deur van haar kamer en zag Jason liggen op de sofa. Hij kuchte terwijl het niet nodig was, maar om Jason wakker te maken. 'Heer Jason wat doet u op de sofa in mijn dochters kamer?' vroeg hij vervolgens. Jason opende zijn ogen en zag de baron staan. 'Een goedemorgen baron' zei hij vervolgens. 'Wat doet u op de sofa van mijn dochter?' herhaalde hij. 'Ik kwam vannacht kijken hoe het met uw dochter ging en vervolgens ben ik op haar sofa in slaap gevallen, blijkbaar' zei hij en stond op. 'Klinkt logisch, de volgende keer doen we dat niet meer!' zei de baron streng. Jason zei dat hij ermee eens was en liep snel de kamer uit. De baron liep naar het bed van zijn dochter en gooide de lakens open. Hij zuchtte opgelucht toen hij zag dat er geen bloed op lag.

Jason liep naar zijn eigen kamer en sloot de deur achter zich. Daarna liep hij naar zijn raam en gooide de gordijnen open. Hij wilde net wegdraaien toen hij Jade op het stenen bankje zag zitten. Ze had de roos vast die hij haar gisteren had gegeven.

'Zal ik met hem trouwen? Zal ik niet met hem trouwen?' herhaalde Jade een aantal keer. 'AAN DE KANT' hoorde ze iemand schreeuwen. Jade volgde het tuinpaadje dat leidde naar de voorkant van het huis. 'AAN DE KANT' schreeuwde dezelfde stem weer. Jason kwam naar buiten en zag Jade bij het tuinpaadje staan. Hij snelde naar haar toe en bleef bij haar staan. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg hij. 'Ik weet het niet, ik hoorde iets en ik ging kijken' legde ze uit. Een grote zwarte koets stopte voor de ingang van huis. 'Ik ben de dochter van de baron, wat is hier gaande?' vroeg Jade en liep naar een man die op een grote zwarte paard zat. ' We hebben uw zuster in de koets' zei hij. 'Wat is er aan de hand dan?' vroeg ze nogmaals' 'Ze is ernstig gewond..' zei hij. Jade dacht nergens meer aan en liep naar de koets. Ze nam even diep adem en gooide de deur open. Veronique lag halfdood tegen de wand van de koets. 'Veronique' Jade kokhalsde bij het aanzien van het bloed. 'Jade kom maar met mij mee' hoorde ze Jason zeggen. Jade kon het niet meer ophouden en rende weg naar het vijvertje. Ze was er nog maar net aangekomen en ze spuugde heel haar maaginhoud eruit. Ze had eigenlijk nog niet gegeten maar toch kwam er nog gal uit. Ze voelde de warme hand van Jason op haar rug terwijl ze nog meer spuugde. De baron was ondertussen ook naar buiten gekomen en keek ook in de koets. 'Vincent' bulderde hij. Vincent kwam geschrokken naar hem toe gerend. 'Breng mijn dochter onmiddellijk naar de zusters, NU' zei hij. Vincent klom de wagen in en tilde Veronique eruit. Haar hele jurk zat vol bloed en een gedeelte van haar gezicht ook. Haar halve lichaam zat vol met messteken en haar rechteroog was dik en blauw. De baron pinkte snel een traan weg en liep achter Vincent aan naar binnen. 'Jade?' vroeg Jason. 'Gaat het?' Jade spuugde nog een keer en veegde haar mond af. Ze wilde net op staan toen ze het gevoel weer kreeg om te gaan kotsen. 'Jason ga alsjeblieft bij Veronique kijken! laat mij met rust' zei ze snel. Jason deed wat hem gevraagd werd en rende weer naar het huis. Jade begon weer te kokhalzen en spuugde weer alles eruit. Caitlin kwam geschrokken naar binnen en zag een hele stoet mannen achter iemand aan lopen. Morrison hield haar hand vast en ze liepen achter de stoet aan. Vincent legde Veronique zo zachtjes mogelijk neer. Caitlin duwde de mensen opzij die voor haar in de weg zaten. Voordat de deur werd gesloten zag ze nog een glimp van haar zus. 'Caitlin' zei de baron treurig. 'Vader, wat is hier aan de hand?' vroeg ze geschrokken. 'Veronique kwam in een kritieke toestand hierheen, we weten niet of ze het gaat halen' legde hij uit. Over Caitlin's wang vond een traan zijn weg. Voordat ze wat wilde zeggen hoorde ze Jason haar naam roepen. Ze duwde dezelfde mensen weer aan de kant en zag Jason in de grote hal staan. 'Wat is er' zei ze terwijl ze de traan wegveegde. 'Jade...ze vroeg om jou' zei hij. Ze rende naar buiten en zagen Jade op de grond liggen. 'Ik wist dat ik bij haar moest blijven' fluisterde Jason tegen zichzelf. Ze rende op haar af en knielde vervolgens bij haar neer. 'Jade, Jade kun je me horen?' riep Caitlin en sloeg een paar keer op haar wang. Jade's ogen schoten open, en ze keek naar Caitlin. 'Ik denk,dat mijn hele maag nu wel leeg is' fluisterde ze. Caitlin hielp Jade omhoog en zei:'Kom we gaan je omkleden en wassen' Ze liepen met zijn drieën het huis weer binnen, en Caitlin gaf een paar bevelen aan dienstmeisjes. Caitlin hielp Jade met haar, haar wassen en vervolgens weer met aankleden. Daarna ging ze zelf even naar Veronique en bleef Jason nog even bij Jade.

Hij gaf Jade helder bronwater en ging vervolgens bij haar zitten met zelf bronwater. 'Jade je moet wat drinken, anders heb je een probleem' zei Jason. Jade keek naar het glas en nam vervolgens een slok. Caitlin kwam vervolgens binnen en nam zelf ook wat bronwater. 'Zie je ik ben nog maar net getrouwd en er gebeuren weer maffe dingen, typisch' zei Caitlin geïrriteerd en ging tegenover Jade zitten. Ze keek op naar Jason die haar bestudeerde en legde de glas met water op de salontafel. 'Hoe komt dit, Jason?' vroeg Caitlin. Jade keek nu ook naar Jason. Hij streek met zijn vingers door zijn haar en wachtte even voordat hij antwoordde. 'Jij weet er meer van?' vroeg Jade en keek hem ongelovig aan. 'Ja, ik denk het wel' antwoordde hij. 'Maar je weet het niet zeker?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Nee, ik moet eerst genoeg bewijzen hebben voordat ik kan antwoorden, sorry' Zei Jason. Jade en Caitlin keken elkaar even aan dronken hun water.

Na een paar uur kwam de baron even kijken bij Jade. 'Vader' zei ze rustig. 'Hoe gaat het mijn kind, ik hoorde dat het niet zo goed met je verliep?' Jade wist niet wat ze moest zeggen en daarom antwoordde haar zus gewoon. 'Ze kon het beeld van Veronique niet van haar netvlies weghalen, hoe gaat het nu met haar?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Ach ja, ze leeft nog maar verder kunnen we niks zeggen' zei de baron. 'Kunnen we naar haar toe?' vroeg Jade. 'Ja maar niet voor lang ze heeft de rust nodig' zei de baron weer. Jade en Caitlin liepen , met Jason op hun hielen, richting Veronique. Ze gooide de deur eigenlijk zowat open om de kamer binnen te gaan. Jade en Caitlin gingen ieder aan een zijde van het bed staan. Jason bleef op een afstandje en bekeek ze. 'Veronique?' vroeg Caitlin. Ze mompelde wat en bewoog met haar hoofd. 'Veronique? wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Jade. Alsof het magische woorden waren opende Veronique haar ogen. Ze knipperde even en keek daarna van het ene gezicht naar de ander. 'Jade, Caitlin' zei ze opgelucht. 'Ja wij zijn er, maar in een betere toestand dan jij' zei Caitlin droog. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Jade meteen weer. 'Ik...ik...weet het niet meer althans dat denk ik' zei Veronique stamelend. 'Wat weet je nog wel?' ondervroeg Jade. Het leek wel een verhoor wat Jade gaf en Caitlin liet daarom ook merken dat ze er niet van gediend was, maar Jade negeerde het. 'We hadden net een bad genomen, Eboney en ik en we lagen net op ons bed toen we vreemde geluiden hoorden, zoals een schreeuw die onderdrukt werd en dingen die vielen...' ze viel eventjes stil en vertelde vervolgens verder: 'Dus we kleedde ons aan en pakte ieder een katana die aan de muur hing, Eboney had dat ooit van een oude en vooral wijze chinees gekregen, maar dat doet er niet toe, we liepen dus de gangen op en zagen dienstmeiden wegrennen. Mitzy een goede vriendin van ons was net bezig iemand zijn hoofd eraf te hakken, we werden aangevallen, ja dat was het we werden aangevallen' zei Veronique en staarde voor haar uit. Jade en Caitlin keken elkaar aan en het leek net alsof ze hetzelfde dachten. 'Door wie werd je aangevallen?' vroeg Jason die aan het voeteneind kwam staan. 'Eboney heeft de naam wel gezegd het was iets met red...' Jason tikte met zijn wijsvinger tegen zijn kin en zonk in gedachte. 'Ik heb gevochten voor mijn leven om uit die hel te ontkomen' legde Veronique uit. 'Maar uiteindelijk kreeg een van die bandleden mij te pakken. Eboney heeft mij in een koets gedragen en mij huiswaarts gestuurd. Hij is achtergebleven' 'The red blooders' zei Jason uit het niets. Iedereen keek hem vreemd aan. 'Jullie zijn aangevallen door de red blooders' 'Wie zijn dat nou weer?' vroegen ze alle drie in koor. 'Ze worden geleid door een ninja, een vrouw, genaamd Red Lotus, ooit zou zij trouwen met een rijke Engelsman maar haar vader keurde het niet goed, daardoor werd ze rebels en is in opstand gegaan. Zo heeft zij een steeds grotere groep mensen kunnen verzamelen en ze constant getraind. Daarna gingen ze stelen en werd haar hebzucht alleen maar erger en wilde ze meer, ze wilde alles hebben die de leegte vulde. Iedereen is bang voor de red blooders. Het is meedoen of de dood' 'Waarom red blooders?' vroeg Jade. 'Red omdat de gangleidster Red Lotus heet en blooders omdat ze iedereen tot bloedens toe dood maakt. Ze zeggen dat ze ook magie kan, en dat ze zelfs kastelen heeft berooft' Jade begon keihard te lachen. 'Tuurlijk, ik zal haar weleens mores leren en haar laten boeten doen voor wat ze heeft gedaan' zei Jade en grinnikte. 'We zullen zien' zei Caitlin droog.

Wat later kwam de baron binnen en keek ernstig. 'Veronique,Caitlin, Jade jullie gaan naar de koning' zei hij. Alle drie keken ze geschokt. 'Hoezo?' vroeg Jade. 'Ter bescherming voor jullie' 'Pap we zijn nu onderhande oud genoeg, we zijn 17' zei Veronique geïrriteerd. 'We zijn bedreigd door The red blooders' Jade begon te lachen. 'Die heks bedoel je? pap Komop we kunnen haar wel aan hoor' 'Ik zie het' hij keek naar Veronique. 'Jade houd je mond nou eens' zei Caitlin. 'Sorry hoor' 'jullie koffers zijn al ingepakt, jullie vertrekken nu nog' 'Maar pap dat kun je niet maken' kermde Jade. 'Luister ik wil niet jullie alle drie hier op een ziekenbed zien liggen, kijk eens naar Veronique, en naar jou Jade zoveel tijd terug' 'Vader ik blijf hier' zei Jade vastbesloten. 'Nee de koning verwacht 3 barondochters, dus alle drie gaan er naar toe' Hij draaide zijn rug naar zijn dochters en liep weg en negeerde Jade. 'Vader' gilde ze. Ze wilde hem achterna rennen maar Jason hield haar tegen. 'Laat het Jade' zei hij.


	6. Hoofdstuk 5 Aan het hof

Hoofdstuk 5 Aan het hof

Veronique en Caitlin zaten in de koets. Jade zou pas meegaan als ze niet in de koets hoefde. Caitlin had moeite om afscheid te nemen van haar man, ze hadden niet eens een huwelijksnacht gehad, eigenlijk ze waren nog niet eens bij hun eigen huisje geweest. Veronique daar in tegen hoopte dat Eboney haar terug kon vinden, en dat hij het had overleefd. Jade reed voor naast Jason. Hij moest mee van haar vader om te zorgen dat ze heelhuids terecht zouden komen. Daarna moest hij terug komen en de baron helpen. Het was een stille rit naar het paleis. Het duurde ongeveer een dag of vier voordat ze er waren. Het paleis was groot en had een prachtige voortuin. Caitlin bewonderde de glas in lood ramen en hielp Veronique met het uitstappen en trap lopen. Jason en Jade stonden onderaan de trap terwijl er verschillende lakeien heen en weer liepen om de bagage naar binnen te halen. Jade greep in toen ze zag dat een van de lakeien nieuwsgierig naar een doosje keek. 'Hey jij daar blijf eens van mijn koffertje af!' ze pakte het van hem af en keek kwaad naar hem op. 'Sorry Milady, we hadden de opdracht gekregen om...om...om uw en uw zussen de spullen...spullen...in de kamer te leggen' Jade wilde net iets zeggen toen een lakei met een dik opgemaakte gezicht en een pruik aan kwam lopen. 'Is er een probleem milady?' vroeg hij. 'Ik wil dat U, persoonlijk dit koffertje op mijn kamer legt' zei Jade en duwde de koffer in zijn hand. 'Natuurlijk Milady, ik zal het meteen regelen, kan ik nog iets voor u doen?' vroeg hij. 'Nee dank u wel' zei ze en glimlachte. Ze stak haar arm door die van Jason en liep samen met hem het paleis binnen. Ze stopte in een hal waar niemand stond of keek. 'Jade, alsjeblieft doe niks stoms' fluisterde Jason. 'Je bent niet thuis meer' Jade keek omhoog. 'Ik zal niks "stoms"doen' ze glimlachte. Jason hield haar gezicht in twee handen en kuste haar teder. Hij wilde weglopen maar Jade greep hem bij zijn hand. 'Jason als dit over is...' Ze stamelde en kon haar woorden niet vinden. 'Laat maar' zei ze. Ze liet haar greep los en keek hem nog even aan. 'Ah Milady Jade, hier bent u, ik ben mevrouw Ravens wilt met mij meelopen?' 'Natuurlijk kan ik nog een paar minuten krijgen?' voordat Mevrouw Ravens antwoord kon geven was Jason haar voor: 'Ik denk dat je beter met mevrouw Ravens mee kan gaan, anders komen ze in tijdnood' 'Maar...' 'Ga nu maar ik zie je binnenkort wel weer' Jason gaf een kus op Jade's voorhoofd en vertrok.

Jade wilde hem nog tegenhouden maar mevrouw Ravens greep haar bij de arm. Jade keek haar vernietigend aan en werd vervolgens meegetrokken weg van de ingang. De lange gangen waren sober en saai. Er hingen weinig schilderijen en er stonden veel gepantserde wachters. Jade werd nog steeds meegesleurd totdat ze voor een grote donkere deur stonden. 'Dit is de kamer waar we eten' zei mevrouw Ravens. 2 wachters duwde de deuren open en Jade werd de zaal ingeduwd. 'Dit is ook gelijk de zaal waar jouw les in begint' 'Waar zijn mijn zussen?' vroeg Jade en keek naar Mevrouw Ravens die langs haar heen liep. De zaal was wit met grote ramen en prachtige donkerblauwe gordijnen. De vloer glansde zo erg dat Jade haarzelf kon zien. 'Ieder van jullie heeft een aparte,mentor, ik pak de lastigste aan' zei Ravens en kakelde. 'Hoezo lastigste?' vroeg Jade. 'Precies zoals ik het zeg nou wil je even opschieten, vanavond geven ze een speciaal feest omdat jullie zijn gekomen' Jade bekeek de lege zaal aandachtig terwijl ze achter haar mentor aan liep. 'Wat gaan we nu doen dan?' vroeg Jade. 'Kun je dansen?' 'Ja redelijk' 'Kun je zingen?' 'Nee, de ramen zouden breken als ik ooit zou zingen' Jade lachte maar stopte gauw toen ze de vernietigende blik van Ravens zag. 'Wat kun je nou wel 100% goed?' vroeg ze geïrriteerd. 'Pianospelen en vechten' Ravens stopte met lopen en draaide naar Jade. 'Vechten? dat is absoluut niks voor een meisje, ik wil niet dat je een woord hierover spreekt met iemand van het hof, begrepen!' zei Ravens dreigend. 'Maar ...we zouden wel verheugd zijn met je pianospel, we hebben allang geen muziek meer in het kasteel gehoord' zei Ravens. Ze liepen de zaal verder door tot een andere deur die ook weer open werd gemaakt door 2 wachters. Dit was net zo'n grote zaal als de andere, maar dan in een meer warmere kleur. Het was geel en de kozijnen leken wel van goud. Helemaal achterin de zaal stond een prachtige piano. 'Ik wil dat je een stukje voor me speelt' zei Ravens.

Nadat Jade plaats had genomen begon ze te spelen. Aan het gezicht van Ravens kon ze zien dat ze ervan genoot. Nadat ze de laatste noot had gespeeld wachtte Jade hoopvol af op de reactie van Ravens. 'Prachtig, geweldig gewoon, ik heb nog nooit eerder zo'n jong iemand zoiets horen spelen' Jade stond op en wachtte weer af. 'Goed verder met de les, gedraag je netjes, zeg niks tegen de hoogheden tenzij ze iets aan jou vragen, en de prinsen lieve goden, trap niet in hun spelletjes alsjeblieft' zei Ravens. 'Wat is er met de prinsen dan?' vroeg Jade. 'Laat ik het zo maar zeggen ze hebben graag knappe meisjes in hun buurt en bed' zei Ravens grof. 'Geloof me, mij hebben ze niet zo snel, net zoals mijn zusjes' zei Jade zelfverzekerd. 'Mooi dan maken we je maar klaar voor het feest' zei Ravens en liep met een snelle vaart de zaal uit.

Veronique en Caitlin kwamen tegelijk hun kamer uit. Ze zuchtte en keken elkaar aan. Veronique had een lange, oranje jurk aan met sleepmouwen. Caitlin had een azuurblauwe jurk aan met strakke mouwen. 'Dus zo voelt het om in een kasteel te wonen huh' zei Caitlin. 'Ik wil meteen terug naar vader' zei ze erachteraan. 'Nee joh wie niet?' Veronique en Caitlin keken naar Jade die de lange hal door kwam aanlopen. Ze droeg een bloedrode jurk en zag er heel anders uit dan hun. Haar, haar was opgestoken en twee lange strengen hingen aan de zijkant van haar gezicht. Haar jurk had ook een sleep en haar mouwen zaten strak om haar armen. 'Ik wil nu meteen naar huis' zei ze kwaad. 'Wauw wat zie je er vrolijk uit' zei Veronique sarcastisch. 'Vrolijk, vrolijk? het verre ervan' ze stond tussen haar zussen die haar van top tot teen bekeken. 'Vertel' zei Caitlin. 'Ik heb een vreselijk "mentor" die alleen de "lastpakken" behandelt, en ze wilt dat ik vanavond op de piano ga spelen in een van die zalen' 'Ik heb best wel een leuke mentor hij is best aardig' zei Veronique. 'De mijne ook' zei Caitlin. 'Moet je kijken wat ze met mijn haar heeft gedaan' zei Jade kwaad. 'Nou het valt best mee, het is alleen wennen' zei Caitlin. 'Ach laat ook maar, heeft jullie mentor ook iets gezegd over de zonen van de koning?' vroeg Jade nieuwsgierig. Veronique en Caitlin verwisselde een blik en keken weer naar hun zusje. 'Nee hoezo?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Dat jullie voor hen moeten oppassen, ze vinden het namelijk leuk om vrouwen in hun buurt te hebben als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel' zei Jade. 'Aha ik begrijp hem' zei Veronique sarcastisch. 'Jade wat doe je in hemelsnaam daar?' Jade hoorde de irritante stem van Ravens. 'Ik was aan het praten met mijn zusters' zei Jade geïrriteerd. Caitlin en Veronique keken nieuwsgierig naar de aankomende vrouw. Ze droeg een lange zwart met paarse jurk, ze was midden 50 en had een grote knot bovenop haar hoofd. 'Je moet nu mee wij gaan alvast naar de zaal, en jullie dames gaan ook mee' zei Ravens. Alle drie wisselde ze een blik naar elkaar en liepen vervolgens achter Ravens aan naar de gele zaal.

De zaal werd steeds drukker en voller met mensen in prachtige kleding. Jade moest wachten met spelen totdat de hoogheden binnen waren gekomen.

Eerst kwamen de koning en koningin allebei in smaragd groen gekleed binnen. Daarna kwamen de vier zonen en allemaal erg knap. De oudste was 24 en was donkerblond met helblauwe ogen. de 2de was zwart harig en had groene ogen en was 22. De derde zoon was 20 en had bruin haar met amberkleurige ogen. de Laatste zoon was 18 en was honing blond met bruine ogen. Alle vier lachte ze naar de vrouwen die vol lust naar hun keken. Veronique, Caitlin en Jade schonken geen aandacht aan hen, wat hen blijkbaar irriteerde. 'Dus.. dit zijn die zonen huh' fluisterde Caitlin droog tegen haar zussen. 'Ik denk het wel' fluisterde Veronique terug. 'Uwe majesteiten' begon Ravens. De koning en Koningin namen plaats op hun stoelen en hun zonen gingen netjes op een rij naast hun ouders staan. 'Mag ik u voorstellen aan de dochters van de baron?' ging ze verder. 'Graag zelfs' zei de koningin. 'Het is tijd' fluisterde Jade. 'Veronique, Jade en Caitlin' Ze liepen op de gezegde volgorde naar voren en maakte een reverence. 'Uwe majesteiten, we zijn u eeuwig dankbaar om ons onder uw hoede te nemen' zei Veronique. 'Ik dank jullie ervoor dat jullie zijn gekomen' zei de koningin. Ze gingen alle drie weer rechtop staan en wachtte af wat er ging gebeuren. 'Laat ik jullie onze zonen voorstellen' zei de Koning. 'Arthur,William, Jasper en Simon' Alle vier maakte een klein buiginkje en bekeek hen aandachtig. 'Ik heb gehoord van Mevrouw Ravens dat een van jullie piano kon spelen?' vroeg de koning. 'Dat ben ik uwe majesteit' zei Jade en deed een stap naar voren en maakte weer een reverence. 'Zou je het erg vinden om nu voor ons te spelen?' vroeg de koningin. 'Natuurlijk niet majesteit' zei Jade en liep naar de piano en begon te spelen.

De vier zonen bleven staan en keken om hun heen. 'Met wie zou jij dansen?' vroeg Simon aan Jasper. 'Hm... ik denk met die ene van de ingang je weet wel met die grijze ogen en die roze jurk' Simon porde zijn broer in zijn zij. 'Je weet wel wat ik bedoel' 'Ow van de barons dochters?' zei Jasper sukkelig. 'Nee duh' 'nou laat me eens kijken...ik denk Veronique met die oranje jurk, ja Veronique, jij?' 'Als ik de kans had alle drie maar ik zou voor die Caitlin gaan' 'Zullen we het eens vragen?' vroeg Jasper uitdagend. 'Okay' Ze liepen weg van hun oudere broers naar Caitlin en Veronique. 'Zou ik deze dans van u mogen?' vroegen ze. Caitlin en Veronique wisselde een blik en keken daarna naar de prinsen. 'Sorry wij dansen niet echt' zei Veronique. 'Nee wij luisteren liever naar het pianospel van onze zuster' zei Caitlin. 'Ah toe 1 dans maar' zeurde Jasper. De zussen keken twijfelachtig naar elkaar en staken daarna hun handen in die van de prinsen.

Arthur en William stonden nog steeds bij hun vader. 'Kijk nou Jasper en Simon hebben nu al een danspartner' 'Onze gasten' zei Arthur lachend. 'Misschien zou hun zusje ook wel willen dansen?' vroeg William zich hardop af. 'Wie gaat eerst?' vroeg Arthur. 'Jij bent de oudste probeer het maar' zei William.

Jade speelde net de laatste noot toen Arthur aan kwam lopen. 'U kunt echt prachtig spelen' begon hij en bleef bij haar staan. 'Dank u wel' zei Jade en stond op. 'Kunt u ook spelen?' vroeg ze. 'Nee niet zo goed als u' Hij keek in haar groen/bruine ogen en knipperde daarna een paar keer. 'Wat ik eigenlijk wilde vragen was...' 'Of ik met u wilde dansen?' raadde Jade. 'Ja hoe wist u dat?' 'Ow heel gemakkelijk ik zie dat mijn zussen met uw jongere broertjes aan het dansen zijn' 'Ah natuurlijk, maar wat dacht u ervan?' 'Nee dank u wel ik kan niet zo goed dansen' zei Jade gauw. 'Ik kan het u leren als u het wilt?' 'Nee dank u wel ik sla het dit keer over' zei ze. 'Later misschien?' 'Misschien, zou ik er even langs mogen' 'Natuurlijk' zei Arthur en deed een stap opzij. Jade liep gefrustreerd naar de drank tafel en nam een glas wijn. Ze nipte ervan en trok een zuur gezicht vanwege de vieze smaak. Ze liep daarna naar een van de grote ramen en keek naar haar zussen die helemaal in het dansen opgingen. 'Hallo' hoorde ze plots van opzij. Het was prins William die naast haar stond. 'Ow sorry ik zag u niet ik was in gedachte, kan ik ergens mee helpen?' vroeg ze. 'Ja wilt u met mij dansen?'vroeg hij. Jade rolde met haar ogen en zuchtte. 'U bent de 2de vanavond die mij vraagt om te dansen, maar nee dank u wel' zei ze geïrriteerd. 'Waarom wilt u niet dansen?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. 'Omdat ik geen danseres ben, het is niet echt mijn ding' zei ze rustig. 'Ah misschien later op de avond?' 'Misschien ik beloof niks' zei Jade. en nipte weer van haar zure wijn. William liep naar Arthur die weer bij zijn vader stond. 'Afgewezen?' vroeg hij droog. 'Anders kwam ik niet terug' antwoordde William. 'Ik zie allemaal andere meisjes die dolgraag met ons zouden willen dansen, maar ik niet met hun, ik wil met Jade dansen' zei Arthur geïrriteerd. 'Ah we worden geobsedeerd, omdat we allebei met hetzelfde meisje willen dansen terwijl er nog genoeg zijn' zei William sarcastisch. 'Ik denk het' antwoordde Arthur droog. Even later kwamen Jasper en Simon terug. ' Wauw Veronique kan zo goed dansen, zo vurig, ik heb nog nooit zo gedanst' zei Jasper. 'Caitlin kan ook supergoed dansen, het was rustig en gepassioneerd' zei Simon. 'En met wie hebben jullie gedanst?' vroeg Jasper. Arthur en William keken elkaar even aan. 'Wij hebben geprobeerd om met Jade te dansen, maar dat is mislukt' zei William. 'Waarom dansen jullie dan niet met iemand anders?' vroeg Simon simpel. Arthur keek zijn broertjes aan. 'Omdat ik perse met Jade wil dansen en niet met zo'n ander gewoonlijk meisje' 'Gewoonlijk? hoezo dat dan' vroeg Jasper weer. 'Snap jij dan ook niks?' vroeg William droog. 'Hij is geobsedeerd door Jade omdat hij nooit is afgewezen en ik geef toe ik heb hetzelfde probleem als Arthur' 'Oké zal ik eens kijken of ze met mij wil dansen?' vroeg Jasper droog. 'Ach je probeert maar' zei Arthur en keek hem doordringend aan. Jasper liep vol zelfvertrouwen naar Jade toe die aan het praten was met haar zussen. 'Milady Jade, ik heb daarstraks met uw zus gedanst en zag u nog geen een keer op de dansvloer...' 'Dat zou kunnen kloppen' zei Jade droog. 'Zou u met mij willen dansen?' vroeg Jasper. 'Mijn antwoord blijft nee uwe majesteit, zou u dat ook alvast kunnen doorgeven aan uw broers?' Jasper keek haar met ongeloof aan. 'Ah ik zie dat u ons door heeft, het spijt me, nog een fijne avond' zei hij snel en liep weg. 'Hij kan goed dansen hoor' zei Veronique droogjes. 'Ja maar ik hou datgene van Ravens in mijn achterhoofd, ik wil niet mijn heiligheid kwijt aan een van hun' zei Jade op een dreigende toon. 'Nouja het is eigenlijk best wel...' 'Ik hoef het niet te weten Veronique, dank je wel' zei Jade. Caitlin begon te lachen en nam een slok van haar wijn.

'Oké Simon je hoeft niet meer te gaan, ze heeft ons door jongens' zei Jasper sloom. 'Wow dat is snel' zei William. 'Zeker niet de domste' zei Simon en begon te lachen. De koning en koningin keken even naar elkaar en stonden vervolgens op. 'Mevrouw Ravens hou het hier in de gaten mijn vrouw en ik gaan vroeg naar bed vandaag' zei de koning. 'Natuurlijk majesteit' De koning en koningin liepen langs de dansende mensen heen de zaal uit. 'Krijg nou de hik mammie en pappie zijn weg' zei Arthur. 'Weet je wat dat betekent?' vroeg Simon droog. 'Dat wij nu het gezag zo'n beetje hebben' zei William. 'En dus kan ze ons niet meer weigeren' zei Jasper. 'Oké ik wil een wedstrijd met jullie aangaan' zei Simon. Zijn broers keken hem geïnteresseerd aan. 'Wie het eerst met Jade kust heeft gewonnen' 'Oeh daar vraag je me wat' zei Jasper droog. 'Ik ga ervoor' zei Arthur en wilde al weglopen. 'Wacht' zei Simon snel. 'Het moet wel gewillig zijn' 'Ah waarom altijd die moeilijke dingen, maar goed het is een nieuwe uitdaging natuurlijk' zei Arthur. 'Je kunt mij erin gooien' zei William droog. 'Mij ook' zei Jasper. 'Mij ook , alweer' zei Arthur.

Jade keek naar de prinsen die haar aanstaarde. 'Waarom kijken ze nou naar ons?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Weet ik veel, maar het zint me niet' zei Jade. 'Luister, beloof me alsjeblieft dit, wat ze ook zeggen of doen trap er niet in, ze willen wat van ons en dat gaat veel kosten' Zei Jade en keek om buurten naar haar zussen aan tot ze ja knikte. 'Mooi ik ga nog wat te drinken halen een van jullie ook wat?' vroeg Jade. 'Rode wijn' zei Veronique. 'Witte voor mij' zei Caitlin. Jade stond op en liep weg. 'Caitlin, kijk, prins Arthur volgt haar en zijn broers juichen' Caitlin keek naar waar Veronique keek. 'Misschien moeten we er maar voor zorgen dat ze de goede wijn haalt' zei ze droog en stond op.

'Een keertje' dramde Arthur door. 'Nee sorry ik wil niet dansen' zei Jade en pakte een glas rode wijn. 'Waarom niet, ik kan je het leren' Jade stond op het punt van exploderen toen Veronique gerustellend een hand op haar schouder zette. 'Ah Jade, je hebt mijn wijn nog niet, Ow uwe majesteit, sorry ik zag u even niet' zei Veronique droog. Caitlin kwam tussen de mensen vandaan en ging expres voor Arthur staan met haar rug naar hem toegekeerd. 'Jade ik zag daarnet zo'n knappe jongen lopen die moet je echt zien, Ow je hebt mijn wijn geef maar' Ze pakte de wijn van Jade af en dronk de glas in een teug leeg. 'Caitlin je staat met je rug naar prins Arthur' fluisterde Jade. Caitlin draaide langzaam om en keek recht in de blauwe ogen van de prins. 'Ow lieve goden, het spijt me zeer uwe majesteit ik zag u niet, het spijt me echt' 'Het kan gebeuren, ik laat jullie wel even alleen' zei hij snel en liep weg. 'Zo dat is gedaan' zei Veronique droog en haalde haar hand van Jade's schouder. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?' vroeg Jade. 'Het was een reddingsactie' zei Caitlin. 'wauw, en later heeft pa problemen en dit keer is het niet door mij veroorzaakt' 'Wij weten de gevolgen, maar kom op hij was goed' zei Veronique. Jade glimlachte en keek langs haar zussen heen naar de prinsen die druk aan het vergaderen waren. 'Ik denk dat ik maar eens vroeg naar bed ga' zei Jade. 'Hoezo?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Omdat ik geen zin heb dat ze nu alle vier op me af komen, ik zie jullie wel weer met het ontbijt' zei Jade. 'Oké wij letten wel op jouw prinsjes' zei Veronique en lachte. 'Ha Ha tot morgen' zei Jade droog en liep tussen de dansende mensen door. 'En kijk wie er in actie komt' zei Caitlin en keek naar de prinsen. 'Prins William, het is wel een verandering' zei Veronique. 'Nog een keer dansen dan maar?' stelde Caitlin voor. 'Né we houden ze gewoon in de gaten en als ze iets verdachts doen dan pas komen we in actie' zei Veronique.

Jade was al in haar kamer en was bezig alle linten en spullen uit haar, haar te halen. Daarna borstelde ze het goed uit en vervolgens verwisselde ze haar jurk voor een nacht japon die mooi opgevouwen op haar bed lag. Ze wilde net haar koffertje pakken maar stopte met de actie door geklop op de deur. Ze liep naar de deur en opende het op een kier. 'Jade ik ben het prins William, we moeten praten' Jade zuchtte, rolde met haar ogen en opende de deur. 'Majesteit' zei ze geïrriteerd. Hij keek vrolijk naar haar en liep de kamer binnen. 'Kan ik iets voor u betekenen, ik wilde namelijk net mijn bed in kruipen' zei Jade. 'Ja ik moet met je praten over mijn gevoelens over jou' zei hij alsof het een moeite was. 'Zou je de deur dicht willen doen?' Jade deed de deur dicht en bleef met haar rug er tegen aan staan. 'Waarom kom je niet naast me zitten?' vroeg hij liefjes. 'Ik sta liever, dank u wel' antwoordde Jade beleefd. Prins William stond op en kwam dicht bij haar staan. Hij strekte zijn armen en liet zijn handen rusten aan beide zijden van haar gezicht. Jade voelde alsof ze opgesloten zat in een kooi. 'Ik ben verliefd op je, ik kan je niet uit mijn hoofd halen' begon hij. Zijn adem rook naar munt en Jade had de neiging om hem keihard op zijn gezicht te slaan. 'Sorry majesteit, wat moet ik doen zodat u mij uit uw hoofd krijgt?' 'Alsjeblieft zeg William' ´ Oké William, ik zal eerlijk zijn, ik weet wat jullie doen, en ik speel niet mee , waarom laten jullie mij gewoon niet met rust?' William keek haar met ongeloof aan en liet zijn armen vallen. 'Hoe weet je dat toch?' 'Ik merk het aan hoe gemakkelijk je zegt dat je verliefd op me bent, waarom doen jullie dat toch steeds? van die wedstrijdjes en bovenal waarom met mij?' vroeg Jade. William deed een stap achteruit om Jade ruimte te geven. 'Omdat jij alles weigert wat wij vragen, dat maakt het aantrekkelijker, waarom wil je niks met ons te maken hebben?' vroeg hij droog. 'Omdat jullie mijn typ niet zijn, en ik al weet hoe jullie zijn het is gewoon niks voor mij' zei ze sarcastisch. 'Mag ik je dan een ding vragen?' vroeg hij. 'Wat?' vroeg Jade geïrriteerd. 'Kus me' 'Pardon?' vroeg Jade geshockeerd. William kwam al dichterbij maar Jade sprong snel op zij zodat William bijna tegen de deur botste. 'Sorry maar dit is niet mijn ding, zou u alstublieft willen vertrekken?' Ze greep naar de deurknop en opende de deur. William keek kwaad naar haar en liep vervolgens weg.

Hij liep snel en kwaad de zaal binnen. 'Ik denk dat Jade hem heeft afgewezen of geslagen heeft' fluisterde Veronique droog naar Caitlin. 'Ik denk slaan'

Een blond meisje met groene ogen en een zuurstokroze jurk liep op hem af en hield hem tegen. 'Monsieur is er wat mis?' vroeg ze op een Frans accent. 'Nee, nee helemaal niks' zei hij snel en probeerde langs haar heen te lopen maar ze hield zijn hand vast. 'U hebt de hele avond nog niet gedanst, waarom geeft u mij de eer niet' Caitlin gniffelde en luisterde aandachtig naar de irritante accent van het blonde meisje. 'Misschien later' stelde hij voor. 'Monsieur ik moet later weg, alstublieft een keer' Hij zuchtte en nam de dans positie aan. 'Nou nou die is wel snel overhaalbaar' zei Veronique. 'Snap je het nou nog niet, blondjes zijn toch zo speciaal' zei Caitlin grommend. 'Tss zelfs een witharige kun je vergelijken met een blonde' Veronique nam een grote slok van haar wijn en sleepte vervolgens Caitlin mee. 'Hey kijk, de barons dochters peren hem, waarschijnlijk naar hun zus' zei Simon. Jasper zag wat hij bedoelde en rende naar Veronique. 'Ah daar bent u, ik zocht u al door de zaal maar kon u niet vinden, ik wilde voorstellen voor een 2de dans?' zei Jasper. 'Sorry maar nee dank u' zei Veronique beleefd. 'Maar waarom niet? het beste lied komt zo' zei Simon. 'Het spijt ons majesteiten maar we zijn uitgeput en gaan naar onze kamers' zei Caitlin. 'Oké het spijt ons dat we u hebben opgehouden' zei Jasper. Veronique wilde net verder lopen maar Jasper hield haar vast. 'Excuseer me maar wat heeft dit te betekenen?' Jasper trok haar naar zich toe en kuste haar innig. Simon stamelde niet en deed zijn broer na. Veronique duwde hem van haar af en sloeg hem met een vlakke hand tegen zijn wang. Caitlin duwde Simon ook van haar af en sloeg hem ook. 'En wie lijkt er nu het meest op Jade' gooide Caitlin eruit. 'Geen van ons beide' fluisterde Veronique. 'Waarom sloeg je me nou?' vroeg Jasper kwaad. 'Wij zijn niet zoals de gewoonlijke dames, wij zijn al getrouwd' zei Veronique kwaad. 'Jullie alle drie?' vroeg Simon sneaky. 'Nee' flapte Caitlin eruit. Veronique wierp haar een vernietigende blik. 'Het spijt ons dat we jullie hebben gekust, we zullen jullie nu echt laten gaan' zei Jasper snel. Hij tikte zijn broer aan en ze liepen weg. 'Waarom zei je dat nou?' vroeg Veronique kwaad. 'Het flapte er zomaar uit, sorry' zei Caitlin en keek naar beneden. 'Kom we gaan hier weg' zei Veronique en sleepte Caitlin weer met haar mee.

Jade lag al in haar bed. Ze was erg moe en had heimwee. Haar ogen sloten vanzelf en ze droomde. 'Jason, als dit over is...dan kunnen we misschien een datum kiezen?' Zei Jade. Ze streek haar lichtblauwe jurk glad en keek in zijn blauwe ogen. 'Als jij dat wilt doen we dat' was zijn antwoord. Hij kuste haar teder op haar wang en daarna in haar nek. 'Jason' fluisterde ze zachtjes. Ze voelde weer dezelfde lippen op haar wang en in haar nek. Ze draaide om en opende haar ogen. 'Prins Arthur?' zei ze geschrokken. Ze ging rechtop zitten en liet haar ogen aan het duister wennen. Ze voelde een hand tegen haar schouder die probeerde haar omlaag te duwen. 'Blijf van me af' Schreeuwde ze uit. Ze greep de arm en draaide hem de andere kant uit zodat hij brak. Ze sprong uit het bed en ging tegen de muur staan. Ze wist wiens arm ze had gebroken en een ding was zeker: Hij had pijn. Ze hoorde voetstappen van iemand die haar kamer kwam binnenstormen. Het waren 4 wachters en Mevrouw Ravens erachter. 'Wat is hier aan de hand' zei ze met een lage stem. Ze had een lantaarntje bij zich dat de kamer verlichtte. Er lag niemand op of in het bed en alleen Jade stond nog tegen de muur. 'Ik..dacht dat ik iemand op mijn bed zag, maar het was waarschijnlijk een nachtmerrie' zei Jade. 'Mannen terug naar jullie posten, Jade ga weer slapen' zei mevrouw Ravens. Ze verlieten de kamer en Jade stond weer in het donker alleen.

De volgende dag werd het er niet beter op. Een dienstmeisje kwam haar kleden en haar, haar doen. Haar, haar werd uitgeborsteld en in een soort van knot gedaan. Ze moest een smaragdgroene jurk dragen waarvan de kraag haar hele nek bedekte. De mouwen zaten strak om haar armen en er zaten zwarte versiersels op. Daarna moest ze met mevrouw Ravens mee naar de eetzaal waar het ontbijt werd opgediend. Veronique en Caitlin zaten al aan tafel te wachten en begonnen te giechelen toen ze Jade zagen. 'Die jurk staat haar beeldig vind je ook niet?' fluisterde Caitlin. 'Ze kan net zo goed een juten zak dragen' zei Veronique en ze begonnen harder te lachen. Jade liep droog om de tafel heen naar haar zussen en keek op ze neer. 'Is er een probleem lieve zusters?' vroeg ze sarcastisch. 'Nee hoezo?'vroeg Caitlin haar lach inhoudend. 'Ow ik dacht het, omdat jullie opeens zo moesten lachen toen ik binnenkwam' 'Er is geen een probleem, buiten je jurk om dan' flapte Veronique eruit. Caitlin begon weer hard te lachen en Veronique deed mee. 'Milady Jade, u zit niet bij uw zusters, u zit naast prins Arthur' zei mevrouw Ravens. De ogen van Jade werden groot en ze keek weer naar haar zusters. 'Waarom ik, ze haten mij hier echt of niet?' 'Hoezo?' vroeg Caitlin sarcastisch. 'Oké laat ik het zo zeggen als Arthur met een gebroken arm de zaal inloopt dan weet je al genoeg' zei Jade snel. 'Milady Jade' schreeuwde Ravens nu. 'Sorry mevrouw Ravens, ik kom er meteen aan' Jade liep naar de plek die Ravens aanwees en ging zitten. 'Jullie eten altijd apart met de prinsen, de koning en koningin eten altijd in een andere zaal, samen met ons de mentoren' 'Maar wij zitten dus helemaal alleen met de prinsen?' vroeg Jade onschuldig. 'Dat heb je goed begrepen' Ravens liep achter Jade langs naar de deur en maakte een buiging toen de prinsen binnenkwamen. Veronique en Caitlin bekeken de prinsen aandachtig en zagen vervolgens Arthur met een doek om zijn linkerhand. Ze probeerden hun gelach in te houden dat vervolgens gegiechel werd. 'Dames' zei Ravens verontwaardigd. De prinsen gingen zitten en keken niet naar Jade of de anderen. Caitlin zat naast William en Veronique naast Simon. Jade zat tussen Arthur en Jasper in en keek zenuwachtig naar haar zusters die de prinsen in de gaten hield. 'Ik wens u een goedemorgen en eet smakelijk' zei Ravens en liep de deur uit. De kokken en hun hulpjes kwamen via een dienstingang naar binnen gelopen met allerlei gerechten en brood. Nadat alles opgediend was verlieten ze de zaal en begonnen de prinsen met het rondgaan van de schalen. Jade wees beleefd elke schaal af totdat er eentje kwam met zoete broodjes. Veronique en Caitlin hadden ongeveer hetzelfde portie en namen tegelijk een slokje van hun thee. Jade wilde net beginnen aan haar broodje toen ze schrok van iets dat haar knie aanraakte. Ze keek onder de tafel en zag de rechterhand van Arthur die haar streelde. Ze boog iets naar hem en fluisterde: 'Als u nu niet stopt breek ik uw goede hand ook als het moet' Hij trok zijn hand meteen terug en Jade keek zelfvoldaan en nam een hap van haar broodje. Veronique en Caitlin keken haar met grote ongelovige ogen aan.

Na het eten kwamen de mentoren weer binnen en haalde hun leerlingen op. Veronique liep met haar mentor mee en luisterde aandachtig naar wat hij te zeggen had. Caitlin liet aan haar mentor zien wat ze kon doen qua het koken. Zo bakte ze een heerlijk zoete taart gevuld met room. Jade moest constant pianospelen iets waar ze nu eigenlijk geen zin in had. 'Is het u ook opgevallen dat prins Arthur met een doek om zijn hand liep?' vroeg Jade sarcastisch. 'Ja maar hij wilt niet vertellen wat er precies is gebeurt' zei Ravens. 'Hij is gisterenavond in mijn kamer geweest, terwijl ik sliep' Ze zag aan de reactie van Ravens dat ze schrok. 'Wat, maar dat mag hij niet, absoluut niet, heeft hij iets bij je gedaan?' 'Nou hij kuste me op mijn wang en in mijn nek maar dat heb ik hem nu afgeleerd zoals u zag' Jade glimlachte. 'Dat is het voordeel als u kunt vechten, voor een dame' zei Jade sarcastisch. 'Hm...speel verder' zei Ravens.

Bij het diner moest Jade een gele jurk met witte versiersels dragen. Dit keer kreeg ze een vlecht waar bloemetjes die in haar, haar werd gestoken. Veronique's haar werd goed uitgeborsteld en er kwamen twee kleine vlechtjes aan elke kant van haar gezicht. De kleine vlechtjes werden naar achteren getrokken en vervolgens weer ingevlochten. Ze droeg een roze jurk met donkerroze borduursels. Caitlin moest perse een witte jurk aan met simpele borduursels van goud. Haar, haar werd opgestoken en opgesierd met witte bloemetjes. Onder het eten waren ze erg stil. De prinsen daar in tegen praatte alleen maar door en negeerde hun eigenlijk. Na het eten liepen Jasper,Simon en William als eerste weg. Daarna volgde Caitlin, Veronique en Jade. Met een hand over haar mond werd Jade teruggetrokken de zaal in en werd de deur gesloten. Jade stompte Arthur in zijn maag en glipte onder zijn grip vandaan. 'Wat bent u van plan?' acteerde Jade en liep langzaam naar achteren. 'Je weet wat ik wil, en alsjeblieft houd op met dat geacteer' zei Arthur droog terwijl hij op haar afliep. 'Ik waarschuw u, als u mij niet laat gaan breek ik elk botje in uw lichaam totdat u niet eens meer kan lopen' zei Jade en botste tegen de tafel. Met haar hand zocht ze naar een mes. 'Komop iedereen kent deze greep zelfs een kind van 2 zou het kunnen' zei Arthur. Hij graaide naar haar uit maar Jade ontweek hem. Ze ging achter hem staan en zette de mes tegen zijn keel waardoor hij verstijfde. 'Luister ik ben niet zoals een normaal meisje, ik ben hier niet van gediend, gaarne verzoek ik u dus ook mij met rust te laten' ze verslapte haar armen en wachtte op zijn antwoord af. 'Oké ik heb het begrepen ik zal u met rust laten' zei hij vervolgens. Jade deed voorzichtig een stap naar achteren en wachtte op zijn reactie. 'Ik zal u en uw zusters met rust laten totdat jullie weer weggaan. oké?' Hij stak zijn hand naar haar uit. 'Deal?' ze twijfelde even en stak vervolgens de hare in de zijne en schudde. 'Deal' Ze legde het mes terug waar ze hem vandaan had en liep daarna naar haar kamer. Ze ging zitten op haar bed en haalde een stuk papier en een potje met inkt tevoorschijn. Daarna pakte ze een ganzenveer en begon te schrijven:

_Lieve Jason_

_Ik weet niet precies hoe ik het moet vertellen, maar de toestand hier is vreselijk. De prinsen spelen een spelletje met mij, ik heb een irritante mentor en mijn zussen hebben het wel naar hun zin. Ik wilde dat ik nu bij jullie kon zijn, helpen, of iets in die trant. Ik snap niet waarom vader ons hier heen heeft gestuurd, en niet naar zijn tweede huis. Ik hoop dat het snel over is, zodat we...weer samen kunnen pianospelen of iets. Ik hoop dat als je mijn brief krijgt mij meteen komt ophalen, redden van dit verschrikkelijk paleis._

_Met vriendelijke groeten:_

_Jade_

Ze vouwde de brief op en maakte hem dicht met kaarsvet. Ze sloop haar kamer uit en liep naar een dienstingang. Ze rende naar een jongeman die haar bekend voor kwam. 'Morrison' fluisterde ze geschrokken. 'Jade, Sssht' zei hij snel. 'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg ze. 'Ik ben gestuurd door jullie vader, hij was bezorgd' 'Hoezo hij vertrouwd de koning toch zeker wel?' 'Jawel maar niet zijn zonen' Jade giechelde. 'Kun je alsjeblieft wat voor me doen?' 'Ligt eraan wat' 'Deze brief zo snel mogelijk naar Jason brengen?' Morrison pakte de brief en bekeek het. 'Omdat jij mijn vrouw's zus bent regel ik dit wel voor je' 'Dank je dank je dank je' zei Jade en omhelsde hem even. 'Oké duidelijk, schiet op ga naar binnen voordat je koud vat of iets' Jade liep weg en Morrison sprong op zijn paard.

Jade blies haar kaars uit en sloot haar ogen. Ze viel al snel in slaap en droomde dit keer weer anders.

'Jade' Zei prins Arthur en draaide naar haar om. Hij had zijn pak aan die hij op speciale gelegenheden droeg en keek haar met glinsteringen in zijn ogen aan. 'Wat had ik u nou gezegd?' zei Jade kwaad. 'Ik wilde je iets vragen' zei hij onschuldig. Hij liep op haar af en stond nog maar 3 centimeter van haar verwijderd. Zijn adem rook naar munt en nog iets anders. 'Wil je met me trouwen?' In Jade's hoofd ging er vanalles rinkelen. Ze wilde nee zeggen maar in plaats daarvan antwoordde ze ja. Vervolgens zag ze haar zelf met een prachtige tiara op haar hoofd en een witte jurk aan in de spiegel. 'Wat, nee, ik wil niet trouwen, nooit niet' zei ze en begon te schreeuwen. 'Neemt u prins Arthur, Jade Persis als uw huidige echtgenote?' vroeg een pastoor uit het niets. 'Ja ik wil' zei hij. 'Neemt u Jade Persis, Prins Arthur als uw huidige echtgenote?' vroeg de pastoor weer. 'Nee...Ja ik wil' 'Dan mag u de bruid kussen' Ze voelde zijn zachte lippen tegen de hare aan en hoorde mensen juichen. Daarna verdween het gejuich en zat ze op een bed. 'Jade, liefje, ben je er klaar voor?' hoorde ze Arthur zeggen. Ze wilde net iets zeggen maar Arthur zat al naast haar en kuste haar nek. 'Ik wil eigenlijk helemaal niet' fluisterde ze. 'Je zult het geweldig vinden' hoorde ze. Jade voelde iets zwaars bovenop haar, iets waardoor ze niet kon omdraaien. Ze opende haar ogen half en zag iets op haar zitten dat haar nachtjapon omhoog stroopte. 'Ik wil helemaal niet' fluisterde ze. Ze was halfwakker en besefte nog niet wat er precies gebeurde.'Je zult het geweldig vinden' hoorde ze iemand fluisteren in haar oor. Jade knipperde met haar ogen maar was eigenlijk te moe om omhoog te komen. Ze voelde zachte lippen van iemand die haar kuste op haar wang.'Wie ben je?' vroeg ze. 'Meen je dit nou?' vroeg de stem. 'Anders zou ik het niet vragen' zei Jade en knipperde weer met haar ogen. 'Prins Arthur' fluisterde de stem weer. Hij streelde haar buik en ze hoorde dat hij iets uit deed. 'Wat ga je met me doen?' vroeg ze. 'Iets wat je heel leuk zult gaan vinden' zij hij weer en kuste weer haar nek. Jade dacht ineens na. Hij wilde haar heiligheid weghalen. Lieve goden niemand mocht het aanraken. Met een snelle beweging pakte ze de nek van Arthur en kneep hem bijna dicht. 'Zou u nu van me af willen gaan' beval ze. Hij klom van haar af en kuchte toen ze hem losliet. Jade schikte haar japon en rende zo snel ze kon naar de deur. 'Wachten, wachten' riep ze. 4 wachters kwamen aanrennen en wachtte op haar bevel. 'Er is iemand in mijn kamer en probeerde mijn kuisheid te stelen. De wachters rende de kamer binnen en zagen dat er iemand heel stil op het bed lag. Ze liepen naar het bed en pakte de jongeman op. Ze sleurde hem de kamer uit en bekeken hem met kaarslicht. 'Lieve goden, het is prins Arthur' zei een van hen. 'Haal Mevrouw Ravens' beval een ander. Ravens kwam in een lange zwarte jurk naar de mannen lopen. 'Prins Arthur, houd op met dat geacteer ik ken je al wel langer dan vandaag' zei ze. Arthur keek haar zo onschuldig mogelijk aan. 'Zij verleidde mij' begon hij meteen. 'Arthur, Arthur, Arthur' begon Ravens. 'Ik weet dat je van jongere dames houdt, en dat je de prins bent, maar dat houd niet in dat je alles mag doen wat je maar wilt, ik ga hier een rapport over maken en zorg dat je ouders hierover weten' bedreigde Ravens hem. 'Mevrouw Ravens alstublieft doe me dit niet aan, mijn reputatie...' 'Was al een hele tijd kapot door jezelf' maakte Ravens af. 'Breng hem naar zijn kamer en kijk of de andere toevallig ook niet rondspoken' zei Ravens. Ze keek om naar Jade die als verstard stond te kijken. 'Ga naar je bed kind, vanavond zet ik een wachter voor je deur, je zou veilig moeten zijn' 'Mijn dank aan u is groot' zei Jade en liep haar kamer weer in.

De volgende morgen aan het ontbijt was Prins Arthur niet op komen dagen. Het ging te ronde dat hij in een isoleerkamertje zat ergens in het kasteel. Zijn broertjes maakte er grappen over en lachte er alleen maar om. Een paar dagen later had Jade een brief ontvangen van Jason. Ze zou het 's avonds lezen samen met haar zussen. Na het eten waren ze meteen gaan omkleden en kwamen ze bij elkaar in Jade's kamer. 'Lees voor, lees voor' zei Caitlin opgewonden. 'Ja begin' beval Veronique. Jade opende de zegel en vouwde de brief open.

_'Lieve Jade'_

_Ik heb je bericht ontvangen. Ik vind het vreselijk om te horen dat de situatie zo slecht is. Maar een ding is zeker het is hier een bloedbad! Je vader is met een ernstige wond ergens anders overgeplaatst. We hebben drie leden van de groep kunnen liquideren maar het heeft weinig nut. We hebben Eboney ernstig gewond gevonden in een riviertje hier vlakbij, hij is al weer wat opgelapt. Hij was er net zo slecht aan toe als Veronique maar heelde minder snel. Als het kan kom ik je zo snel mogelijk halen en gaan we hier zo ver mogelijk vandaan, zodat we een rustig leven kunnen leiden. _

_Je geliefde _

_Jason_

Over Veronique's wangen stroomde er een hele rivier van tranen. 'Veronique gaat het wel?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Jawel het is alleen dat Mijn man daar in een bloedbad zit en ernstig gewond is' het was even stil tussen de drie zussen en Jade verbrak de stilte. 'Ik weet wat' zei ze. 'Och jee Jade heeft een idee' fluisterde Caitlin. 'Dat hoorde ik, wat als een van ons naar de koning stapt en vraagt om hulp?' stelde Jade voor. 'Nee dat kun je niet maken, we zijn nu al zijn beschermelingen' zei Caitlin kwaad. 'Nee luister nou, we vertellen de situatie en laten hem eventueel deze brief lezen, dan moet hij als goede koningzijnde helpen, want het gaat om mijn verloofde, haar man en onze vader' Caitlin dacht hierover na. 'Het is eigenlijk geen slecht idee' stemde Veronique mee in. Caitlin wilde tegensputteren maar Jade snoerde haar de mond. 'Ik regel het wel, aangezien ik met het idee kwam kan ik net zo goed de consequenties aanvaarden, niet?' zei Jade zelfverzekerd. Caitlin glimlachte. 'Volgens mij word er iemand eindelijk volwassen' zei ze hardop. Jade glimlachte alleen maar en opende de deur. 'En nu wil ik slapen, Frederick wil je eventjes een stap op zij staan? mijn zusters gaan naar hun kamer' 'Natuurlijk milady Jade' Veronique en Caitlin glimlachte en liepen de kamer uit. Jade sloot de deur en ging in haar bed liggen.

'Ben je het er echt mee eens dat ze naar de koning gaat?' vroeg Caitlin aan Veronique. 'Nou...ja en nee' Caitlin keek haar niet begrijpend aan. ' Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg ze vervolgens. 'Je hebt gelijk dat wij de beschermelingen van de koning nu zijn, en hij heeft natuurlijk wel meer lasten op zijn schouders, daarom zie je hem bijna nooit' ' En waarvoor is de ja?' 'Het gaat inderdaad over mijn man, die nu daar probeert te genezen, en zoals Jason al beschreef gaat het veel en veel langzamer bij hem dan bij mij, dus het liefste heb ik hem daar weg, en het belangrijkste, vader is ook ernstig gewond en hij is nog steeds het mannelijk figuur die ons heeft opgevoed toen moeder doodging' 'Daar heb je toch wel een paar goeie punten' zei Caitlin. ' We wachten gewoon op Jade af, kijken wat er gebeurt en anders hopen we dat god genadig is en onze geliefde door deze strijd heen te helpen' zei Veronique met een zangerige stem.

'Sinds wanneer hoop jij dat god helpt?' vroeg Caitlin droog. Ze lachte allebei en splitste vervolgens op om naar hun kamers te gaan.

De volgende dag liep Jade door de Koninklijke tuin. Ze werd geëscorteerd door 4 wachters naar een wit kapelletje waar de koning op een marmeren bankje zat naar een fontein te kijken. 'Milady Jade, majesteit' zei de linker wachter. De koning keek op haar neer en wenkte dat ze op het andere bankje moest gaan zitten. 'Je zei dat je iets ernstigs moest bespreken' hij keek haar doordringend aan met zijn donkere ogen. ' Ja majesteit het gaat over de bende die op dit moment ons huis leegrooft' De koning lachte. 'En hoe weet jij dat nou weer? ben je een ziener?' Jade keek hem verbaasd aan. 'Nee majesteit ik heb gisteren een brief ontvangen van mijn...Ehm...verloofde' 'En waarom krijg jij wel een brief en ik niet?' hij keek haar met een harde blik aan. 'Omdat ik naar hem heb geschreven over hoe mijn toestand nu was en vroeg naar zijn toestand, majesteit' De koning lachte weer. 'En uw punt is?' 'Ik wilde vragen om versterking bij mijn huis, mijn vader is al ernstig gewond afgevoerd en de man van mijn zus is gestrand bij een riviertje vlak bij ons thuis, en aangezien wij niet kunnen helpen of mogen helpen wilde ik vragen of u hen wilde helpen' Nu keek de koning op zijn buurt verbaasd. 'Ik moet helaas dit verzoek afwijzen' zei hij vervolgens. 'Op grond van wat?' zei Jade kwaad. 'Ik geen brief heb ontvangen voor hulp, en zolang ik die niet krijg of heb blijf ik dit verzoek afwijzen, hierbij sluit ik dit gesprek en kun je gaan' Jade wilde nog wat zeggen maar een van de wachters begon aan haar arm te trekken. Als reactie sloeg ze zo hard tegen zijn neus dat hij naar achteren viel. 'Wat is dit nou weer' vroeg de koning en keek haar met grote ogen aan. 'Jade, Jade' ze hoorde de stem van Veronique. 'Daar ben je, ik zocht je overal' ze kwam onhandig aangerend en kwam hijgend naast haar staan. 'Je moet mee, ik heb zoiets bijzonders gevonden' 'Milady Veronique wat is hier aan de hand?' vroeg de koning. 'Sorry uwe majesteit' Ze keek naar beneden en zag de bewusteloze wachter liggen. 'Maar zo te zien ben ik al te laat' 'Te laat? voor wat?' vroeg de koning. 'Dat is ingewikkeld maar kan ik Jade meenemen?' De koning wilde nog wat zeggen maar schrok van Veronique's blik. 'Natuurlijk' zei hij gauw. 'Dank u wel' zei Veronique en sleurde Jade mee. 'Wat denk jij wel niet? je mag niet laten merken dat je beter bent dan de mannen' fluisterde Veronique. 'Het verzoek is afgewezen' Veronique stopte met lopen en keek haar met ongeloof aan. 'Nu snap ik waarom je hebt uitgehaald' zei Veronique meelevend. 'Ik ga hier weg' zei Jade. ' En hoe wil je dat doen met al die wachten?' 'dat is een goeie vraag misschien moet ik inderdaad wel blijven' 'Jade het spijt me, maar als Jason dood is moet je denk ik met Arthur trouwen' 'Dan steek ik nog liever een mes door mijn hart' zei Jade. 'Ik maakte maar een grapje, ik hou je niet tegen als je weg wilt gaan, Jade, maar vergeet die grote gasten daarzo niet' Ze wees met haar duim naar een groep wachters die patrouilleerden.

Veronique lag in haar bed en was nog klaarwakker. Ze hoorde haar kamerdeur opengaan en zag een gestalte de kamer inlopen. 'Wie is daar?' vroeg ze. De deur ging zachtjes dicht en ze voelde dat iemand naast haar op het bed kwam zitten. 'Milady Veronique? ik ben het Mitzy' Veronique zuchtte opgelucht. 'Mitzy ik ben zo blij jou te zien, hoe gaat het met mijn man?' 'Slecht, hij ijlt over u en zegt dat hij u mist, en jullie huis is...niet jullie huis meer, en de dorpelingen, lieve goden...' Veronique sloeg een hand voor haar mond. 'Wat moet ik doen?' vroeg ze. 'Niks ik kwam alleen doorgeven wat ik moest doorgeven van uw man...' 'Zijn ze teruggetrokken?' vroeg Veronique. 'Ja ze hebben een kleine kamp opgeslagen in het bos en zijn bezig plannen te bedenken hoe ze de heks kunnen pakken, maar op een of andere manier weet ze altijd wanneer en hoe ze aanvallen, het wordt dus een moeilijke taak om jullie huis terug te krijgen' 'Als ik iets kan doen zeg het me dan alsjeblieft en kom vaker langs, ik wil op de hoogte blijven' 'Natuurlijk milady, maar ik moet nu gaan voordat uw wachter wakker wordt?' Ze hoorde voetstappen die naar de deur liepen. 'Wat heb je met hem gedaan?' 'Een vriendelijk gebaar' zei Mitzy droog en liep weg. De deur ging met een harde klap dicht en het was weer stil in haar kamer. Veronique dacht er nog even erover na en viel daarna in slaap.

Caitlin was al vroeg op en liep naar de stallen. 'Morrison?' fluisterde ze zachtjes. 'Caitlin' Zei een stem. Morrison liep vanachter de stal vandaan en kuste haar innig. 'Nou dat is een leuke welkom' zei ze onder het kussen door. Morrison lachte en liet haar even ademen. 'Ben je al naar mijn vader geweest?' vroeg ze met grote ogen. Morrison keek haar met zorgelijk ogen aan. 'Ja maar zijn toestand is erg slecht' Caitlin pinkte een traan weg. 'Liefje het komt allemaal wel goed, geloof me maar' Zei hij rustig. Caitlin glimlachte en kuste hem weer. 'Waarom ga je niet met mij mee hier weg?'

Caitlin keek hem ongelovig aan. 'Hoe wil je mij meenemen dan zonder dat ze het opmerken?' vroeg ze. 'Ik heb alles al geregeld' zei hij met een glimlach.'Hoe bedoel je?' 'Ik heb de koning gesproken oké een van zijn wachten dan en heb gevraagd of ik jou mee mocht nemen naar ons huisje die ergens veilig staat' legde hij uit. 'En ik mag zomaar mee?' 'Nee ik heb wel allerlei smoesjes moeten bedenken en het is uiteindelijk gelukt' 'Wat voor smoesjes?' vroeg Caitlin en trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. 'Nou ja, dat je heel erg ziek was en dat het besmettelijk is' Caitlin gaf hem een klap en kuste hem gelijk. 'Die klap was voor het liegen en die kus was voor jouw briljante idee' zei ze droog. 'Oké bedankt ik hou ook zielsveel van jou, ik heb al een koets geregeld en je koffers liggen er ook al bovenop, dus het enige wat nog ontbreekt is jij' zei hij en glimlachte. 'Maar hoe zit het dan met mijn zussen?' 'Dat valt teveel op en je vader zou waarschijnlijk een slechte naam krijgen' 'Ik begrijp het, ik ben zo terug, waar staat de koets?' 'Bij de poort' zei Morrison. Caitlin gaf hem een kus op de wang en rende door de gangen naar de kamer van Veronique. 'Veronique, Veronique' De wachter opende de deur voor haar en keek haar verbaasd na toen ze naar binnen rende. 'Wat? wat?' vroeg ze chagrijnig. 'Ik kan weg hier' zei ze blij. 'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Veronique half wakker. 'Ik ga naar mijn eigen huis' Zei ze blij. Met een oogopslag zat Veronique rechtop. 'Wat hoe?... wanneer?' 'Vandaag en door Morrison, hij zei dat ik een besmettelijke ziekte had en nu moet ik hier weg' zei ze nog steeds opgewonden. 'Ik ben blij voor je Caitlin, maar hoe zit het dan met ons?' vroeg Veronique ongelukkig. Caitlin keek naar beneden alsof haar geluk was afgelopen. 'Het spijt me Veronique, maar ik kan jullie niet meenemen, anders valt het teveel op' 'Ik begrijp het wel' zei Veronique meelevend. 'Jade en ik bedenken wel wat anders' zei ze om Caitlin geen schuldgevoel aan te praten. 'Ik hoop jullie weer snel te zien' zei Caitlin en omhelsde haar. 'Ik jou ook' Caitlin huppelde de deur van het paleis uit. Ze liep naar de poort waar inderdaad een koets stond. Ze stapte in en Morrison wachtte haar al op. 'Liefje' zei hij charmant en kuste haar. De koetsier klapte met zijn zweep en de koets kwam in beweging.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6 Het plan

Hoofdstuk 6 Het plan

Jade vond het oneerlijk dat Caitlin niets tegen haar had gezegd, maar ze was blij voor haar zusje. Na ongeveer zoveel maanden met mevrouw Ravens te hebben samengewerkt mocht ze eindelijk zonder haar overal staan en gaan waar ze heen wilde. 'Jade we moeten toch op de een of andere manier hier weg kunnen? Ik wil weten hoe het met Eboney gaat' zei Veronique. Ze gingen zitten op het wit stenen bankje in de tuin. 'Het wordt namelijk gauw weer winter en we hebben nog steeds niks gehoord van ze' 'Veronique houd je mond nou eens een keer over die Eboney van je, je praat de laatste weken alleen nog maar over hem en niets anders' Aan het gezicht van Jade te zien was het haar inderdaad teveel geworden. 'Heb geduld ons tijd komt nog' zei Jade kalm.

Het duurde langer dan ze verwacht hadden er waren al weer 2 jaren verstreken en ze waren nu 19. Ze hadden nog steeds niks gehoord van Jason of Eboney. Veronique begon langzaam gek te worden terwijl Jade de kalmheid zelve wel leek. 'Het enige wat wij nog hebben ontvangen in deze 2 jaren zijn een paar brieven van Morrison en Caitlin' jammerde Veronique. 'Ach mens houd toch op, wees blij dat je tante bent' 'Nou en ik wil ook kinderen hoor' hield ze vast. 'Binnenkort Veronique, wordt je moeder en kun je, je neefje Jacob zien, oké? ik heb namelijk een plan' Veronique keek haar veelbelovend aan. 'Na het eten vertel ik het wel?' mevrouw Ravens kondigde de prinsen aan die allemaal aan tafel schoven. 'Mag ik zeggen dat u er prachtig uitziet?' zei Simon tegen Jade. 'Dank u wel majesteit' zei Jade netjes. Ze streek een lok uit haar gezicht en knipoogde naar Veronique. 'Zullen we beginnen met eten?' stelde Jasper voor. 'Wat een goed idee' zei Arthur en glimlachte. De prinsen deden zoals altijd: opscheppen en de schalen doorgeven. 'Uwe majesteiten kunnen jullie ons excuseren, mijn zuster en ik moeten nog wat regelen' zei Jade. 'Natuurlijk, zolang jullie maar snel terugkomen' zei William. Veronique legde haar servet weg en liep achter Jade aan. Haar zwarte jurk zwierde met haar mee met elke beweging die ze maakte. Ze liepen de gangen door tot ze op een plek waren, waarvan ze zeker wisten dat niemand hun kon horen. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Veronique. 'Luister ik ben naar het kantoor van de koning geweest, hij bleek 4 dagen geleden een brief te hebben ontvangen van Jason. De "oorlog" is nog steeds niet afgelopen en het bleek alleen maar erger te zijn geworden, nu stemt de koning er wel mee in om een leger er naar toe te sturen...' 'En wat heeft dat met ons te maken dan? als wij mee gaan te paard dan hebben ze het meteen door!' 'Veroniqueje snap je het niet? dit is de enige gouden kans die we kunnen krijgen' Zei Jade opgewonden. 'Wij kunnen vechten toch? het enige wat we hoeven te doen is zo'n harnas aantrekken ons haar te verstoppen en een wat lagere stem op zetten, en zorgen dat ze ons gezichten niet kunnen zien natuurlijk' Veronique dacht hierover na. 'Jade dit is een geweldig idee' zei Veronique. 'Ik vraag morgen wel aan Humphrey wanneer ze moeten vertrekken' zei Jade. 'Laten we nu maar teruggaan voordat de majesteiten een verdenking krijgen' Ze liepen weer terug door de gangen naar de eetzaal en namen weer plaats. 'Ah daar zijn ze weer, we hadden het net over jullie' zei Arthur kostelijk. 'En willen de majesteiten dat met ons delen?' vroeg Veronique droog. De broers keken elkaar eerst aan en knikte. 'We hadden het erover dat jullie gegroeid zijn hier en daar, en dat jullie er vanavond beeldig uitzien' zei Jasper. 'Moeten wij dat als een compliment zien of belediging?' vroeg Jade. 'Compliment natuurlijk, wij zijn niet meer die irritante jonge mannen van 2 jaar geleden' zei Simon. 'Aha' zei Veronique droog. 'Ik heb trouwens nog een vraag' zei Jade vervolgens, en knipoogde naar Veronique. 'Ow wat dolletjes, Jady heeft een vraag' zei Arthur sarcastisch. 'Weten jullie iets van het leger die naar ons huis wordt gestuurd?' vroeg ze, Arthur negerend. De broers keken elkaar doodserieus aan. 'Toevallig dat je erover begint...' zei William. 'Namelijk Simon en Jasper zijn uitgekozen om met dat leger mee te gaan' vertelde William. 'Wanneer gaat dat leger er naar toe dan?' vroeg Veronique nu op haar beurt. 'Morgen in de middag vertrekken ze' zei Jasper alsof hij het irritant vond. Jade en Veronique glimlachte. 'We hopen dan maar dat u en uw broer de strijd winnen' zei Jade. 'Natuurlijk doen we dat' zeiden ze bijna tegelijk en begonnen te lachen. Later die avond stond Jade bij de deur van Veronique. De wachter die er altijd voor stond was een half jaar geleden daar weggehaald en ook bij de deur van Jade. 'Morgen in de middag, we moeten zorgen dat we vroeg wakker zijn dan iedereen hier, en dan ons klaarmaken' zei Jade. 'Dat moet lukken' zei Veronique. 'En anders steel ik een paard en rijd gewoon weg' zei ze met zelfverzekerde ogen. 'Ik zie je morgen dan' zei Jade snel en liep naar haar kamer die verhuisd was naar de oude van Caitlin.

Zoals ze elkaar beloofd hadden waren ze vroeg op. Ze liepen door de stille gangen waar de wachters stonden en niet eens op hun lette. Jade en Veronique liepen naar een toren waar altijd alle wachters hun wapens en harnassen vandaan haalde. 'Kijk nu praten we over iets leuks' zei Jade. Ze pakte een groot zwaard en voelde hoe zwaar hij was. 'Maar ik gebruik liever dit' ze legde de zwaard terug en pakte haar dolken uit haar laarzen vandaan. Veronique was al druk bezig met een harnas aandoen en keek naar Jade.'Dat jij die dingen nog hebt' zei ze droog en klungelde met een armbeschermer. 'Hey niks tegen mijn geluksdolken' bitste Jade terug. 'Oké , oké' Jade greep haar lange haren die met de jaren waren meegegroeid tot ongeveer haar knieën vast. 'Wow wat ga je doen?' vroeg Veronique en trok de borstbescherming over haar hoofd. 'Anders past het niet in de helm' legde Jade uit. Met een snelle beweging hakte ze een stuk van haar, haar af. Nu had ze haar tot net iets over haar schouders. 'Het is zonde maar het is het waard' zei Jade en zocht naar een plek om het haar in te stoppen. 'Daar in die jutten zak' stelde Veronique voor. Jade opende de zak en propte haar afgesneden haar erin. 'Zo lijk ik op een soldaat?' vroeg Veronique en hield de helm onder haar arm. Jade draaide om en keek haar lachend aan. 'Maak je stem wat lager en dan zeg ik ja'

Later kwamen ze de toren uit en liepen als echte mannen. 'Ik hoop dat het overtuigend genoeg is' fluisterde Veronique. 'Tuurlijk wel, maar probeer zo weinig mogelijk te zeggen, oké' Veronique knikte en liep achter Jade aan. 'Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen?' vroeg ze. 'Naar de afgesproken plek, daar wordt je uitgekozen of je goed genoeg bent' legde Jade uit. 'Hoe bedoel je?' 'Je moet bewijzen dat je kan vechten' zei Jade geïrriteerd. 'Hoe weet je dat allemaal?' 'Door wachten af te luisteren, die vertellen vaak genoeg dingen die wij eigenlijk niet mogen weten en nu Sssht' ze liepen naar een plein waar in het midden de commandant stond. 'Op dit moment, kies ik alleen de beste soldaten uit die er zijn, laat het beginnen' riep hij om. de groep werd door tweeën gesplitst, Veronique en Jade stonden gelukkig in dezelfde groep en bereidde zichzelf voor. Jade maakte polsgebaren met haar dolken , en Veronique wachtte gewoon rustig af. 'Jij terug naar je post jij daar staan' riep de man om. Even later was Veronique aan de buurt. Ze had het warm door de helm maar ze hield hem op zoals het plan was. De mannen om hun heen droegen alleen hun harnas en geen helm. 'Jullie namen zijn?' vroeg de commandant. 'Henry White' zei de man tegenover Veronique. 'En de jouwe?' vroeg de commandant. 'Ehm...Sky Ehm...Swann ja Sky Swann' zei ze op een zo laag mogelijk stem. 'Oké probeer elkaar niet te veel te verwonden, begrepen' Ze knikte en stonden allebei klaar. 'Oké White tegen Swann, begin' schreeuwde de commandant. Henry begon met slaan met zijn vuisten en Veronique ontweek zijn slagen elke keer. Vervolgens maakte ze een draai om hem heen en gaf hem een harde elleboog in zijn rug. Daarna draaide ze weer snel om en pakte zijn hoofd vast. Met een snelle beweging gaf ze hem een knietje waardoor hij op de grond viel en jammerde. Ze klopte haar handen af alsof er veel zand aanzat. 'Dit betekent dat White terug naar zijn post moet en Swann bij de rest mag staan' zei de commandant. Jade moest vervolgens en keek naar haar tegenstander. Hij probeerde door de helm heen te kijken maar stopte er mee toen de commandant zijn naam vroeg. 'Taylor Smith' zei hij. 'Mijn naam is Cloud Dazzle' zei Jade en kuchte even. 'Oké Smith tegen Dazzle, geen wapens alleen vuist tegen vuist' zei de commandant en gaf de startsein. Jade wachtte geen moment en rende meteen op Smith af met een snelle beweging greep ze zijn arm en draaide hem de andere kant om. Hij draaide helaas mee en duwde haar weg. Hij wilde haar slaan maar Jade ontweek hem net op tijd. Vervolgens greep ze weer zijn arm en sloeg drie keer keihard tegen zijn ribben. Vervolgens liet ze hem los en viel hij bijna huilend op de grond. 'Smith terug naar je post en Dazzle bij de anderen. Jade liep naar de anderen en merkte dat Smith niet op stond. 'Lieve goden, die gast heeft mijn ribben gebroken' schreeuwde hij uit. 2 andere wachters hielpen Smith overeind en namen hem vervolgens mee. 'Wat ben je toch weer vriendelijk' fluisterde Veronique zo zacht mogelijk.

Rond de middag was het leger eindelijk gevormd en stonden ze klaar voor vertrek. 'Vandaag zullen we die hoer een les leren, dat ze niet zomaar een oorlog kan beginnen' schreeuwde de commandant. 'En vandaag nemen wij Prins Jasper en Prins Simon mee zodat ze weet tegen wie ze het op moet nemen' Jasper en Simon zaten in Koninklijke harnassen, allebei op een wit paard en juichte met de soldaten mee.

'Laten we gaan' schreeuwde de commandant. Ze begonnen per rij te lopen en Jade stond samen met Veronique in de derde rij. 'Daar gaan we' fluisterde Jade.

Ze waren nog maar een dag of 2 onderweg toen ze al werden aangevallen door bandieten. Het was een grote groep en ze waren niet zo makkelijk als de wachters. De groep moest uit elkaar en ze moesten vechten. Veronique en Jade stonden achter een boom en bekeken hun alternatieven. 'Als we nou via een zijkant boven op ze springen?' stelde Veronique voor. 'Nee dan staan we er midden in' 'Nou en dat is gewoon een uitdaging, Komop als wij al wachters in elkaar kunnen meppen waarom hun niet dan?' 'Oké je hebt een punt schiet op rennen dan' Ze rende langs de zijkant en sprongen met een salto midden in de bandieten groep. 'Kijk nou 2 zielige mannetjes die denken de helden te zijn' Jade liep naar de bandiet toe en pakte met een snelle beweging haar dolken en stak er een door zijn buik. 'Eigenlijk ik ben geen vent maar een vrouw' Ze maakte een snelle polsbeweging met haar andere hand en kielhaalde hem. 'Grijp ze' schreeuwde een ander. Veronique zwaaide elegant met haar zwaard door de groep en de eerste aanvallers waren meteen ernstig gewond en vielen op de grond. Ze jammerde om hun moeder en begonnen te bidden. 'Help Swann en Dazzle' riep de commandant. De rest van de soldaten maakte hun paar bandieten af en kwamen daarna naar Veronique en Jade gerend en staken de achterste bandieten in de rug. 'Jade ze gaan ons insluiten' zei Veronique in paniek. 'Maak een doorweg' zei Jade en begon met het steken van een aanvallende bandiet. Veronique ontweek net op tijd een zwaard en stak haar aanvaller met haar zwaard door zijn hoofd. Jade was al bijna tussen de bandieten uit en werd uit het niets vastgegrepen en teruggegooid in de groep bij Veronique. 'Oké ik heb het gehad' zei Jade en gooide haar helm van haar hoofd. Ze kon nu beter zien en dus sneller handelen. Veronique deed hetzelfde en keek naar de lelijke gezichten van de mannen. 'Misschien had ik mijn helm toch maar op moeten houden' zei ze droog en stak een bandiet neer. 'Oké Veronique wie het meeste vermoord' zei Jade. 'Houd je hart maar vast want ik win zeker wel van je' zei Veronique. Jade pakte een bandiet bij zijn oren en trok hem dichter naar haar toe en gaf hem eerst een knietje voordat ze hem kielhaalde. '1' schreeuwde ze. Veronique lachte en begon met haar zwaard in het rondte te zwaaien en telde hoeveel mannen omvielen. ' 5' zei ze. Jade keek haar met grote ogen aan en begon sneller met haar dolken te werken. '7' zei ze trots. Veronique was druk bezig met 3 mannen en stak net haar zwaard door de mannen heen. '8' Jade rolde met haar ogen en schopte een bandiet onderuit en duwde haar dolk in zijn oog. Ze maakte een koprol en stak beide dolken door twee verschillende hoofden. Veronique ontweek een zwaaiende katana en stak gauw haar zwaard door de bandiet heen.

Het was al beginnend avond toen ze eindelijk de bandieten hadden vermoord. Ongeveer een kwart hadden zichzelf opgegeven en waren weggerend. Jade en Veronique hadden snel hun helmen opgedaan toen de commandant bij hun in het midden voegde. De soldaten hadden hun kamp een paar kilometer verder opgeslagen. 'Als jullie willen kunnen jullie je wassen bij een waterval een stuk verderop in de bossen, maar houd alles in de gaten' zei de commandant. Alle soldaten liepen het bos in behalve Veronique en Jade. 'Mannen waarom gaan jullie jezelf niet wassen?' vroeg de commandant. Jade maakte haar stem laag en zei: 'Omdat we niet graag met een grote groep wassen we vinden het zeer onhygiënisch' De commandant lachte. 'Ah of het is een andere reden' hij liep op Jade af en trok haar helm van haar hoofd en daarna die van Veronique ook. 'Dames ik wel uitleg nu' zei hij kwaad. Jade en Veronique keken elkaar met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan.

'Zagen jullie Swann en Dazzle?' riep een van de soldaten naar de ander. 'Hey paas de zeep eens' riep een ander. 'Ja, die kunnen vechten. die Dazzle was echt keisnel en die Swann met dat zwaard' Ze lachte allemaal. 'Heren' de soldaten die onder de waterval stonden draaiden tegelijk om. 'Commandant' riep een van de soldaten. 'Mag ik jullie voorstellen: Swann en Dazzle' Veronique en Jade kwamen in het maanlicht staan en keken met rode hoofden naar beneden. 'Deze twee dames waren blijkbaar bij ons terechtgekomen, maar dat houd dus ook in dat ze samen met jullie moeten gaan wassen' hij lachte. De soldaten keken met open mond en grote ogen naar de twee jonge vrouwen. 'U maakt een grapje' zei Jade kwaad en liep op de commandant af en sloeg hem bijna raak met haar vuist. Hij ontweek hem en zette haar in een houtgreep. 'Ik ben nog te aardig, het zou erger hebben gekund' fluisterde hij in Jade's oor. Hij duwde haar terug in de maanlicht en lachte. 'Ik zie jullie straks wel weer terug bij het kamp' riep de commandant, en liep vervolgens het bos weer in. De soldaten keken hun nog steeds aan. 'Maar jullie zijn de beschermelingen van de koning' riep een van de soldaten. 'Nee joh' riep Jade terug en maakte haar harnas open. 'Jade wat ga je doen?' vroeg Veronique fluisterend. 'Nou laten zien dat ik er genoeg van heb, en dat ik niet terug wil naar het kasteel' 'Hoe bedoel je?' 'Als je zo direct ongewassen terug gaat dan heb je kans dat je terug moet' zei Jade en deed al haar kleding uit. 'Lieve goden heeft ze zich nou uitgekleed?' vroeg een soldaat fluisterend. 'Ik denk van wel' zei een ander. 'Veronique het is Eboney of het is het kasteel' zei Jade en sprong het water in. 'Ze is zonet gesprongen, waar blijft ze nou?' vroeg een roodharige soldaat. Simon en Jasper die helemaal versteld stonden keken elkaar aan. 'Die Jade is echt heel anders dan de gewoonlijk vrouwen' zei Jasper. Ze zochten allemaal naar Jade die nog steeds niet omhoog was gekomen. 'Misschien moeten we haar zoeken?' stelde een blonde soldaat voor. 'Laat het zoeken maar zitten' zei Jade die aan de kant van Jasper en Simon stond. 'Lieve goden, ze heeft echt van die prachtige...' 'Houd je kop Mickey' 'Mag ik er even langs heren?' vroeg ze droog en liep langs Jasper en Simon. Alle mannen keken haar nog steeds geschokt aan. 'Hebben jullie nooit een vrouwen lichaam gezien, ofzo?' ze keek naar beneden bij Mickey en trok een wenkbrauw omhoog en keek hem weer aan. 'Een ding is zeker, jullie krijgen het nooit meer te zien, nou waar is die zeep?' riep ze. De zeep werd naar haar toegegooid en ze begon haar zelf ermee te wassen. Veronique kwam ook aangezwommen en klom ook bij Jade erbij. 'Wauw, Eboney heeft eigenlijk wel een iets grotere dan die van jou' zei ze tegen Mickey en nam de zeep over. Simon en Jasper stopte met kijken en gingen verder met hun zelf wassen.

Ze kwamen allemaal gewassen terug naar het kamp waar de commandant stoof had gemaakt. 'Ah daar zijn jullie eindelijk, hebben jullie genoten?' vroeg hij aan Jade. 'Echt wel het was heerlijk' zei ze en liep door met Veronique naast haar. De commandant kon zijn oren niet geloven en lachte vervolgens. Simon en Jasper gingen bij Jade en Veronique zitten die een stuk verderop zaten op een boomstam. 'Wij hadden dit nooit van jullie verwacht' zei Simon tegen Jade. 'Dat komt omdat wij het er nooit over mochten hebben op het hof' Zei ze. 'Maar… ben jij wel eens aangeraakt?' vroeg hij vervolgens. Jade's ogen werden groot. 'Nee en dat wil ik graag zo houden' zei ze kwaad en keek naar Jasper en Veronique. 'Ja, maar alleen door mijn man wil ik aangeraakt worden, en niemand anders' zei Veronique streng. 'Dames en Heren hier is jullie stoof' zei de commandant en overhandigde aan ieder van hun een houten bakje met stoof erin. 'Dank u commandant' zei Jade en nam een hap. Simon legde zijn bakje neer en kuste Jade innig op haar zachte lippen. Jade pakte haar bakje en sloeg de hete stoof in zijn gezicht. 'Ik wil door niemand niet aangeraakt worden' schreeuwde ze tegen hem en liep weg naar de andere soldaten en ging bij hun zitten. Veronique stond ook op en voegde haar bij Jade. Simon jammerde even en veegde de stukjes aardappel van zijn gezicht. 'Goed gedaan loverboy' zei Jasper droog. 'Zelfs Arthur had meer kans gehad'

De volgende morgen braken ze het kamp op en gingen weer verder met de reis. Ze kwamen geen bandieten of rovers meer tegen en konden dus veilig doorlopen zonder problemen. Na nog twee keer het kamp op te hebben gezet kwamen ze eindelijk op de slagplaats aan. Jade en Veronique keken naar de bekende gezichten van de mensen, die nu allemaal vol bloed zaten. Overal op de grond lag bloed en lijken. Veronique moest kokhalzen en hield haar hand voor haar mond. 'Ik ben tenminste gehard door jou, je leek precies op hun' fluisterde Jade tegen haar. Ze liepen verder en kwamen uiteindelijk bij hun huis terecht die was afgebrand. Jade rende het huis binnen ook al werd ze teruggeroepen. 'Vrouwen, Alteiro en Minnor loop haar achteraan' beveelde de commandant. Twee jonge mannen met donker haar liepen het huis ook binnen. 'De rest zoek naar overlevende en kijk of het veilig is' Veronique liep samen met een blonde jongen naar de tuin waar een klein bergje lijken van kinderen zat. 'Lieve goden' Veronique kokhalsde weer en voelde een hand op haar rug. 'Gaat het wel?' vroeg de jongen. 'Jawel maar ik kende al deze mensen en kinderen en nu zie ik ze in een verschrikkelijke staat terug' zei ze.

Jade rende de trappen op naar haar kamer. Het stonk naar urine en alles was omgegooid en alles wat haar dierbaar was, was weg. Ze rende weg naar beneden. Minnor en Alteiro rolde met hun ogen en volgde haar. Jade gooide de deur van de kamer open waar haar piano zat. 'Nee niet mijn moeders piano' fluisterde ze tegen haarzelf. Ze liep naar de piano waar alle snaren omhoog staken en het lak kapot van was gekrast. Ze begon te huilen en ging op het krukje zitten. 'Jade gaat alles wel goed?' vroeg Alteiro. 'Nee... ik bedoel ja' ze veegde haar tranen weg en stond op. 'Schiet op we moeten overlevende zoeken' zei ze en liep langs hun heen.

'Ja we hebben er een' schreeuwde Mickey. Iedereen liep naar het plein en gingen om de overlevende staan. Jade duwde de soldaten opzij en keek in het bebloede gezicht van Vincent. 'Vincent goeie oude vriend' zei ze en knielde bij hem neer. 'Milady Jade? bent u dat' vroeg hij. 'Ja Vincent en Veronique is er ook' zei ze. 'Je bent heel anders dan ik je gekend heb, waar is je lange haar gebleven?' 'Ik heb het eraf gesneden anders paste ik de helm niet' ze pinkte een traan weg. 'Vincent waar zijn Jason en de andere heen?' vroeg ze vervolgens. 'Jason? die zit in de keldergang, en Eboney is naar je vader gegaan om hem daar te beschermen, de rest is allemaal dood' Jade's ogen werden groot. 'Het was heerlijk om u nog te zien voordat ik naar de hemel ga' fluisterde Vincent en stopte met ademen. 'Vincent, Vincent' Jade sloeg hem een paar keer op zijn wang. 'Jade zo is het genoeg' zei de commandant. Ze negeerde zijn bevel en probeerde hem wakker te schudden. Opeens voelde ze een krachtige hand haar omhoog trekken. 'Zo is het genoeg ik zorg dat hij een begrafenis krijgt oké, nou zoek die Jason van je' 'Jason' Jade rende terug het huis in met Alteiro op haar hielen. Ze rende de trappen omhoog naar een muur. 'Jade een kelder zit meestal beneden' 'dat weet ik' 'wat doe je daar dan?' ' Dit' ze duwde 4 uitstekende stenen terug en de muur schoof open. Ze rende de donkere gang door totdat ze ergens overheen struikelde. Ze hoorde een kreun en sprong op. 'Alteiro, help me even ik heb hem gevonden denk ik' Alteiro kwam aangerend en hielp Jade met het slachtoffer tillen. Ze legde hem op het tapijt neer voor de gang. 'Jason?' Jade bestudeerde zijn gezicht. Hij had een litteken bij zijn wenkbrauw en hij had een hoofdwond. 'Jade?' Jason opende zijn ogen. 'Jason' Ze kuste zijn kapotte lippen die scheurde tegen de hare. 'Je bent zo veranderd' zei Jason. 'Waar is je haar?' Jade lachte door haar tranen heen. 'Die heb ik eraf moeten halen anders paste ik mijn helm niet' Jason glimlachte. Zijn tanden waren nog steeds zo mooi en wit als altijd. 'Alteiro help me even we moeten zijn hoofd verbinden' Alteiro haalde uit een leren heuptasje een stukje stof en overhandigde die aan Jade. Ze wikkelde Jason' s hoofd er handig mee en maakte er aan het uiteinde een knoopje in. 'Jason we gaan naar mijn vader kun je lopen?' 'Ja' Jade en Alteiro hielpen Jason omhoog en ondersteunde hem bij het lopen.

'Veronique jij komt naast mij lopen' zei de commandant. Veronique haalde de andere soldaten in en ging naast de commandant lopen. 'Hoeveel kilometer is het naar jullie vader?' 'Met het paard ongeveer 2 dagen hiervandaan maar te voet en dit tempo 4 of 5 dagen tenzij we een sneller tempo nemen dan hoogstens 3 tot 4 dagen' 'We kunnen niet sneller dan dit tenzij we ergens paarden vandaan halen' zei de commandant. 'Als we hier afslaan komen we bij verschillende paardenhandelaren' zei Veronique. Ze namen de enige afslag die er was en liepen verder. Ongeveer 45 minuten later kwamen ze in een handels dorpje.

Ze kochten allemaal een paard en reden in galop weg. 'Jade ik kan paardrijden' zei Jason. 'Nee ik ga paardrijden' 'Nee' Jason klom snel op het paard en stak zijn hand behulpzaam naar haar uit. Jade klom voor hem en hij reed achter de andere soldaten aan. Het duurde zoals Veronique had gezegd 2 dagen. Ze kwamen nog voor het donker aan.

Veronique duwde de poortdeuren open en ze liepen het plein op die verlaten was. Iedereen stalde hun paard dicht bij de poort en wachtte op commando's. 'Oké sla hier jullie kampen op' zei de commandant. Jade lag uitgeput met haar hoofd tegen Jason's schouder. 'We zijn er' fluisterde hij en keek op haar neer. Hij hielp Jade naar beneden en vervolgens sprong hij er ook af. Mickey nam zijn paard over en zette die tussen de anderen. Veronique was het huis al binnen en ontstak overal kaarsen en liep vervolgens naar boven toe. Ze opende de deur en werd meteen de kamer ingetrokken en op het bed gegooid. Ze voelde iemand die bovenop haar ging zitten en een mes tegen haar keel zette. 'Wie ben jij?' 'Eboney? ik ben het Veronique' Ze voelde het mes verdwijnen en het gewicht ook. 'Veronique? hoe kan dat nou? je zat toch bij de koning?' Eboney ontstak een kaars en stond met de rug naar haar toe. 'Inderdaad zat' Ze stond op en liep naar hem toe. Ze pakte zijn schouder en wilde hem omdraaien. 'Nee' zei hij en liep van haar weg naar het raam. 'Eboney wat is er? waarom mag ik jouw gezicht niet zien?' Hij antwoordde niet en negeerde haar. 'Ik wil dat je me nog herinnert toen ik geen littekens had' zei hij vervolgens. 'Eboney ik ben je vrouw, dit kun je niet maken' zei ze zacht. 'Ik wil je gezicht zien' beval ze. 'Nee, dat wil je niet' zei hij en bleef standvastig staan. Veronique liep op hem af en draaide hem met een ruk om. Hij had een litteken van zijn linkerwang die schuin omhoog liep naar zijn rechter wenkbrauw. Hij had precies zo'n litteken van zijn rechterwang naar zijn linker wenkbrauw. 'Dat bedoel ik, kijk naar die shock in je ogen ' 'Eboney ik vind het niet erg zoals je er uit ziet je bent en blijft mijn man, ik houd van je zoals je bent' zei ze zacht. Hij keek op haar neer. Veronique kuste hem innig en trok hem mee naar het bed. 'Ik wil dat je doet zoals op onze huwelijks nacht' fluisterde ze in zijn oor. Ze duwde hem van haar af en deed haar harnas uit. Daarna blies ze de kaars uit en ging aan de andere kant van het bed zitten. 'Ik denk niet dat...' Eboney voelde een vinger op zijn lippen en daarna de lippen van Veronique. 'Alles kan en alles mag, en ik heb je te lang moeten missen' zei ze.'Ik jou ook maar, je vader en de anderen dan?' 'Die kunnen vast wel even zonder mij en er staan genoeg soldaten die ons heus op tijd waarschuwen als er gevaar mocht zijn' antwoordde ze. Eboney wilde nog wat zeggen maar Veronique drukte haar lippen op de zijne en trok hem bovenop haar.

Jade en Jason liepen de trappen op naar de kamer waar haar vader altijd lag. 'Vader' zei ze opgewonden en ging bij hem zitten. 'Jade?' haar vader opende zijn ogen en keek haar aan. 'Je bent gegroeid en je haar...' 'Ja vader ik weet het' 'Wanneer ben jij gearriveerd?' 'Vandaag vader , met het leger van de koning' zei ze en pinkte een traan weg. Haar vader kuchte en keek naar zijn dochter. 'Ik hoop dat je gelukkig bent met Jason en dat je vele kinderen op de wereld zet' Haar vader glimlachte en sloot zijn ogen. 'Vader, vader' Jade snapte nu dat haar vader gestorven was. 'Jade je kon er niks aan doen' zei Jason. 'Dat weet ik Jason maar ik had mijn vader bij mijn huwelijk gewild' flapte ze eruit. Hij keek haar met grote ogen aan. 'Dus je wilt wel gaan trouwen?' 'Natuurlijk wil ik dat, ik ben verliefd op je Jason maar ik kon mijn gevoelens nooit uiten' legde ze uit. Ze begon te huilen en keek weer naar haar vader. 'Lieve vader ik hoop dat u vrede vind in de hemel' zei ze en gaf een kus op zijn voorhoofd voordat ze de laken over zijn hoofd trok. 'Kom we gaan de commandant waarschuwen. Ze liepen naar buiten waar het kamp al op was gezet. De commandant was bezig met het maken van bouillon soep. 'Commandant ik wil graag melden dat mijn vader zonet aan zijn verwondingen is gestorven' zei Jade en probeerde haar tranen in te houden. 'Dat spijt me heel erg' zei de commandant en liep naar haar toe. 'We zullen hem ergens begraven wat hem eer doet' zei hij en zette zijn hand op haar schouder. 'Dank u wel commandant' 'Je kunt beter nu wat gaan slapen morgen gaan we je vader begraven' Hij liep weer terug naar zijn soep en ging verder. 'Een goede nacht' Ze liep naar de achterste tent en ontstak een kaars. 'Hey kijk we kunnen haar schaduwen zien' zei Alteiro. Alle soldaten keken naar de schaduw van Jade die al haar kleding uittrok. Jason rolde met zijn ogen en lachte 'Maar, dat is niet voor jullie' zei hij en liep naar haar tent en kwam onaangekondigd binnen. De mannen zagen aan de schaduw van Jade dat ze schrok. Daarna keken ze naar de schaduw van Jason die haar vastgreep en inning kuste. 'Zo die heeft lef' zei Jasper. Alle soldaten begonnen te lachen toen de kaars van de tent uitging.

'Jason waarom deed je dat nou? nu zie ik niks meer' jammerde Jade. 'Nou nu denken ze dat we wat aan het doen zijn en dan kun jij je rustig aankleden zonder dat ze iets zien' Jade pakte een wit iets en gooide die over haar hoofd. 'Waar ga jij slapen?' vroeg ze. 'Ach waarschijnlijk bij een van de andere soldaten' zei hij droog. 'Nouja ik ben ook een van die soldaten' zei Jade en zocht naar haar bed. 'Laat mij jou even helpen' Zei Jason en hielp haar het bed in. 'Waarom blijf je niet bij mij?' vroeg ze zijn arm vasthoudend. 'Wil je niet liever alleen slapen?' 'Nee kom op zeg ik heb tussen die mannen daar in moeten wassen, en ik heb bij 2 van hun in een tent moeten slapen' Hij trok met een ruk zijn arm terug. 'Wat? dus hun hebben jou...' Hij zweeg. 'Jason we hebben niks gedaan als je dat denkt, ik moest wel anders dan kon ik niet naar jou zoeken...' zei Jade geschrokken en ging recht op zitten. 'Hoe weet je zeker dat niet een van hun bovenop jou heeft gekropen terwijl je sliep?' vroeg hij. 'Omdat ik dan wakker zou zijn geworden' 'Wie zegt dat? misschien sliep je wel heel diep' 'Jason wat heb jij nou ineens?' 'Dat je mijn verloofde bent en dat je gewoon met vreemde mannen bent gaan wassen, dat kan gewoonweg niet...' zei hij kwaad. 'Jason doe niet zo absurd er is niks gebeurt tussen een van hun of mij, vraag het na aan Veronique' 'Sliep zij in dezelfde tent dan?' vroeg hij. 'Nee maar zij moest zichzelf ook wassen met al die mannen' Het was weer doodstil tussen Jade en Jason. 'Weet je wat als je me niet gelooft doen we het anders' Jade sprong op en keek naar Jason. Haar ogen waren gewend aan het duisternis en zo kon ze hem makkelijker zien. 'Neem mijn maagdelijkheid als ik het zo kan bewijzen' zei ze en pakte zijn handen en legde die op haar heupen. 'Toe dan, dan weet je zeker dat ik nog maagd ben' bitste ze tegen hem. Ze voelde dat haar japon een stukje werd omhoog gestroopt. Ze verstijfde en begon sneller te ademen, maar in haar achterhoofd hoorde ze dat hij het toch niet zou doen. Jason haalde zijn handen weg en haar japon viel weer naar beneden. 'Nee, ik wil zo geen bewijs...' 'Hoe Jason kan ik je dan bewijzen dat ik niet iets raars heb gedaan?' Het was weer stil en ze voelde zijn handen op haar heupen rusten. 'Ik wil dat je met mij aan het hof gaat trouwen, meteen als we daar aankomen' fluisterde hij hees. Jade duwde zijn handen van haar af en deed een stap achteruit. 'Maar dat kun je mij niet maken, ik wil trouwen maar zo snel al?' 'Dat is wat ik van je eis als je perse iets wilt bewijzen' 'Nee, alles buiten dat, ik wil met je trouwen, maar niet zo snel, en niet in deze rotperiode' 'Prima, welterusten' zei hij koeltjes en kuste haar vervolgens op haar voorhoofd en liep de tent uit. Jade riep nog 3x zijn naam en begon zachtjes te huilen. Ze pakte haar ring die ze vanaf haar 16de al droeg van haar vinger en liep de tent uit. 'Nou als dat het is wat jij wilt kun je deze maar beter ook terug krijgen en geven aan een ander' schreeuwde Jade naar Jason die zich omdraaide naar haar. Ze gooide de ring naar hem toe zo hard als ze kon en liep vervolgens kwaad haar tent weer in. De ring kwam voor zijn voeten terecht en hij pakte hem op, en stopte het in zijn buideltje waar ook geld in zat. 'Dat betekent dus, dat ze niet verloofd of iets meer is' zei Simon en slurpte zijn laatste beetje bouillon op. 'Ik denk het ook' zei Jasper.

De volgende morgen braken ze de tenten weer op en haalde ze de baron uit zijn kamer en brachten hem naar een plek met uitzicht. Ze begroeven hem op een Koninklijke manier en vertelde er mooie gebeden bij. Daarna stapte Jason op zijn paard en keek naar Jade. 'Jade zou je met mij willen meerijden?' vroeg Simon en stak zijn hand naar haar uit. Jade keek even naar Jason en klom toen voor bij Simon erop. Hij liet zijn paard in galop gaan en reed achter de commandant aan.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7 Terug aan het hof

Hoofdstuk 7 Terug aan het hof

Het duurde voor Jade te lang voordat ze terug bij het paleis van de koning waren. Veronique schonk haar geen enkele moment aandacht meer dan alleen aan haar geliefde Eboney. En Jason negeerde haar en probeerde haar zo weinig mogelijk aan te kijken. Simon verontschuldigde zichzelf keer op keer over die ene kus en praatte constant door. Hij was wel iets volwassener geworden in die 2 jaar en vriendelijker. Hij had ook meer spieren gekregen en had ook een harde stevige borst waar Jade op leunde met haar hoofd. Nog anderhalve dag en ze waren terug aan het hof. Ze sloegen hun kamp vroeg die avond op en de commandant maakte weer een stoofpot. 'Jullie, pak deze zeep en ga jullie wassen' zei hij tegen de soldaten. 'En dames gaan jullie mee?' vroeg de commandant aan Veronique en Jade. 'Nee wij wachten wel tot ze klaar zijn' zei Jade en keek naar Jason die op de grond zat zijn messen te scherpen. Het duurde ongeveer een uur voordat de soldaten terugkwamen gewassen en wel. Ze waren luidruchtig en vervelend. 'Jade ga je niet mee?' vroeg Veronique. 'Nee ga jij maar eerst met Eboney ik gun jullie de rust' zei Jade en forceerde een glimlach. 'Wat jij wilt' zei ze droog en sleurde Eboney met haar mee.

Het was al laat in de avond en de soldaten gingen vroeg naar bed om er representatief uit te zien. Jade kleedde haarzelf uit en legde de zeep aan de linkerkant van het meertje. Ze sprong het water in en zwom zo nog even door. Ze zwom weer naar de zijkant en zocht naar de zeep. Ze keek nog eens goed tussen haar kleding maar vond niks. Ze hoorde een plons en keek naar het water. Kringen vormde zich en ze zag iemand onder water zwemmen. Ze zwom naar het diepere gedeelte en keek om haar heen. 'Zal ik je rug schrobben?'vroeg een mannelijke stem aan haar. Ze draaide haarzelf om en keek in de blauwe ogen van Jason. 'Nee dank je wel, mag ik mijn zeep terug?' vroeg ze. 'Maar kun je ook bij je rug?' vroeg hij wat opdringerder. 'Nee' zei ze. 'Daarom' Hij begon teder haar rug in te smeren met het zeep en tikte haar op de schouder toen hij klaar was. 'Jason..' begon Jade. 'Waarom?' vroeg ze. 'Ik wil er nog over nadenken' zei hij. Hij zwom naar het ondiepe en bleef staan zodat zijn middel nog bedekt was. Jade zwom naar hem toe en ging tegen hem aanstaan.'Jason als je van me houd kun je me dit niet maken, ik wil zekerheid hebben' ze liet haar hoofd rusten tegen zijn borst. 'Jade ik houd van je maar het idee dat anderen je al hebben gezien en dat je tussen die mannen hebt geslapen…' 'Ik zei je toch al dat er niks was gebeurt en ik heb hun al gezegd dat ze het nooit meer zouden zien' Jason zuchtte en gooide zijn armen om haar heen. 'Jason alsjeblieft praat weer gewoon met me, doe gewoon zoals eerst, alsjeblieft' ze keek naar hem op en huilde bijna. 'Oké, maar je moet wel je verlovingsring dragen' fluisterde hij. 'Ow en jurken, die harnas maakt je breder dan mij' hij knipoogde. Jade begon te huilen van geluk en hield hem stevig vast. 'Misschien kun je jezelf beter aankleden voordat je ziek wordt' zei Jason en trok zijn handen terug. 'Dat geldt hetzelfde voor jou' zei Jade en deed een stap naar achteren. 'Oké wie het snelst klaar is' Hij rende het meer uit en Jade deed hetzelfde. 'Ik ben klaar' riep ze en gooide haar jurk over haar hoofd. 'Ik was allang klaar' zei Jason en stond naast haar. 'Jij speelt vals' concludeerde ze. 'Het is maar wat je wilt geloven' zei hij droog. 'Best wie het eerst weer terug is bij het kamp bepaalt welke tent het wordt' Ze begon al te rennen maar zag al snel dat Jason sneller was. Ze deed alsof ze haar enkel verzwikte en viel op haar zij. 'Daar trap ik niet in Jade' zei hij naast haar staand. Ze bewoog geen spier en wachtte op het juiste moment. 'Jade houd nu maar op, ik ga nu weg' Hij begon langzaam te lopen en merkte het niet op dat Jade was opgestaan. Ze rende op hem af en sprong met heel haar gewicht bovenop hem. Ze vielen op de grond en rolde nog een stuk terug. Hij hield haar stevig tegen zich totdat ze stil stonden. 'Waar was dat voor?' vroeg hij. 'Nou zo kan ik zorgen dat je niet wint' zei Jade en ging bovenop hem zitten. 'Ow denk je dat?' hij pakte haar handen en draaide om. Nu zat Jason bovenop haar en Jade onder hem. 'Ja dat denk ik' zei ze droog en probeerde haar handen los te maken. Jason boog naar voren en kuste haar teder. 'Jason..' fluisterde Jade. 'Jade ik wil zo snel mogelijk met je trouwen, ik heb al 2 jaar op je gewacht' Zei hij en kuste haar nek. 'Dan moet je nu hiermee ophouden voordat je me verleidt' zei Jade en maakte haar handen los. 'Maar ik kan niet meer van je afblijven' jammerde Jason. 'Nou dan heb je nog even pech' zei ze en liet haar handen op zijn wangen rusten. 'Nou ga je nog van me af of moet ik je van me af schoppen?' vroeg ze. 'Wat dacht je ervan als we hier gaan slapen?' Hij rolde op zijn zij en keek naar de groen/bruine ogen van Jade. 'Zolang jij mij warm houdt zeg ik oké' zei Jade en draaide op haar rug.

Jason was al vroeg wakker en schudde Jade door elkaar heen. 'Schiet op ze zijn bezig met het opbreken van het kamp. Ze liepen terug naar het kamp waar ze inderdaad bezig waren met het afbreken ervan. 'Jade, Jason waar waren jullie vannacht, we waren zo bezorgt' zei Veronique die op hun af kwam lopen. 'Gewoon daar' zei Jade wijzend achter haar. 'Doe dat nooit meer zonder dat iemand het weet' zei Veronique streng. 'Doe alsjeblieft niet alsof je een moeder bent' zei Jade en trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. 'Nou vandaag naar het hof en daarna ga ik naar Caitlin om Jacob te ontmoeten, wat gaan jullie doen?' vroeg Veronique. 'We weten het nog niet, maar we gaan trouwen en ons ouderlijk huis laten repareren' zei Jade. 'Veronique' riep Eboney. 'Liefje ik ben hier' riep ze terug en liep naar hem toe. 'Dus je wilt in je oude huis blijven?' 'Ja het heeft een goeie handel gedeelte waar we geld van kunnen krijgen. En ik wil niet dat het huis niet meer gebruikt wordt'

Ze reden de zandpaden op en gaven de paarden aan de staljongens. Simon bestudeerde Jason en Jade al sinds ze die ochtend waren vertrokken. Jason hielp Jade van het paard af en liep met haar mee naar binnen.

'Ik wil en zal met Jade trouwen' zei Simon tegen Arthur en William. 'Zo hij heeft het goed te pakken, wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg William aan Jasper. 'Veronique en Jade waren geïnfiltreerd als mannelijk soldaten zo moesten ze ook met ons mee gaan wassen: naakt, en sindsdien probeert hij Jade voor zich te winnen en het mislukt iedere keer' zei Jasper. 'Maar dat maakt niks uit ik ga met haar trouwen goedschiks of kwaadschiks' zei Simon. Er werd een terugkomst bal gehouden voor de soldaten en de twee prinsen. Er kwamen veel vrouwen in prachtige jurken met een grote decolleté.

Jade werd op haar kamer klaargemaakt. Mevrouw Ravens trok aan de touwtjes van haar bloedrode met witte jurk van fluweel. Hij had een niet te diepe decolleté en had een lang sleep. De puntmouwen zaten strak om haar armen.

Ze kreeg prachtige rode lippen door een vreemd ruikende crème en haar, haar werd mooi uitgeborsteld en versierd met stukjes gouddraad. 'Jade je ziet er prachtig uit' zei mevrouw Ravens. 'Dank u wel' zei Jade snel en liep de kamer uit. Alle vrouwen bekeken haar van top tot teen niet gelovend van wat ze zagen. Ze had de origineelste jurk en ook de kleur was heel anders dan de vrolijke kleurtjes die ze zelf droegen. De oudere vrouwen droegen een pruik en vaak kleuren zoals paars en donkerblauw. De jongere vrouwen hadden hun haar opgestoken of in pijpenkrullen gezet, zelf droegen ze veel make- up en lichte kleuren zoals roze en groen. Ze keken haar na of keken arrogant. Jason stond bij het raam en keek naar de sterren die aan de hemel hingen. Jade kwam naast hem staan en klemde haar hand in de zijne. 'De sterren schitteren meer dan altijd, deze avond' zei Jason en keek op haar neer. 'Wil je met me dansen?' vroeg hij aan haar. Ze lachte. 'Nee ik wil dat je met mij piano gaat spelen' Zei ze en trok hem mee tussen de mensen door naar de piano. 'Oké we laten ze zien wat we kunnen' zei Jason en nam plaats op het krukje. Veronique en Eboney waren bezig met een rustige wals en werden bekeken door de mannen en vrouwen in de zaal. 'Zijn wij nou de enige die dansen?' Vroeg Veronique. 'Nee kijk maar, prins Arthur gaat met een ouwe taart dansen, prins William met een jongere vrouw en prins Jasper met iemand van zijn leeftijd' Ze lachte en dansten verder.

'Hoe dan ook wordt Jade mijn vrouw, en mijn kinderen zal ze voortbrengen op deze wereld' knarsetandde Simon tegen zichzelf. Hij keek verbitterd naar Jade en Jason die om de haverklap naar elkaar keken. Na ongeveer 3 liedjes stopten Jade en Jason ermee en gingen wat wijn halen. 'Ik had trouwens nog een cadeautje voor je, maar die zit nog op mijn kamer, als je nergens heengaat ga ik hem even halen' zei Jason. Jade murmelde dat ze het goed vond en zag hoe snel Jason weg was. Simon zag dit als een gouden kans en liep op haar af. Hij knielde voor haar neer en haalde een doosje tevoorschijn. Iedereen was gestopt met dansen en praten en keek naar het schouwspel. 'Lieve Jade, mijn liefde voor jou is gegroeid sinds je hier bent gekomen, alsjeblieft accepteer deze ring en trouw met me' zei hij zo mooi en charmant mogelijk. Hij opende het doosje en een zilveren ring met een diamant lag op een kussentje. Ze keek er appelig naar niet wetend wat ze moest zeggen. 'Prins Simon ik moet u helaas teleurstellen maar ik ben al verloofd, binnenkort ga ik met hem trouwen' zei Jade netjes. Simon sprong op en keek haar vernietigend aan. 'Je laat me schamen met al die mensen hier' snauwde hij tegen haar. 'U weet dat ik allang verloofd ben' bitste Jade terug. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?' vroeg een lage stem. Jade draaide haar zelf om en keek in de blauwe, maar toch vurige, ogen van Jason. 'Prins Simon heeft zonet mij een aanzoek gedaan' fluisterde Jade tegen Jason. 'Waarom?' 'Weet ik niet, ik heb hem netjes afgewezen, maar hij neemt er niks van aan' fluisterde Jade weer. Jason schraapte zijn keel en keek naar Simon. 'Excuseer Jade, en mij, wij trekken ons terug in onze vertrekken, een goede nacht' zei Jason rustig en nam Jade aan de arm mee.

De volgende morgen werd Jade wakker. Ze werd aangekleed in een lila kleurige jurk. Ze liep door de gangen heen en werd in een kamer getrokken. 'Jason waarom doe je dat iedere keer?' vroeg ze geschrokken. 'Ik heb gisteren die Simon achtervolgd, hij is naar de koning gegaan met zijn idee' Jade's ogen werden groot en ze knipperde een paar keer. 'Dat meen je niet' 'Jawel en zijn vader weet dus blijkbaar niet dat je verloofd bent en heeft dus toestemming gegeven' 'Maar ik heb bewijs ik draag jouw verlovingsring' 'Jade straks eet jij samen met Simon, Jasper, William, Arthur, Eboney , Veronique en mij samen in een zaal met de koning en koningin. En Simon heeft nu zijn vader achter zich' 'Maar ik ga hoe dan ook niet trouwen met die viezerik' hield Jade vol. 'Jade we wachten gewoon af en zien wel wat er gebeurt, oké' Ze knikte en hij kuste haar voorhoofd. Die avond ging het precies zoals Jason had gezegd. Ze aten samen met de koning en koningin en de prinsen. Jason zat tegenover Jade en Simon zat naast haar, zo dicht dat ze bijna geen bewegingruimte meer overhad. 'En dan nu...' begon Simon en schoof zijn stoel naar achteren. Veronique trok een wenkbrauw omhoog en keek naar Jade die rolde met haar ogen. 'Jade mijn liefde voor jou betekent hetzelfde als jou glimlach opvangen die mijn hart sneller laat kloppen, daarom deze belangrijke vraag, wil jij met mij trouwen?' Hij opende het doosje en een ring met een saffier erin schitterde in het kaarslicht. 'Uwe hoogheid weer moet ik u teleurstellen ik ben al verloofd met Jason, kijk maar' ze liet haar ringvinger zien waar een zilveren ring om zat. 'Maar het is ons nooit verteld...' begon Simon. 'Omdat ik dat niet wilde, maar nu mag iedereen het voor mij part weten' zei Jade. 'Jade je kunt niet met iemand trouwen die jou geen toekomst kan bieden' zei Simon weer. 'Jason kan mij wel een toekomst bieden' bitste ze terug. 'Simon, Jade wat is het antwoord?' vroeg de koning. Simon stond op en greep Jade's hand en duwde de ring om haar vinger. 'Het antwoord is ja vader, overmorgen gaan we trouwen' zei Simon snel voordat Jade nog kon antwoorden. Veronique's ogen werden groot en Jade's gezicht werd rood. Hoe kon hij die haar aandoen? hij had het recht niet eens. 'Kom mijn verloofde ik breng je wel naar je kamer' fluisterde hij in haar oor. 'Nee dank u wel' zei Jade en stond zelf op en liep weg. 'Zo die heeft het te pakken' zei de koningin. Jason sprong op en rende Jade achterna.

Hij had haar zo ingehaald en liep naast haar. 'Jason lieve goden kijk wat hij me aan heeft gedaan, ik wil helemaal niet met hem trouwen en dat zei ik gisteren ook al' jammerde Jade. Jason trok haar tegen zich aan en ze begon zachtjes te huilen. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen en suste haar alleen maar. 'Jason ik wil dat je iets voor me doet' begon ze en keek omhoog. 'Ik wil dat jij vanavond mijn maagdelijkheid afneemt, die viezerik verdient het niet' zei ze. 'Jade...' 'Nee ik weet het zeker, vanavond op mijn kamer' 'Jade je weet niet wat de gevolgen zijn' 'Wat, onthoofd worden? of constant als een hoer aangekeken worden, prima geen probleem, alles liever dan hem' zei ze weer. 'Jade je bent gewoon overstuur' zei Jason weer. Jade duwde hem van haar af. 'Jason vind je het dan niet erg wat Simon mij heeft aangedaan? ik ga overmorgen trouwen' ze keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'Natuurlijk wel Jade, en je leven wordt verschrikkelijk, maar maak het dan niet erger dan het al is' zei Jason. Jade dacht hierover na en liep vervolgens verder. 'Jade ik bedenk wel iets' riep hij haar nog na.

De volgende morgen kwam Mevrouw Ravens de kamer binnenstormen. 'Jade, ben jij verloofd met Simon?' vroeg ze geschrokken. 'Ja, en ik wil er niet meer aan denken' zei Jade. 'Maar hoe?' vroeg Ravens verslagen. 'Hij duwde de ring aan mijn vinger en antwoordde voor mij, en ik kan er niks meer aandoen zonder het erger te maken' jammerde Jade. 'En nu?' 'Nu niks, morgen het huwelijk' Jade sprong haar bed uit en Ravens hielp haar met een korset. 'Maar wil je dit zelf wel?' 'Nee ik wil met Jason trouwen en dat hij mijn kuisheid ontnam maar dat zie ik waarschijnlijk nooit meer gebeuren' zei Jade en pinkte een traan weg. 'Tenzij u misschien een paar alternatieven heeft?' vroeg Jade traag. 'Nee, als je namelijk een zoon van de koning kwetst dan kun je het wel vergeten, dan wordt het onthoofding of de strop' Jade greep naar haar keel. 'Oké laat maar zitten' zei ze. Nadat ze aangekleed was liep ze richting de eetzaal waar ze altijd at samen met de prinsen. Voordat ze naar binnen liep kwam Jason naar haar toe. 'Veronique vertrekt vanavond, ze hebben een huisje gevonden, oké villa vlakbij een riviertje' 'Ik hoop dat ze gelukkiger zal zijn met Eboney dan ik met Simon' zei Jade. Ze duwde de deur open en keek recht in de ogen van Simon. 'Ah daar bent u hier ik help wel met een stoel' zei hij vrolijk. 'Nee ik kan goed voor mezelf zorgen' zei Jade en liep hem kwaad voorbij en trok de stoel naar achteren. 'Oké dan niet' zei Simon droog en ging naast haar zitten. Jason ging tegenover haar zitten en wachtte af. 'En heb je zin in morgen?' begon Simon en pakte een krentenbroodje van een schaal. 'Nee' zei Jade, nog steeds kwaad.'Ow ik wel' zei Simon en glimlachte. Jade had vandaag helemaal geen honger maar meer de neiging om te gaan kotsen en het liefst over het hoofd van Simon.

Die avond liep Jade door de gang richting haar kamer. Ze hoorde dat iemand haar achtervolgde en een snellere looppas aan nam dan de hare. Ze voelde een hand haar arm pakken en iemand die haar tegen de muur drukte. 'Morgen mag je wel wat vriendelijker zijn dan vandaag' begon de stem. Jade opende haar ogen en keek naar Simon. 'Ik wil niet eens met je trouwen' zei ze kwaad.'Maar ik wel met jou, en je kent waarschijnlijk de gevolgen als je mij "kwetst"' Ze voelde dat haar jurk werd opgestroopt en een hand eronder glipte. 'Laat me los' zei ze kwaad. Ze pakte de arm die onder haar jurk was geglipt en trok hem eronder uit. 'Jij zal dit nooit krijgen, nooit' Zei ze kwaad en schopte hem in zijn klokkenspel. Hij liet haar los en viel op zijn zij. Jade rende weg en gooide de deur van haar kamer dicht. 'Jason' zei ze geschrokken. Ze omhelsde hem en kuste teder. 'Ik wil hier weg' zei ze en liet haar hoofd leunen tegen zijn borst. 'Ik weet het Jade maar we kunnen niks doen, helemaal niks' Jade keek omhoog en kuste hem weer op zijn lippen. Ze duwde hem richting het bed en liet hem op zijn rug vallen. 'Jade nee, dit kunnen we niet doen' zei hij. 'Als het aan mij lag wel, ik wil dat jij het ontneemt en niet die vieze prins' zei ze en maakte de koordjes van haar jurk los. 'Jade ik heb niks aan je als je dood bent' zei Jason kalm en ging recht op zitten. Ze keek hem met teleurgestelde ogen aan wetend dat hij gelijk had. 'Oké dan maak ik een deal, ik probeer die Simon zoveel mogelijk van me af te houden maar jij moet mij beloven dat je een plan bedenkt' Ze keek hem hoopvol aan. 'Oké ik beloof het' zei hij vervolgens. Hij drukte zijn lippen op de hare en tilde haar langzaam van zich af. Haar tong glipte tussen zijn lippen en speelde wat met de zijne. 'Jade, ik moet nu gaan voordat we in de problemen raken' zei hij zachtjes. Met veel tegenzin liet ze hem gaan en kleedde ze haarzelf om.

De volgende morgen werd Jade klaargemaakt voor het huwelijk. Ze kreeg een satijnen, witte jurk aan die bezaaid was met witte borduursels. Ook kreeg ze een sluier en een prachtige tiara op haar hoofd. Haar, haar werd opgestoken en met zilveren linten versierd. Het huwelijk was groots en allerlei belangrijke mensen waren gekomen. Jade liep traag naar Simon die al bij de altaar stond. Hij glimlachte met een vreemde twinkeling in zijn ogen. Jade keek even weg en ging naast hem staan.

Het duurde uren voordat de oude man klaar was met zijn zegeningen en verhaaltjes. Simon schoof de ring om haar vinger en zij ,vol afschuw, schoof de ring om zijn vinger.'Dan zijn jullie nu man en vrouw' iedereen juichte en Simon drukte een tedere kus op haar lippen. Er werd veel feestgevierd die middag, tot het ongeveer 8 uur

's avonds was mevrouw Ravens ,Jade naar een aparte kamer aan het begeleiden. 'Ik wens u veel plezier' zei Ravens en sloot de deur achter haar. Jade ging op het randje van het bed zitten en liet haar hoofd in haar handen vallen. Even later ging de deur weer open, Simon stond daar in een badjas. 'Zo vrouw bent u er klaar voor vanavond?' vroeg hij met een grote glimlach. 'Nee en ik wil ook helemaal niet' zei ze kwaad. Simon deed de deur op slot en stopte de sleutel in zijn zak. 'Zal ik je helpen met je jurk' vroeg hij en liep op haar af' 'Nee want die blijft aan' zij Jade zelfverzekerd en ging staan. 'Luister ik ben nu nog vriendelijk en straks niet meer' Zei hij dreigend. 'Je doet maar, maar je ontneemt me niet wat me lief is' zei Jade. Simon stond met twee passen voor haar en duwde haar terug op het bed. 'Vanavond wordt het een wilde nacht' zei hij. Hij begon de koordjes van haar jurk los te maken en kuste haar lippen iedere keer als ze wat wilde zeggen. 'Laat me los' gilde ze. Simon trok haar mouwen omlaag en kuste haar nek.'Vieze vuile verkrachter' ze sloeg hem met een vlakke hand op zijn gezicht. 'Ow dus je wilt het zo spelen hé, nou daar houd ik wel van' zei Simon en trok haar omhoog. Hij gooide de tiara naar de andere kant van de kamer en trok de sluier van haar hoofd. 'Of je kleed je zelf uit of ik doe het op mijn manier' zei hij met een lage en donkere stem. 'Ik kleed me niet uit en jij blijft met je poten van mij af' snauwde Jade. Simon sloeg haar in haar gezicht en begon aan de jurk te trekken. Jade begreep nu waarom die mouwen zo overdreven strak zaten. Mevrouw Ravens had dat voor haar geregeld, ze moest er alleen nog gebruik van maken. Uiteindelijk had Simon haar linkermouw gescheurd en op de grond gegooid. 'Simon dit is mijn eerste huwelijk waarom sloop je mijn jurk nu al?' vroeg ze droog. 'Omdat ik je al een paar keer heb gewaarschuwd vrouw' zei hij en trok de rechtermouw ook van haar arm. 'Maar ik nu heb ik geen jurk meer om over te pronken' probeerde Jade weer. 'Kun je gewoon je kop houden en een keer meewerken?' zei Simon geïrriteerd. 'Ik sta bekend dat ik irritant en rebels ben' bitste Jade terug. 'Ik wil gewoon een huwelijksnacht, oké maar jij werkt niet bepaald mee' zei hij weer. Hij trok de jurk omlaag en zuchtte toen hij het korset zag. 'Nouja begin maar met het ontknopen ervan' zei Jade en ging rustig op het bed liggen wetend dat elke man het irritant vond om een korset los te maken. 'Ik heb daar wel iets anders voor' zei hij en liep naar de deur. Hij stak de sleutel in het sleutelgat en draaide hem open. 'Vera kom eens hier ik heb je hulp even nodig' zei hij. een jong meisje kwam de kamer binnengerend en maakte een reverence. 'Maak die korset eens snel los' zei hij. Jade's ogen werden groot en ze sprong op. 'Nee, nee dit meen je niet, kun je dan ook niks zelf?' vroeg ze snel. 'Ow jawel, buiten het korset, daar haal ik altijd de dienstmeiden voor' zei hij kalm. Vera begon te peuteren aan de koordjes en Jade voelde dat het korset steeds losser ging zitten. 'Ow Vera neem de jurk op de grond ook maar gelijk mee' zei hij opdringerig. Jade hield het korset tegen haar aangedrukt zodat het niet op de grond zou vallen. Vera pakte de jurk op en liep snel de deur uit die meteen weer op slot werd gezet.'Dus waar waren we?' vroeg hij en liep naar haar toe. Jade voelde haar zelf verslagen en kon niks meer tegen hem doen. Hij greep haar polsen en trok zo haar armen van het korset die meteen op de grond viel. 'Nergens' zei ze en probeerde hem te trappen. Simon duwde haar op het bed en deed zijn badjas uit. 'Geloof me na dit vind je het niet zo erg meer' en hij scheurde het hemdje die ze droeg ook. De onderbroek die mevrouw Ravens ook strakker had laten maken voor Jade trok hij ook zo uit. Jade lag nu helemaal naakt op het bed met haar ogen dichtgeknepen. 'Ach stel je niet zo aan' zei Simon. Ze voelde zijn gewicht bovenop haar en ze hield haar adem in en haar benen strak over elkaar. 'Zou je ook zo doen op onze avond?' vroeg een bekende stem haar. Het gewicht van Simon werd eraf gesleurd en een japon werd naar haar gegooid. Ze knipperde een paar keer en zag Jason aan het voeteneind staan. Ze glimlachte en trok snel de japon aan terwijl Jason zijn rug naar haar toekeerde. Ze stapte het bed uit en zocht een onderbroek in haar kast. 'Ik dacht dat je nog wel even hem van je af kon houden?' zei hij droog. 'Ja en nee, mijn manoeuvres lukte niet zoals ik had gepland' zei ze en trok een zijde onderbroek aan. 'Ik kwam dus gelukkig op tijd' zei Jason en wees naar de bewusteloze lichaam van Simon. 'Hoe ben je binnengekomen? de deur zat op slot' 'Ik heb zo mijn manieren, ik kwam net binnen toen hij op je ging zitten' 'Mijn held' zei Jade en kuste hem. 'Maar wat moeten we nu doen met hem?' vroeg ze. 'Ik heb om een audiëntie met de koning gevraagd en hij wilt me graag ontvangen, jij mag ook mee als je wilt' 'Nee ik heb een namelijk een idee' Ze pakte haar dolk en liep naar Simon. 'Hey wat ga je doen?' vroeg hij geschrokken. 'Niks ik stop het onder mijn kussen voor het geval dat, waar moet ik anders slapen?' 'Nee oké ik dacht even dat je...' 'hem ging vermoorden?'maakte Jade af. 'Nee..ja ik zie je morgen wel' zei Jason en liep naar de deur. 'Ik ben in de buurt als je me zoekt' zei hij en deed de deur achter zich dicht. Jade stopte de dolk onder haar kussen en ging liggen.

De volgende ochtend werd Simon kreunend wakker en keek naar de slapende Jade. Hij kon zich weinig herinneren van zijn huwelijksnacht buiten dat hij bovenop haar zat. 'Goedemorgen majesteit' zei Jade liefjes en stapte uit bed over hem heen. 'Jade weet je nog of er iets is gebeurt?' vroeg Simon in de war. 'O ja zeker u kon gewoon niet wachten en had letterlijk mijn kleding van mijn lichaam gescheurd en de rest kunt u vast zelf wel raden' zei ze en lachte. 'Dus je bent geen maagd meer toch? en er ligt dus bloed op de lakens?' Jade beet op haar onderlip. 'Ik dacht dat ik mijn periode had gekregen toen u in slaap was gevallen dus ik had de dienstmeisjes gevraagd het meteen schoon te maken' zei ze snel. 'Waarom lig ik hier op de grond?' vroeg hij weer. 'U bent nadat ze het bed hadden verschoond gevallen' Simon sprong op met vuur in zijn ogen. 'Waarom doen we anders niet nog een potje als gisteren?' stelde hij voor en begon al naar haar japon te graaien. 'Nee, omdat ik ernstig moe bent, u was echt een beest weet u dat' loog Jade. 'Ow, en je wilt liever iets zachters?' vroeg hij. 'Nee ik wil dat u...' ze keek eerst naar zijn klokkenspel en trok een wenkbrauw omhoog en keek vervolgens weer naar Simon. 'U gaat aankleden' zei ze en pakte haar bundeltje kleding die een dienstmeisje op de kaptafel had gezet. Simon keek omlaag en kreeg een rood hoofd. 'Ik zie u wel bij het ontbijt' zei Jade droogjes en liep de kamer uit.

Bij het ontbijt nam Jade vrolijk een zoet broodje en een kopje thee. Jason bestudeerde haar aandachtig terwijl Simon een grote slok hete thee nam. 'Willen Jason en Jade mij volgen?' vroeg een zware stem in de deuropening. Jade sprong omhoog en liep samen met Jason achter de brede wachter aan. 'De koning heeft niet lang de tijd dus hou het kort' zei hij tegen Jason. Ze liepen een grote kantoor binnen waar de koning achter een bureau zat. 'Jason , Jade welkom' zei hij vrolijk. 'Uwe majesteit ik moet u dringend spreken over een groot misverstand' begon Jason meteen. 'En dat is?' vroeg de koning. 'Jade is eigenlijk al ongeveer 2 jaar met mij verloofd...' 'Ow' zei de koning droog. 'En de misverstand is, is dat de baron het was vergeten te melden op het rapport, Veronique en Caitlin waren al getrouwd maar Jade was alleen verloofd' 'Aha en de misverstand is dus, dat Simon het niet wist en haar ten huwelijk vroeg' begon de koning. 'Ja, uwe majesteit..' Zei Jason. 'Eigenlijk is dat niet helemaal waar, Uwe majesteit, ik heb het hem al 2 keer gezegd maar hij negeerde mij' viel Jade binnen. 'Maar je zei toch ja tegen zijn verlovingaanvraag' 'Nee majesteit ik zei nee, maar hij antwoordde voor mij en ik wilde hem die dag niet in verlegenheid brengen bij u of zijn broers' zei Jade. 'Wat nobel van je maar hoe kun je nou trouwen als je al een huwelijksnacht hebt gehad?' 'Om eerlijk te zijn heb ik die niet gehad, uwe majesteit, ik heb hem nog van me af kunnen houden' vertelde Jade. 'Ik vind het een raar verhaal, Jasper had ook verteld dat de verloving verbroken was?' Vroeg de koning. 'We kregen een ruzie, uwe majesteit, maar dat hadden we weer goedgemaakt' Antwoordde Jade snel. De koning keek hun om beurten aan en nam een grote slok thee. 'En waarom zou ik de huwelijk nietig verklaren, eindelijk is Simon een beetje opgepept'. 'Hij wist van mijn verloving, en hij had een wedstrijd met zijn broeders, uwe majesteit' zei Jade. De koning zat te denken, het was te zien aan zijn rimpels op zijn voorhoofd. 'Alleen omdat je vertelde vanwege de wedstrijd, verklaar ik het huwelijk nietig, want ik ken Simon en zijn weddenschappen' Jade glimlachte en Jason bedankte de koning. 'En nu wegwezen, ik heb het druk, en vertel Simon het nieuws' 'Dat zal ik doen uwe majesteit' antwoordde Jade.

Ze had afgesproken met Simon in de tuin. Hij kwam sukkelig naar haar toe lopen en ging naast haar zitten. 'Vrouw, ik dacht dat je aan het pianospelen was' zei hij en haalde een lok uit haar gezicht. 'Nee, vandaag niet, ik moet je wat vertellen' begon ze voorzichtig. 'Ow vertel' zei hij droog. 'Ons huwelijk is nietig verklaard' flapte ze eruit. Hij keek haar ongelovig aan en vervolgens snapte hij dat ze het meende. 'Maar hoe kan dat nou alleen de...koning...' Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Mijn verloofde Jason en ik hebben met uw vader gepraat en hij vond het niet goed dat je niet eerder naar mij had geluisterd, en het was ook niet slim van mijn vader om niet in het rapport te hebben geschreven dat ik verloofd was' 'Maar ik ben gelukkig en je kwetst me' zei hij gauw. 'Sorry Simon, maar jou vader was het er helemaal met mij eens dus dat is weer een verschil' zei ze en begon met het eraf wringen van haar gouden ring. 'Dus bij deze heeft u, uw ring terug en moet u het aan iemand geven die net zo als ik is, of in ieder geval de ware' zei Jade traag en duwde de ring in zijn rechterhand. 'Oké , ik snap jou schouwspel nu wel, hou nu maar op' zei Simon die haar weer ongelovig aankeek. 'Sorry Simon, maar mijn koets wacht op me en ik moet mijn spullen nog pakken' zei ze. Alsof hij het wist kwam Jason aangestormd. Simon was opgestaan en begon te trekken aan haar arm. 'Laat me los' zei Jade en probeerde haar arm te bevrijden. Jason gaf Simon een keiharde klap met zijn vuist in zijn gezicht en trok Jade achter zich. 'Ik kon het al zien aan je dat je iets van plan was' zei Jason en keek naar Jade. 'Gaat het wel?' vroeg hij aan haar. 'Beter nu jij er bent' zei ze. 'Jade is mijn vrouw, van mij en je zult haar niet krijgen' zei Simon. 'Op deze ondergetekende document staat anders wel dat het zo is' Zei Jason en haalde uit een binnenzak een rol papier vandaan. Hij overhandigde het aan Simon die het naar zich toe griste.

_Ik de koning van Engeland, verklaar hierbij het huwelijk tussen mijn zoon: Prins Simon en de barons dochter Jade nietig op grond van achtergehouden informatie en een weddenschap die plaats heeft gevonden . Ook als het vertelt is aan mijn zoon dat het huwelijk nietig is verklaard, zullen Jade en haar verloofde vertrekken naar haar geboortehuis en daar alles weer opbouwen._

_Ondergetekend door:_

_De koning van Engeland_

Simon's hoofd werd rood en hij gooide de rol terug naar Jason. 'Best, maar mag ik haar dan nog heel even alleen spreken?' vroeg hij. Jade zag aan Simon's gezicht dat hij gekalmeerd was en zei tegen Jason dat het oké was. 'Jade ik laat je gaan, niet alleen vanwege het bewijs maar ook omdat ik echt van je houdt, Je bent altijd welkom aan het hof en ik zou het geweldig vinden om je nog een paar keer te zien' Jade kon haar oren niet geloven, hij vroeg aan haar om voor een gezellige visite langs te komen. 'Ik weet niet of ik dat nog wel wil' zei ze standvastig en draaide haar rug naar hem om. Simon riep haar nog een paar keer na maar ze negeerde hem en liep naar de koets. 'Zal ik je even helpen?'vroeg Jason.'Heel graag zelfs' antwoordde Jade en stopte haar hand in de zijne. 'Waar naartoe?' vroeg de koetsier. 'Naar het afgebrande huis' zei Jason sarcastisch en zei vervolgens de echte naam. Jade voelde de koets in beweging gaan en hoopte zo snel mogelijk thuis te zijn.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8 De verassing

Hoofdstuk 8 de verassing

Ze waren sneller thuis dan verwacht. Jason hielp Jade uit de koets die geschokt keek naar haar huis.'Jason, hoe?' vroeg ze met grote ogen. Er liepen mannen heen en weer met stenen en meubels. 'Ik had het er met Eboney erover gehad en hij gaf dit als een huwelijks cadeau aan ons' legde Jason uit. 'Maar toch, zo snel dat is onmogelijk' 'Nou eigenlijk niet, gewoon veel mankracht en je hebt het zo gedaan' Jason lachte. 'Dit is gewoon prachtig, zelfs beter dan dat, ik ben sprakeloos' Jade liep de trappen op, haar huis binnen. 'Het lijkt gewoon precies, hoe?...' ze stopte met haar zin en draaide om naar Jason. 'Het is geweldig' zei ze vervolgens en kuste hem op zijn lippen. 'We moeten Caitlin en Veronique schrijven...' 'Dat is al geregeld' 'En een pastoor...' 'Hoezo dat dan?' 'Nou ik wil met je trouwen en zo snel mogelijk' zei Jade en liep richting de trappen. 'Aha is morgen snel genoeg?' vroeg hij droog. 'Pas als het huis klaar is' Zei Jade. Jason glimlachte en liep haar achterna. 'Maar dan moet ik je vertellen dat zal morgen al zijn' Ze keek op hem neer met grote ogen. 'Je maakt een grapje zeker?' Hij knikte nee. 'Maar...mankracht ik begrijp hem' zei ze. Ze liep verder naar boven en naar haar "nieuwe"kamer. Het zag er exact hetzelfde uit als eerst. 'Dit is ongelovig, maar hoe zit het met de wachters en wat als the red blooders terug komen?' vroeg ze bezorgt terwijl ze haar balkondeuren opengooide. 'Wij hebben hun op een vals spoor geleid dat hun naar de Schotten brengen, en je kent de verhalen' Ze lachte. 'Ja die ken ik zeker, en hoe zit het met de dienstmeisjes?' 'Allemaal al geregeld, liefje, je hoeft je alleen nog maar druk te maken over je trouwjurk en de taart' Hij glimlachte en ging bij haar staan. 'Oké taart en jurk, jurk en taart, wanneer komen mijn zussen eigenlijk?'vroeg ze weer. 'Ehm...morgen?' zei Jason. 'Iedereen komt volgens jou morgen' Jade omhelsde hem en liet haar hoofd op zijn borst rusten die rustig heen en weer bewoog. 'Ik ben blij dat ik weg ben van die vreselijke paleis' fluisterde ze zacht.

Het was inderdaad zoals Jason voorspeld had en Jade rende die dag alleen nog maar heen en weer. Haar wit, rode jurk wapperde constant alle kanten op als ze even stil stond. 'Dus tante Jade woont hier?' hoorde ze een stemmetje van buiten. Jade rende de trappen af naar beneden en zag Caitlin met Jacob aan de hand. 'Caitlin, Morrison en kleine Jacob welkom' zei ze blij en omhelsde alle drie tegelijk. 'Zo zo je hebt ons gemist nietwaar?' vroeg Caitlin. Jade liet hun los en bekeek ze nog eens goed. 'Ach je moet eens weten, het was verschrikkelijk op het paleis, ik zal je straks alles vertellen onder een kopje thee' Caitlin bekeek Jade goed en haar ogen werden groot. 'Je haar, het is zo...kort voor jou doen' zei ze geschokt. 'Dat bedoel ik, straks vertel ik je het hele verhaal, als Veronique er is' 'Nou...waar is die thee dan?' hoorde ze een stem roepen. Ze keken allemaal naar de ingang en zagen Veronique met Eboney staan. 'Jullie zijn gekomen!' zei Jade blij en liep naar hun toe. 'Natuurlijk we moeten toch wel kijken hoe jou jurk eruit gaat zien, en je voorstellen aan nog een familielid' Zei Veronique en glimlachte. 'Je bedoelt...' Veronique knikte. 'Lieve goden gefeliciteerd' zei Jade en omhelsde ze om beurten. 'Wat hoor ik nou?' vroeg Caitlin en kwam bij hen staan. 'Gefeliciteerd' zei ze en omhelsde Veronique en Eboney ook om beurten. 'Nou waar is die thee?' vroeg Veronique. 'Volg mij maar' Zei Jade en liep hun voor naar de serre waar al een dienblad vol kopjes en een theepot stond. 'Neem plaats' zei Jade. Onder het thee drinken vertelde Jade alles wat er nog gebeurt was tijdens de afwezigheid van Veronique, Caitlin en Eboney. Ze vergat geen een detail en vertelde ook hoe Jason haar had gered van Simon. 'Wat een viezerik zeg' zei Caitlin en nam een koekje. 'Dat jij dat hebt overleeft zeg' zei Veronique met grote ogen. Iedereen was stil en keken Jade aan. 'Gelukkig was Jason er op tijd bij, daar ben ik al blij mee' zei Jade. Alsof het een code was kwam Jason net binnen lopen. 'Ah, sorry dat ik nu pas kom, de bouwers zijn klaar met alles en ik zwaaide ze nog even uit' Hij ging naast Jade zitten en schonk zichzelf een kop thee in. 'Jade vertelde over haar korte huwelijk met Simon en dat je haar op tijd hebt gered' vertelde Caitlin. 'Ja echt waar, het is zo onbeschoft en niet koninklijk van Simon' zei Veronique erachteraan. 'Maar wanneer gaan jullie nou trouwen?' vroeg Caitlin nieuwsgierig. Jade en Jason keken elkaar even aan. 'Ehm over een dag of 2' mompelde Jade. 'Wat ik hoor je niet' zei Caitlin sarcastisch. 'Volgens mij zei ze morgen' speelde Morrison mee. 'Nee ik dacht over een week' zei Veronique en begon te lachen. 'Nee joh Jade kennende moeten we nog een jaar wachten' zei Eboney. 'Nee nee' zei Jason. 'Over 2 dagen' zei hij. 'Ah dus onze Jade gaat eindelijk trouwen' zei Veronique en sopte een koekje in haar thee. 'We zijn trots op je' zei Caitlin. 'Mammie, waar is Toddy?' vroeg Jacob. 'Wie is Toddy?' vroeg Jade. 'Zijn teddybeer, maar hij moet ook nu gaan slapen' zei Caitlin en tilde hem op. 'Hij kan op je oude kamer slapen' stelde Jade voor. 'Dat zou geweldig zijn' Zei Caitlin. Jade stond op en liep samen met Caitlin de serre uit.

Het diner ging zoals het altijd al deed: gezellig en rustig. Ze hadden ook een minuut stilte gehouden voor hun vader en de andere mensen die waren gestorven. Veronique en Caitlin bleven Eboney prijzen over het huis hoe goed hij het had hersteld. De volgende dag kwamen er vier vrouwen met allerlei soorten en kleuren stof. Ze hielpen de bruid om een ontwerp te bedenken voor haar jurk. 'Wat dacht u van deze prachtige, fluweel rode stof, milady? u houd toch zoveel van rood?' vroeg de oudste vrouw, genaamd Beth. 'Ja, Beth ik hou heel veel van rood en paars maar ik vind alleen bloed rood mooi' zei Jade traag. Beth's ogen werden groot en ze mompelde wat. 'Wat vind u van dit ontwerp, Madame' De gezette roodharige vrouw van middelbare leeftijd liet een jurk zien in een bloedrode kleur. 'Sammy, het is prachtig echt waar maar is de...eh...decolleté niet ietsjes te laag?' vroeg Jade. Sammy keek met haar lichtblauwe ogen in de groen,bruine ogen van Jade. 'Maar madame, heel veel dames uit Amerika dragen dit, en het laat niks zien!' verzekerde ze Jade ervan. Veronique keek met een op getrokken wenkbrauw naar de jurk en daarna naar haar zusje. De decolleté zou ongeveer tot haar navel reiken, maar de stof zou strak genoeg zitten en de kleine gouden kettinkjes zouden er voor zorgen dat haar boezem er niet zo snel eruit zou vallen. Het was een mooie kleur en een prachtig ontwerp, ze vond het jammer als Jade het niet zou nemen. 'Jade geef toe het is een prachtig ontwerp' zei ze tegen haar zusje. 'Maar ik irriteer me aan die decolleté' zei Jade. Caitlin keek naar het figuur van haar zusje en naar de jurk, het zou eigenlijk wel kunnen, bedacht ze bij zich zelf. Het zou alleen niet geschikt voor een huwelijk zijn vond ze. 'Het is een prachtig ontwerp, en de kleur is goed, maar ik denk niet voor een huwelijk' gaf Caitlin als een weerwoord. 'Nou ja het zou een keer anders zijn dan wit' zei Veronique droogjes. Jade hield het stof in haar handen geklemd waar de jurk van gemaakt was. 'Ik ben het met Caitlin eens, het is prachtig, maar niet voor mijn eerste huwelijk' ze liet de stof los en keek de vrouw aan. 'Maar ik neem hem wel' zei ze en glimlachte naar Sammy. 'Ow dank u wel, Milady' zei Sammy en ging naast Beth staan die met de rol stof chagrijnig voor haar uit keek. Agaath, een vrouw rond de zestig en hel blauwe ogen die kippenvel bezorgde bij de drie zusters kwam naar voren met verscheidene rollen stof en ontwerpen van jurken. 'Milady Jade, ik heb wellicht wel iets wat u zou moeten bevallen' zei ze met een lichte en harmonieuze stem. Ze pakte een groene jurk gemaakt van zijde met goud brokaat. De decolleté was rond en de mouwen zouden strak om Jade's armen zitten. Verder waren de naden dichtgemaakt met gouddraad. 'Jade dit is een pracht ontwerp en vooral de kleurencombinatie' zei Veronique en pakte de jurk van Agaath over. 'Ik weet niet, ik wilde eigenlijk iets met paars of bloedrood' zei Jade met drie vingers tegen haar kin tikkend. 'Ik kan het ook in uw favoriete kleuren maken, milady, het is uw huwelijk' zei Agaath snel. 'Mag ik uw ander ontwerpen zien? ik denk dat eerder mijn zus dat zou dragen' zei Jade en knipoogde naar de vrouw, die glimlachte. Nu hield ze een lichtpaarse jurk vast dat was versierd met gouddraad in allerlei draaiende vormen. De mouwen zouden loszitten en de uiteindes zouden ongeveer tot de grond hangen. Caitlin leek wel gehypnotiseerd door de jurk en griste het uit de oude vrouw haar handen. 'Sorry vrouwe Agaath maar dit is gewoon prachtig, als Jade het niet neemt, dan neem ik hem wel' zei Caitlin en wachtte op de reactie van Jade. 'Neem jij hem dan maar' zei Jade. Caitlin juichte en maakte danserig rondje met de jurk in haar handen. 'Ik denk dat Morrison het nu wel kan vergeten' zei Veronique droog, en staarde naar haar zusje die dansend de kamer door ging. 'Ik heb dan nog maar 2 ontwerpen over, Milady' zei Agaath. 'Laat ze allebei maar zien, vrouwe' zei Jade en ging zitten op haar bed. Agaath hield in haar linkerhand een hemelsblauwe jurk vast dat een vierkante decolleté had. De decolleté had een randje dat was afgemaakt met kant. Verder liep de jurk als een prachtige waterval naar beneden. Het had ook een grote lint om de middel die achter zou worden vast gemaakt in een strikvorm. De andere jurk in haar rechterhand was bloedrood en was met satijn en zilverdraad afgewerkt. Het had ook een vierkante decolleté maar deze was ietsjes lager. De mouwen waren lang en zouden strak om haar armen zitten. Het had ook een puntige vorm waar een gaatje in zat. Daar zouden haar middelvingers in moeten. 'Dit is hem' zei Jade. Agaath wist meteen waar ze het over had en overhandigde de rode jurk. 'Dit word mijn bruidsjurk' zei ze opgewekt. Iedereen op de kamer juichte en was blij dat Jade eindelijk een jurk had gevonden. De laatste vrouw die blond was en ongeveer even oud als Jade en haar zussen kwam naar voren met haar hoofd naar beneden. 'Ik ben Melanie, en ik maak bijpassende schoenen bij kleding, madam' 'Kun je ook iets bijpassends voor dit verzinnen?' vroeg Jade. 'Natuurlijk, wat dacht u van ronde neuzen , natuurlijk dit rood en afgewerkt met zilverdraad?' 'Ja dat zou geweldig zijn' het meisje glimlachte en draaide om en pakte een paar schoenen naar haar beschrijving. Jade vergrootte haar ogen. 'Hoe..hoe?' 'Agaath is mijn oma, milady, ze wist toevallig uw maten' 'Dank jullie allemaal, jullie mogen gaan' De vier vrouwen liepen de kamer uit en Jade liep naar haar kaptafel. 'Nu is alleen nog de vraag hoe mijn haar moet zitten...' 'Nou wat dacht je van los? aangezien je dat hele lange haar niet meer hebt' stelde Caitlin voor. 'En het laat vaak ook nog eens zien dat je een maagd bent' zei Veronique er achteraan. 'Milady's , de bakker is er' zei een jong meisje bij de deur. 'Dank je Myrna we gaan meteen' zei Jade en stond op. Ze liepen de trappen af naar beneden en liepen rechtstreeks naar de keuken. 'Milady's ik ben Marcus de dorpsbakker ik voel me vereerd om een bruidstaart te mogen bakken' zei de man en maakte een kleine buiging. Hij was donkerblond, stevig en had blauwe ogen. Hij had vier verschillende stukken van een taart bij zich die de drieling kon gaan proeven. 'Heeft u ze zelf al geproefd?' vroeg Jade. 'Natuurlijk milady' 'En waar gaat uw mening naar uit?' vroeg ze weer. 'De tweede, milady' zei Marcus eerlijk. 'Geef maar een stuk' beval Jade. Hij sneed een stuk van de tweede taart. Het had een chocolade vulling maar de bovenkant was ook een en al chocola opgesierd met stukjes fruit zoals kers. Het was verrukkelijk naar Veronique's mening. 'We houden alle drie van chocola dit is gewoon bijzonder lekker' prees Jade hem. Daarna sneed hij een stuk af van de eerste taart. Deze had een vulling van vruchtencompote en de bovenkant was afgemaakt met slagroom en nog meer fruit. Jade vond deze minder lekker dan de chocola. Daarna sneed de bakker een stuk van de derde taart. Deze was weer gevuld met room, en jam. De bovenkant was versierd met slagroom, chocola en vruchten. 'Om eerlijk te zijn ik houd niet zoveel van slagroom' legde Jade uit. 'Dan zijn er nog maar twee opties: de chocolade taart of de room met vruchten' zei de bakker. Hij sneed een stuk van de vierde taart en overhandigde deze aan Jade. De binnenkant was met room gevuld en met nog een paar verse vruchten zoals aardbei. De bovenkant was ook bedekt met room en vruchten. 'Nou Jade welke wordt het?' vroeg Caitlin. 'Ik neem denk ik de...chocola' zei Jade. 'Dat dachten we al. 'Hoeveel lagen voor uw bruidstaart wilt u hebben? milady' vroeg Marcus. 'Als ik jou was zou ik er een stuk of 4 lagen doen' stelde Veronique. 'Of drie' zei Caitlin. 'Ik wil 4 lagen' zei Jade. 'Natuurlijk milady' de bakker begon zijn spullen op te ruimen en liep daarna weg. 'Zo mijn taken staan erop' zei Jade. 'Hoezo? en het feest dan? bruidsmeisjes misschien en jonkers?' vroeg Veronique met grote ogen. 'Hey ik mocht me alleen maar druk maken om de jurk en taart, van Jason' 'Meid echt waar' zei Caitlin. 'Maar jullie mogen wel mijn bruidsmeisjes zijn' zei Jade traag. 'Mammie, mammie' ze hoorde een jongensstem op de gang roepen. 'Dat is Jacob hij heeft nog niet gegeten' zei Caitlin en maakte aanstalten om weer naar boven te gaan. 'Wij gaan wel mee' zei Jade en liep mee naar boven. 'Mammie?' Jacob rende in de armen van zijn moeder. 'Wat is er?' Ze tilde haar zoon op. 'Vertel het eens?' 'Mammie' zei hij alleen en omhelsde zijn moeder.

Het werd al snel avond en ze hadden een luidruchtige diner. Caitlin en Morrison gingen vroeg naar bed en Veronique samen met Eboney ook. Jade bleef voor de kachel zitten en staarde naar het vuur. 'Waar denk je aan?' vroeg Jason. 'Nergens, ik ben alleen zenuwachtig voor morgen' Ze stond op en keek hem aan. 'Ik ga even naar de piano' zei ze en liep langs hem heen. Ze voelde zijn hand die in de hare gleed en haar naar zich toe trok. Hij gooide zijn gespierde armen om haar heen en kuste haar innig. 'Oké nu mag je gaan' zei hij en verslapte zijn armen. 'Misschien...kan ik het wat uitstellen' zei ze traag en drukte haar lippen op de zijne. Ze voelde zijn tong tegen de hare en ze speelde wat. Zijn greep van zijn armen versterkte weer en de kus werd hartstochtelijker.

Het was al vroeg morgen toen Caitlin en Veronique de kamer van Jade in kwamen gevlogen. Ze sprongen op het bed en schudde Jade wakker. 'Trouwdag, trouwdag' schreeuwde Caitlin. 'Wauw jullie lijken wel kleine kinderen' zei Jade chagrijnig. 'Nou en vandaag is het feest' zei Veronique vrolijk en trok met een ruk de deken van Jade af. 'Ah..moet dit nou? ik deed dat ook niet bij jullie' zei Jade nog chagrijniger en probeerde de deken terug te pakken, wat natuurlijk fout ging. 'Komop zeg, ik dacht dat je wel wat vrolijker zou zijn' zei Veronique droogjes. 'Ik ben heel vrolijk' zei Jade en sprong van het bed. 'Oké verkeerde tijd?' fluisterde Caitlin. 'Sssht anders hoort ze je nog en krijg je een van haar dolken naar je hoofd' zei Veronique en begon te lachen. 'Leuk aanzicht' zei Caitlin weer. Jade liep de trappen af naar beneden en keek naar de butlers en dienstmeisjes die heen en weer holde om alles klaar te zetten. 'Sorry milady' 'Excuseer me even milady ' hoorde ze verschillende dienstmeisjes en butlers tegen haar zeggen. Ze liep naar de eetzaal en keek naar de volgeladen tafel. ' Milady , uw verloofde heeft al gegeten en hoopt dat u het net zou gaan smaken als wat hij er van vond' zei een roodharige dienstmeisje en schonk thee in haar kopje. 'Dank je' Ze dronk het meteen op toen het afgekoeld was en at een broodje met kaas. 'Goed milady het is tijd om u zelf klaar te maken' zei een oudere vrouw en nam haar mee naar haar kamer. Ze kreeg haar bruidsjurk over haar hoofd en haar schoenen werden aan haar voeten geschoven. Daarna werd haar, haar gedaan. Er werden witte rozen en parels in haar, haar gestoken. Een meisje met dezelfde leeftijd als Jade kwam haar make-up doen. Ze smeerde een rood vettig spul op haar lippen en poeder op haar ogen. Daarna kwamen Caitlin en Veronique de kamer binnen. 'Jade, je ziet er prachtig uit, we hebben hier je boeket' Jade nam de bos rode en witte rozen aan en knuffelde haar zussen. 'Dank jullie wel voor deze steun, jullie zijn echt mijn best vriendinnen' een traan liep over Caitlin's wang en ze veegde hem snel weg. 'Goed het is zover, op weg naar mijn verloofde' zei ze blij en liep haar zussen voor de trap af.

Het feest was groot en de priester zegende hun huwelijk maar al te graag in. Na de felicitaties en cadeautjes ging iedereen weg. Jason en Jade liepen naar hun kamer en opende de deur. 'Kijk nou wat ze hebben gedaan' zei Jade blij en wees naar het bed waar rozenblaadjes op waren gestrooid. 'Jade' Ze draaide naar Jason om en keek hem aan met grote ogen. 'Ja Jason?' 'Als je het nog niet wilt, dan begrijp ik het best, ik kan wachten, als je wilt' Jade liep naar hem toe en gooide haar armen om zijn nek. 'Jason ik weet dat je het wachten nu wel zat moet zijn je hebt ongeveer nu al 3 jaar op mij gewacht, ja ik ben er klaar voor' ze glimlachte en kuste hem op zijn lippen. Het was waar wat ze had gezegd, en hij was er blij om, blij dat hij met haar was getrouwd. Jade maakte zijn knopen los en hij de touwtjes aan de achterkant van haar jurk. Hij droeg haar vervolgens naar het bed. Nu zou het gebeuren! dit was de avond waar hij en zij op hadden gewacht. Hij kuste eerst haar lippen en daarna haar hals. Hij liet zijn handen dwalen over haar lichaam en zij over de zijne. Vervolgens vonden zijn vingers zijn weg in haar liefdesgrot, ze vond het een heerlijk gevoel en maakte er geluidjes bij. 'Sorry als dit pijn gaat doen' fluisterde hij in haar oor. Ze knikte slechts en stak haar nagels in zijn rug. Hij kwam boven op haar en stak zijn liefdespaal in haar. Ze begon te huilen van de pijn en hij kuste de tranen weg. Haar greep verslapte naarmate hij sneller begon te bewegen. 'Je weet toch dat ik van je hou?' vroeg hij vervolgens. 'Ja dat weet ik' zei ze met een paar pijnlijke trekken in haar gezicht. Na een tijdje kwam hij op zijn hoogtepunt en zij ook, en ze kreunde van genot. 'Laten we het nog eens doen' stelde ze voor. 'Graag zelfs, maar eerst…'Jason pakte een kom met water en een nat doekje en waste zijn edele delen. Jade deed hetzelfde, en het doekje zat vol met bloed. 'Het hoort erbij liefje' stelde hij haar gerust.

Het ging ongeveer de hele nacht door. Na een lange tijd lag Jason naast haar en keek haar diep in de ogen aan. 'Jade, ik ben blij dat ik met je getrouwd ben' fluisterde hij en kneep zachtjes in haar rechterhand die hij vasthield. 'Ik ben blij dat ik zo'n geduldige man heb, andere zouden al schreeuwend weg zijn gerend' ze glimlachte. 'Maar het komt gewoon omdat ik perfect ben' zei hij en lachte. 'Ow denk je dat?' Jade hief haar hoofd en keek naar haar man. Haar man, het klonk zo raar vond ze. 'Ik zal je laten zien wie hier perfect is' zei ze vervolgens. Ze maakte haar hand los en sloeg de dekens van haar af. 'Dus wie is er hier nou perfect?' Ze ging op haar zij liggen zodat hij haar goed kon zien. 'Ik moet toegeven, je hebt een mooi lichaam' zei hij en glimlachte. 'Hm, dat wilde ik even zeggen' ze lachte. Jason kon de verleiding niet weerstaan en trok haar naar zich toe. 'Maar het verschil is, je bent nu van mij' hij kuste haar teder op de lippen. 'Hm..gelukkig wel' ze liet haar tong tussen zijn lippen glijden en speelde eventjes met de zijne.

De volgende morgen werd Jade wakker in de armen van Jason. Hij was haar aan het bekijken. Ze duwde zijn arm die bovenop haar lag eraf en stapte het bed uit. 'Zo, zo nu al?' 'Ja ik ga trainen' zei ze droog en liep naar de kast. 'Wilt mijn perfecte vrouw niet met haar perfecte man nog even blijven liggen?' Ze draaide haarzelf om en sprong meteen terug het bed in. Hij kuste haar lippen, dat meteen naar hartstocht leidde. Hij raakte haar overal aan en zij hem en vervolgens lag zij weer onderop en hij boven haar. Ze kreunde intens toen ze op haar hoogtepunt kwam.

Na een paar uur stapte Jade het bed uit en pakte haar jurk die aan de voorkant erg open was. Ze trok de jurk aan en deed haar zwart, lederen, laarzen onder aan. 'Hey, hey ik was net bezig met aankleden, nu heb ik de neiging om me weer uit te kleden' zei Jason en liep naar Jade. 'Nou, nou ik denk dat ik wel weet wat er in jou hoofd omgaat?' ze lachte. 'Misschien, wie weet' hij kuste haar voorhoofd en duwde haar vervolgens tegen de kast aan. Ze kon het niet laten om onder zijn blouse zijn gespierde borst te voelen. Hij greep haar linkerborst vast en kneep er zachtjes in. Er volgde nog een kus en daarna duwde Jade hem van haar af. 'Jason, we hebben net ook ons potje gedaan, ik ga nu even trainen!' Hij liet haar los en ze liep aan hem voorbij. 'Misschien na mijn training?' zei ze op een verleidelijke stem. 'Ow zeker weten, dametje, die krijg ik te goed' hij glimlachte en kleedde zich verder aan.

Jade trainde tegen Veronique en vertelde haar alles over haar huwelijks nacht. 'Je had pijn?' vroeg ze met grote ogen en ontweek een steek. 'Ja, maar na een paar keer viel het wel mee' zei Jade en deed een radslag. 'Ik had helemaal geen pijn, ik vond het wel leuk' zei Veronique en gooide een dolk richting Jade. Ze ontweek hem en sprong op haar zus af. 'Nouja hij kan er in ieder geval geen genoeg van krijgen' zei Jade weer en zette haar dolk tegen de hals van Veronique. De andere deed ze tegen haar buik. 'Ik geef me over, Nouja het is normaal na 3 jaar' zei Veronique lachend en stond op. 'Dat hoeft niet perse, hij kan ook gewoon zo verliefd op je zijn' Zei Caitlin vanuit een hoek in de zaal. 'Nouja ze heeft hem wel 3 jaar van haar afgehouden, ik weet het niet' zei Veronique. 'Kunnen we ophouden over mijn man? de muren hebben soms oren' zei Jade en knipoogde naar haar zussen. Ze liep vervolgens naar de ingang en liep de hoek om. 'Waar heeft ze het nou over?' vroeg Veronique. 'Wacht en kijk' zei Caitlin. Vervolgens kwam Jade terug met Jason aan haar arm.'Ah, ik begrijp hem, hoe wist je dat?' vroeg Veronique. 'Kom op, het is mijn man hoor' Caitlin stond op en ging bij Veronique staan. 'Vanavond wil ik eigenlijk gaan vertrekken, dus ik ga mijn man halen' 'Zo snel?' 'Ja, Marit en Leo kunnen niet te lang alleen blijven, anders kan ik wel dag zeggen tegen mijn mooie tuin' ze lachte. Rond de avond stapte ze de koets in. Morrison zou naast de koets rijden zodat er niks kon gebeuren. 'Goed, Jason als je mijn zusje ooit kwetst, ik vermoord je' zei Caitlin en glimlachte. 'We zullen wel zien' zei hij droog en zwaaide ze uit.

Jade zat binnen en begon op de piano te spelen. Veronique zat op de sofa en luisterde naar het muziek. Eboney kwam vervolgens binnen en ging naast zijn vrouw zitten. 'Dus hoe gaat het mijn geliefde vrouw?' Veronique glimlachte en kuste hem op zijn lippen. 'Het gaat hartstikke goed' zei ze. Zonder dat Jade het opmerkte kwam Jason naast haar zitten en begon mee te spelen. Ze glimlachte en begon met maar een hand te spelen. Jason gaf een kus op haar wang en begon nu ook met een hand te spelen. Jade maakte er een wedstrijdje van en begon steeds sneller te spelen. Jason sloeg zijn arm om haar middel en trok haar naar zich toe. 'Is dit nou wel zo verstandig?' fluisterde ze. 'Ik weet het niet, wat denk jij?' vroeg hij. 'Ik denk dat we naar onze kamer moeten' zei ze droogjes en maakte haarzelf los uit zijn greep. 'Ik zie je daar zo wel' antwoordde hij.

Die avond kon Jason moeilijk haar kleding heel laten. Gelukkig had ze een oude nachtjapon aan, anders was haar mooie jurk nu wel kapot. Ze drukte haar lippen op de zijne en speelde met zijn tong. Ze sprong bovenop hem, en hij speelde met haar borsten. 'Jason, ik snap nog steeds niet dat je zo lang op mij hebt kunnen wachten' fluisterde ze terwijl ze uitgeput op zijn borst lag. 'Liefde kan jou alles laten doen' zei hij en kuste haar voorhoofd. 'Ik denk dat we nog een potje moeten doen' hij draaide haar op haar rug en glimlachte. 'Nog een keer?' vroeg ze. 'Ja, en nog een keer, en nog een keer tot we bijna er bij neer vallen' Ze moesten lachen en hoopte dat het inderdaad zo ging. Hij begon al met het kussen van haar zachte lippen. Ze giechelde eventjes en zo begon de nacht opnieuw.


	10. Hoofdstuk 9 Deals

Hoofdstuk 9 Deals

Na ongeveer 2 dagen vertrokken Veronique en Eboney ook. Ze zouden contact houden via brieven en boodschappers. Jade schikte een paar rozen die in een vaas stonden. 'Ik zal ze wel missen weet je' zei ze tegen Jason. 'Ik niet!' zei hij. Ze draaide naar hem om. 'Hoezo niet?' Ze trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Omdat ik nu meer tijd met mijn vrouw kan doorbrengen' zei hij en liep al op haar af. 'Stop!' zei ze en duwde hem een stukje van haar af. 'Ik wil eerst gaan trainen' zei ze en liep langs hem heen. 'Wat? Jade je maakt een grapje toch?' vroeg hij en keek haar aan. Ze trok weer een wenkbrauw op. 'Jason, liefje, we hebben het vannacht vijf keer achter elkaar gedaan, ben je nou niet moe?' vroeg ze en keek hem nog steeds aan. 'Ja een beetje maar nog niet genoeg' 'Hm...ik ben nog steeds niet van plan om niet te gaan trainen' ze liep naar de deur en opende hem en wachtte op hem. 'Tenzij je met mij gaat trainen? dan kunnen we een wedstrijd houden, wie wint bepaalt wat we doen' 'Deal' zei Jason snel en liep met haar mee naar de zaal waar ze altijd in trainde. Ze pakte haar vertrouwelijke dolken en maakte er een paar sierlijke polsbewegingen mee. 'Ach, zo gracieus, daar kun je niet mee winnen hoor' zei hij droog terwijl hij een zwaard vasthield. 'Denk je dat?' vroeg ze en ging tegenover hem staan. 'Ik weet het wel zeker' en hij rende op haar af en probeerde haar te raken. Jade ontweek hem sierlijk en stootte met haar elleboog in zijn rug waardoor hij naar voren struikelde. 'Niet eerlijk, opnieuw' zei hij en sprong weer op. 'Oké wat jij wilt' ze deed een stap achteruit. Dit keer sprong hij op haar af en ze maakte een radslag opzij. 'Ik wed dat ik je zelfs zonder wapens kan verslaan' zei ze en gooide haar dolken weg. 'Ik moet gewoon nog inkomen zei hij en gooide zijn zwaard weg. Dit keer ging ze hem aanvallen en hij ontweek een vuist en pakte hem vast. 'Ha, zie je ik moest gewoon inkomen' fluisterde hij in haar oor. Hij draaide haar arm op haar rug en ging tegen haar aanstaan. Hij blies haar, haar van haar nek weg en begon haar te kussen. 'Maar met verleiding kom je ook niet ver' fluisterde ze hees en pakte met haar losse hand zijn hoofd en stootte hem hard tegen haar gespannen schouder. Hij liet haar los en deed een stap achteruit. 'Vals spel' Jade glimlachte en haalde haar schouders op. Hij rende op haar af en greep haar om de middel. 'Ik zal winnen hoe dan ook' zei hij tegen haar. Ze pakte zijn hand in de hare en glimlachte. 'Je wilt dansen? dan gaan we toch dansen' zei ze en draaide uit zijn arm die om haar middel zat. Daarna draaide ze de hand die ze vast had om en duwde met haar losse hand tegen zijn elleboog. Onmiddellijk viel hij op zijn knieën en boog zijn hoofd. 'Oké, oké jij wint...niet' zei hij en pakte met zijn losse hand haar linkerbeen en trok haar onderuit. ze viel voor hem neer op haar rug. Hij klom bovenop haar en hield haar in een greep die ze niet kende. 'Dus, de deal' zei hij. Ze probeerde hem te schoppen maar hij zorgde ervoor dat ze haar been niet kon bewegen. 'Oké jij hebt gewonnen..deze keer' zei ze. Hij liet haar los en ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. Hij kuste haar eerste voordat hij haar omhoog trok. 'Och je bent zo makkelijk, liefje' zei Jade en schopte tegen zijn scheen. Daarna rende ze naar haar dolken en hij naar zijn zwaard. Hij zette het uiteinde van het zwaard tegen haar keel en zij stond met haar handen omhoog. 'Wie is hier nou makkelijk?' zei hij sarcastisch. 'Ik niet' zei ze droog en gooide snel een van haar dolken naar hem. het scheelde ongeveer 2 cm anders was hij een stuk oor kwijt. 'Jij..oh' hij keek naar de dolk die vastzat in de muur, toen hij weer omdraaide was Jade verdwenen. 'Valsspeelster' zei hij. Zachtjes zonder een geluid te maken verscheen ze achter zijn rug en deed de vlijmscherpe dolk tegen zijn rug.'Dus wat zullen we eens gaan doen? meer trainen? piano, lezen of naar de familie Gelother gaan? Zoveel keuzes' zei ze lachend achter hem. 'Of wat dacht je van ons twee in een warm bed en jij in mijn armen?' zei Jason en draaide snel om waardoor er een scheur in zijn blouse kwam. Hij tikte met het puntje van zijn zwaard tegen haar hals. 'Het is jammer dat je een kraag draagt' zei hij. Jade sloeg met een snelle beweging de zwaard uit zijn hand en draaide vervolgens in zijn armen met de dolk onder zijn kin. 'We moeten naar familie Gelother, anders krijgen we de deals niet' 'Maar ik heb je vast' zei Jason op een geïrriteerde toon. 'Maar ik heb de dolk' zei ze. 'Oké oké, we gaan al' zei hij en liet zijn armen hangen.'Ik wist wel dat je wijzer was dan je, je voordoet' zei ze en kuste hem zachtjes op zijn lippen. 'Ik zorg dat de paarden klaarstaan' Ze trok haar andere dolk uit de muur en liep vervolgens de zaal uit.

Het duurde ongeveer 12 dagen voordat ze bij Gelother castle kwamen. Jade had een hekel aan de mensen toen ze jong was, eigenlijk nu nog. De zoon van Anita en Ron Gelother wilde haar altijd kussen en vroeg haar zelfs ten huwelijk. Pieter was zijn naam en hij had vuurrood haar en vond zich zelf erg knap. Hij kreeg misschien veel vrouwen achter zich aan, hij had zelfs Veronique's hart gestolen, maar hij wilde haar niet. Caitlin mocht hem ook niet en ze had met een belangrijk diner ook een vork in zijn handtastelijke hand gestoken. Daarna probeerde hij zijn geflirt met Jade, en ook al waarschuwde ze hem een oog uit te steken of een vork in zijn andere hand te werpen, hij negeerde het en ging gewoon door. Pieter was een vreselijk jong en zal dat ook altijd blijven, dat was de conclusie die Caitlin en Jade hadden genomen. Jade had een rood, fluwelen cape aan en de capuchon zo ver mogelijk over haar gezicht getrokken zodat niemand haar zou herkennen. Jason daar in tegen had een katoenen, groene cape aan maar de capuchon omlaag gelaten. De poorten waren niet veel veranderd, behalve dat er hier en daar een klein beetje mos zat maar niet veel verder. Het was groot met houten, zware deuren. 'Halt' zei een wachter. Jade en Jason lieten hun paarden tot stilstaan brengen en wachtte. 'Wie ben jij vreemdelinge? en wat zoekt u hier?' 'Ik ben Jade Persis en dit is mijn man Jason Persis, we hadden al een tijdje een afspraak met de familie Gelother' zei ze en keek de wachter aan. Hij probeerde onder haar capuchon te kijken maar hij zag alleen maar schaduw en slechts een stukje van haar kin. 'Goreth, zeg tegen mijnheer en madame Gelother dat hun gasten zijn gearriveerd' hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en probeerde nog een keer onder haar capuchon te kijken. 'Dank u wel, waar kunnen we onze paarden plaatsen?' vroeg Jade vervolgens. 'U rijd gewoon tot aan de trap door, daar zullen twee jongens staan die het van u overnemen' Jade knikte en gingen in galop naar de trap die een stuk verder was. 'Ik mag die gast niet' zei Jason die naast haar reed. 'Hoezo niet?' vroeg ze. 'Hij keek teveel naar je' Jade giechelde en liet haar paard vervolgens draven. 'Wen er maar aan, want Pieter is erger' zei ze droog en stapte vervolgens van haar paard en gaf de teugels aan een van de jongens. 'Nou lekker dan' zei Jason en nam Jade's arm in de zijne. 'Ik heb het idee dat er jaloezie heerst?' vroeg ze sarcastisch. Ze liepen de trap op, op een rustig tempo. 'Nee, alleen ze kijken naar je alsof je een stuk vlees bent, of een rijpe appel om te plukken' zei hij. 'Ik ben benieuwd of je nog wel gaat praten met Pieter' zei ze giechelend.

'Milady Persis en diens man Mijnheer Persis' riep een man de zaal in. Jade en Jason liepen arm in arm de zaal binnen. Er waren veel belangrijke mensen wist Jade er tussen uit te halen. 'Jade Persis?' riep een lage en charmante stem. Het was Pieter die aan kwam lopen. Jade's ogen werden groot toen ze hem zag en kon de spieren bijna door zijn kleding zien. Hij droeg wit met gouden pak dat hem mooi stond. Hij was niet meer de lelijke jongen van vroeger maar hij was erg aantrekkelijk geworden. 'Jade, je bent wel veel verandert' zei hij. Ze was blij dat ze een kraag droeg, ze kon zijn ogen zien dwalen over haar lichaam. 'Ik kan hetzelfde zeggen, Pieter ik wil je voorstellen: dit is mijn man Jason' Ze schudde elkaar de hand en Pieter vroeg of ze wat wilden drinken. 'Waar zijn je ouders?' vroeg Jade op een zakelijke toon. 'Mijn moeder is helaas vorig jaar gestorven, en mijn vader een half jaar later in een duel' Zei Pieter en nam een grote slok wijn. 'Dus ik heb de boel hier een beetje overgenomen en geef een bevel hier en daar' 'En ben je ook al getrouwd?' vroeg Jason. Jade keek hem geschrokken aan en kneep een beetje in zijn hand. 'Nee, ik geniet teveel van de vrijheid' 'Nog steeds hetzelfde als vroeger denk ik?' zei Jade en schonk haar engelenglimlach. 'Alleen minder erg' zei Pieter lachend en nam nog een slok wijn. 'Waarom zijn eigenlijk zoveel belangrijke mensen hier?' vroeg Jade vervolgens. 'Ow, om met elkaar te handelen, je zus Veronique komt morgen ook samen met haar man Eboney, morgen komt er ook een belangrijk iemand uit Perzié, ik hoop maar dat hij het Engelse hof goed genoeg vind' 'Ik ben benieuwd' zei Jade. 'Maar jullie hebben vast nog niet gegeten, of wel soms?' vroeg Pieter. 'Nee, dat hebben we nog niet' zei Jason vervolgens. 'Ik zal zorgen dat er een kamer gereed wordt gemaakt, en er een heerlijke maaltijd komt te staan' Pieter riep een blond meisje naar zich toe en fluisterde wat in haar oor. Ongeveer een uur later kwam het meisje terug en zei dat Jade en Jason haar moesten volgen.

De kamer was groot en rook naar lavendel. Het had ook een groot hemelbed. 'Dank je Maudri' zei Jade en liep naar het haardvuur. Op een tafeltje zat een plaat vol met brood, kaas, worst en wijn. Maudri had hun tassen die ze hadden meegenomen op een stoel gedaan. 'Wil je wat hebben, vrouwlief?' vroeg Jason. 'Nee dank je wel, althans misschien toch wel' 'En dat is?' vroeg hij. 'Mijn man natuurlijk' zei ze en gooide haar cape op een stoel.'Daar zeg ik geen nee op ' zei Jason en liep naar zijn vrouw.

Veronique werd wakker. Nog een halve dag reizen en ze waren bij de Gelother's. Bij haar ex- geliefde. Ze was altijd al verliefd geweest op Pieter, maar toen hij zijn ware aard liet zien, wilde ze hem nooit meer weerzien. Ze vroeg zich af hoe hij nu over haar dacht. Eboney hielp haar met de korset en jurk en drukte nog een kus op haar buik en daarna op haar lippen. 'Kom we zijn er bijna' zei hij. Veronique's pikzwarte jurk zweefde achter haar aan met elke stap die ze zette. Haar cape was ook zwart maar afgezet met zilverdraad. Eboney riep naar een koetsier en betaalde de prijs die hij stelde. Ze reden heel de middag in stilte. Er waren wel vaker van die stiltes maar dan waren ze diep in gedachten verzonken, of sliepen. Eboney was vaak te overbezorgd over haar, soms wilde ze echt dat hij even haar met rust liet. Sinds ze zwanger was liet hij haar geen een seconde met rust: 'Gaat het schat? heb je een kussen nodig liefje? Wil je nog wat kruidenthee van de kokkin?' Ze ging verzitten en Eboney keek meteen naar haar. 'Er is niks, liefje, en anders schreeuwde ik nou wel' zei Veronique glimlachend. Ze werden vrolijk begroet door alle adelen mensen en ook door Jade en Jason. 'En hoe gaat het met het buikje?' vroeg Jade. 'Het gaat goed, het groeit langzaam aan' zei Veronique. Pieter ,die nu veel veranderd was, pakte de hand van Veronique en drukte er een kus op. Eboney was niet zo jaloers ingesteld, tot op bepaalde grenzen. Hij keek naar de man die een vreemde twinkeling in zijn blik had. 'Eboney, de man van Veronique' stelde hij zich zelf voor en schudde de hand met Pieter. 'Ik voel me zo vereerd jullie hier te hebben, vandaag komt er een belangrijk iemand uit Perzié' zei hij vrolijk. 'Interessant' zei Eboney. Veronique liep naar haar zusje en praatte wat bij. 'Pieter is het dus niet vergeten' zei ze vrolijk' 'Veronique, je bent getrouwd, vergeet dat niet' zei Jade streng. 'Dat weet ik, maar hij is zoveel veranderd...' 'Niet qua inhoud' zei Jade. 'Nee ,duh, ik bedoelde uiterlijk, hij heeft veel meer spieren, en zijn haar is niet meer zo overdreven rood, het is lichter geworden' Jade giechelde. 'Ik snap echt niet dat je met hem hebt gehad, hij is zo...vies!?' zei Jade. 'Nou ja ik ben nu met een knappe man getrouwd, en slim en knap en ..en' 'Hou je mond, anders begin ik over Jason' zei Jade lachend. Ze lachte allebei en dronken hun wijn op.

Later die avond kwam de man uit Perzié. 'Welkom in Engeland' zei Pieter. 'Dank u, waar zijn mijn vertrekken?' vroeg hij meteen. 'Volgt u Jorath maar, hij brengt u er heen' Een tengere man kwam aanlopen en liep voor de man uit. 'Een ding is zeker, ik doe mijn kamer op slot' zei Veronique. 'Jason gaat hoogstpersoonlijk voor de deur liggen' zei Jade en liep weg. Eboney kwam bij zijn vrouw staan en sloeg een arm om haar middel. 'En hoe gaat het met mijn liefje?' 'Ik weet niet, ik ben moe' zei ze. Pieter kwam bij hun staan en glimlachte.' Dat is prins Kyran, hij heeft de mooiste tapijten van heel Perzié, veel vrouwenharten slaan vaak ook op hol bij hem' 'Nou de mijne absoluut niet' zei Veronique. 'Ik vind hem een engerd en hoop dat hij uit de buurt blijft, anders ziet hij een tapijt uit Engeland heel dichtbij' zei ze op een vast beraden toon. 'Nou nou, die heeft zeker pit' zei Pieter tegen Eboney. 'Lang niet zo veel als haar zus Jade, die is nog een stuk erger' antwoordde hij lachend terug. 'Eboney ik wil even gaan liggen, excuseer me' zei Veronique en liep de zaal uit.

Jade werd midden in de nacht wakker. Nadat Jason eindelijk in slaap was gevallen viel ze een uur later ook in slaap. Nu was ze weer wakker en stapte uit bed. Ze wist niet hoe laat het was, maar wel dat het nog 's nachts was. Ze liep naar haar kleding en kleedde haarzelf alvast aan. Ze droeg een jurk die een kleine, strakke decolleté had. Het was een paarse jurk en had kant op de mouwen. Haar korset was gelukkig al op haar lichaam afgesteld, dus niemand hoefde haar te helpen. Ze borstelde haar, haar uit en deed het in een simpele staart. Vervolgens deed ze haar schoenen aan en liep de kamer uit. Het was best warm, iets wat ze nooit had verwacht. Ze ging naar buiten en liep de tuinen in. Het zag er nog precies hetzelfde uit: Rozenstruiken en een paar prachtige appelbomen. Ze mistte nu haar eigen huis. Ze liep een stukje verder en plukte een roos. 'Mijn moeder had weleens verteld over de Engelse vrouwen en rozen' hoorde ze een lage stem achter haar zeggen. Ze draaide om en zag Prins Kyran staan. Hij had zich geschoren en droeg een mooi pak, en een tulband. Jade had wel eens dingen gehoord over de Perzen, ze was vaak gefascineerd door de verhalen van de matrozen en kapiteinen die weleens langs kwamen. Ze hadden verteld dat het prachtige mensen waren, de manier waarop ze eruit zagen maar ook hoe ze leefde. Hij bekeek haar ook van top tot teen. 'Sorry, ik had u niet gezien' zei Jade snel en maakte een reverence. 'Dat maakt niks uit, ik kwam namelijk ook maar net aanlopen' Hij sprak perfect Engels, iets wat ze nooit had verwacht. 'Is het waar, dat Engelse vrouwen meer verliefd zijn op rozen dan op hun man?' vroeg hij vervolgens. Jade keek van de roos naar de prins. 'Nee, althans niet bij mij, ik houd van rozen, heel veel zelfs, maar ik houd meer van mijn man' antwoordde ze vervolgens. 'Dus u bent getrouwd?' vroeg hij. Ze merkte dat de maanlicht op haar scheen en dat hij dichterbijer kwam staan. 'Ja ik ben al getrouwd' 'En heeft u ook kinderen?' vroeg hij. Er stonden ongeveer nog 4 stappen tussen hem en Jade begon zenuwachtig te worden. 'Nee ik heb geen kinderen' 'En waarom niet?' vroeg hij. 'Omdat ik geen kinderen kan krijgen, maar dit leid waarschijnlijk naar mijn slaapkamerleven' antwoordde Jade op een scherpe toon. Prins Kyran keek haar nog steeds doordringend aan. 'En uw zuster?' 'U bedoelt Veronique, ze is getrouwd en is in verwachting' zei Jade en kneep in de steel, waardoor de doornen door haar huid heen prikte. Het deed pijn en ze begon ook te bloeden, maar ze negeerde het. 'Heeft u nog meer zusters?' vroeg hij vervolgens. 'Ja nog een zus Caitlin, ze is ook getrouwd en heeft een zoon' zei Jade. 'Hm, dus u bent nog de enige die kinderloos is?' Jade knikte slechts. 'Hm, ik denk dat mijn nieuwsgierigheid bevredigd is, dank u wel' Hij draaide weer om en liep weg. Jade keek goed in het donker, zodat ze zeker wist dat hij weg was, daarna opende ze haar hand waar de roos in zat, hij zat vol met bloed en ze liep daarom ook snel terug naar binnen en lette niet op waar ze liep. Ze botste daarom tegen iemand op en viel bijna achterover. De man ving haar snel op. 'Dank je...Jason' Hij glimlachte en trok haar omhoog. 'Waarom ben je zo laat op?' 'Ik kon niet slapen' 'En wat is dat met je hand?' vroeg hij. Ze keek naar haar hand en toen weer in zijn ogen die haar doordringend aankeken. 'Ik kneep te hard in de roos, en die doornen zijn dus door mijn huid gekomen' 'En waarom?' Hij wist iets en zou het weten ook, dat was zo irritant aan hem vond Jade. 'Die prins Kyran, hij verhoorde me, ik wil wedden dat hij iets van plan is, maar dat geld hetzelfde voor Pieter, het gaat echt niet over Perzische tapijten die hij wilt hebben, daarvoor ken ik Pieter te goed' Zei Jade. 'Ik heb inderdaad ook zo'n vermoeden, maar laten we geen argwaan trekken, anders hebben wij de problemen' zei Jason en drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd. ' Kom we gaan terug naar bed, en dan zorg ik ook dat je iets om die hand hebt' Ze liepen arm in arm terug naar hun kamer en deden de deur op slot.

De volgende dag vertrokken de meeste Adellijke mensen het huis van de Gelother's. Veronique liep door de gang en zag toevallig Pieter en Kyran staan. Ze stopte met lopen en verstopte haarzelf achter een harnas. Ze speelde vroeger ook weleens luistervink, en nog steeds kon ze het. 'Vandaag moet het gebeuren, ik weet namelijk niet wanneer ze weggaan' zei Pieter. 'Dat snap ik, maar ik heb alleen de vrouwen nodig, degene die zwanger is moet bewusteloos zijn, dan kunnen we haar kind eruit halen, maar we moeten ook geen last hebben van de mannen' Zei Kyran. 'Maar een ding: Jade en Veronique Persis kunnen ernstig goed vechten, en hun mannen waarschijnlijk ook, van die andere adelvrouwen zul je geen last hebben behalve dat ze zullen schreeuwen en huilen als baby's, ik zal zorgen dat iedereen er is voor de lunch, zorg dat je mannen klaar staan' zei Pieter. Veronique sloeg een hand voor haar mond en sloop zo snel ze kon weg, naar de kamer van Jade. Ze gooide de deur open en deed hem meteen op slot. 'Veronique, wat doe je nou' zei Jade geschrokken en trok de deken tot onder haar kin. 'Sorry, Sorry maar we hebben een probleem' zei Veronique en draaide haarzelf om zodat Jason en Jade hun zelf konden aankleden. Ze waren snel aangekleed, gelukkig. 'Wat is er dan?' vroeg Jade. 'Pieter en Kyran hebben een bepaalde deal gesloten' 'Waarover?' vroeg Jason. 'Pieter heeft ons verkocht ofzo aan die prins, ze nemen alle vrouwen bij de lunch mee, en de mannen...die worden vermoord' 'Pff we hebben een oorlog overwonnen, waarom dit dan niet?' zei Jade luchtig. 'Omdat je niet weet hoe hun vechten, en of ze gif op hun wapens hebben' Zei Veronique. Jade dacht hierover na. 'Maar waarom zouden ze eigenlijk jou meenemen? je bent zwanger, en dus niks waard op de markt' zei Jason. 'Dank je wel voor het compliment, maar ze gaan me bewusteloos maken en mijn kind eruit halen' zei Veronique. Haar stem trilde en Jade merkte dat Veronique gelijk had. 'We weten inderdaad weinig van hun vechtstijl, maar dat betekent niet dat we het niet kunnen proberen' zei Jade om haar gerust te stellen. 'Als we nu vertrekken, misschien helpt dat?' stelde Jason voor. 'Dan pakken ze ons meteen' zei Jade. Ze liep naar de kast en pakte haar dolken uit de la. 'En een ding is zeker mij zullen ze niet zonder gevecht meenemen' zei Jade. Ze had nu een strakke rode jurk aan, het had gelukkig een wijde rok zodat je de dolken niet goed kon zien. Ze verstopte die altijd in een geheim vakje van haar jurken. 'Ze willen mij perse hebben, mij krijgen ze niet gratis' zei Veronique, maar nu met een zelfverzekerde stem. 'Dan zou ik als ik jou was je wapens pakken en klaar staan voor een gevecht' zei Jason. Hij zelf droeg altijd een zwaard aan de zijkant van zijn heup, maar dat deden de meeste mannen. Nadat ze Eboney ook hadden geïnformeerd gingen ze bewapend naar de lunch. Alle vrouwen en mannen zaten al aan tafel en keken hun vreemd aan toen ze binnenkwamen lopen. 'Ik wil vandaag een speciale mededeling doen' zei Pieter vervolgens. De wachters die er stonden deden de deuren dicht en vervolgens op slot. 'De prins Kyran...' de prins stond op en maakte een buiging en bekeek iedereen met zijn doordringende ogen. 'Heeft nieuwe slaven nodig, en we hebben de geluk dat de mooiste vrouwen hier, in Engeland, in de zaal aanwezig zijn' iedereen begon rumoerig te worden en sommige stonden op. 'Dit is onacceptabel' riep een man. 'Je blijft van mijn dochter' riep weer een andere man. 'Misschien is het nu tijd?' stelde Pieter voor aan de prins. 'Graag zelfs' Ze gaven beiden een sein aan hun wachters die meteen op de vrouwen afliep. 'Stop' riep Jade. De mannen keken verbaasd, en ook de wachters die stopte met lopen. Ze sprong op de tafel en haalde haar dolken tevoorschijn. 'Je verwacht toch niet, Pieter, dat je Veronique en mij zou kunnen meenemen?' Een blonde vrouw van ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd als Jade sprong ook op. 'En je verwacht toch zeker niet, dat je mij kon meenemen' de andere vrouwen begonnen nu ook in opstand te komen. 'Dan dames, op leven en dood' zei Pieter droog en gaf het sein dat de wachters verder moesten gaan. De wachters begonnen naar hun te grijpen. De Adelen mannen trokken hun sierzwaard en begonnen hun vrouwen of dochters te beschermen tegen de brute mannen. Veronique ontweek een pijl die haar richting kwam en gooide een vleesmes naar de boogschutter zijn hoofd. De Perzische krijgers waren erg acrobatisch en sprongen in de lucht en omringde twee jonge vrouwen. 'Melanie, wat moeten we doen' vroeg een roodharige vrouw. 'Wacht even' zei Melanie. Eenmaal ineengesloten trok Melanie een dolk vanuit haar laars en gooide die in een van de mannen zijn hoofd. De roodharige vrouw schopte een van de mannen in zijn klokkenspel en hij viel meteen om. 'Deze vrouwen hebben pit, daar houden wij mannen wel van' zei Kyran. 'Wij Engelse hebben er eigenlijk teveel last van, dan hebben jullie er blijkbaar meer aan' 'Zullen we dan maar?' stelde Kyran voor. 'Na u, uwe majesteit' Kyran trok zijn zwaard dat er anders uit zag. Hij was in een halve maan vorm en zag er scherp uit. Jason stak zijn zwaard door een de buik van een wachter en sloeg een andere knock- out. Eboney ontweek een dolk en een pijl en doorkliefde een Perzische soldaat. Veronique was blij dat ze nog lang niet hoogzwanger was en dat ze daarom nog allerlei sprongen kon doen. Ze sprong op de tafel en kwam met haar rug tegen die van Jade staan. Jade kielhaalde net een Engelse soldaat en hijgde. 'Zo hoe gaat het met jou?' vroeg Veronique droog terwijl ze een soldaat schopte en een vork in zijn oog gooide. 'Tot nu toe, vermoeid maar ik ga niet naar Perzié' zei Jade en sloeg met haar vuist tegen de wang van een soldaat. 'Ik ook niet' zei Veronique. Jade klemde haar armen in die van haar zus en ruilde draaiend om van plaats. Vervolgens verdedigde ze haarzelf net op tijd met haar dolken. Ze stak haar linker dolk in de hals van de Perzische soldaat en schopte hem van haar weg. 'Ik ga even die Adelen helpen' zei Jade en sprong van de tafel af. Melanie gaf net een knietje tegen een van de soldaten. Ze begon moe te worden en had verder geen wapens meer om haar zelf te beschermen. De roodharige vrouw, Sidney werd opgepakt en meegenomen op een snel tempo de zaal uit. 'Melanie' schreeuwde ze. Maar ze kon niks doen, ze was machteloos, net zoals haar vader, hij had zijn leven gegeven om haar te redden. Een vrouw in een strakke rode jurk kwam aanrennen en stak haar dolk in de rug van een soldaat. Daarna sprong ze over hem heen op een acrobatische manier en trok haar dolk uit zijn rug. Daarna gooide ze die door een belager van achter Melanie. 'Even kennismaken: ik ben Jade Persis' Zei ze hijgend. 'Melanie Otterfield' zei Melanie snel. Jade trok haar dolk uit de belager en ging weer rechtop staan. 'Hier dit heb je wel nodig' zei Jade tegen Melanie en pakte een van de halve maan zwaarden. 'Dank je' zei Melanie. 'Probeer hier zo snel mogelijk weg te komen en zoek Caitlin en Morrison Persis en vertel onze toestand, we kunnen dit niet winnen' 'Hoezo niet? we hebben bijna iedereen afgeslacht' zei Melanie ongelovig. 'Ze hebben ongeveer nog een heel leger buiten, samen met die van de prins, nee zorg dat je mijn zusje bereikt. ik smeek het je' Melanie knikte en begon te rennen naar de deuren. Gelukkig had de wachter de sleutel erin gelaten en kon ze het gewoon opendraaien en wegglippen. Ze deed wat ze van plan was en botste bijna tegen een dikke wachter. Ze slaakte een gil en stak vervolgens de zwaard door zijn dikke buik en trok hem er weer uit. De man giechelde en viel achterover. Ze rende zo hard ze kon naar buiten en stal een van de paarden die bij de voordeur stond. Ze reed, als de wind, snel en moeilijk te grijpen. De boogschutters waren net 1 seconde te laat en mistte haar iedere keer. De wind kon je ook nooit grijpen, en haar dus ook niet' ze reed Gelother uit, op zoek naar Caitlin Persis.

Veronique en Jade werden omringd door een hele groep Engelse en Perzische soldaten. Ze wisten beiden dat ze nu werden gepakt, of niet. Ze hoorde verschillende mannen nog een kreet uitbrengen en vrouwen die gilde toen ze opgepakt werden of meegesleurd. 'Milady's Persis jullie zijn nog de enige in leven, en jullie mannen natuurlijk ook, maar de vraag is natuurlijk: hoe lang blijven die leven' Jade en Veronique zochten naar die afgrijselijke prins Kyran. Hij liep tussen de mannen door naar hun toe. Pieter en 2 andere wachten hielden Jason en Bones vast. 'Jade wat ze ook zeggen, laat je niet meenemen, ze zullen ons toch vermoorden' riep Jason. 'Veronique laat je niet overhalen, zorg dat je hier weg bent' riep Bones haar toe. 'Veronique, is dit wel verstandig voor je baby? hij zou vaderloos opgroeien, of misschien wel helemaal niet' zei Pieter. 'Luister niet naar hem, hij liegt, we komen hier levend uit' zei Jade en liet haar verdediging niet zakken. 'Jullie zijn omringd, jullie mannen zijn in een onmogelijke positie om jullie te kunnen helpen, en je weet dat je het niet zal overleven, Jade, denk wat je doet, Ik geef toe jullie kunnen vechten, maar niet tegen zoveel, en vooral niet tegen sterke kerels als deze' Zei Kyran. De engerd had eigenlijk nog gelijk ook, maar hij zou haar zusjes baby niks doen en haar ook niet. 'Luister, laten we een deal sluiten' zei Kyran. Jade knikte nee en keek hem doordringend aan. 'Als jullie gewoon mee gaan, zonder tegenstribbelen of wat dan ook, dan laten we jullie mannen zonder verwondingen of wat dan ook gaan' 'En hoe kunnen we jullie vertrouwen?' vroeg Veronique. 'Ik ben een prins, en die moeten zich aan hun beloftes houden' zei hij op een rustige toon. 'Ik wil dat je dan eerst onze mannen los laat, nu , en dat we het kunnen zien dat ze zonder een wacht of iets uit deze zaal lopen' zei Jade op een veeleisende toon. 'Je bent pittig, maar ja dat zag ik al aan je gezicht' zei Kyran. 'En wat als ik het niet doe?' vroeg hij. 'Het eerste wat ik doe zijn die twee wachten vermoorden die onze mannen vastheeft...' 'Terwijl ik een vleesmes tussen de ogen van Pieter boor' zei Veronique erbij. Pieter begon te zweten en slikte even. Hij wist dat Veronique dat kon en dat ze niet scheef was zoals de meeste vrouwen zouden zijn. 'Dus het is aan jou de keus, Kyran' zei Jade. Hij zuchtte en begon moeilijk te kijken. 'Geen antwoord? oké' zei Jade. Ze draaide met een ruk om en gooide haar dolken recht tussen de ogen van de twee wachten. Ze vielen allebei achterover en een grote plas bloed begon zich te verspreiden. 'Pieter...' zei Veronique en had het mes al stevig vast en begon te richten. 'Stop het is een deal' riep Pieter. Kyran keek hem geïrriteerd aan. 'Toch wel?' zei Jade. 'Ja, ja, kijk ik loop al van jullie mannen weg, zie je het?' zei Pieter terwijl hij grote stappen wegzette. Jade sprong van de tafel naar Jason. 'Het spijt me, maar ik weet dat je me zult vinden´ zei Jade en drukte een kus op zijn lippen. 'Ik zal je vinden Jade, dat is mijn wraak' zei Jason. Eboney klom op de tafel en keek Veronique aan. 'Het spijt me Bones, ik wilde niet dat het zo gebeurde, maar ik beloof je dat de mannen van me afblijven' zei ze zacht. 'Dat weet ik liefje' zei Bones en drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd. 'Nu alles geregeld is, hebben we een deal' zei Kyran. 'Jason kom, we moeten gaan' Eboney keek naar de deur en hoorde al versterking komen. 'Jade ik zal je vinden' zei hij nog snel. Bones rende tussen de mannen door naar het raam en sprong eruit. Jason deed hem na en de mannen keken hen nog ongelovig na. 'We zullen nog veel problemen hebben met deze 4' zei Kyran. 'Jullie houden toch zo van uitdagingen?' zei Pieter lachend. 'Houd je kop...Mannen spullen pakken en naar de boten' beval Kyran. De versterking kwam naar binnen gerend en begeleidde hen naar de paarden. Jade en Veronique werden vastgebonden om hun handen en werden met een touw meegetrokken. 'Ik hoop dat je een plan hebt' zei Veronique. 'Zolang we bij elkaar blijven, moet het lukken' zei Jade. Ze werden in de koets geduwd waar Kyran en Pieter in zaten. 'Maak ons los' beval Jade. 'Nee, en jij bent niet meer degene die hier de bevelen uitdeelt' zei Pieter. Jade wilde nog iets zeggen maar Veronique gaf haar een elleboog zodat ze haar mond hield. De koets kwam in beweging en ze reden over hobbelige zandpaden.


	11. Hoofdstuk 10 Perzië

Hoofdstuk 10 Perzié

Veronique had sinds ze op de boot zaten geen oog meer dicht gedaan. Ze was te bang dat Kyran haar kwam halen en haar kind eruit zou trekken, of gruwelijker. Jade was bewusteloos geslagen, toen ze een poging probeerde te ontsnappen. Ze lag met een blauw oog naast haar op de houten vloer van het schip. Het kraakte en zuchtte veel, de andere Adelen vrouwen had Veronique niet meer gezien. Ze hoorde zo nu en dan nog wel gegil of smeekbedes roepen maar meer niet. Veronique bekeek haar kansen: Ze zaten ergens midden op zee, ze zaten op een schip vol mannen, hadden geen wapens, ze wisten niet welk windrichting ze heen waren gegaan, eigenlijk hun kansen op ontsnapping was zo laag dat Veronique het wel zou willen opgeven. Ze keek om haar heen: Er zaten een paar tonnen, wat touw en een deur. Ze keek op toen ze gegil hoorde: 'Nee, nee alstublieft, u besmet me, ik ben heel veel waard, alstublieft dit kunt u niet maken' Vervolgens zag ze de vrouw vallen bovenop het enige licht die ze binnenkregen. Ze hoorde haar nog gillen en kreunen en daarna was het stil. Vanaf het rooster kwamen er druppels bloed naar beneden gevallen. Veronique sprong op en sleepte Jade eronder vandaan. Ze zaten nu in een donkere hoek waar geen licht kwam. Ze ging weer zitten en maakte haar zelf zo klein mogelijk en begon zachtjes te huilen.

Jade knipperde met haar ogen en keek om haar heen. Haar rechteroog klopte als een gek en ze had hoofdpijn. Ze zocht naar Veronique maar kon haar niet vinden. 'Veronique?' fluisterde. Ze ging rechtop zitten en nam de omgeving in haar op: Geen kans op ontsnapping, tenzij ze een wapen had, het maakt niks uit wat en of het groot was. 'Gooi haar weer terug bij die zus van haar, nu we het daar toch over hebben, kijk even of ze wakker is' hoorde ze Kyran's stem zeggen. Jade ging terug in haar positie liggen toen ze het kraken van planken hoorde. De deur werd opengegooid en iemand gooide Veronique op de vloer en liep vervolgens op haar af. Een kans, een kans om misschien te kunnen ontsnappen, bedacht Jade. Ze gluurde naar boven en zag dat het een dikke en waarschijnlijk ook sterke man was, ze zag ook de halve maan zwaard die aan zijn heup hing. 'Hey moppie ben je wakker?' hoorde ze hem zeggen. Zonder iets te zeggen sprong ze op en rukte het zwaard van zijn heup. 'Ja dus, nou dame, geef me netjes het wapen en er is geen bloedvergiet' zei hij. Jade richtte het puntje van het zwaard op zijn hals en drukte zachtjes in het vlees. 'Je moet begrijpen dat dit geen nut heeft' zei hij kalm. 'Ik heb vaker zulke vrouwen als jij gehad, en allemaal eindigde ze hier heel ver weg' hij bulderde van het lachen. Zijn dikke buik schudde heen en weer terwijl hij om zich zelf lachte. Vervolgens stopte hij en keek scheel naar Jade, die hem niet-begrijpend aankeek. Hij viel voorover met zijn gezicht op de vloer. 'Je moet nou echt je kop houden' hoorde ze Veronique zeggen. 'Oh lieve goden dank u wel' zei Jade. 'Ze hebben wat ze willen' zei Veronique op een fluisterende toon. 'Je eerste..' stamelde Jade, ze wist niet wat ze nu tegen haar zusje moest zeggen, ze snapte wel dat ze intens verdrietig was natuurlijk maar begreep ook dat als ze een foute opmerking zou maken ze zou huilen. 'Veronique we komen hier levend weg, vertrouw me maar' zei Jade. 'Eerst moeten we hier wegwezen' zei Veronique en gaf haar een versufte glimlach. 'Komop dan' Ze liepen naar de deur en slopen zachtjes naar boven. Een jongen van ongeveer hun leeftijd zag hun en wilde net iemand erbij roepen, maar Jade zag hem ook en kielhaalde hem. Veronique pakte het wapen dat hij had. Ze slopen verder en hoorde weer iemand gillen. 'Neeeeee' Het was Leslie, de dochter van een graaf die uit haar cel werd gesleurd. 'We moeten haar helpen' zei Veronique. Jade hield haar tegen. 'Veronique we kunnen nu niemand meenemen zonder problemen te hebben' Ze slopen verder de trappen op en werden bijna gezien door een Engelse wachter. Veronique trok Jade de schaduw in en de wachter liep hun gewoon voorbij. 'Dank je ' fluisterde Jade naar Veronique en sloop de laatste trap op. Ze probeerde ongezien langs alle mannen te lopen, wat maar even goed ging. 'Daar, kijk , roep Pieter en Prins Kyran erbij' schreeuwde een wachter. Jade zou het niet voorbij laten gaan zonder gevecht, dacht Veronique. 'Waarom kom jij niet naar beneden en laat zien dat je een echte vent bent' schreeuwde Jade naar de wachter die boven bij het stuur stond. De mannen begonnen nu allemaal te juichen en de man keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Ik kan echt merken dat je in je moeders bloed doordrenkt bent' zei hij vervolgens. Veronique bekeek hem, observeerde zijn gezichtsgelaten. 'Lieve hemel, Jade dat is Douglas Groban, een van mama's beste vrienden' fluisterde Veronique geschokt in Jade's oor. Haar ogen werden groot en ze keek naar de man. Hij was mama's beste vriend, hij hielp haar in slechte tijden, zij hebben weleens bij hem gelogeerd. 'Zo het dringt tot je door' zei Douglas en glimlachte. 'Dus weet je nog zeker over dat gevecht?' stelde hij voor. De mannen die op het dek stonden keken verwachtingsvol naar Jade. Pieter en Kyran voegde zich bij hun mannen en keken wat er aan de hand was. Die zusjes hadden pit, bedacht Kyran zich. Goede meisjes voor de markt, hij zou rijk worden, en zij zouden wel getemd worden door een goede Perzische man. Hij lachte in zichzelf en keek naar Jade en daarna weer naar Douglas. 'Ik had nooit verwacht dat jij zo laag stond' riep Jade tegen hem. 'Ik sta ook niet laag, ik verdien zelfs meer dan eerst' hij lachte. 'Maar...dat neemt niet weg dat je fout bezig bent, als mijn moeder dit had geweten, dan kon je haar vriendelijkheid wel vergeten en vooral de vriendschap die ze je geboden heeft' riep Jade kwaad. Ze zou dit nooit door laten gaan, haar moeders vertrouwen waren beschaamd door een man die eens haar beste vriend was. 'Ik zou het je moeder nooit aandoen, maar je vergeet even dat ze dood is, en dat ze 2 misschien wel 3 meter onder de grond ligt' Hij liep de houten trappetjes af en bleef staan en haalde zijn zwaard uit zijn schede. 'Hoe durf je zo te praten over mijn moeder, en je beste vriendin die je ooit had' een wellustige kreet ontglipte Jade's lippen en ze rende op hem af met de zwaard in aanslag. Het enige wat hij deed was bulderen van het lachen en ontweek haar aanval en sloeg haar met een elleboog in haar rug. Ze struikelde over haar jurk en viel voorover tegen de trap. 'Zoals ik dus al zei...weet je het zeker?' vroeg Douglas weer. Jade sprong op en probeerde hem weer te steken. Hij ontweek elke zwaai of wat dan maar ook wat ze deed. Gracieus en sierlijk sprong hij opzij of hij bukte. Veronique keek naar Jade die vermoeid aan het vechten was. Haar zusje was moe, maar haar haat, wraak en de zoete lucht van vrijheid was naar haar hoofd gestegen. Veronique keek naar de zwaard in haar rechterhand, en daarna weer naar Jade die een vuistslag in haar gezicht kreeg. Ze zou nooit opgeven totdat ze kreeg wat ze wilde, dat was een feit die eigenlijk iedereen wist. Ze stamelde niet meer en rende met het zwaard op Douglas af. 'Kijk twee tegen een' zei hij lachend en bukte om beide zwaarden te ondermijden. Kyran die het geweldig vond om dit soort gevechten te zien keek vol vuur in zijn ogen naar de twee jonge vrouwen die één man probeerde te vermoorden. Entertainment zou hij het noemen. Hij lachte weer in zich zelf en keek vol lust verder. 'Je bent een man die zijn titel niet waard is' zei Veronique. 'Denk je dat vrouwtje, ik ben het meer waard dan dat jullie moeder was' hij bulderde weer van het lachen, wetende dat het Jade kwader maakte. Met een snelle draai en sierlijke beweging stak Jade haar zwaard door Douglas hand die op de leuning stond. Hij begon te jammeren van de pijn en trok het zwaard eruit. Hij gooide hem terug naar Jade, die het op tijd ontweek door een radslag te maken. Veronique probeerde ook Douglas ergens te raken. Maar in plaats van dat zij hem raakte, pakte hij haar vast en sloeg haar een paar keer in haar buik. Ze begon te huilen en ze viel op de grond. De tranen kropen er uit en ze kon niks meer doen. Ze voelde de pijn van de verwonding maar ook haar verdriet van haar moeder. Alles kwam er nu uit, alles wat ze zolang had verstopt. Jade zag de intense verdriet van haar zusje en werd nog kwader. Ze trok een Perzische soldaat tussen de mannen uit schopte die voor haar uit zodat hij zou vallen, daarna rende ze met een grote snelheid en sprong op zijn vallende lichaam, zo kwam ze in een hogere sprong en schopte Douglas in zijn gezicht. Hij viel langs de andere kant van de reling van de trap. Jade sprong over diezelfde reling en de toeschouwers deden een paar stappen achteruit. Jade greep het beetje haar van de man in haar vuist en sleepte hem naar het midden waar alle mannen stonden. Jade schopte Douglas hard met haar knie tegen zijn gebogen hoofd. Hij stond op lachend met bloed op zijn lip. Hij maakte een vuist en sloeg hard tegen haar neus. Er drupte bloed uit haar neus en ze veegde het met haar mouw weg. 'Kom dan' zei Douglas uitdagend. Jade glimlachte en rende op hem af. Ze greep hem bij zijn oren boog hem voorover en gaf nog een paar knietjes in zijn gezicht. Daarna sloeg ze met haar vuist zo hard mogelijk tegen zijn wang. Hij viel op de grond en keek haar bang aan. Het was iets wat hij nooit had gevoeld, niet in oorlogen, niet toen hij klein was nooit, maar nu werd hij in elkaar geslagen door een meisje, die veel jonger was dan hem, en minder ervaring had dan hem, en het idee gewoon al dat ze hem kon afmaken door woede, wraak en wie weet wat nog meer. Ze deed een stap achteruit. Ze was moe, hij zag het aan haar gewankel en ook aan haar ogen. Moe en vol wraak, wraak die haar aansterkte. 'Douglas wat jij hebt gedaan is onrechtvaardig, maar ik verlaag me niet tot jouw niveau, ik vermoord je niet' zei ze met een hese maar doordringende stem. Ze liep op hem af en schopte hem zo hard in zijn gezicht dat het zwart werd voor zijn ogen. Kyran was verwonderd, hij zag de pijn, wraak en woede in haar ogen vlammen, ze was moe maar bleef vechten, ze was echt een vrouw met pit, iets wat hij leuk vond, hij begon te applaudisseren en liep tussen de mannen vandaan. 'Goed gedaan, mannen voer hem naar de eerste hulp' zei hij kalm. 'Jij blijft verdomme uit mijn buurt vieze vuile pers dat je er bent' schreeuwde Jade naar hem. Kyran deed onschuldig zijn handen omhoog en glimlachte. Ze wankelde en stond niet stil op het dek. 'Als je ook maar een poot op Veronique of mij legt vermoord ik je' zei ze met een schorre stem. Jade wankelde naar Veronique en hielp haar omhoog. Ze veegde nog een keer langs haar eigen neus en zag het bloed op haar mouw. 'Jade, waarom gaan Veronique en jij niet terug naar jullie vertrekken, dan kunnen jullie rusten?' zei Kyran op een engelentoon. Jade keek hem met Vuur in haar ogen hem kwaad aan. 'Jullie zorgen dat we aan land komen en terug naar onze mannen kunnen komen' zei ze tegen hem. Veronique voelde haarzelf slap, ze was een paar minuten ouder dan Jade, maar zij wist wat ze wilde, en Veronique niet. Kyran deed een stap naar voren en Jade pakte de halve maan zwaard van de vloer en richtte die met haar enige losse hand naar Kyran. '1 stap verder, en je ziet niets meer' zei Jade. De mannen keken vol spanning naar hun leider die in een moeilijke positie zat. 'Als je mij vermoord, lieve Jade, krijg je al deze mannen op je af, en aangezien dat je in je eentje bent, is dat niet zo verstandig' hij glimlachte. 'Ik vecht tot ik dood ben' zei Jade kwaad. Ze gooide het zwaard met al haar kracht in de vloer en keek hem uitdagend aan. 'Mannen zorg dat er een luxe kajuit voor deze dames klaarstaat, ze hoeven niet meer op het onderdek' zei Kyran. Pieter die volslagen had toegekeken liep nu ook tussen de mannen uit. 'Kyran ben je gek? het zijn gevangene, die geef je geen luxe kajuit' zei hij verontwaardigd. 'Dit zijn nu onze gasten, ze hebben mijn respect verdient, heb je gezien hoe ze vochten, ze versloegen zelfs jou hoofdwachter, ik weet niet, wil jij anders het tegendeel bewijzen?' stelde Kyran voor. Pieter keek naar de vuur geschoten ogen van Jade en daarna weer naar de prins. 'Nee dat wil ik niet, misschien een andere keer' fluisterde hij als antwoord. Kyran glimlachte zelfvoldaan en gaf bevelen aan de mannen.

Melanie reed naar het huisje. Ze was doodop. Ze had er ongeveer 10 dagen over gedaan, ze had namelijk non stop gereden. Haar paard droeg haar naar het huis terwijl ze doodmoe op hem lag. 'Morrison, kijk een paard, met een vrouw' riep Caitlin naar haar man. Morrison rende naar het beest en pakte de teugels. Hij reed het beest naar de stallen en tilde de vrouw ervan af. Hij bracht haar naar binnen en legde haar op de sofa van de serre. Caitlin kwam al naar binnen gelopen met een dienblad vol eten: kippensoep, brood en wat kaas en worst. Ze had ook een bak met water en een doekje erbij. Ze depte de voorhoofd van de vrouw en begon haar te verzorgen. Het duurde 3 dagen voordat Melanie weer bijkwam. 'Waar ben ik?' vroeg ze om haar heen kijkend. 'Bij mij thuis' zei Caitlin sarcastisch. 'Bent u Caitlin Persis?' vroeg Melanie. 'Ja, maar ik denk dat we elkaar niet kennen?' zei ze met een wenkbrauw omhoog getrokken. Caitlin ging op een andere sofa zitten en keek naar de vrouw. 'Nee maar ik ben gestuurd door Jade Persis' 'Wat is er met haar' vroeg Caitlin meteen. 'Ze is meegenomen naar Perzié, ze waren bij Pieter Gelother net zoals mijn vader en ik, en Pieter had blijkbaar een deal gesloten met Prins Kyran' Caitlin's ogen werden groot: Prins Kyran ze had die naam eens eerder horen vallen, ze wist het zeker. Was hij niet een beroemde prins die geliefd was? ze dacht diep na. 'Lieve hemel' zei ze uit haar gedachten geschrokken. 'Wat, wat?' vroeg Melanie. 'Prins Kyran, hij is een prins uit Perzié en heeft altijd louche zaken met slavenhandelaars, daar is hij zo beroemd om' zei Caitlin. 'Ik moest perse vluchten van Jade, anders had ik haar kunnen helpen, maar als ik nu kan helpen, alsjeblieft zeg het me dan' zei Melanie met een groot schuldgevoel. 'Heeft jullie familie contacten met belangrijke mensen, iemand die schepen heeft en sterke mannen?' vroeg Caitlin. Melanie dacht diep na, heel diep. 'Ja de familie Court maar dat is maanden hiervandaan, en ik ken toevallig nog Schotse mensen, familie Lambridge, ze zijn ook goeie vrienden van hun koning, maar dat is ook ver hiervandaan!' vertelde Melanie. 'Dan moeten we vandaag beginnen en hopen dat we op tijd een kleine leger hebben, aangezien we tegen een prins moeten gaan vechten' zei Caitlin. 'Ik haal mijn man en zorg dat ik hier een oppas heb' zei Caitlin en liep de serre uit. Melanie pakte een kopje thee die op de tafel stond en nam een grote slok. Ondertussen dacht ze na over de volgende stappen en hoe het met Jade en Veronique ging.

Een man kwam hun kajuit binnen en glimlachte. 'Hier we hebben mooie kleding voor jullie' Jade keek naar het pakje dat hij voor hun vasthad. 'Wie denken jullie wel niet dat we zijn? ik loop nog liever rond in deze vieze kleding' zei Jade hooghartig. 'Als je het niet zou aandoen, mochten wij jullie kleding afscheuren en eigenhandig de kleding aan doen' zei de man weer. 'Laat maar we trekken ze zelf wel aan' zei Veronique en griste de kleding uit zijn handen. 'Jammer, maar oké' zei de man en verliet de kajuit. Ze begonnen hun zelf om te kleden en bekeken elkaar vervolgens. 'Lieve hemel dit is bloot' zei Veronique droog. Hun buik en armen waren bloot. Ze hadden een lange rok aan en vreemde schoenen. Ze hadden ook een doorzichtige sjaal erbij gekregen en een sluier om voor hun gezicht te doen. 'Waarom doen ze dit ons aan?' vroeg Jade kwaad, ze wist het antwoord wel maar wilde het zelf niet zeggen. 'Je weet zelf wel waarom, en dit betekent dat we er bijna zijn, waarschijnlijk krijgen we ook nog een dienstmeid die ons haar doet' zei Veronique en zuchtte. De buikwond kon je gelukkig niet zien, en zij dus ook niet. 'Ik hoop dat Melanie, Caitlin heeft kunnen bereiken' zei Jade.

Die avond moesten ze perse met alle andere vrouwen eten. Ze hadden allemaal precies dezelfde model kleding aan alleen dan andere kleuren. Alle vrouwen staarde naar het eten voor hun. Kyran ,die nu ook binnenkwam lopen, keek naar alle vrouwen. 'Jullie zien er beter uit' zei hij lachend. 'En nu mogen jullie eten' zei hij en ging aan het uiteinde van de tafel zitten. Niemand verroerde zich en Kyran werd geïrriteerd. 'Dames, ik wil zo min mogelijk bloedvergieten, dus doe wat ik zeg' zei hij met een diepe en donkere stem. 'Waarom zouden we doen wat jij zegt? misschien heb je het vergiftigd of iets' merkte een vrouw op. Kyran keek hun aan met zijn donkere ogen. 'Als je niet doet wat ik zeg, dan ben je voor de haaien' zei hij lachend en gaf een knikje aan een van de wachters. De vrouw begon te gillen toen ze werd meegesleurd. De andere vrouwen dachten niet meer na en begonnen te eten, behalve Jade en Veronique. 'Dames?' vroeg Kyran. 'Sorry, ik heb geen honger' zei Jade droog. 'Jullie zijn bijzonder sterk, maar geloof me ik heb niks in het eten laten doen, anders zouden de andere vrouwen toch allang dood zijn?' zei hij. 'Nee dank u wel' zei Jade. 'Luister ik weet dat je nu gewoon een hekel aan me hebt, dat is te begrijpen, maar je kan jezelf toch wel onderhouden?' vroeg hij aan haar. 'Waarom gooit u mij ook niet voor de haaien?' vroeg ze met een scherpe blik. 'Omdat jij en je zus waarschijnlijk erg veel waard zijn !' 'En die andere vrouwen niet?' antwoordde ze verontwaardigd terug. 'Nouja, ze zijn niet zo sterk als jullie en hebben bijna geen wilskracht, neem een voorbeeld aan jullie, als jullie iets niet willen, doen jullie het ook niet, ik hoef maar een iemand overboord te gooien en de anderen doen precies wat ik zeg, het zouden nederige dienaressen zijn, maar jullie, ik kan jullie gewoon niet temmen' antwoordde hij. 'We zijn ook geen dieren, wij horen niet getemd te worden' zei Veronique en keek hem met een opgeheven gezicht aan. 'Als wij getemd willen worden, dan kun je dat doen, maar wij willen dat niet, dus degene die getemd moet worden ben jij!' zei Veronique en pakte haar vork op, vloog op hem af en duwde hem hard tegen zijn stoel aan. 'Als ik wist waar ik was, en wist hoe ik terug kon komen vermoordde ik je nu ter plekke' zei ze tegen hem en spoog in zijn gezicht. Kyran keek haar zonder vrees aan. 'Je bent een geweldige, strijder, maar nog steeds een vrouw' Hij pakte de vork af en duwde de punten in het hout. Veronique's ogen stonden verbijsterd, en nog steeds kwaad. 'En nu eten' beval hij haar. Maar ze bleef standvastig staan en keek hem nog steeds aan. De andere vrouwen waren nu ook gestopt en keken haar vol bewondering aan. 'Rebelleren' Schreeuwde Jade en gooide uit het niets puree tegen Kyran. De andere vrouwen begonnen te gillen en mee te doen. Kyran riep om zijn wachten, die meteen kwamen en de vrouwen meesleepte. 'Dit is onze kans' fluisterde Jade tegen Veronique. Ze liepen zo snel ze konden weg, naar de verkleedruimtes van het dek. 'We moeten snel zijn' zei Veronique. Ze kleden hun zelf zo snel mogelijk om en verstopten hun haar in een bandana. Daarna maakte ze nog een aantal zwarte vegen in hun gezicht. 'Jullie, help de andere met die wilde sletten' zei een dikke man die naar binnen kwam. 'Ja Meneer' zeiden Veronique en Jade tegelijk en liepen langs hem heen.

Nadat de vrouwen weer opgesloten zaten, schrobden Jade en Veronique het dek. De dikke man van eerder kwam bij hun staan. 'Nee dit is niet goed, zie je die witte veeg hier? SCHROBBEN' Veronique deed wat hij zei en ging nog harder heen en weer met haar borstel. 'Kom, loop naar de sloepen' fluisterde Jade. Ze slopen naar de sloepen en trachtte het te laten zakken. 'Hey jullie, wat doen jullie daar' Jade rolde met haar ogen en draaide om. 'hablasham mikey mwaa' Zei ze. Veronique moest eigenlijk giechelen maar hield haar zelf in. 'Ja ja, dat jullie perzen zijn kan ik ook wel zien, en nu in het Engels' zei de wacht. Jade gebaarde dat hij dichter moest komen. 'Hablasham mikey mwaa' zei ze weer. 'Oké , nog een keer en je gaat overboord' Veronique draaide haarzelf nu ook om en keek naar de man. 'Hij zegt je gaat zo vliegen' 'Aha en hoe dan?' vroeg hij ongelovig. 'Zo..' Zei Jade en greep hem bij zijn kraag en gooide hem overboord. Veronique gaf een high five , maar schrok toen iemand hun beiden in hun nek greep. 'Wat heeft dit te betekenen?' Het was Pieter, zoals Veronique het kon horen. 'We zagen iemand zwemmen, mijnheer' 'Aha, weet je, jullie zien eruit als perzen, maar klinken Engels' zei hij twijfelend. Met een ruk trok hij de bandana van Veronique's hoofd en haar, haar viel naar beneden. 'Dat is één' zei hij vrolijk. Maar Jade greep zijn losse hand en draaide die met een ruk om. 'En dat is dus twee' zei Pieter en met zijn andere hand trok hij de bandana van haar hoofd. 'Jamie, haal Kyran' schreeuwde Pieter. De Pers was er al vrij snel bij en keek streng naar de zussen. 'Wat zal het worden? Isolatie of zweep?' Jade keek hem gevaarlijk aan. 'Wat dacht je van, de stuur draaien terug naar Engeland, Of jezelf van boord gooien' Kyran liep op haar af en ze ontving een klap met zijn vuist. 'Ik tolereer het niet meer dat jullie zo ondankbaar zijn, ik geef jullie kleding, eten, drinken, onderdak en als jullie zelfs willen: plezier, maar jullie zijn hardleers, en dat gaan we dus ook regelen' Veronique hield haar lippen stijf op elkaar, en keek Kyran alleen maar aan. 'En jij, jij gaat naar de isolatie' hij wees met zijn vinger naar haar en ze werd meteen weggesleept. 'Veronique hou vol, we komen hier weg' schreeuwde Jade haar nog na. Kyran sloeg haar weer met zijn vuist. 'En jij moet je mond houden met je plannetjes en beloftes die je niet eens na kunt komen' zei hij kwaad. Pieter observeerde hun alleen maar en zei vervolgens: 'Wat dacht u van, dat ik Veronique neem vanavond, en u Jade' Kyran keek hem bedenkelijk aan. 'Een goed idee, maar eerst laten we ze wassen en anders kleden: Mannen' Pieter glimlachte naar Jade terwijl ze tegenstribbelde. 'Jij vieze vuile, eikel, varken en al het verrotte wat er bestaat' schreeuwde ze naar hem. Ze zou zich niet laten meeslepen had ze besloten en trapte een van de mannen in zijn knie. Hij viel weg en ze sloeg de ander met haar vuist in zijn gezicht. Ook hij viel op de grond. 'Mannen' schreeuwde Kyran. Er kwamen 8 mannen aangesprongen en Jade probeerde ze allemaal te slaan of te schoppen. 8 was teveel voor haar, en dat bleek ook. 2 grepen haar armen, 2 haar benen en 1 bond een stukje stof om haar mond zodat ze niet meer kon bijten of schreeuwen. Ze namen haar mee van het dek en kleedde haar uit en bewonderde haar lichaam. 'Zo mooi' zei een van hun. Jade verborg de ergste gedeeltes en keek naar de mannen. 'Een vinger en jullie sterven' dreigde ze. Een ander kwam dichterbij en trok haar armen uit elkaar. Ze gaf hem een kopstoot en deed een stap achteruit. 'Ik meen wat ik zeg' probeerde ze weer. 'Mannen, geef haar kleding en vertrek' schreeuwde Kyran vanuit het deurgat. De mannen vonden het jammer maar gaven haar een mintgroene harembroek en een bijpassend topje en schoenen. Daarna vertrokken ze allemaal en twee mannen sleepte haar naar het kajuit van Kyran.

Veronique was verplaatst naar een ander kajuit en ze had andere kleding gekregen. De kajuit was zeer luxe, en ze verwachtte dat het wel van Kyran moest zijn. Ze ging zitten op het bed en staarde voor haarzelf uit, er moest toch wel iets zijn? Op het moment kon ze niks verzinnen en bleef ze zitten. 'Veronique' hoorde ze iemand vrolijk roepen. Het was Pieter die de deur op slot deed en haar aankeek. 'Pieter, jij vuile rotzak' gilde ze en sprong op. Hij negeerde haar gescheld en ontbrandde kaarslicht en deed de gordijntjes dicht. 'Veronique, zo mooi als altijd' Hij begon zijn blouse uit te doen zodat zijn prachtige lichaam ontbloot werd. 'Pieter, ik ben getrouwd' waarschuwde ze hem. Hij maakte nu ook zijn riem los en hij kreeg een vreemde twinkeling in zijn ogen. Veronique wilde gaan gillen, maar Pieter was haar voor en drukte zijn lippen tegen de hare. Ze duwde hem van haar af en wist even niet wat ze zou moeten doen. 'We kunnen het rustig doen, of we kunnen het op de moeilijke manier doen' zei hij grimmig. 'Val dood' zei ze en spoog voor zijn voeten. Hij liep op haar af en duwde haar hard tegen het bed. Ze rolde meteen opzij en viel bij het voeteneind eraf en rende naar de deur en begon er aan te trekken. Pieter greep haar met zijn krachtige handen en duwde haar op de grond. Hij scheurde haar topje eraf en bewonderde haar bovenlichaam. 'Prachtig, en welgevormd' zei hij. Ze sprong op en probeerde hem met haar vuisten te raken. Helaas, hij ontweek ze allemaal. Hij tilde haar op zonder enkel probleem en gooide haar op het bed. Ze sloeg zijn potige handen iedere keer weg maar het lukte niet om haar harembroek aan te houden. Zijn gewicht was verschrikkelijk zwaar, anders dan Eboney. Ze begon te huilen terwijl hij in haar kwam en haar gedachte ergens anders was. 'Waarom huil je?' fluisterde hij hees en vals in haar oor, en drukte vervolgens zijn lippen op de hare.

Jade sloeg met haar blote vuist tegen een glazen raampje. Het raampje brak en haar vuist bloedde. Ze pakte een van de scherven en hield die verborgen achter haar rug. Kyran kwam naar binnen, met een zweep in zijn rechterhand. 'Jade, Jade Persis' Ze liep kruispas naar de andere kant. 'Mooi, en ontembaar' zei hij weer en stopte onder aan de trap. 'Ontembaar' herhaalde hij. Jade keek hem ongevreesd aan. 'Ik eis, dat je ons terug brengt' zei ze. 'Jade, weet je wel hoelang je hier bent? Welke dag het is?' Ze dacht even na. Ze wist inderdaad niet hoelang ze hier al was, en welke dag het was, maar dat maakte haar niet uit, ze wilde naar Jason. 'Laat mij je helpen, 1 ½ maand en het is woensdag' Hij likte zijn lippen en ze keek hem verbaasd aan. Zat ze al zolang op zee? 'Maar dat maakt niks uit, ik kan je man vast wel overnemen, althans met het bedgedeelte' Weer likte hij zijn lippen. Met een snelle beweging rende ze op hem af en stak het stuk glas in zijn schouder. Hij gaf een kreet en trok het glas uit zijn schouder. 'Mijn beurt' Hij liet zijn zweep een flinke draai maken en het wikkelde zich 3 keer om haar nek. Hij trok haar naar zich toe en klemde haar in zijn armen. 'Laat me los, jij varken' Hij drukte zijn kapotte lippen tegen de hare en probeerde zijn tong er tussen te wringen. Ze beet er hard op, en als reactie duwde hij haar van zich af. 'Jij feeks, jij wordt mijn slavin, en ik ga je temmen' 'Nooit van je hele verrotte leven' antwoordde ze. Hij trok weer aan de zweep, en Jade viel op haar knieën. 'Ik wil je temmen, en ik ga je temmen, ik zal je breken, want ik wil je breken' hij trok er weer aan en Jade stikte bijna. Maar ze gaf de strijd niet op, ze bleef waar ze was en het putte haar kracht. 'Jij bent van mij' siste Kyran. Hij trok nog een keer aan de zweep en Jade viel voorover. Vervolgens werd alles zwart.

Jason en Eboney kwamen Caitlin tegen. ' Caitlin?' riep Eboney. 'Eboney, lieve goden' Ze omhelsde elkaar en ze vertelden de toestanden. 'We hebben een klein leger kunnen regelen met de hulp van Melanie Otterfield, we gaan meteen….' 'Jason en ik gaan met een andere boot, eentje van ons zelf'

Jade werd wakker en ze lag naast Kyran. Ze herinnerde niks van gisternacht, en eigenlijk ze was er blij mee. 'Mijnheer' een Perzische soldaat kwam naar binnen rennen. 'Wat?' Kyran sprong op. Hij had al zijn kleren nog aan, net zoals zij, ze wist niet of ze er blij mee moest zijn of niet. 'We zijn er' 'Het werd tijd, keten de vrouwen achter elkaar!' Kyran trok Jade van het bed en sleepte haar naar het dek. Alle vrouwen, hadden blauwe plekken, rode ogen en hun haar zat in de klit. Sommige huilden en andere waren gebroken, of getemd. 'Veronique' gilde Jade. Ze probeerde uit de ijzeren greep van Kyran te ontkomen, maar hij trok haar de tegengestelde richting op. Veronique keek naar beneden, en een keer even naar Jade toen ze haar naam hoorde. Jade schrok van het vreemde gezicht dat ze daar zag, het was niet die van haar zus, maar van iemand die..die..gebroken was.

Iedereen werd in een kar geduwd behalve Jade en Veronique. Jade moest perse voorop het paard van Kyran en Veronique op die van Pieter.


	12. Hoofdstuk 11 De markt

_**Hoofdstuk 11 de markt**_

Jade en Veronique werden in een zaal gegooid bij alle andere vrouwen. 'Over drie weken is het markt, ik wil dat jullie alles leren wat mijn mooie meisjes doen' Zei Kyran, en knipte met zijn vingers. Achter hem verschenen verschillende mooie vrouwen, in harembroeken en bijpassende topjes. Ze liepen blootsvoets in de zaal en ze waren sierlijk. Kyran liep weg en de deur werd op slot gezet. 'Veronique?' Jade liep voorzichtig naar haar zus en knielde bij haar neer. 'Jade?' 'Ja ik ben het, hoe gaat het met je?' 'Ik heb….' 'Je hebt?' ' Ik ben verkracht door Pieter…' 'Wat?' 'Gisteren, hij was zo agressief' 'Ik ga zijn…' 'Dat hoeft niet meer' Veronique keek op en glimlachte sluw. 'Is dit allemaal geacteer?' Jade begon nu ook te lachen en omhelsde haar zus. 'Ik dacht even dat je gebroken was' 'Ik ben Veronique Persis, en kan niet gebroken worden' Zei ze traag. 'Dames' riep een van de jonge vrouwen. 'We moeten nu met ze meedoen, anders hebben we een probleem' fluisterde Jade. Ze gingen in de rij staan en begonnen met het leren van buikdansen.

'Over drie weken is de slavenmarkt' begon Eboney. 'Dat klopt, Caitlin zal waarschijnlijk te laat komen, want haar boten zullen langzamer gaan dan die van ons' 'Het enige wat we kunnen doen is hun overkopen of met geweld hun terug krijgen' stelde Eboney voor. 'Ik heb toch liever geweld' zei Jason. 'We proberen het eerst op een rustige manier' zei Eboney. De mannen liepen het dek op en keken naar de zee die eigenlijk nooit eindigde. 'Nog 1 ½ week, en ik kom je halen' zei Jason tegen zichzelf.

Het was midden in de nacht toen Veronique wakker werd. 'Jade' fluisterde ze. Jade's ogen vlogen open en ze sprong meteen op. 'De poorten zijn leeg' Zei Veronique en keek door het raampje. 'Dit is onze kans' zei Jade. Ze slopen langs de slapende vrouwen en probeerde de deur te openen. 'Geef me iets van een stokje ofzo' beval Veronique. Jade zocht tussen de vrouwen door en vond vervolgens een theelepel. Ze liep terug naar Veronique en gaf de theelepel aan haar. 'Het wordt er steeds mooier op' en ze stak de achterkant in het sleutelgat. Ze draaide een aantal keer, en eindelijk hoorde ze een klik en de deur opende. 'Doe het voorzichtig, want hij kraakt' fluisterde Jade. Veronique duwde de deur een stukje open en keek naar buiten. 'Ik zie niemand' fluisterde ze tegen Jade. 'Nou waar wachten we op?' vroeg ze. 'Het klopt gewoon niet, waarom zou er nu ineens niemand zijn?' stelde Veronique aan haar zelf. 'Nou en, komop ik wil hier weg' Jade liep langs haar zus heen, die haar meteen volgde. 'Wauw het is vrij koud' fluisterde Jade. 'Joh, het is nacht, dan koelt het meteen' zei Veronique. 'Sssht' suste Jade haar zus. Ze liepen het marmeren trappetje af en keken om hen heen. 'Waar moeten we heen?' vroeg Jade en begon kippenvel te krijgen. 'Ik denk die hek daar' Veronique wees naar een grote zwarte hek waar een roestige poortdeur in zat. Ze rende er naartoe, maar hij zat op slot. Ze probeerde te klimmen, totdat twee grote armen Veronique om haar middel grepen. Jade probeerde haar belager te trappen maar hij had haar te strak vast. Veronique gaf de man een kopstoot en ze viel op de grond. 'Jade!' Veronique rende op de grote man af en trapte tegen zijn knie, waardoor hij omviel. Jade sprong op het hek maar werd weer naar beneden getrokken. Dit keer was ze bewusteloos door de harde klap, en alleen Veronique was nog over, tegen de twee potige mannen. Eentje probeerde haar te grijpen maar ze schopte die hand weg. De ander sprong bovenop haar en tilde haar op. 'Nee, nee' gilde ze. Jade werd ook opgetild en ze werden naar de zaal gebracht en op de bedden neergelegd.

Jade werd wakker, met een erge hoofdpijn. 'Veronique?' haar zus keek haar aan en zag de blauwe plekken op haar armen. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Jade. 'Gisteren, ben je bewusteloos geraakt, en heeft een van die mannen mij zowat fijngeknepen' legde Veronique haar uit. Eventjes stelde Jade zich iets anders voor en moest even giechelen. Haar zus keek haar vernietigend aan en ze was gelijk stil. 'Dames, vandaag gaan we het over kleding hebben' Begon een van de vrouwen weer.

De dagen gingen al snel voorbij en vandaag was het de dag des oordeels: Markt. Alle vrouwen werden opgemaakt en kregen een doorzichtige sluier voor hun gezicht. Verder moesten ze een harembroek met bijpassende top en schoenen dragen. Het haar van Jade was al weer flink gegroeid tot net boven haar onderrug. Het werd met een jasmijnshampoo gewassen en er werden parels in gedaan. Ze moest een setje van bloedrood dragen en op haar ogen werden lijntjes getekend met kool. Haar lippen werden rood gesmeerd. Veronique moest een setje van bronskleur aan. Ook op haar ogen werden er zwarte lijntjes getekend, en ze kreeg ook een rood smeersel op haar lippen. 'Keten ze vast' riep Pieter. Alle vrouwen werden aan elkaar vast geketend, en in een speciale kar gezet. 'Jade…' 'Nee Veronique dit is nog niet voorbij' fluisterde Jade. Ze hield de hand van haar zus vast en leunde met haar hoofd tegen haar schouder. Na een tijdje stopte het rijtuig en moest iedereen uitstappen. 'We beginnen met de makkelijk vrouwen, daarna die van Persis' vertelde Kyran tegen de tentoonsteller. 'Prima, maar waarom Persis niet als eerste?' vroeg hij. 'Omdat dit het beste is geloof me maar' Kyran knipoogde naar de man die vervolgens doorliep naar het podium die speciaal gebouwd was voor deze markt. 'Misschien kunnen we wegrennen ofzo?' stelde Veronique voor. Jade schoof haar handen omhoog. 'Heel grappig, eerst deze ketens dan hé ' Zei Jade. Veronique beet even op haar onderlip en bekeek haar kansen. Ze konden niet wegrennen, zolang ze vast zaten aan de anderen.

Jason en Eboney, hadden zich verkleed. Ze waren helemaal in het wit en droegen een rode tulband. 'Denk je dat ze ertussen zitten?' vroeg Jason. 'Het moet wel, hoe is het gegaan met Caitlin?' vroeg Eboney. 'Ze is teruggekeerd naar huis, ze vertrouwd ons volledig, maar de tweede vraag is natuurlijk, of wij het dan wel redden tot de boot' zei Jason. 'Lekker positief allemaal weer' antwoordde zijn vriend droog. 'Het begint, let op' zei Jason en keek aandachtig naar de jonge blondine in het roze pakje die daar stond.

'Wie bied meer? U, 700? Oké wie bied nog hoger?' Na ongeveer een uurtje kwam er een pauze en daarna gingen ze verder.

Na nog een uur wilden Jason en Eboney weggaan maar hun aandacht trok hun weer om te kijken toen twee vrouwen de podium op werden geduwd. 'Deze twee dames, zijn beesten, iets waar wij mannen toch wel van houden! Wie bied er voor beide?'

Jade stond op het podium en zagen de handen en bordjes omhoog gaan. 'Het zijn zelfs beesten in bed' verkondigde de man. Nu kwamen er nog meer bordjes. 'Veronique, misschien kunnen we gewoon in het publiek springen, we zijn nu toch los' zei Jade. Kyran merkte dat Jade wat van plan was en liet extra beveiliging zetten. 'Kan hij onze gedachten lezen?' vroeg Veronique, observerend naar de potige mannen. 'Ik ga die vent eens een klap geven' Zei Jade en liep op de man af. 'Wie wilt degene in het rood, ik garandeer u: een Beest' Jade balde haar vuist en sloeg de man recht tegen zijn neus. 'Inderdaad een beest' erkende ze. 'Mannen haal haar daar weg!' zei Kyran teleurstellend. De potige mannen kwamen op Jade aflopen en ze pakte haar op alsof ze niks woog. 'Lieve goden, laat me los' gilde ze en begon tegen te stribbelen. Veronique gaf een elleboog aan een van de mannen en trapte een ander onderuit. Jade gaf de man die haar vast had een kopstoot en daarna een elleboog in zijn gezicht. Ze pakte zijn wapen af en stak een ander neer. 'Veronique, spring' gilde Jade tegen haar zus. Veronique duwde de mannen die op haar afkwamen opzij en sprong van het podium, tegelijk met Jade. Ze maakte een koprol toen ze de grond raakte en keek vervolgens glimlachend naar elkaar. Een van de mannen pakte zijn zweep en sloeg Jade tegen haar rug. Ze draaide om en keek kwaad naar hem. Hij keek terug zonder vrees en wilde nog een keer uithalen. 'Tijd om te rennen' zei Veronique en begon mensen weg te duwen en er tussen te rennen. Jade trok een man uit het publiek en gebruikte hem net op tijd als een schild tegen de zweep. Aan haar andere kanten kwamen er nu twee andere wachten, ook met een zweep. Ze was woedend, vooral omdat ze niet met Veronique was meegegaan, die nu ergens aan het schuilen was. Aan haar linkerkant werd er nu geslagen en haar rechterkant ook. Ze ving het uiteinde van de zweep, aan haar linkerkant. Degene die achter haar stond, sloeg snel tegen haar rug, waardoor ze een open wond kreeg. Hij sloeg nog een keer en haar greep begon te verslappen. Degene aan haar rechterkant sloeg ook tegen haar, en hierdoor kreeg ze een open wond op haar arm. Ze negeerde de pijn en haar greep versterkte weer. Ze trok de zweep uit de hand van de man en ving het handvat in haar rechterhand. Ze draaide er een paar keer mee rond en vervolgens liet ze het uiteinde een paar keer draaien om de nek van degene achter haar. Ze trok er een goed paar keer aan en de man viel uiteindelijk neer. Degene aan haar rechterkant sloeg nog eens en Jade ontweek hem door op haar buik te vallen. Ze zag een scherpe steen voor haar liggen en raapte die op. Ze sprong op en mikte goed tegen zijn hoofd. De steen ging zo snel dat het door zijn oog ging en hij neerviel. Jade rende over het lichaam heen en zette het op een lopen.

'Ik wil mijn slavinnen terug' schreeuwde Kyran en spoog op de grond. 'We zullen ze vinden' zei Pieter en liep met zijn mannen weg.

Jade verstopte haarzelf in een steegje waar niemand was. Althans daar hoopte ze op. 'Jade?' hoorde ze iemand roepen. Ze keek naar links en naar rechts maar zag niemand staan. Ze keek nog eens naar links en zag vanuit haar ooghoek dat Pieter aan haar rechterkant verscheen. 'Jade, liefje' riep hij vrolijk. Ze wilde naar de linkerkant gaan rennen maar er kwamen al weer mannen te staan. 'Pieter ik heb al gehoord, dat je geen kinderen kunt krijgen, wil je misschien toevallig ook niet meer spreken' zei ze en keek naar een uitweg. 'Jade, ik houd van je pit, maar een beetje minder mag ook wel, dan had je een goed leven kunnen hebben' 'Pieter je mag ook gewoon doodvallen' antwoordde ze. Pieter was nog maar een klein stukje van haar verwijderd. 'Of jij gaat met mij mee en we hebben geen bloedvergiet hier' zei hij. 'Of ik ga nu weg' Zei Jade en sprong tegen een hoge schutting voor haar en begon te klimmen. 'Grijp haar' schreeuwde Pieter. Jade gooide haar gewicht over de schutting en rende verder. Ze botste tegen iemand op en viel op een scherpe steen die in haar wond stak. Ze slaakte een kreet en schopte diegene op de grond. Als wapen pakte ze die steen en keek recht in de ogen van Eboney. 'Eboney?' Ze hijgde van de pijn en van vermoeidheid. 'Jade? Wat zie je er mooi uit' 'Eboney, jij niet, maar er lopen wat mensen achter mij aan , als je het niet erg vind..' Pieter kwam net over de schutting en zwaaide met zijn zwaard richting Jade. Ze rolde op tijd van Eboney af en sprong omhoog. 'Jade, loop rustig mee, en anders wordt het de dood' 'Oja, en wat denkt Kyran erover?' 'Ik zeg dat het een tragisch ongeluk is' antwoordde hij en zwaaide weer met zijn zwaard. Ze ontweek hem en kwam in een split terecht. Eboney pakte zijn zwaard en stak recht door Pieter heen. 'Wat…is..dit..' vroeg Pieter. Jade gaf hem een zacht tikje en Pieter viel meteen om. 'Eboney ik ben zo blij jou te zien' kirde Jade en drukte een kus op zijn lippen. Hij schrok er even van en deed voorzichtig een stap achteruit. 'Is Jason er ook?' vroeg ze vervolgens. 'Ja, maar ik weet niet waar hij is' antwoordde Eboney eerlijk. 'We kunnen beter een plek afspreken, hebben jullie een schip?' 'Ja kan niet missen, groot en goud' antwoordde hij. Jade knikte en rende weer weg.

Veronique werd een huisje ingetrokken en ze sloeg met haar elleboog in iemands ribbenkast. Hij liet haar onmiddellijk los en ze draaide meteen om. 'Jason?' vroeg ze verbijsterd. 'Ook een hallo' zei hij en ging weer rechtop staan. 'Sorry, maar we hebben…' 'Ja ik weet het, we waren erbij' zei Jason. 'Aha, hebben jullie een schip?' Hij knikte. 'We spreken daar af, zoek Eboney alsjeblieft' smeekte Veronique. Hij knikte weer en Veronique liep naar buiten. Ze pakte een bruine versleten jurk van een waslijn en trok die meteen aan. Zo zouden ze haar minder snel herkennen.

Jade stond voor de boot en wachtte op Eboney en de anderen. Ze wist dat dit de goeie boot moest zijn, want dit was de enige grote en enige met goud. Uit het niets kwam Kyran voor haar. Ze schrok en draaide opzij. 'MIJN SLAVEN' gilde hij en zwaaide met zijn halve maanmes. Jade maakte een split en sloeg hem met haar elleboog in zijn knie. Hij gilde en viel op de grond. Ze sprong weer op maar Kyran hield haar voet vast en ze struikelde. Ze tijgerde over de grond en hij sprong omhoog. 'Jij wordt mijn persoonlijke slaaf, jij bent van mij, jij wordt mijn bedslaaf, jij wordt mijn slaaf' kermde hij weer. Hij pakte zijn halve maanmes en sloeg naast haar. Ze rolde op tijd naar de andere kant en stond weer op. 'Jade Persis, je bent van mij' gilde hij weer, en dit keer met consumptie. Ze liep langzaam naar achteren en botste tegen een potige man. 'Van mij' gilde hij weer. De man pakte haar op en ze stribbelde zoveel mogelijk tegen. Kyran trok haar uit de armen van de man en sleepte haar mee naar de steiger. 'Weet je…laten we een gezellig bad nemen' zei hij en hield een vuistvol met haar vast. 'Ik hou eigenlijk niet zo van zwemmen' schreeuwde ze en sloeg hem met haar elleboog in zijn maag. Hij liet haar, haar los en de parels gleden eruit. Ze verwachtte eigenlijk nog een aanval, en draaide langzaam om. Kyran lag op de grond in een plas met bloed. Ze stond voorzichtig op en volgde de benen die achter het lijk stonden. Haar ogen dwaalde langzaam naar het gezicht van: Jason.

Ze rende op hem af en kwam in zijn armen terecht. Ze begon te huilen en hij verstrakte zijn grip om haar. 'Ik dacht dat ik je nooit meer zou zien, en dat iemand ons kon vinden, en vooral dat ik doodging…en…' Hij zette haar kin tussen duim en wijsvinger en hief haar gezicht naar hem op. Hij drukte zijn lippen op die van haar en liet zijn tong ertussen glippen. Ze kreunde zachtjes en liet haar handen over zijn armen glijden. Jason liet zijn lippen de hare loslaten en drukte haar tegen zich aan. 'Sorry Jade maar we moeten nu het schip op' fluisterde hij hees. Hij streelde nog even haar wang en liep vervolgens hand in hand naar het schip. Veronique stond er al op en Eboney kwam er net aangerend. 'Schiet op, er komen teveel mannen' schreeuwde hij. De paar matrozen die waren gekomen maakte het schip los van de steiger en Jason sprong samen met Jade er nog op. Naar Eboney werd een touw gegooid en hij gebruikte het handig om acrobatisch op het schip terecht te komen. Veronique sprong in zijn armen en overlaadde hem met kusjes. Het schip kwam redelijk snel op gang en de wachters, konden hun niet meer pakken.


	13. Hoofdstuk 12 Terugkeer naar Engeland

Hoofdstuk 12 terugkeer naar Engeland

Jade had heerlijk in een bad gelegen. Ze deed even haar ogen dicht en genoot van de warmte. Zachtjes ging de deur van haar kamertje open en ze voelde bekende handen haar schouders masseren. Ze zuchtte even, en voelde kusjes in haar nek. 'Ik hou zoveel van je' fluisterde Jason in haar oor. Ze opende haar ogen en keek omhoog. Hij keek naar haar en stopte met masseren. Hij boog zijn hoofd meer naar beneden en drukte een kus op haar lippen. 'Kun je mij een handdoek aangeven alsjeblieft' vroeg ze hees. Hij keek naar de handdoek die op een stoel stond en gaf die aan haar. 'Zal ik je helpen, met afdrogen' vroeg hij verleidelijk. Ze ging staan en zijn mond viel open. 'Jade, je bent te prachtig' zei hij en liep op haar af. Hij stapte bij haar in bad en drukte nog eens zijn lippen op de hare. 'Weet je we kunnen…iets nieuws beginnen' fluisterde ze, en begon aan zijn knopen te frunniken. 'Dat, Lady Persis vind ik een leuk idee' zei hij en kuste haar in haar nek.

Veronique borstelde haar, haar goed uit. Ze had net een bad genomen en het zat nogal in de klit. 'Veronique?' Eboney stond in de deuropening geleund naar haar te kijken. 'Ja?' vroeg ze twijfelachtig. 'Ik heb het idee, sinds we op weg zijn naar Engeland, dat je ergens mee zit?' Ze stopte met haar, haar borstelen. 'Veronique, zit je ergens mee?' vroeg hij nog eens. Haar ogen werden rood en tranen begonnen te rollen. Eboney deed de deur achter zich dicht en liep naar haar toe. 'Liefje, je kunt mij alles vertellen dat weet je, ik bedoel, ik ben je man…' 'Ons kindje…ze hebben het vermoord' zei ze vervolgens en keek naar Eboney. Hij was stil en ze zag zijn wraak en pijn in zijn ogen. 'En…' Ze begon nog harder te huilen. 'Pieter heeft me verkracht…' Eboney's lippen perste zich op elkaar, en hij werd nog kwader. 'Waar zijn die vieze vuile…' schreeuwde hij en sloeg met zijn vuist op het bed. Hij kalmeerde weer en keek naar zijn vrouw. 'Ik ben blij dat ik die roodharige zwijn heb vermoord' zei hij. Veronique draaide haar hoofd langzaam weg. 'Veronique, het spijt me zo, dat ik te laat was' fluisterde Eboney en liep weg.

Ze aten alle 4 op hun eigen kamers en Eboney speelde met de erwten op zijn bord. Veronique sloeg haar armen om hem heen en leunde met haar hoofd tegen zijn rug. 'Je kon het niet weten, en het komt vast wel goed, toch?' Ze fluisterde hees, en het was zo zacht dat Eboney het nauwelijks kon horen. 'Veronique, laten we het nog eens proberen' stelde hij voor. Ze liet hem los en keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'Nu? Ik bedoel, ik kan het niet, Eboney ik kan het gewoon niet' Ze liep met tranen in haar ogen de kajuit uit en bleef bij de reling staan. Ze nam de zeelucht in haar op en kalmeerde. Haar gedachtes gingen terug naar die ene avond. 'Veronique' had hij in haar oor gekreund. Ze schudde snel haar hoofd en hoopte haar gedachtes er mee veranderd te hebben. ' Veronique?' het was Eboney die een geruststellende hand op haar schouder liet rusten. 'Eboney?' 'Het spijt me' zei hij. 'Ik begrijp het wel' fluisterde ze. Hij draaide haar voorzichtig om en drukte een vlinderlicht kusje op haar lippen.

Jade nam een hap van een zoet broodje. Ze waren al ongeveer 2 weken onderweg binnenkort zouden ze thuis zijn. Jason kwam achter haar langs en drukte zachtjes een kus in haar nek. 'Gisteren was geweldig' fluisterde hij in haar oor. Ze giechelde even en nam nog een hap.

Veronique nam een slok van haar thee en keek naar de zee. 'Nog even en we zijn thuis' Zei Eboney tegen haar. 'Ik hoop dat we er snel zijn' zei ze. Eboney wist even niet wat hij met haar aan moest. Hij wist niet wat ze wilde, of dat het goed met haar ging, hij wist niks. Hij keek ook naar de zee en de golven die tegen elkaar aan klotste.

Jade borstelde haar haren uit en blies vervolgens de kaars uit. Later die avond kwam Jason bij haar liggen en legde zijn arm om haar middel. Net wanneer hij in slaap was gevallen kwam Veronique de kamer binnen stormen. 'Jade, ik kan het niet' gilde ze. Ze werd meteen wakker en zag haar zusje met een afgezakte jurk bij haar voeteneind staan. Jason werd ook weer wakker en keek naar de jonge vrouw. 'Wat kun je niet?' vroeg Jade half slaperig. Ze stapte uit bed en trok de mouw van Veronique's jurk omhoog zodat hij niet verder afzakte. 'Adem eens rustig in, en daarna weer uit' zei Jason. 'HOUD JE MOND' gilde ze tegen hem. Jade sloeg Veronique met een vlakke hand tegen haar wang. 'En nu kalm aan, en vertel wat er aan de hand is' schreeuwde Jade tegen haar. Het was even stil in het kleine kamertje. 'Ik kan..niet…' 'Niet?...'drong Jade aan. 'Normaal met mijn eigen man het bed in duiken' Veronique begon weer te huilen en werd hysterisch. 'Jason…' 'Ik ga al' Hij sprong uit het bed en liep het kamertje uit. 'Hoe bedoel je dat?' vroeg Jade vervolgens, en ontbrandde ondertussen een kaars. 'Nou precies zoals ik het zeg' 'Maar als er een wil is, is er een weg' zei haar zusje wijs. 'Dat weet ik, maar ik zie constant die beelden, constant Pieter, ik hoor zijn gehijg, ik hoor zijn gefluister naar mijn naam' legde Veronique uit. Jade dacht even na. 'Wat als je het gewoon negeert?' stelde ze voor. 'Nee, ik kan het niet' 'Weet je kan niet, is bij mij onmogelijk, kijk naar Jason en mij, het is toch goed gekomen?' 'Jade, jij bent niet verkracht, jouw kind is niet weggehaald' bitste Veronique. 'Hoe durf je dat erbij te halen, ik heb gevochten voor mijn leven, ik heb zweepslagen en vuistslagen in mijn gezicht gehad, ik heb littekens op mijn rug, En het leukste van dit allemaal is dat ik geen kinderen kan krijgen en dat weet je' Veronique zweeg en realiseerde dat ze niet de enige was met een trauma. 'En nu, zusterlief, kun je beter terug naar je man gaan en de lekkerste vrijpartij houden die er bestaat' Veronique's mond viel wagenwijd open en Jade glimlachte slechts.

Eboney opende zijn ogen, en dacht na over een paar uur geleden. Hij probeerde Veronique zover te krijgen, maar ze werd hysterisch en rende weg, met een afzakkende jurk. Vrijen zou er waarschijnlijk niet meer van komen. Hij zuchtte en pakte zijn beker met wijn. 'Eboney?' Veronique liep naar het bed toe en kroop bovenop hem. 'Veronique? Gaat het weer?' Ze knikte en drukte haar lippen op de zijne. 'Veronique?' fluisterde Eboney hees. 'Sssht' suste ze hem. Ze liet haar handen over zijn gespierde borst glijden. 'Vero…' Ze drukte snel weer haar lippen op de zijne en liet haar jurk afzakken. 'Ik weet niet wie dit heeft gedaan, maar diegene heeft mijn oneindige dank' zei Eboney opgelucht en draaide zichzelf met haar om zodat hij bovenop zat.

Ze kwamen eindelijk in Engeland aan. Jade stapte als eerste eruit, het regende zoals het vaak deed. 'Welkom terug in Engeland Miss Persis' riep een dikke man. 'Sir Calvovich wat heerlijk om u terug te zien' antwoordde Jade terug en liet haar hand een kus ontvangen. 'Uw haar is gegroeid, dat ziet een stuk beter uit' zei hij. 'Ik zou bijna denken, dat u korter haar mij niet vind staan' Jade lachte erbij. 'Als ik eerlijk moet zijn, ik miste die mooie bos haar' Hij glimlachte. 'Hoe gaat het met Chris en Angel?' vroeg ze vervolgens. 'Het gaat prima met ze' vertelde hij vrolijk. Jason hielp de andere mannen met de koffers en tassen. 'Ik hoorde trouwens dat je zuster er ook is?' Jade knikte en Veronique kwam in haar witte jurk aan gelopen. 'Mijnheer Calvovich, ik ben zo blij u te zien' zei ze met een glimlach. 'Insgelijks Milady Veronique' 'Jade, Veronique' Het was Caitlin die er aan kwam gerend en Jacob achter haar aan. 'Caitlin' Jade omhelsde haar meteen en Veronique keek alleen maar toe. 'We waren zo geschokt toen we het hoorde, we hadden iedereen verzameld maar we zouden nooit op tijd zijn, en toen kwamen Jason en Eboney en..' 'Rustig, we hebben het overleefd…' zei Jade. 'En Veronique hoe gaat het met jou?' 'Ik leef' zei ze droog. 'En met de kleine?' vroeg Caitlin. Er welde tranen in Veronique's ogen op en ze keek weg. 'Ze hebben het eruit gehaald' fluisterde Jade. Caitlin knikte meelevend en tilde Jacob op. 'Zeg eens hallo tegen je tantes' 'Allo tante Veronique allo tante Jade' Alle drie moesten ze even lachen en liepen naar de koetsen. ' Laten we binnenkort een thee visite ofzo doen' stelde Caitlin voor. 'Daarop dames, heb ik al iets anders geregeld' Alle drie draaide ze om en keken naar Calvovich. 'Jacob stap maar alvast in' zei Caitlin. Haar zoontje stapte de koets in en pakte zijn teddybeer. 'Wat heeft u geregeld' vroeg ze vervolgens. 'Een gemaskerd bal, er komen veel adellieden, de prinsen komen ook ofwel iedereen' hij glimlachte. 'En wanneer is deze bal' 'Over twee maanden, er komt nog een uitnodiging' Zei hij trots. 'Dank u wel, mijnheer' zeiden ze alle drie in koor. De oude man lachte, en floot vervolgens naar zijn paard. 'Veronique,Jade, Caitlin, nog een fijne dag' zei hij en stapte op zijn paard, en reed vervolgens weg. 'We moeten maar eens naar huis' zuchtte Caitlin. 'Ja, ik ben blij als ik weer op een normaal bed kan liggen' Zei Jade. 'Nou ik begin aan een heerlijk warm diner en dan een bad en daarna…' 'Dus ons gesprekje had nut?' viel Jade haar in de reden. 'Ik heb het gewoon gedaan, en ik voelde me gelijk een stuk beter'. Na nog een tijdje te hebben gekletst was Jacob in slaap gevallen en stapte Morrison samen met Caitlin in de koets. 'Ik ben blij dat mijn zussen terug zijn' 'Ik ben ook blij voor jou' bromde Morrison. Caitlin voelde nattigheid, maar zweeg erover.

Het eerste wat ze deed was een warme maaltijd eten. Veronique beet op een stuk kip en prikte vervolgens een erwt op haar vork. 'Milady, uw man verwacht u op zijn studeerkamer' vertelde Mitzy. 'Dank je, ik ben al onderweg' ze nam nog snel een hap groente en liep vervolgens naar de studeerkamer. 'Je vroeg om mij?' Hij zat achter zijn bureau en keek naar zijn vrouw. 'Ja, doe de deur maar dicht en op slot alsjeblieft' Ze deed wat hij zei en ging zitten op een andere stoel. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' Het was even stil en hij legde het perkament voor haar neer.

_Geachte heer Strokes_

_Hierbij bent u opgeroepen, voor de oorlog die over 3 maanden zal plaatsvinden. Verdere informatie krijgt u bij de vergaderingen in het Koninklijke kasteel._

_Hoogachtend_

_Hare majesteit_

'Oorlog? Welke oorlog?' vroeg Veronique verbijsterd. 'Ik weet het niet, ik heb naar jou gezocht' zei hij zacht. 'Misschien weet Mitzy het?' vroeg ze vervolgens. 'Nee ik denk het ook niet, anders had ze het me al verteld' 'Maar je gaat toch nog wel mee naar het bal?' 'Dat doe ik zeker, ik heb de spullen al geregeld' hij glimlachte. Ze kon het niet laten en liet een lachje ontglippen. 'En nu, mijn lieve vrouw, gaan we ons nergens druk om maken en een heerlijke tijd tegemoet' hij liep naar haar toe en drukte een kus op haar lippen. 'Hier? In je studeerkamer?' 'We kunnen het overal doen als we willen' fluisterde hij en drukte tedere kusjes in haar hals.


	14. Hoofdstuk 13 Het gemaskerd bal

Hoofdstuk 13 Het gemaskerd bal

Caitlin voelde haarzelf vermoeid. Jacob was eindelijk in slaap en Morrison was bezig met een van de paarden. Ze nam een heerlijk heet bad met lelie geur. Ze kleedde haarzelf uit en stapte er voorzichtig in. Morrison was, sinds de terugkomst van haar zusters niet zo vriendelijk meer. Maar waarom? Hij mocht hun toch? En zij mochten hem. Ze sloot haar ogen en dacht verder na.

'Caitlin' fluisterde haar man in haar oor. 'Je ligt al een uur in het bad' zei hij vervolgens. Ze opende haar ogen en stond op. 'Morrison, we moeten even praten' Ze pakte haar handdoek en droogde haarzelf af, en daarna pakte ze een droog overhemd en liep naar hun slaapkamer. Hij deed de deur achter hun dicht en wachtte tot ze begon met praten. Ze was bezig met haar, haar borstelen en keek vervolgens naar haar man. 'Sinds mijn zusters terug zijn, ben je niet zo vriendelijk, heb je daar een bepaalde reden voor?' vroeg ze uiteindelijk. Hij was even stil, en keek haar met zijn doordringende ogen aan. 'Nee, ik was chagrijnig, het spijt me' Hij liep naar haar toe en duwde haar zachtjes achterover. 'Ik hoop dat je genoeg overhemden hebt, mijn lief, want ik ga nu deze verscheuren' Ze giechelde en hij scheurde haar overhemd door midden en kuste haar nek. Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen en drukte haar lippen tegen de zijne. 'En nu ga ik je hebben ook' fluisterde hij hees en kleedde zich snel uit.

Jade zat achter haar piano. Er stonden een paar vazen vol rode rozen, die hadden de dienstmeisjes en butlers speciaal als ,Welkom terug cadeau, voor haar daar neergelegd. 'Wilt u nog iets drinken, Milady?' 'Een kopje thee zou wel lekker zijn' 'Natuurlijk' De gezette dienstmeid liep meteen weg en Jade was alleen. Ze begon een ander deuntje te spelen. Een rustige maar toch snel. De dienstmeid kwam weer terug met een kopje thee en een schaal vol koekjes. 'Wat een bijzondere koekjes, ze zijn in roosvorm' 'Ja milady, de kok heeft ze speciaal voor u gemaakt' 'Waarom neem je er zelf ook niet een?' 'Nee milady dat kan ik niet maken' 'Tuurlijk wel, ik bied het je aan' De dienstmeid pakte er eentje en nam een grote hap. 'Ze zijn verrukkelijk Milady' 'Mooi, je hebt de rest van de dag vrij' 'Pardon, Milady?' 'Je hebt de rest van de dag vrij, ga wat leuks doen' 'Dank u wel Milady' De vrouw liep weg en Jade nam een slokje van haar thee. Het smaakte vreemd, niet zoals het gewoonlijke. Ze nam nog een slokje en kuchte. Nu wist ze zeker dat er iets niet klopte. Ze kreeg een benauwd gevoel en proestte. Ze stond op maar viel meteen om. 'Wie ben je?' hoorde ze Jason op de gang schreeuwen. 'Jason' probeerde Jade te roepen, het enige wat eruit kwam was een piepje. 'Wat deed je daar?' Hoorde ze hem weer schreeuwen. 'Mannen neem haar gevangen, ik ga kijken bij mijn vrouw' Beval hij. Jade begon wazig te zien en het laatste dat ze zag waren de rozen.

Jason gooide de deur open en zag Jade bewusteloos liggen. Hij keek voor wonden en eventuele wapens maar die lagen er niet. Uiteindelijk kreeg hij het kopje met thee in de gaten en rook er even aan. Hij kon er niks vreemds aan ruiken. Hij nam een nipje, en proefde iets raars. Hij keek neer op Jade en tilde haar vervolgens op. Bij de eerste hulp legde hij haar neer op een bed. Een roodharige zuster kwam er meteen aangelopen en keek op haar neer. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' 'Er zat een raar soort kruid in haar thee' 'Weet u welk soort kruid?' 'Nee, maar doe iets, of probeer het in ieder geval, ik heb haar pas terug' 'Mijnheer ik moet u vragen de post te verlaten' De vrouw duwde hem door de deur heen en sloot het achter haar. Jason beet op zijn onderlip en liep vervolgens naar de cellen. 'Haal haar eruit en breng haar naar de verhoorkamer' beval Jason. De mannen in harnas knikte en liepen door de donkere gang naar de cel.

'Wie ben je?' hij herhaalde dit al voor de vierde keer. 'Ik vertel je niks' Deze vrouw was al rond de 30 en had witblond haar. Ze had ook een vreemd accent, Russisch misschien Duits. 'Je Engels is redelijk goed, dus ik neem aan dat het je aangeleerd is' Jason liep een langzaam rondje om haar heen. 'Zeg me je naam' ging hij verder. 'Nee' 'Zeg me je naam' herhaalde hij weer. 'NEIN' Duits hij kon het weten. 'We hebben dus een Duitser in ons midden' Hij ging weer tegen over haar zitten. 'Waarom ben je hier' 'Mijn antwoord blijft hetzelfde' 'We kunnen natuurlijk ook jou eerst gaan martelen, lichaamsdelen afsnijden, laten we beginnen met je mooie gezichtje' Hij deed alsof hij haar bekeek en ze begon al zenuwachtiger te worden. 'Oké, Ich bin Griselda Weiser' begon ze. 'Gelieve in het Engels, die is toch goed genoeg. 'Wat jij wilt, ik ben hier om Milady Jade te vermoorden' 'Om wat voor reden' Griselda haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik hoef niet altijd een reden te hebben' zei ze. 'Dat heb je wel en ik wil het weten' 'Ik zeg niks meer' 'Marcus' een kleine maar potige man met een litteken op zijn rechterwang en een blinde oog kwam het koude kamertje inlopen. 'U riep mij' 'Ja, Griselda hier houdt wat informatie achter, misschien moet jij even met haar praten?' Hij lachte zijn tanden bloot. Ze waren een beetje gelig en zijn adem rook naar rode wijn. 'Tuurlijk Monsieur ik regel het wel even' Jason liep het kamertje uit en wachtte. Hij hoorde Marcus in zijn gewoonlijke Franse taal spreken en Griselda in het Duits schelden. 'Oké, oké, breng hem terug alstublieft, ik zal het hem vertellen' gilde ze. 'Monsieur Jason, ik heb haar zover' Hij liep het kamertje weer binnen en ging zitten op de stoel tegenover haar. 'Vertel' 'Ik ben een ingehuurde Duitse huurmoordenares van Friedrich een Duitse hertog's zoon' 'Ik ken Friedrich vertel verder' Jason werd een beetje ongeduldig toch bleef hij rustig. 'Hij had gehoord van de Engelse prinsen over Veronique, Jade en Caitlin' 'Het incident?' 'Ja zo noemde hij het ook, in ieder geval hij wilde de sterkste van de drie als eerste uitschakelen, en dat was Jade zolang ik het wist' 'Inderdaad, zij is de pittigste van alle drie' 'Dus ik had haar ,hause aufgezucht, en ben tussen de dienstmeiden gekomen' 'Dat hadden we al door' zei Marcus en sloeg zich voor zijn hoofd. 'In ieder geval ik had een mix van kruiden meegekregen en moest het in haar thee doen, daarom moest ik zoveel mogelijk bij haar in de buurt zijn mocht ze thee hebben gewild' Jason zuchtte. 'Komt Friedrich ook naar het gemaskerd bal?' 'Jawoll mein herre' 'Is er een plan?' 'Ik weet alleen wat ik moet weten…maar ik ben bang van wel' 'Waarom wil hij ze vermoorden?' 'Nein, hij wilt alleen Jade Persis vermoorden' 'Omdat zij zo fel is, in ieder geval wat wilt hij met de andere twee doen?' 'Caitlin wilde hij als slavin gebrauchen en Veronique als zijn persoonlijke bedgenote, zijn vrouw is schijnbaar onvruchtbaar maar hij wilde perse een Engelse maîtresse' 'En dit weet je zeker?' 'Ik heb het alleen maar gehoord op de kasteelgangen' antwoordde ze.

De zuster gaf Jade een vies drankje. 'Oké ik ben weer wakker' zei ze met geknepen ogen. 'Nou dat is dan goed nieuws voor uw man, weet u nog wat er is gebeurd?' 'Ja, nee, jawel ik dronk thee en moest enorm hoesten en vervolgens lag ik op de grond' 'U heeft geen hersenschudding dus' constateerde de zuster. Jade keek opgelucht en vroeg: 'Wat heeft u eigenlijk gebruikt?' 'Hoe bedoelt u?' 'Wat heeft u gebruikt om mij weer wakker te maken?' De zuster glimlachte. 'Dat milady is mijn geheime ingrediënten, dat ik van thuis uit heb geleerd' 'En wilt u dat dan niet delen?' De zuster lachte even. 'Nee, alleen aan mijn kinderen, maar die heb ik nog niet' 'Maar je bent toch al 23?' vroeg Jade. 'Nee milady, ouder zelfs 28' antwoordde ze. 'En je bent nog steeds niet getrouwd?' 'Jawel, al 11 jaar zelfs, maar mijn man kan geen kinderen krijgen, dus we wachten op een mirakel' Jade ging recht op zitten en keek verbijsterd. ' Heeft hij een ziekte?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. De zuster pakte een krukje en ging zitten. 'Mijn man is een soldaat, en we werden uitgehuwelijkt aan elkaar, iets wat ik absoluut niet wilde':

'_Helena, we hebben zulk goed nieuws' 'Wat dan moeder?' 'Over een week trouw je met een soldaat, een persoonlijke wacht van de koning' Helena keek beteuterd toen ze dat hoorde. 'Waarom moeder? Ik ben nog zo jong en ik wil graag de dokter helpen' Haar moeder Leila keek haar boos aan. 'We gaan toch niet ondankbaar doen hé kind? Want echt waar het gaat je bezuren' 'Ik zeg ook niet dat ik ondankbaar ben, maar ik vind mezelf gewoon te jong, en de soldaten zijn veel ouder dan ik' Leila's gezicht stond steeds bozer. 'Als de leeftijd zo vreselijk is, hij is 23, en jij 17, dus dit kan gemakkelijk' Sindsdien had Helena geen woord er meer over gerept en was ze in stilte verder gaan leven, met haar gedachte ergens anders. _

_Op de dag zelf, van het huwelijk, zag ze hem voor het eerst. Hij was donkerblond met licht groene ogen, hij was breed en langer dan haar. Op zich was hij niet lelijk. Helena had stiekem genoten van die vlinderlichte kus die hij haar had gegeven op het huwelijk. Maar nog steeds had ze het gevoel gehad dat ze in een gevangenschap zat. Na ongeveer twee weken hadden ze pas hun huwelijksnacht. Ze was bang, omdat ze niet wist wat ze kon verwachten. 'Ik zal proberen het zo voorzichtig mogelijk te doen' had hij haar beloofd, en die belofte werd waar. Ze groeide naar elkaar toe en uiteindelijk hielden ze echt van elkaar. Na 3 jaar moest hij weer helpen in het leger wat hij uiteindelijk ook deed. Hij kwam terug, en had een enorme litteken op zijn rug. Kellan had een mes in zijn rug gekregen en degene was niet vriendelijk. Als nog bleef Helena van hem houden ondanks de enge littekens. Ze was ook sindsdien een volwaardige zuster en mocht werken als ze wilde. 'Ik wil graag een kindje' had ze op een avond aan haar man verteld. _

_Na zoveel keer te proberen en nog steeds geen resultaat hadden ze er een professionele dokter erbij gehaald die vertelde dat Kellan praktisch onvruchtbaar was. Door zo vaak te hebben getraind en de oorlogen die hij mee had gemaakt had hij schijnbaar teveel klappen en kou bij zijn klokkenspel gehad. Helena had gehuild maar de dokter had er een andere optie voor. Ze zouden gaan zoeken naar een erfgename in de hoop een zoontje te vinden. _

Jade had geluisterd hiernaar en was er versteld van geweest dat Helena al zoveel hommeles had gehad. 'En nu hebben ze nog steeds niemand?' Helena schudde van niet. 'Dat is verschrikkelijk' kon Jade er alleen maar uitbrengen. 'Ik weet het, maar er zit niks anders op dan wachten' antwoordde Helena beteuterd. Jason liep de ruimte binnen en keek naar de twee jonge vrouwen die met elkaar aan het praten waren. 'En wanneer zie ik uw eerstgeborene?' vroeg Helena. Jade lachte. Jason vond het geweldig als ze lachte, en bleef daarom staan. 'Ik zou graag willen zeggen wanneer, maar ik kan geen kinderen krijgen' antwoordde Jade. 'Hoe bedoeld u?' nu was Helena nieuwsgierig en wachtte op antwoord. 'Ik ben onvruchtbaar, het is alleen niet erg omdat mijn andere zusters nog wel kinderen kunnen krijgen, dus mochten mijn man en ik sterven, dan is er altijd wel een ander die het kan erven' 'Vindt u dat dan niet jammer?' vroeg Helena verbijsterd. 'Eigenlijk wel een beetje, alleen het heeft ook zijn voordelen' Jason liep nu dichterbijer en glimlachte vriendelijk. 'Zuster, Jade' Helena sprong meteen op en groette hem voordat ze wegliep. 'En, hoe voel je, je?' hij ging zitten op het krukje en keek haar doordringend aan. 'Geweldig, superieur alles wat er maar bestaat wat jou kan beschrijven' zei ze giechelend. 'Ja maar hoe gaat het met jou?' vroeg hij weer en glimlachte. 'Het gaat goed' Ze boog haarzelf naar hem toe en drukte een zachte kus op zijn lippen.

Het was nog twee weken te gaan voor het bal. Caitlin moest overgeven en de dokter was langsgekomen. 'Milady Caitlin, ik heb heugelijk nieuws' zei hij onder genot van een kopje thee. 'Wat is er dan dokter, ik ben elke ochtend misselijk en dat had ik in eerste instantie alleen bij…' 'Milady u bent weer zwanger' zei de dokter vrolijk. Caitlin sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. 'Meent u dat?' 'Ja natuurlijk' Ze slaakte een kreet van vreugde en sloeg haar armen om Morrison's nek. 'Hoor je dat liefje, we krijgen er nog een kleintje bij' ze was er blij mee, maar haar man dacht er waarschijnlijk anders over. 'Lieverd wat is er?' 'Maar kunnen we dan nog wel naar het bal?' vroeg hij traag. ' Natuurlijk mijnheer, ze is nog niet hoogzwanger en ze kan dus het gewoonlijke nog doen' langzaam verscheen er een glimlach op het gezicht van Morrison. Vervolgens drukte hij zijn lippen op de hare en slaakte ook een kreet uit. 'Dit is echt geweldig nieuws' zei hij vervolgens. 'Ik moet maar eens gaan, Mijnheer, Milady' de dokter pakte zijn spullen in en liep de serre uit. 'We krijgen nog een kindje' herhaalde Morrison. 'Laten we de kleding maar gaan passen' zei Caitlin vervolgens. Ze liep de serre ook uit, door naar de paskamers.

Veronique keek naar de lichtblauwe jurk en pofmouwtjes die ze nu aan had. De korset had Franse lelies als borduursels en ze had een lichtblauwe masker. Ze draaide een paar keer rond en keek naar haar witte boezem. De decolleté zat precies goed, gelukkig was hij dan ook vierkant. Het mooiste van de hele outfit vond ze toch het masker. Hij was beschilderd met donkerblauwe Franse lelies en elke lelie had een dun goud randje. 'Ik heb het idee dat je hem mooi vind?' vroeg Eboney vanuit de deur opening. 'Ik vind hem geweldig' ze bekeek haar man, ze paste precies bij elkaar. Zijn pak was precies dezelfde kleur en hij had ook Franse lelies. 'Misschien, kunnen we de kleding even uit doen, voordat het vies wordt' Hij deed zijn masker al af en liep naar haar toe. 'Misschien kunnen we wachten tot vanavond' Eboney deed alsof hij nadacht. 'Nee geen goed idee' zei hij en draaide zijn vrouw in zijn armen en vervolgens duwde hij haar op het bed.

Eindelijk was de dag aangebroken van het bal. In het huis van Calvovich was iedereen al vanaf 6 uur in de ochtend bezig met het opsieren van de grote zaal. De ramen en gordijnen werden extra schoongemaakt en er werden allerlei lekkere dingen op lange tafels geplaatst. 'Herre Calvovich' Friedrich liep naar de oudere man en omhelsde hem. 'Wat leuk dat u hier langskomt voor mijn feest' 'Een goed feest sla ik nooit af' zei Friedrich in het Engels. Hij sprak het vloeiend maar nog steeds kon je een accent horen. 'Woher is mijn lieve nicht en neef?' vroeg de prins vervolgens. 'Ze zijn in de tuin' zei Calvovich. Angel en Chris keken over het vijvertje. 'Angel, je zult vast gelukkig zijn bij de familie Clayton' 'Maar ik ken die hele familie niet, terwijl ik toch aardig iedereen in de buurt ken' 'Dan nog komt het vast goed' Haar broer glimlachte.'Als jij het zegt' bromde ze vervolgens. 'Mijn lieve nicht en neef' Ze draaide tegelijkertijd om naar de man. 'Friedrich' Angel rende naar hem toe en omhelsde hem. Chris liep ook naar hem toe en gaf alleen een stevige handdruk. 'Ik heb cadeautjes meegenomen' vertelde Friedrich en liet zijn nichtje los. Hij wist dat Angel van kleinigheden hield, vooral uit Duitsland. 'Echt waar?' 'Ja, natuurlijk, ga maar kijken alles staat op de hal als het goed is' Angel rende meteen het huis in door naar de hal. 'Ik ben blij dat u haar hebt kunnen opvrolijken' zei Chris opgelucht. 'Hoe bedoel je?' 'Ze was net zo teleurgesteld' Friedrich verwerkte de Engelse woorden. Teleurgesteld, Angel? 'Hoe komt dat dan?' vroeg hij. 'Ze is uitgehuwelijkt' antwoordde Chris ongemakkelijk. 'Aan wie?' vroeg Friedrich meelevend. 'Aan de familie Clayton' 'Waarom? heeft jullie vader geldproblemen' Chris liet een lachje ontglippen, het woord Geldproblemen klonk altijd grappig met het sterke Duitse accent van Friedrich. 'Nee, maar een beetje meer kan nooit mis zijn toch?' 'Dus Angel moet met de Clayton's trouwen?' Chris knikte. 'En wat als er een ongeluk gebeurt' Friedrich glimlachte vals. 'Dan moet ze met Jonathan Finn trouwen, die nog vreselijker is en een losbol' Friedrich's lippen veranderde in een smalle streep. 'Zielige Angel' was het enige nog wat hij kon krijgen over die smalle streep.

Calvovich proefde de punch die de kokkin had gemaakt. 'Het moet nog iets sterker' zei hij en liep weg. Na al het gebraden vlees, gebakjes, taart en andere lekkere dingen was hij een beetje misselijk geworden. Friedrich liep bijna tegen hem op als hij niet had gestopt. 'Sorry liebe brüder' zei Friedrich met een glimlach. 'Waar zijn mijn kinderen?' 'In de tuin met hun nieuwe huisdieren spelen' Antwoordde zijn broertje. 'Haustieren?' vroeg Calvovich geschrokken. 'Jawoll liebe Brüder' Calvovich sloeg zichzelf voor zijn hoofd. Hij had altijd gezegd dat er geen een dier in dit huis mocht. Hij liep snel door zonder nog iets tegen zijn broertje te zeggen. Hij dacht meteen terug aan het verhaal wat zijn vader ooit had verteld:

Friedrich was de zoon van zijn vader en de dochter van een Duitse hertogin. Toen ze per ongeluk zwanger raakte had Friedrich alles geërfd en Calvovich was met zijn vader naar Engeland verhuist. Emily, de Hertogin's dochter was doodgegaan bij het bevallen. Friedrich werd als zoon behandelt door de Hertogin en ze liet hem 3 talen leren: Duits, Engels en Frans. Het Engels ging heel slecht en het Frans was nog erger dan ze dacht. Duits ging bij hem erin als zoete koek. Na al die jaren werd hij 18 en stierf zijn oma. Maar hij zag haar als zijn moeder, en had er nooit stil bij gestaan dat ze te oud was. Hij gaf haar een prachtige begrafenis en leefde verder.

Calvovich zag Angel en Chris spelen met 2 puppies. Ze zagen er zo gelukkig uit. Het witblonde haar van Angel hing los en zweefde alle kanten uit. Chris gooide een stok en streek vervolgens door zijn goudkleurige haar.

Friedrich ging zitten bij de kachel, straks was het feest, en iedereen zal versteld staan van zijn masker. Hij lachte in zich zelf. Even dacht hij terug aan zijn leven:

'Friedrich…alles…is van jou' dat waren de laatste woorden die de oude vrouw had gezegd tegen haar kleinzoon. Hij was erg verdrietig dat zijn moeder gestorven was. De begrafenis was ontzettend mooi geweest en iedereen had wel een bloemetje op het graf gelegd. Friedrich was na de dood van zijn "moeder" 2x getrouwd geweest: Gina Clayton en Babette Vögel. Hij had Gina op een speciale bal ontmoet, die zijn oom had georganiseerd ter ere van zijn "moeder". Ze droeg een donkerblauwe jurk toen. Hij was dolverliefd en ze trouwde dan ook erg snel. Zij was zijn eerste meisje in zijn bed, huis en overal waar hij naar toe ging. Haar rode haar liet ze vaak hangen en haar blauwe ogen keken soms heel streng. Friedrich had ook blauwe ogen, maar was witblond. Hij hield van haar en zij van hem. Na ongeveer 3 maanden scheen Gina zwanger te zijn, ze waren er dolblij mee. Net toen ze de 7de maand inging, kregen ze een ongeluk toen ze op weg naar de stad waren. Een van de paarden kwam in een groot, gapend, gat terecht die in de grond zat. Zo viel de koets net verkeerd en kwam tegen een oude, verrotte boom terecht die meteen bovenop de wagen viel. Friedrich had een grote verwonding op zijn rug, maar Gina en de baby waren doorboord met een groot stuk tak. Friedrich had geprobeerd haar eruit te halen, 'Ik houd van je' was het laatste wat ze nog zei voordat haar ogen en die van de baby sloten. De koetsier was bewusteloos en zo had Friedrich bij zijn dode vrouw en kind gelegen totdat een ridder hem tegen kwam. Hij werd terug naar huis gebracht en ook voor Gina en de baby kwam er een prachtige begrafenis, mooier dan die van zijn "moeder". Er verstreek 5 jaar voordat hij het huwelijk weer intrad. Dit keer met Babette Vögel, een verre nicht van hem. Ze had zwart haar, donkerbruine ogen en was een beetje gezet. Maar ze was ontzettend lief en teder voor hem. Friedrich was niet verliefd op haar geweest, maar leerde van haar te houden met de jaren. Ze waren 3 jaar getrouwd geweest. Hij had net zijn 26ste verjaardag gevierd tot Babette erachter kwam dat ze zwanger was. Het was een wonder, omdat ze onvruchtbaar was verklaard door de dokter. Hun geluk kon niet meer op, en dus het kindje werd ook geboren. Ze kregen een tweeling: Albertina, en Adelino. Ze waren enorm blij met de kinderen en ze groeide op tot prachtige kleuters. Ze waren net vier toen het onheil begon. Babette werd heel erg ziek, en diezelfde avond kwamen er bandieten het huis instormen. Friedrich deed alles wat hij kon om zijn kinderen en vrouw te beschermen. De dienstmeisjes werden allemaal verkracht en daarna vermoord. Zijn kinderen werden beiden gepakt, Albertina werd gewurgd en Adelino's nek werd gebroken. Babette werd in een kamertje gesleurd en afgetuigd en verkracht. Het laatste wat hij hoorde was haar geschreeuw en daarna was het stil. Hij had die avond 5 mannen vermoord voordat er hulp kwam. De meeste van die bandieten waren weggekomen, maar Friedrich had belooft zijn vrouw en kinderen te wreken, op wat voor manier ook.

Het is nu al 5 jaar geleden dat Babette stierf, en zijn kinderen. Hij nam een slok whisky die hij gekregen had van een jonge dienstmeisje. Sinds zijn tweede vrouw gestorven was, deed hij dingen die eigenlijk slecht waren. Hij was er bewust van, maar het kon hem niks meer schelen. Eerst vond hij het vreselijk. Om jonge kinderen van hun moeders af te nemen en door te verkopen op de zwarte markt. Hij vond het vooral interessant toen hij aan het hof kwam en van de prinsen het verhaal van de Persis zusters hoorden. Hij raakte gefascineerd over de verschillende karakters, en hij zou ze goed kunnen gebruiken. Ondanks dat het verhaal rondging dat hij een nieuwe vrouw had en dat die onvruchtbaar was, wist hij beter. Hij was weduwe maar niemand wist het. Al die tijd had de huurmoordenares Griselda voor zijn vrouw gespeeld. Ze was lelijk, maar enorm handig. Hij hoopte daarom ook dat haar taak vervuld was en dat die Jade Persis dood was zodat hij Veronique en Caitlin kon hebben. Ook had hij over de gefaalde actie van Pieter en Prins Kyran gehoord. Friedrich nam nog een slokje en lachte in zich zelf. Hij wist dat de zijne goed zou gaan, het gevoel was gewoon precies goed.

Caitlin en Morrison waren de eerste die aankwamen. Jacob had ze achter gelaten bij Ashley en ze zouden hier een paar nachten waarschijnlijk blijven. Morrison en Caitlin droegen beide kleding in de kleuren van rood,zwart en groen. Hun maskers waren ook bijpassend met geschilderde ruitjes. Ze werden begroet door butlers die slechts een wit maskertje ophadden. Eenmaal in de zaal werden ze omgeroepen en iedereen keek naar hun. Wanneer ze de trap af waren werden ze verwelkomd door iedereen en gefeliciteerd voor de nieuwe zwangerschap. Caitlin wist niet eigenlijk meer of ze wel zo blij was met deze zwangerschap. Sinds Morrison zo raar deed en zij in eerste instantie wel heel blij was met dit nieuwe leventje, had ze bedacht dat het te zwaar voor haar man was. Hierdoor werd hij snel chagrijnig of onspreekbaar. Ze twijfelde intens en soms was het van haar denkrimpel af te lezen.

Veronique en Eboney liepen ongeveer een half uur later ook van de trap af. Haar jurk had nu een sleep, en haar lijfje had lichtblauwe kant erbij gekregen. Iedereen was onder de indruk van het stel dat nu de trap afkwam. De meeste hadden niks met Franse Lelies, maar dit was origineel. Veronique glimlachte, naar de jonge vrouwen die jaloerse blikken worpen. Eboney zag de tafel met punch en hapjes en sleepte zijn vrouw meteen mee. Na zolang te hebben gereisd had hij wel honger en dorst gekregen. Eerst nam hij een gebakje gevuld met vruchtjes en daarna een glas wijn. Hij pakte nog een wijntje en nog een totdat Veronique er een halt op toeriep. 'Maar ik heb dorst' 'Nou en straks ben je hartstikke dronken' 'Dan kan ik goed dansen' zei hij en trok zijn wenkbrauwen speels op. Veronique lachte en kreeg Caitlin in het oog. 'Excuseer me, ik ga even naar mijn zusje, en jij blijft van de wijn af' Zonder nog om te kijken liep ze naar haar zusje. Eboney pakte snel nog een glas en dronk het in een teug leeg en at nog een taartje.

'Veronique' Caitlin omhelsde haar zus en glimlachte. 'Meid wat zie je bleek' was de eerste reactie van Veronique. 'Dat komt…' ze keek naar haar buik. 'Je bent zwanger van je tweede?' Caitlin knikte. 'Lieve hemel , dat is toch fantastisch' Caitlin keek naar beneden, weer met die twijfels in haar hoofd. 'Caitlin? Gaat het wel?' Veronique voelde de bezorgdheid omhoog borrelen. Morrison keek naar zijn vrouw en haar zus. Het ging al een tijdje niet lekker. Hij had het idee dat Caitlin hem vervelend vond. Laatst wilde hij nog met haar naar bed, maar ze weigerde onder het smoesje dat ze zwanger was. Morrison voelde langzaam boosheid omhoog komen, hij wist niet wat het was maar hij was boos.

Net toen het muziek begon werd het meteen gestopt. Boven aan de trap kwam een prachtig stel naar beneden. De vrouw had een rood masker op met gouddraad versierd. Haar lange haar was in een hoge vlecht en er zat rood en goud er tussen gevlochten. Haar lijfje was laag uitgesneden en haar handen waren tot aan haar ellebogen bedekt met rode handschoenen. De rok had een sleep en de onderkant was versierd met gouddraad. De rode lippen bleven strak op elkaar en de groen, bruine ogen keken iedereen uitdagend aan. De man naast haar droeg een zwart pakt, en ook hij had een masker met gouddraad alleen was het zwart. Iedereen week uit het pad toen het stel beneden was. De jurk van deze Mysterieuze vrouw had geen mouwen, en de andere vrouwen snapte niet dat alles zo goed bleef zitten. 'Volgens mij is dat gewoon zo'n hoertje van de straat' fluisterde een blond meisje tegen haar vriendin. Veronique keek naar het blonde meisje. Zijzelf was geen haar beter. Ze droeg een te grote decolleté voor haar kleine boezem, en de jurk was dan ook zuurstokroze. Als de blondine een keer verkeerd zou bukken, of haar schouder zou bewegen zou de jurk meteen naar beneden zakken. 'Waar ben je naar aan het kijken' fluisterde de blondine scherp tegen Veronique. 'Naar iemand die geen haar beter is' zei Veronique en glimlachte. De man en vrouw bleven stil staan voor Veronique en Caitlin. 'Jullie zien er geweldig uit' zei ze vervolgens. Die stem herkende ze uit duizenden, het was Jade. De muziek startte weer en iedereen ging weer naar hun vrouw of man en begonnen te walsen. 'Jade jij bent gewaagd gekleed' zei Caitlin. 'Je had de reactie van die blondine daar moeten horen' De roodgemaskerde vrouw draaide haar zelf om en keek naar de blonde die zich enorm aanstelde bij de mannen. 'Ik trek me niks van dat soort goedkope mensen aan, en hoe gaat het met jullie verder. 'Nou met mij gaat het goed, en Caitlin heeft geweldig nieuws' zei Veronique opgewonden. Jade keek naar haar zusje. 'Ik ben weer zwanger' ze probeerde zo vrolijk mogelijk te klinken, maar het werkte niet echt omdat haar gezicht een beetje vertrok. 'Dames, dit is niet echt mijn afdeling, als jullie mij willen excuseren' Jade greep haar man aan zijn jas en trok hem tegen haar aan. 'Dus u wilt zomaar weggaan?' vroeg ze. Ze trok haar wenkbrauw op, ondanks je het niet kon zien door de prachtige masker. 'Alleen als u het niet erg vind' fluisterde Jason. Snel drukte ze een kus op zijn lippen, die meteen rood waren. 'Oké nu mag je gaan' Alle vier moesten ze nu lachen en hij liep weg, ondertussen zijn mond afvegend. 'Zo Caitlin, en vertel eens waarom je een masker op doet' zei Jade. 'Nou het is een gemaskerd bal' zei ze sarcastisch. 'Je weet wat ze bedoelt' zei Veronique. De zussen van Caitlin keken haar doordringend aan. 'Kunnen we alsjeblieft ergens anders naar toe gaan?' vroeg ze nerveus. Jade keek naar Veronique die knikte. Ze liepen met z'n drieën naar buiten. 'Het gaat gewoon niet zo goed tussen Morrison en mij' flapte Caitlin eruit. 'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Veronique. 'Hij doet zo vreemd sinds jullie terugkomst, en toen geraakte ik weer zwanger, en ik heb gewoon het idee dat hij een soort van overspannen is ofzo'

Veronique keek bedenkelijk. Dit had ze nooit verwacht, en Morrison hield toch heel veel van Caitlin. 'Maar hoe kan dat dan?' vroeg ze na een lange stilte. 'Ik zou het niet weten, wordt Jacob hem te veel? Of de honden? Ik weet het niet' Jade zag de tranen van haar zusje opkomen. 'Hebben jullie al gepraat?' Ze knikte, haar tranen tegenhoudend. 'Nouja dan is er nog maar een optie' zei Jade op een andere toon. 'Och nee toch Jade' en Veronique sloeg haar hand voor haar hoofd. 'En dat is' 'Een goed partijtje…' 'Dames' Ze keken alle drie om. Friedrich stond in de deuropening. Zijn glimlach was vreemd, en vooral de twinkeling in zijn ogen.

Friedrich was helemaal in het wit met lichtblauw gekomen. Zijn masker was met lichtblauwe bloemetjes op een witte achtergrond. Origineel was het zeker, maar zijn haar leek er meer zilver door. 'Heer Friedrich' zei Veronique en maakte een reverence tegelijk met haar zusjes. 'Ah, u kent mij al, dat is al een zorg minder' zei hij en maakte een snelle buiging. 'Mag ik vragen waarom drie beeldschone dames hier buiten in de kou staan?' Veronique,Jade en Caitlin stonden naast elkaar. Veronique was degene die antwoordde:'Mijn zuster Caitlin voelde zich benauwd, dus we liepen eventjes naar buiten om een luchtje te scheppen' Aan zijn gezicht te zien nam hij er geen genoegen mee. 'Maar als u ons wilt excuseren' zei Jade snel en pakte de armen van haar zusjes. 'Ow…maar ik wilde ook een luchtje scheppen, misschien kunnen jullie gezelschap zijn?' Even aarzelde Caitlin. Ze had wel eens van deze Duitse hertog's zoon gehoord, over zijn 2 vrouwen, en zijn kinderen. 'Sorry, mijnheer maar we moeten terug naar onze mannen' zei ze vervolgens. Snel flitste zijn gedachtes door elkaar. 'Waren jullie niet degene die meegenomen waren naar Perzié?' vroeg hij snel. Jade's ogen keken hem kwaad aan. 'Ja dat waren wij, maar we praten er liever niet over, als u ons nu wilt excuseren' 'Maar ik ben geïnteresseerd in jullie verhaal' zei hij weer. 'Op een andere dag vertellen wij het u mijnheer' zei Veronique en sleepte vervolgens haar zusjes snel mee.

Friedrich sloeg zichzelf. Was het nou zo moeilijk om met een van hun te praten? Schijnbaar wel. Maar wat zagen ze er alle drie verrukkelijk uit. Alleen hij moest oppassen met de vurige Jade, want hij wist hoe gevaarlijk zij kon zijn. Hij balde zijn vuisten en probeerde zijn kalmte te hervinden. Hij bedacht een nieuwe plan en liep ondertussen ook weer naar binnen.

Eboney vroeg Veronique te dans, die ze maar al te graag aan nam. Caitlin ging rustig op een bank zitten en zocht naar haar man. Hij stond met de blondine te praten. De jonge vrouw sloeg Caitlin gade en glimlachte vals. Ze bewoog haar schouder en haar zuurstokroze jurk ging een stuk omlaag. Nog niet ver genoeg natuurlijk zodat je vanalles zag. Morrison koekeloerde naar de vergrote decolleté en de blondine draaide haar hoofd even naar Caitlin. Ze stuurde een luchtkusje met haar lippen. Caitlin keek gauw de andere kant op en dronk haar glas wijn leeg die ze ondertussen van een dienblad had gepakt. De blondine excuseerde haar zelf en liep met sierlijke pasjes naar Caitlin. 'U moet vast Milady Caitlin zijn' zei ze op een lijzige toon. Caitlin kon niks anders bedenken dan: Ordinair. 'Ja en jij bent?' 'Sophia Macdowell' 'En waar moet ik die familie van kennen?' vroeg ze op een beetje vijandige toon. 'Ik weet niet wat uw probleem is, maar we kennen elkaar pas net en ik heb het idee dat u mij niet mag' zei Sophia uitdagend. Caitlin stond op en ze scheelde maar een paar centimeters qua lengte. Haar donkere ogen drongen in die van Sophia die helderblauw waren. 'Dat komt, omdat er nu iemand voor mij staat die trachtte mijn man in haar bed te slepen, zulke vrouwen daar heb ik geen respect voor' siste Caitlin. 'Maar milady hoe kunt u dat van mij denken, zulke vulgaire dingen zou ik nooit doen' bitste Sophia terug. 'Oh nee, Miss Macdowell, ik zag daarnet toch echt iets anders' Hierbij werd Sophia een beetje rood en liep gauw weg.

Friedrich zag de charmante Caitlin weer zitten en liep snel op haar af. Sophia versperde zijn weg en glimlachte. 'Meine Herre Friedrich' zei ze in het Duits. Ze sprak het perfect en hij keek omlaag. Ze schudde weer met haar schouder waardoor de jurk een stuk afzakte. Hij kon nu alles van zijn hoogte af zien. 'Liebe Sophia, wie gehst?' vroeg hij. 'Sehr gut' antwoordde ze. 'En mag ik vragen waarom u mijn weg versperd?' vroeg hij in het Engels. 'Omdat ik wel wat plezier kan gebruiken' ze knipoogde. 'Dus u wilt dansen?' vroeg hij. Friedrich wist wat zij wilde, hij speelde liever voor de domme gans. 'Nee Friedrich, je weet wat ik bedoel' Ze liet haar jurk nog ietsjes afzakken. Nog even en ze zou hier poedelnaakt staan, bedacht hij zich. 'Sorry, Sophia, maar nee bedankt' Hij dacht terug aan de avond dat hij voor het eerst met haar naar bed ging. Ze hinnikte als een paard terwijl hij haar borsten liefkoosde. En wanneer hij haar een kus wilde geven op haar lippen, beet ze hem. Nee hij wilde het niet weer meemaken. Vooral toen ze hem had gebeten bij zijn klokkenspel. Zijn gezicht vertrok bij de flashback en hij keek vies naar Sophia. 'Nee Sophia, zoek maar iemand anders' 'Niemand is zo goed als jij, je bent een beest in bed' zei ze snel. 'Dank je voor het compliment, als je me nu wilt excuseren' Ze bleef staan en schudde met haar schouder. De jurk zakte zo af dat het op de grond lag en zij stond poedelnaakt voor Friedrich. Iedereen keek naar de blondine en ze werd hartstikke rood. 'Sophia doe je jurk aan' fluisterde Friedrich. Een paar jongens van 16 keken naar de welgevormde borsten. 'Wauw, Lady Sophia is verrukkelijk' zei een van hen. 'Nee Friedrich, ik kan natuurlijk nu twee dingen doen, mijn jurk aandoen en weglopen, of zeggen dat het jouw schuld was' Ze was vals, en zo keek ze ook, ondanks dat ze rood was. 'Je kan doen wat je wilt, maar iedereen heeft het gezien hoe goedkoop jij je gedroeg de gehele avond en waarschijnlijk zagen ze dit al gebeuren.

Calvovich zag Sophia Macdowell en liep naar haar toe. 'Lady Sophia, wat is dit voor ketterij, trek die jurk onmiddellijk aan en verdwijn uit mijn huis, onmiddellijk' 'Maar sir Calvovich, Friedrich trok aan mijn jurk en ineens stond ik poedelnaakt' antwoordde ze snel en probeerde charmant over te komen. 'Lady Sophia, al heel de avond bent u bezig bij elke man om uw jurk een stuk te laten afzakken, maar dit gaat echt te ver, en nu verdwijn of de wachten komen u halen' De potige mannen bij de deur keken naar haar zonder emotie. 'Natuurlijk sir, als u wenst' Zei ze en trok haar jurk omhoog. 'Vaarwel Ratten' Schreeuwde Sophia. Caitlin kwam tussen de mensen vandaan en liep naar de blondine. 'Ah lady Caitlin komt u vaarwel zeggen, waar is je man? Is hij toevallig al naar de koets gegaan want dan geef ik hem wel een beurt' Met een vlakke hand sloeg ze de vrouw op haar wang. 'Jij vieze slet' gilde de blondine. Ze wilde in de aanval gaan maar de potige mannen grepen haar beide armen en sleurde de gillende Sophia Macdowell de ruimte uit. Caitlin voelde haar zelf opgelucht en keek naar Friedrich. 'Dank u wel Milady Caitlin' 'Geen dank, ik werd gek van haar gepraat' antwoordde ze. Alle andere gasten waren weer bezig met dansen en eten. 'Zou ik deze dans mogen?' vroeg hij vriendelijk en stak zijn hand uit. Ze twijfelde en dat was van haar gezicht af te lezen. 'Het is maar één dans' zei hij snel. Ze nam zijn uitnodiging aan en ze liepen naar de andere dansende paren. Het was een langzame dans en je moest best wel dicht bij elkaar staan. Hij was langer dan haar en ze kwam ongeveer op borsthoogte van deze Duitser.

Het was 12 uur in de nacht en Calvovich ging met Angel en Chris op de trap staan. Iedereen kwam dichter bij elkaar en luisterde aandachtig. 'Hierbij mogen we onze gezichten bekendmaken, ofwel die stomme maskers afdoen' Iedereen lachte en begon de linten los te maken en de maskers af te doen. Alle vrouwen begonnen te giechelen en de jongemannen ook. 'Nou we kunnen nog even feesten, voordat het voorbij is' zei Calvovich. Iedereen liep meteen weer naar de dansvloer en begon weer te dansen. Caitlin ging zitten op een bankje en Friedrich zocht haar op. Hij schrok toen hij haar zag. Ze leek precies op Babette. Het haar was net zo donker als haar ogen. Caitlin leek wat gezet omdat ze zwanger was. Hij daalde rustig neer naast haar op het bankje en bestudeerde haar. 'Excuseer dat ik het me afvraag mijn heer, maar waarom bekijkt u me zo?' 'Het spijt me Milady Caitlin maar u lijkt eng veel op mijn overleden vrouw' 'Moet ik dat als compliment opvatten?' vroeg ze en keek met haar donkere ogen in de zijne. Hij gooide zijn plannen voor deze jonge vrouw overboord. Hij kreeg het oude gevoel terug, en het idee dat dit Babette was. Hij had nooit verwacht dat er iemand bestond die net zo lief en teder als haar kon zijn. Maar Caitlin had zich bewezen en hij voelde zich weer als vanouds. 'Babette' fluisterde hij en boog zichzelf naar voren en drukte zijn lippen tegen de hare. Morrison zag dit gebeuren op een afstand, maar keek gewoon wat Caitlin zou doen.

Ze schrok van de man die haar kuste en ze duwde hem van haar af. 'Excuseer mijnheer, maar ik ben getrouwd' Friedrich vermande zich en keek haar aan. 'Excuseer me' hij liep snel weg en Caitlin keek verbijsterd de lange man na. Morrison die hen nog steeds had gadegeslagen liep nu op haar af. 'Waarom kuste jij hem?' vroeg hij. Caitlin keek geschrokken omhoog en stond op. 'Hij kuste mij, en ik heb hem weggeduwd' 'Maar je genoot ervan?' vroeg hij weer. Caitlin begon een boos gevoel te krijgen. Ze had nu eerder de neiging om hem te slaan en te bijten en om keihard te huilen omdat hij zulke dingen dacht. 'Nee anders had ik hem niet van mij afgeduwd' zei ze kalm. 'Ik ga nog een wijntje halen' zei hij luchtig en liep weg. Caitlin was zo boos dat ze naar buiten liep. Friedrich stond daar ook en zuchtte intens. 'Het spijt me ontzettend Milady' zei hij vervolgens. Ze keek hem aan, niet wetend dat hij haar al had gezien. 'Het maakt ook niks uit, mijn man doet de laatste tijd zo vreemd' antwoordde ze. ' Maar u lijkt zo veel op mijn overleden vrouw' zei hij weer. Caitlin zuchtte nu ook. 'Ik snap mijn hele man echt niet meer, eerst wilt hij van alles dan weer niet, het is zo moeilijk' 'Misschien komt het door de aankomende oorlog?' Geschrokken keek ze hem aan. 'Mijnheer?' 'Er komt een oorlog, elke man moet komen die Engeland goedgezind is' legde Friedrich uit. 'Maar dat zou hij dan toch wel hebben gezegd, ik bedoel ik ben zijn vrouw' zei Caitlin verontwaardigd. 'Het spijt me zeer, dat ik het u had moeten vertellen' Na deze woorden liep hij weg. In haar ogen welde tranen op. Een oorlog? Maar met wie en waarom? Ze wilde niet weer naar het hof. Bedacht ze bij haar zelf.

Het was al 3 uur in de nacht en uiteindelijk ging iedereen weg of ze bleven overnachten. Calvovich zuchtte en begeleide Angel naar haar kamer. Na een nacht kus sloot ze haar deur. Hij zuchtte en liep de lange gangen door. Het was nu rustig, totdat hij de hoek omliep. Een dronken nobel man stond te zoenen met een dienstmeisje. 'Excuseer, het feest is afgelopen' Zei hij streng. De man draaide zijn hoofd om, een enge glimlach ontsierde zijn gezicht. 'Jeckyll?' vroeg Calvovich geschrokken. 'Je moet weten, zij is dood' zei de potige man droog en de vrouw viel meteen om toen hij haar losliet. Calvovich walgde van het idee dat deze man met een lijk had zitten zoenen. 'Ow het is niet dat ze al uren dood is, maar ongeveer 10 minuten' zei Jeckyll. 'Wat moet je, Angel? Een ding is zeker haar krijg je niet' zei hij kwaad. 'Ow maar haar heb ik al' zei Jeckyll. Gillend werd Angel naar de zaal gebracht en op haar knieën gezet. 'Papa, Chris' gilde ze en begon te huilen. Ook Chris werd de zaal ingebracht en op zijn knieën geduwd. 'Angel, blijf rustig papa verzint wel wat' suste hij zijn zusje. 'Ja pappie, wat ga je hier aan doen? Je bent omsingeld in je eigen burcht, alleen vol met bandieten, Alle dronkenlappen zijn aan het slapen en worden vermoord' Jeckyll's vieze glimlach gaf Angel kippenvel. 'Jeckyll wat wil je? Geld? Eten? Onderdak? Wapens? Wat wil je zodat je ons met rust laat' vroeg Calvovich uitermate kalm. 'Je weet wat ik wil, en je weet wat je moet doen' zei Jeckyll. Hij greep een stoel en ging er wijdbeens op zitten. Calvovich keek naar zijn dochter. Voordat hij antwoord kon geven hoorde hij geklik van hakken op de gang. Jeckyll bleef de oude man strak aankijken. 'Dat zal vast wel een van mijn handlangers zijn' hij lachte. De deur zwaaide open en een vrouw geheel in het rood gekleed kwam de zaal binnen. Calvovich herkende haar kleding, en het masker maar kon haar niet plaatsen in zijn gedachte. Ze had een dolk en een kris vast en ging uitdagend naast de man staan die Angel vasthield. 'En wat hebben we hier? Ik wist niet dat ik een vrouw in mijn groep had' Jeckyll bulderde van het lachen en de andere mannen in de zaal deden mee. 'Wie zegt dat ik bij jou hoor' zei ze liefjes en kwam nu naast Calvovich staan. 'Ah, dus mevrouwtje bij wie hoor je dan?' vroeg hij.

Veronique had haar masker weer opgedaan en liep door de gangen. Net zoals Jade was ze bewapend. Ze had samen met Eboney een paar bandieten vermoord en de zwaarden afgepakt. Ze had een groot, bebloede zwaard vast en liep de trappen af van de dienstingang. Zijzelf zat ook onder bloed, haar jurk was meer rood dan het lichtblauwe dat het eens was. Ze trapte de deur open en stak een wachtende man neer. Hij had haar niet gezien en viel voorover. 'Hallo' fluisterde ze vol sarcasme tegen haarzelf. Ze zweefde door de gangen en soms kwam ze nog een bandiet tegen en stak ze die neer. Een keer had ze een goeie tegenstander gehad maar de meeste waren nog groentjes, of gewoon makkelijke mannen. Ze liep verder en stopte toen een man tegenover haar stond met een kruisboog. 'Hallo popje' riep hij vrolijk. Veronique hield haar zwaard op tegen verdediging. Ze sprong op tijd opzij voor de vliegende pijlen. Ze trok haar jurk wat omhoog en haalde een dolk uit haar laars. Ze keek even om de hoek en met een snelle beweging liet ze de dolk vliegen recht tussen de ogen van de man. Ze pakte de kruisboog en gooide de zwaard weg. Ook nam ze haar dolk terug die ze eerst aan de kleding afveegde van de man. Daarna rende ze weer verder.

Jade glimlachte. 'Ik ben je ergste nachtmerrie' had ze weer gezegd. 'Ha, als je dat bent, ben je wel eentje die mag blijven' Jeckyll bulderde weer van het lachen. 'Weet je waar ik het beste in ben?' zei ze langzaam. 'In bed? Want als je mijn nachtmerrie bent, moet je daar zeker goed in zijn' Ze lachte op een vreemde manier. 'Dat ook, maar ook in het vermoorden van vervelende mannetjes' zei ze. 'Een vrouw, die er zo mooi uitziet? Ik geloof het niet' Jade rende op de man achter Angel af. Met een luide kreet en een hoge sprong plantte ze haar kris in zijn hoofd. Ze trok hem eruit en rende naar de andere man die bij Chris stond. Hij probeerde haar te steken, maar ze was sneller en gooide daarom haar dolk recht tussen zijn ogen daarna rende ze door naar de man op de stoel. 'Zoals je ziet, ik ben goed, heel erg goed' Siste ze in zijn oor en daarna probeerde ze hem te steken. Jeckyll had haar handelingen net gezien, en sloeg de dolk uit haar hand. Ze schrok even en ze ontving een harde klap recht in haar gezicht. Ze viel achterover en rolde tegen de muur. Jeckyll kraakte zijn nek en liep op Angel af. Ze begon hard te gillen toen hij haar nachtjapon kapot scheurde. Chris greep een kandelaar beet en rende op de man af. 'Blijf van mijn zus af' schreeuwde hij. En sloeg hem tegen zijn hoofd. Jeckyll draaide langzaam om en glimlachte. Hij greep zijn zwaard en daagde hem uit.

Calvovich was verward hij zocht naar een wapen en probeerde vervolgens de dolk van Jade te pakken. Maar voordat hij dat kon doen vloog er een pijl richting zijn hand. Een jonge man rende op hem af en schoot ondertussen nog 3 pijlen in zijn borst. Calvovich viel op zijn knieën en zijn gezicht vertrok van de pijn. Hij viel om en als laatste zag hij Jade.

Chris ontweek de scherpe punt van de zwaard en maakt een koprol naar Jade. 'Milady, alstublieft wordt wakker' fluisterde hij en ontweek een vliegende pijl. Hij verstopte zich achter de stoel waar Jeckyll had gezeten. Hij zag de dolk van Jade en pakte hem snel op. 'Wauw geef hier broekie voordat jij jezelf bezeerd' Jade was wakker geworden en zat voor hem. 'Milady…' 'Jade Persis' Ze knipoogde. 'Jade Persis?' hij was geschrokken om het feit dat hij haar kende. Ze hoorde gekraak van een deur en er kwamen nog 5 bandieten erbij. 'Oké vrouwtje en Chris, kom achter die stoel vandaan en we vermoorden je niet' Chris twijfelde. 'Hey bij twijfel nooit doen, en vooral niet bij dat soort engerds' fluisterde Jade. 'Moeten we jullie komen halen of komen jullie zelf?' riep hij geïrriteerd. Jeckyll greep Angel bij haar, haar en trok er hard aan, ze gilde. Chris wilde opstaan maar Jade hield hem tegen. 'Nee heb geduld, hij kwam voor Angel naar ik weet' fluisterde ze. 'Dus hij zal haar zeker niet vermoorden' Hij knikte onzeker.

Veronique opende de deur. Jason, Morrison en Eboney kwamen de ruimte binnen allemaal met kruisbogen. 'Kijk jongens als je het hebt over een feestje' zei Jeckyll wellustig. Jade stond langzaam op en keek naar haar zus en de mannen. 'Veronique moest dat nou echt zolang duren?' 'Sorry, er stonden behoorlijk wat van die stinkerds in de weg' Ondertussen nam ze Jeckyll onder schot. 'Laat Lady Angel los, maat' zei Morrison. 'Krijg nou de hik, Eboney, wat grappig, waar is Mitzy?' vroeg Jeckyll. 'Ergens, geef het meisje' antwoordde Eboney kortaf. 'Dus je hebt nu 2 vrouwtjes in plaats van een, enig voor je' ging Jeckyll verder en duwde Angel tegen een van zijn medewerkers. Ze liet een kreet los. Jason richtte zijn kruisboog op de medewerker. Een andere man met een gouden tand liep naar voren. Morrison richtte zijn kruisboog op hem en de man stopte met lopen. 'Geef Angel' beval Jade. Jeckyll weigerde en bleef staan. 'Wat jij wilt' Jade gooide haar dolk recht in zijn borst. Nu begon iedereen te schreeuwen en Veronique schoot nog een paar pijlen in Jeckyll en hij viel nu dood naar voren. Jason schoot tegen de medewerker, recht in zijn hoofd. Eboney en Morrison lieten ook een paar pijlen los en al snel was er een enorme bloedbad. Chris sprong op en liep naar zijn zusje. Hij gaf zijn jas aan haar die ze huilend aan deed. 'Va-va-vader' snikte ze. 'Het komt wel goed Angel, zolang we elkaar…' Er vloog een pijl recht in Chris zijn hart en hij viel neer. Angel gilde en legde zijn hoofd snel op haar schoot. 'Chris, Chris, Chris, dit kun je niet maken, blijf bij mij, je mag nog niet gaan, ik kan niet zonder je' kirde ze. Jade pakte vliegens vlug een pijl uit de koker van Eboney en gooide het in de borst van de moordenaar die onder de tafel vandaan kwam. Hij viel dood neer, en Veronique liep naar Angel. 'Chri-i-is' gilde het jonge meisje. Chris probeerde bij te blijven, wetende dat het niet zou lukken. 'Angel, je zult het vast goed doen, ik weet het zeker' vervolgens stopte hij met ademen en verslapte zijn spieren. Angel gilde en liet haar hoofd op zijn borst rusten. Ze huilde heel hard, en heel de nacht.

Die middag stond Angel met nog rode ogen bij de poort. Friedrich stond naast haar. Hij had gister 3 van die mannen vermoord en daarna was hij bewusteloos geslagen. Hij was wakker geworden met een hevige hoofdpijn. Caitlin was vannacht meegenomen door Morrison naar een dichte ruimte. Het was verstopt achter een speciale deur, eentje die je niet zo snel zag. Zo was ze veilig geweest, voor het geval dat had ze ook een zwaard gekregen. Maar met elke gestommel of geluidje sprong ze al op, ook al kwam er niemand. Caitlin omhelsde Friedrich en daarna Angel. 'Het gaat je goed, als er wat is, je weet me te vinden' Zei ze vriendelijk tegen beide. Ze knikten tegelijk en Caitlin nam er genoegen mee. Ze stapte in de koets samen met Morrison en reed weg. Veronique en Jade stopte met hun paarden bij de poort. 'En wat ga je nu doen Friedrich?' vroeg Jade. 'Ik blijf bij mijn nichtje, en help haar met financiële steun als ze het nodig heeft' antwoordde hij. 'Maar je geld blijft niet groeien' zei Veronique. 'Nein, dat weet ik' Hij vertelde niks van de dingen die hij eigenlijk deed voor zijn geld, en wat hij eigenlijk met Veronique en Caitlin wilde doen. Hij was tot inkeer gekomen toen Jade zijn nichtje had gered, hij besefte dat het nou zijn dierbaarste bezit qua familie was. En hij had zich voorgenomen de handel te stoppen en het op een eerlijke manier te gaan verdienen, alleen hij wist het eigenlijk nog niet hoe. 'Ik beloof jullie dat alles goed komt' zei Friedrich en knipoogde. 'Houd je haaks, Angel, en mag alles weer zo zijn als altijd' zei ze oprecht. 'Dank u Milady Jade' zei ze. Ze reden weg, terug naar huis, wachtend op de oorlog.


	15. Hoofdstuk 14 Oorlog

Hoofdstuk 14 Oorlog

Veronique was vroeger thuis dan ze verwacht had. Eboney had meteen aan Mitzy opgedragen om onderzoek te doen naar de aankomende oorlog. Hij wist nog steeds niet tegen wie hij moest vechten en waarom. Hij wilde namelijk zijn geliefde vrouw niet achterlaten. Verleidelijk stond ze voor hem in hun slaapkamer en ze borstelde haar haren uit. 'Zal ik je helpen liefje' Ze draaide haar zelf om en glimlachte. Ze liep langzaam naar hem toe en stond tegen hem aan. 'Je bedoelt met haren uitborstelen of bedoel je uitkleden' Haar adem rook naar lavendel en hij voelde het beneden bonken. 'Je bent een feeks weet je dat' Ze liet express haar vingers dwalen over zijn borst. Hij kuste haar hals en volgde het naar de decolleté. 'Uitkleden dus' fluisterde Veronique hees. Eboney trok haar mouw met een ruk omlaag. Hij duwde haar langzaam naar het bed en belandde bovenop haar. Zijn grote hand omvatte haar borst en hij kneep er zachtjes in. Ze kreunde zachtjes en hij kuste haar hals nog een keer. Ze opende zijn blouse en liet haar handen dwalen over zijn licht behaarde borst. Hij gespte zijn broek los en hielp daarna Veronique uit haar jurk. De hele avond bedreven ze liefde en ze werden niet gestoord, niet eens door de gedachtes aan de oorlog.

Caitlin lag met haar rug naar Morrison. Het was een vreemde avond geweest en ze waren moe. Ze voelde aan haar buik waar het nieuwe kind groeide. Was ze daar wel blij mee? Ze voelde haarzelf zo depressief met de zwangerschap. Met Jacob was ze alleen maar vrolijk en vriendelijk en wilde ze constant koken. Nu wilde ze niks en twijfelde ze aan de liefde van haar man. 'Nee zo moet je niet denken Caitlin, dat is slecht voor de baby' fluisterde ze tegen haarzelf. Ze stapte haar bed uit en ging naar beneden waar haar woonkamer bevond. Haar vader had een prachtig huisje voor haar laten maken. Ze dacht weer even terug. Ze miste hem. Binnenkort waren zij en haar zusters jarig. Dan zouden ze 21 worden. Helaas zou haar vader het niet hebben meegemaakt. Als Morrison toch het leger van de koning moest helpen zou zij wel naar Jade gaan, want waarschijnlijk was Jason ook ontboden. Ze zuchtte voordat ze terug liep naar haar bed.

Jade was al vroeg op. Jason had haar gisteren een "magische avond" bezorgt, in ieder geval ze had eigenlijk weinig slaap gevat, maar dat maakte haar niks uit. Nog een paar daagjes en hij moest naar de koning en zich bij het leger voegen. Ze voelde haarzelf langzaam leeg lopen. Zou ze dan alleen zijn? Ja buiten de bediendes, maar Jason was haar bedwarmer. Haar man. Ze kleedde haarzelf in een paars met rode jurk. Haar korset werd vrij strak gezet door Rosario. Daarna vlocht ze haar, haar en liep naar de trainingszaal. Ze deed het schaduwenspel en later kwam Downey de zaal binnen. 'Ik heb getraind milady' zei hij. 'En je durft het nu wel Downey? Zonder te schreeuwen?' ze giechelde en keek hem aan. 'Ik heb een nieuwe weddenschap, dus het moet lukken' Ze haalde haar schouders op. Nu kwamen er nog meer soldaten binnen en ze gingen allemaal net als de laatste keer zitten of staan in de zaal. Het was lang geleden dat Jade tegen Downey had gespeeld maar ze was meer dan bereid. Hij pakte net als de eerste keer een goededag. De mannen begonnen al onderlinge weddenschappen te doen en Downey concentreerde zich op Jade. 'Begin' riep Jade. Hij begon te zwaaien en net als de vorige keer bleef zijn goededag in de grond te haken, maar dit keer dook hij weg van de trap en greep hij haar enkel vast. Hij trok haar onderuit en ze viel hard op haar rug. Ze draaide weg en sprong meteen op. Downey deed hetzelfde en stond ook weer rechtop. 'Zonder wapens' Ze gooide beide dolken net boven de hoofden van 2 zittende soldaten, die met bezwete gezichten naar de wapens keken. Downey liet een luidde kreet horen en rende op haar af. Met zijn vuisten wild slaand ontweek Jade ze allemaal. Voor een van zijn vuisten maakte ze een wilde duik. Ze greep zijn arm die hij weer naar achteren trok, en met een snelle beweging draaide ze die op zijn rug. Downey deed een schop naar achteren, die Jade wel moest ontwijken, dus de arm van Downey loslaten. De mannen keken gespannen naar het schouwspel, want hun vriend had speciaal voor dit extra veel getraind. Na een schop van Jade te hebben ontvangen wachtte ze af of het te ernstig was. Downey had een bloedneus maar hij weigerde te stoppen. De soldaten maakte hierbij joelende geluiden en floten. Downey rende zo snel op Jade af dat ze dit niet had verwacht, hij gooide zijn hele gewicht op haar waardoor ze achterover viel. Ze dacht snel na en merkte dat hij dacht, dat ze verloren had. Ze voelde zijn kracht verslappen en hiermee maakte ze haar linkerhand los en met alle kracht dat ze bezat duwde ze hem van haar af. Ze draaide van plaats om en ze legde haar voeten en gewicht op strategische plaatsen verdeeld boven zijn lichaam. Hij kon haar moeilijk schoppen, maar hij kon ook zijn handen niet bewegen zonder pijn te voelen. 'En hierbij, kan ik alleen zeggen, meer trainen' Ze knipoogde en sprong van hem af. De mannen begonnen weer te joelen en feliciteerde Jade. Downey bleef verslagen liggen, na een tijdje sprong hij op en feliciteerde haar.

De dagen verstreken snel, en Veronique liep samen met Caitlin hun ouderlijke huis binnen. Jade wachtte hun op in de serre. Even later kwamen de mannen, en gingen bij hun vrouwen zitten. 'Kunnen we een wandeling maken' vroeg Jade aan Jason. Hij knikte en stak zijn hand uit, waar zij de hare in sloot. 'Wat denk je dat er is?' vroeg Veronique toen Jade en Jason de kamer uit waren. 'Ik weet het niet, maar laten we dit moment gewoon gezellig doorbrengen'

'Wat is er?' vroeg Jason aan zijn vrouw. Hij zag de pijn die achter haar ogen verschool. 'Kan ik anders niet gewoon mee? Ik bedoel ik heb het eerder gedaan' 'Jade, de prinsen zullen je herkennen en dat weet je' Het was een lange en pijnlijke stilte. 'Jason, ik wil niet dat je gaat' zei ze vervolgens. 'Ik ben ontboden en ik moet wel' zei hij. Zijn armen sloten haar in en zijn hoofd rustte op die van haar. Ze begon zachtjes te huilen. 'Ik ben niet zo geduldig als jij Jason, en dat weet je' fluisterde ze. 'Ik weet het Jade, maar we blijven schrijven en ik kom snel terug' beloofde hij. Ze draaide haar hoofd naar hem toe. 'Jason je mag niet' zei ze weer. 'Maar ik moet wel' fluisterde hij hees. Zijn lippen raakte die van haar en de kus werd hartstochtelijker. Jason was degene die het stopte en haar nog lang in de ogen aankeek. 'Ik moet gaan Jade' zei hij. Ze voelde zijn armen verslappen en ze stond op. Zijn blauwe ogen, vertoonde verdriet, en daarna geen een emotie meer.

De mannen stapte op de paarden en zeiden vaarwel voordat ze weggingen. Jade liet een traan de weg op haar wang vinden, die langzaam op de grond viel. De wolken werden donkerder en het begon te regenen. Veronique en Caitlin liepen al naar binnen, Jade bleef op dezelfde plaats nog iets van 2 uur staan. Ze was doorweekt maar dat kon haar niks schelen, ze zat in tweestrijd om haar paard te pakken en achter Jason aan te gaan, of om naar binnen te gaan. Uiteindelijk liep ze toch maar naar binnen en nam een heet bad voordat ze naar bed ging. Ze had geen honger, of dorst, ze was alleen maar verdrietig. Heel de nacht had ze gehuild, ondanks dat het nog niet begonnen was.

De koning stond in het midden van de zaal. 'Wij hebben de Fransen gevraagd vrede te behouden, maar ze weigerde, nu mannen, zijn ze onderweg naar ons glorieuze land, en ik wil ze hier niet hebben' De mannen juichte, de koning ging verder toen iedereen weer stil was. 'Op het moment als de eerste Fransman een voet op het zand zet, zal hij een kogel ontvangen, of een pijl tussen zijn twee ogen' Hij schreeuwde en hun waren het ermee eens, zoals gewoonlijk. Iedereen in de zaal moest naar een wapen atelier. Daar kregen ze hun wapens en uniformen. Het zou snel beginnen, en de koning zou de Fransmannen levend spiesen als het aan hem lag.

Na nog een paar dagen, gingen de mannen in formatie op weg naar het strand. Jason had een vreemd gevoel net zoals Eboney dat er iets niet goed ging komen. In de verre verte zagen ze al Franse schepen komen.

Caitlin voelde aan haar buik waar het kind groeide. Ze was op zich best opgelucht dat Morrison weg was, maar toch was ze bezorgd. Veronique kwam naar haar toe en glimlachte. 'Je moet gewoon rustig blijven, want stress is heel slecht voor de kleine' 'Dat weet ik' fluisterde ze. 'Als het goed is krijg ik er ook een' zei Veronique vervolgens. Caitlin keek glimlachend naar haar zus. 'Wat? Jij bent ook zwanger?' vroeg ze. Ze knikte en ze begonnen allebei opgewonden te lachen. 'En sinds wanneer weet je dat?' 'Sinds eergister' 'Gefeliciteerd Veronique' hoorde ze een stem achter hun. Ze keken tegelijk om en zagen Jade in de deuropening staan. Haar ogen waren rood en haar, haar was statisch. Ze zag ook bleek, en de donkerpaarse jurk die ze droeg deed geen wonderen voor haar huidskleur. Veronique en Caitlin wisten dat ze weinig tot niet had geslapen, toch begrepen ze het wel. Jade was namelijk de laatste die het wist, en op het laatste moment. Caitlin wist het al vanaf het feest, waardoor ze haarzelf al had kunnen voorbereiden. 'Caitlin, Jacob is met Downey in de trainingszaal' zei Jade versuft. 'Hm, dat wordt dus een kijkje nemen' zei Caitlin zuchtend en liep langs Jade heen. Veronique nam plaats op de sofa en schonk haarzelf een kop thee in. 'Slechte nacht, Jade?' vroeg ze. Veronique kreeg geen antwoord en keek daarom naar de deuropening. Haar zus was al weer verdwenen. Eventjes schudde ze met haar hoofd en nam daarna een slokje thee. Ze liep langzaam door de tuin heen en er kwamen allerlei flashbacks. Eerst die met haar moeder, en daarna met Jason. Ze kon het niet bedwingen maar er was een rebelse traan die zijn weg over haar wang zocht. Ze keek naar de verdorde rozenstruik, dat was zeer vreemd voor dit seizoen, bedacht ze. Nog eventjes en ze was 21. De bakker was al bezig geweest met het verzinnen van de taart, er zouden drie identieke taarten zijn. Alleen de vulling was anders. Jade had gelachen met deze onzin, haar taart was gevuld met vruchtjes maar de buitenkant was chocolade. Die van Veronique was met kersen en die van Caitlin met chocola. Ze kon niet wachten tot de gasten het zouden proeven, want niemand zou het kunnen herkennen welke vulling wat zou zijn. De jurken had Veronique geregeld, ze zouden alle drie in het blauw gaan, alleen ook weer drie verschillende. Zoals altijd had zij zelf dan de donkerste, Jade de gewone blauw en Caitlin lichtblauw. Ze had de jurken al gezien, en vond ze niet zo mooi als Veronique had gezegd. Ze hadden een vierkant lijfje, wat met witte kant bedekt was in bloemvorm. De rokken waren vrij wijd en Jade maakte zelfs het grapje dat ze niet meer door de deur konden. De mouwen zouden vrij los zitten, en hadden aan het uiteinde ook kant zitten. De schoenen waren met een klein hakje en er zaten halve diamanten op. Jade had die ook toevallig al gepast en kon nu al zeggen dat het vreselijk pijn zou gaan doen. Alsnog zou ze dit alles dragen, net zoals het kapsel dat Caitlin perse wilde. Ze zouden het laten vlechten en daarna in een wrong doen zodat het bleef zitten. Al met al, ze zouden eruit zien alsof ze al 30 waren. Ze giechelde even over de vreemde redenatie die ze net maakte.

Zoals verwacht kwamen er veel mensen op hun verjaardag, iedereen feliciteerde de gezusters Persis. En zoals Jade verwachtte wist niemand precies hoe oud ze werden, ze dachten zelfs dat ze ouder waren. 'Ik zei jullie toch, geen wrongen, geen rare jurken' kirde Jade. 'Oké je had gelijk' zuchtte Veronique diezelfde avond. Caitlin liep met Jacob naar de halve taarten. Ze sneed een stukje voor hem en haar af. Veronique pakte een van de cadeautjes van tafel. Het was een leren heuptas wat ze van een herder had gekregen, hij had het zelf gemaakt. Ze bestudeerde het een paar keer. 'Ja, Sanders is daar vrij goed in' Zei Caitlin. Haar mond zat onder de chocola en haar tanden waren bruin. Jade sloop naar haar twee zusje toe met in ieder hand een stuk taart. 'Psst, hey zusjes' fluisterde ze. 'Ja…' Ze draaide tegelijk om en ontvingen een stuk taart in hun gezicht. Het gleed langzaam van hun gezicht en ze keken geschokt. 'Voedselgeveeeechhttt' gilde Jacob en greep een stuk taart en smeerde die op de jurk van Jade. Ze pakte nu allemaal een stuk taart en begonnen het verwoed naar elkaar te gooien. Uiteindelijk lag de hele zaal onder de taart en zagen de jonge vrouwen er net zo bruin als het chocola zelf. Alleen Jacob viel nog mee, hij was namelijk slim geweest om te verstoppen onder de tafels. 'Milady's wat hebben jullie gedaan' riep Rosario. 'Nou, het was allemaal de schuld van Veronique' begon Jade meteen. 'Nee want Caitlin greep de gehele taart' zei Veronique weer. Ineens greep Caitlin een stuk taart van haar jurk en gooide het recht op de borst van Rosario. Ze keek geschokt en haar mond stond ook wagenwijd open. De zusjes moesten eerst giechelen wat veranderde in het bulderen van lachen. 'Dank u wel, Milady, maar u alle drie kunnen een bad gebruiken, ik ben blij dat, dat al geregeld is' zei Rosario opgelucht en liep vervolgens weg. 'Laten we maar een bad nemen dan' Zei Caitlin en ze liep met Jacob aan de hand weg. 'Nouja, gelukkig komt het dan toch nog goed' kirde Veronique en liep ook weg met een chocola afdruipende jurk.

_Eboney was in een zwaard gevecht verzeild geraakt. De man probeerde hem neer te steken, terwijl hij opzij rolde. Snel schopte hij de soldaat in zijn gezicht en rolde opzij toen hij voorover viel. Snel sprong hij weer op en er kwam al weer een nieuw slachtoffer aangerend. _

_Morrison sloeg de dikke man op zijn neus en daarna stak hij een mes tussen zijn ogen. Een andere Fransman achter hem, had alles gade geslagen en richtte zijn pistool op Morrison. Met een snelle beweging sloeg hij het pistool uit zijn handen en sloeg hij de man knock- out. _

_Jason trapte een andere man in zijn gezicht en pakte vervolgens de pistool uit de holster en schoot hem precies in zijn hart. Zonder om te draaien schoot hij twee aankomende mannen achter hem neer, recht in hun hoofden. _

De mannen waren al 3 weken weg en Jade voelde haar zelf langzaam leeg lopen. Ze was bang dat er elk moment een brief binnen kon komen en dat ze moest lezen dat Jason dood was. Het liefst was ze meegegaan, maar ze was een vrouw en dat mocht dus weer niet. Ze dronk haar kop thee leeg en liep vervolgens naar haar favoriete piano en begon te spelen. Veronique was vandaag best vrolijk ze wist niet precies waarom, ze begon met een vrolijke tekening te maken van een bos bloemen. Caitlin stond samen met Jacob en de kok een cake te bakken, het was al zo lang geleden dat ze dat had gedaan. Ze voelde haar vingers tintelen van blijdschap toen ze de pollepel vasthad.

Er waren nog 2 weken voorbij gegaan toen er een man naar huize Persis kwam gelopen. 'Ik zoek milady Jade Persis' Zei hij tegen de butler. Jade zat alleen in de serre en nipte van haar thee. 'Mevrouw Persis, u heeft een bezoeker' Zei de Butler. Jade's hart sprong even over, ze stond langzaam op en draaide naar de deur. 'Wie is het?' vroeg ze vervolgens. 'Luitenant Davenport, Milady' 'Laat hem maar binnenkomen en breng wat verfrissing' De butler knikte en liep weg, terwijl de luitenant binnen kwam lopen. 'Milady' hij kuste haar hand. Ze bekeek hem, hij had donkergroene ogen en blond haar, hij was zeer atletisch gebouwd en hij keek haar gefronst aan. 'Sorry, gaat u zitten' Zei ze vervolgens. Ze zaten even zwijgend tegenover elkaar en het werd even gestoord door de butler met de thee en koekjes. Eenmaal toen de butler weg was begon de luitenant te praten. 'Ik ben hier om een bepaalde reden gekomen, milady' zei hij. Haar ogen werden groter en haar vingers verstrakte om de schotel en het oortje van het porseleinen kopje. 'En die reden is?' vroeg ze hees. De kleur in haar gezicht zakte weg en ze was nu zo wit als een witte handschoen. 'Uw, man is wijlen' zei hij langzaam. Het kopje en schoteltje viel uit de handen van Jade en de tapijt zat nu vol met thee. 'Milady, het spijt me heel erg' zei de luitenant weer. 'H-hoe is hij gestorven, Luitenant?'

_Jason liep door het bos en keek om zich heen, hij was alleen maar kon zich goed genoeg verdedigen tegen hooguit twee personen. Uit het niets verschenen er Franse soldaten en hielden hem onder schot. 1 week lang werd hij gemarteld en verhongerd. Omdat de Fransen niet de informatie kregen die ze wilden schoten ze hem 2 keer in zijn buik en gooide hem voor het kamp van de Engelsen. Eboney en Morrison hebben allerlei kruiden op de wonden gesmeerd, maar hij was op de tweede dag te stil. Eboney had gecheckt en merkte op dat Jason niet meer ademden. Ze hebben hem voor dood achter gelaten en zijn verder gegaan met de oorlog, die langzaam aan teveel doden leverde. _

Jade was nu nog witter. 'Jason is dood?' Ze wilde het niet geloven, hij kon niet dood zijn, hoe was dit mogelijk. De luitenant keek naar de jonge vrouw en zag dat ze haar verdriet probeerde in te dammen, en dat ze zich groot wilde houden. 'Ja milady, is er iets dat we nog kunnen doen voor u?' Hij keek haar een lange tijd vragend aan terwijl ze haar tranen terug drong. 'Nee Luitenant Davenport, dank u wel voor de boodschap' 'Weet u het zeker milady?' 'Ja ik weet het zeker, mijn butler laat u er wel uit' De luitenant maakte een snelle buiging en liep vervolgens weg. Ze was alleen, zoals ze haarzelf voelde, en zoals ze eigenlijk altijd hoorde te zijn.

Bij het diner vertelde ze haar ongelukkige nieuws en nog steeds liet ze geen traan vallen. Haar zussen wisten geen reactie erop te brengen omdat ze Jade's gevoelens niet konden peilen. Jacob moest wel huilen, want hij had het altijd interesse in zijn oom gehad. Vooral omdat hij ook heel lief was. Zelfs in de nacht moest Jade niet huilen. Haar bed was leeg, maar ja ze was het nu immers wel gewend sinds hij zich bij het leger had gevoegd. Ze liep naar haar balkon en opende de deuren. Ze nam de frisse lucht in haar op en langzaam liepen er nu wel tranen over haar wangen. De koude lucht liet haar japon even omhoog gaan. Ze huiverde, ze keek over het balkon naar de lantarentjes en in de verte de opkomende rook. Downey rende onder haar en hij stopte eventjes en keer haar aan. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ze. 'Fransen milady, ze komen van alle kanten hierheen' schreeuwde hij. Alle soldaten begonnen met heen en weer rennen en de hoorn voor waarschuwingen begon te tetteren. Jade snelde naar binnen en kleedde haar zelf om. Rosario kwam gillend haar kamer in gerend en keek haar aan. 'Milady, Fransen' 'Rosario stel je niet zo aan en help me met mijn harnas hier' Ze hielp met een leren harnas en vervolgens een strakke vlecht. 'Help Veronique en zorg dat Caitlin met Jacob door de gangen kunnen vluchten' Rosario knikte en rende weer weg. Jade pakte haar dolken van haar muur en een Katana die ze op haar rug deed. Het was oorlog en niemand mocht haar huis raken. Jade en Veronique rende samen met Caitlin mee naar de gangetjes. 'Lieve goden, waarom gaan jullie niet mee, het is maar een huis' gilde ze ontzet. 'Caitlin je krijgt nog een tweede en Jacob heeft een moeder nodig, Veronique is nog niet hoogzwanger dus we kunnen haar hulp gebruiken, ga nu met Rosario mee en zorg dat je veilig ergens naartoe gaat' zei Jade. Caitlin keek smekend naar Veronique. 'Jade heeft gelijk, en ga nu voordat het te laat is' de zusjes omhelsde elkaar en daarna sloten ze de luik. Jade rolde de tapijt er weer overheen en rende vervolgens samen met Veronique naar buiten. 'Milady's u kunt beter naar binnen gaan, het zal een bloed bad worden' Zei Downey. 'De laatste keer dat we in de trainingszaal waren, was het toch echter dat ik won' zei Jade koppig. 'Maar nu is er een oorlog en geen training' 'En dit is mijn huis, en ik heet nog steeds Jade Persis' 'Okay, omdat u zo koppig bent dan maar' Ze glimlachte en begon bevelen uit te delen.'Veronique ga met een paar schutters het huis in voor als ze doorbreken' Veronique nam de beste schutters mee en stationeerde op elke balkon. Jade zelf nam een paar soldaten mee en gingen zoveel mogelijk in de schaduwen staan. Haar groepje droeg allemaal hetzelfde leren harnas, en allemaal hadden ze dolken voor snelle steken. De andere soldaten gingen bij de poorten staan en wachtte zenuwslopend af. Ze hoorde de Fransen al schelden en tegen de poorten bonken. 'Snel gooi de werp haken' gilde een van de Fransmannen. Jade verstond zijn Frans en begon meteen bevelen te geven. De werphaken vlogen de lucht in en haakte zicht vast aan de muren. Even werd het doodstil, zelfs de Fransen waren stil. Vervolgens begon het geklim en geklauter en sprongen de mannen in blauwe pakken naar beneden. Even waren ze verbaasd door de wachtende ridders maar het duurde niet lang voordat Downey een kreet liet horen dat door merg en been ging. Ze rende op elkaar af en kwamen midden in een gevecht. Vanaf de andere kant begon Veronique te schieten tegen de soldaten. 'Jade' gilde ze. Uit de duisternis kwamen er nu tientallen mannen in leer. De soldaten stopte even maar Jade stopte niet. Ze gooide een van haar dolken recht tussen de ogen van de soldaat die haar sloom aankeek. De Fransen lieten nu allemaal een kreet horen, en begonnen nog strijdlustiger te vechten. De mannen aan de andere kant van de poort begonnen nu met rammen. Het duurde niet lang voordat het pleintje vol Fransen zaten. 'Terugtrekken' Gilde Jade. Downey trok een paar van zijn soldaten naar zich toe en schreeuwde letterlijk in hun oor dat ze moesten terug trekken. Veronique gaf de mannen dekking door zoveel mogelijk Fransen neer te schieten. Zij was de enige met een kruisboog, ze was snel en richtte zeer goed.

Toen iedereen het huis veilig binnen was duwde Jade de deuren dicht en liet de balk erop doen. 'Jullie kijk of er nog personeel is, zo ja dan breng ze naar de luik' Beval Jade. 'Jade ze staan voor de deur, we kunnen beter klaarstaan voor een grote groep uien' Riep Veronique. 'Jullie, ga daarheen, jullie blijven hier. Veronique ga met je mannen op de trappen staan' Veronique knikte en deed wat haar zusje zei. 'Milady al het personeel is er nog' Gilde een soldaat. 'Schiet op breng ze naar de luik' gilde Veronique. De verpleegsters en ander personeel werden begeleid naar dezelfde luik als waar Caitlin in verdwenen was. 'Moet er geen verpleegster blijven voor de gewonden?' vroeg Helena. Jade kwam al aangesneld en keek van de soldaat naar Helena. 'Ze heeft gelijk, zorg dat niemand de verplegingsruimte aanraakt' Ze glimlachte naar Helena. 'Geloof me, het wordt een bloedbad' zei ze vervolgens. De zuster werd weer terug gebracht en de deuren werden bewaakt. 'Mannen op mijn teken' riep Veronique. Het in rammen van de deuren duurde niet zo lang meer. Veronique hield haar kruisboog gericht en fronste. De deuren vlogen open en een wolk van zand vloog naar binnen. Geen een van de soldaten knipperde en Veronique begon al met het schieten recht in het hoofd van 3 soldaten. Jade kwam terug gerend en stopte in het midden van haar soldaten. Een potige Fransman liep naar binnen en keek haar uitdagend aan. 'Jade Persis…ik zie het aan je uitstraling, Jason schreeuwde toen ik een paar mooie sneeën in zijn borst maken, een Franse lelie om precies te zijn' Jade verstrakte haar greep om haar dolken. 'En ik vond juist Franse lelies zo mooi, maar de ware aard komt naar boven jammer' riep Veronique naar de man in het Frans. 'Dat moet wel Veronique zijn, maar dan mis ik toch nog een zuster, Caitlin' 'En die zul je nooit zien' Zei Jade in het Engels. 'Jammer, dan doen we het wel met jullie' bulderde de Fransman in het Engels. Jade gooide haar dolk naar de man, maar hij ontweek hem door te bukken, waardoor een andere soldaat de dupe was. 'Heren, grijp ze' Schreeuwde de man. Veronique richtte haar kruisboog en schoot naar een aantal mannen. Jade was woest, ze zou die man pakken, hij was degene die Jason had vermoord, hij zou boeten. Ze rende op hem af en probeerde hem met haar dolk te steken. Toch was hij sneller en schopte het uit haar hand. Ze maakte een radslag naar achter en pakte haar katana. 'Hij gilde als een speenvarken, een heerlijk geluid, vooral van hem' zei de Fransman in het Engels. Jade liet een moordlustige kreet haar lippen ontglippen en rende weer op hem af. Ze probeerde op allerlei manieren hem te steken maar hij was snel voor iemand van zijn breedte en lengte. Hij ontweek net weer haar katana en pakte vervolgens zijn pistool die hij op haar richtte. Veronique Zag dat Jade geen kant meer op kon. Snel richtte ze op de hand van de man en schoot. De pijl vloog vliegensvlug over de hoofden van de mannen en kwam op haar doelpunt, zijn hand. Hij gilde en liet de pistool los. Jade keek even achter haar en knikte naar Veronique. Ze rende weer naar de man en stak hem in zijn buik. 'Dacht je nou serieus dat je me hiermee hebt?' vroeg hij in het Frans. Hij greep haar, haar in zijn vuist. 'Vanaf nu kun je niks meer zien' fluisterde hij in het Engels. Ze probeerde hem te slaan, schoppen maar niks van alles werkte. Ze zag een kris voor haar die langzaam dichter naar haar ogen ging. Veronique werd belaagd door drie mannen. Ze keek om haar heen en zag dat veel van haar soldaten dood op de grond lagen. De schutters schoten de mannen die haar belaagde en ze greep haar kruisboog van de grond. Ze draaide haarzelf weer om en zag dat de potige man Jade vasthad en een mes in haar oog duwde. Veronique kreeg het gevoel te gaan kokhalzen maar moest haarzelf sterk houden. Ze richtte en schoot in de man zijn hand. Weer gilde hij en liet Jade los die voorover op de grond viel. 'Jullie neem mijn zus mee naar de luik, iedereen terugtrekken' gilde Veronique. 4 mannen liepen snel langs de vechtende Fransen en Engelsen en tilde Jade op en rende zo snel ze konden weg. Veronique riep nog een aantal keer het bevel dat ze moesten terugtrekken, en uiteindelijk gebeurde het ook. Iedereen vluchtte naar verschillende doorgangen van het gehele huis. Het ging zo snel dat de Fransen er versteld van stonden.

De oorlog woedde nog 3 weken en 4 dagen. Veronique en Jade waren nu bij Caitlin in het vluchthuis. Deze was kleiner dan hun eigenste, maar moeilijker om te traceren. Caitlin had Jacob net op bed gelegd en Rosario had eten gemaakt. 'Milady's, de koning heeft de oorlog ten einde verklaard' riep Downey vrolijk. Jade's hand zocht naar de tafelrand maar ze kon het niet vinden. Downey hielp haar opstaan en ze glimlachte vriendelijk. 'Zal ik u begeleiden naar buiten, de zon is net doorgebroken' 'Ik zou het graag willen, lieve Downey, maar ik zie niks, en zou het slechts voelen, het enige wat ik nog wil is naar huis' antwoordde ze. 'Dat is nu mogelijk' hoorde ze een vrouwenstem zeggen. 'Hoe weet jij dat dan, Veronique?' 'Waarvoor zou ik anders mensen sturen?' ze hoorde haar lachje. 'Dan Downey mag je me begeleiden naar huis' 'Altijd milady'

Het rook naar verbrandde lijken, en ijzer, de geur van bloed. 'Downey beschrijf de omgeving eens voor mij' vroeg Jade. 'Milady dat zou u niet willen weten. 'Ondanks dat ik niks zie, neemt de geur niet weg' Bitste ze. 'Er zijn overal brandstapels, dus ik neem aan dat de koning of in ieder geval iemand is geweest die de lijken heeft verbrand, verder is er opgedroogd bloed' Ze liepen langzaam om zoveel mogelijk brandstapels te ontwijken. 'Milady, er is hier een trappetje' Ze probeerde voorzichtig het trappetje op te lopen maar struikelde bijna over de laatste tree. Downey gooide zijn arm op tijd onder haar waardoor ze nog bleef staan. 'Volgende keer zal ik u tillen' Zei hij voor de grap. 'Downey, hoor ik daar sarcasme?' 'Natuurlijk niet, Milady ik zou het niet durven' Ze begon te giechelen. Hij opende de deuren en het huis zag er slecht uit. Alles was kapot, er lag overal bloed en nog een paar lijken. 'Downey, toen we terug trokken, was Helena toen mee?' Hij dacht even na en antwoordde: 'Nee milady, alleen de soldaten en uw zuster' Jade stond even stil. 'Zou je alsjeblieft willen kijken in het verpleegruimte?' vroeg ze vervolgens. 'Natuurlijk' hij liep snel weg. Zij zelf liep zo dicht mogelijk naar de muur en probeerde te voelen waar ze was, zo liep ze stapje voor stapje naar de ruimte waar ze eigenlijk altijd zat: bij haar piano. Ze voelde dat deze piano verbrand was, kapot waarbij de snaren eruit hingen. Ze liet haar vingers over de noten van het muziek instrument glijden. Een traan rolde over haar wang. Haar herinnering met Jason kwam terug in haar gedachte. Ze glimlachte even en probeerde een krukje te vinden. 'Milady, Helena, ze leeft nog' Downey had Helena vast en zocht naar Jade. Toen ze hem hoorde stopte ze met zoeken en bleef stilstaan. 'Milady Jade' Helena liep naar de jonge vrouw en glimlachte. 'Lady Helena, Jade is blind geworden omdat een Fransman haar ogen uit heeft gestoken, dus ze kan u niet zien' 'Dank je Downey, ik kan het ook zelf vertellen, ik heb nog namelijk wel een tong' 'En zoals u hoort ze is nog net zo koppig' Helena lachte en pakte de handen van Jade vast. 'Hoe hebt u het overleefd Helena?' 'Ow er was nog wat rantsoen in de keuken, toen u en de anderen weg waren, ben ik via een paar gangen daar gekomen, ik heb zoveel mogelijk eten meegenomen en zo heb ik het overleefd, en als ik hoorde dat de Fransen kwamen verstopte ik me. En toen kwam de koning, hij kwam vertellen dat ze de slag hadden gewonnen, maar hij werd belaagd' 'Hoe zit het met Eboney en Morrison' vroeg Jade vervolgens. 'Ik heb ze niet gezien, al hoewel ik wel hun naam heb horen roepen, zij waren degene die deze Fransen hadden uitgemoord en verbrand' 'Oké, dank je wel, we moeten zoveel mogelijk mensen vinden en mijn huis op nieuw herbouwen, maar ik heb ook jullie hulp nodig' 'Natuurlijk milady, ik zal meteen iedereen halen die mee zijn gegaan naar het huisje' zei Downey. 'Ik zal nog een paar boeren zoeken, die kunnen helpen met de brandstapels' Zei Helena. Jade glimlachte:'dank jullie wel'


	16. Epiloog

Epiloog

Jason opende zijn ogen. Hij lag op een bed, maar het was alles behalve zijn eigenste. 'Ah hij is bij moeder' riep een jonge vrouw. 'Johanna, maak een stoofpot' zei een oudere vrouw. 'Ja moeder' het roodharig meisje liep van het bed weg en begon met groente bij elkaar te pakken. 'Zo, de knul is wakker, hier heb je wat kleding' zei de tandloze vrouw. Jason nam het pakketje aan en begon zich aan te kleden. 'Hoe, is het nog mogelijk dat ik nog leef?' vroeg hij vervolgens aan de oude vrouw. 'Mijn dochter Johanna en ik hebben je gevonden, je was dood, althans dachten de soldaten' 'moeder de stoof staat al op het vuur. 'Goedzo kindje' zei de oude vrouw weer. 'Knul wat is je naam?' Jason dacht even na. Hij fronste zijn voorhoofd:'Jason, mevrouw' 'Ha Jason, en waar woon je?' Weer fronste hij zijn voorhoofd. 'Ik weet nog een groot huis, maar waar weet ik niet meer' 'Dan heb je toch gedeeltelijk een hersenschudding, je kan hier blijven tot je het herinnert' zei de vrouw vriendelijk. 'Maar hoe kan ik dat ooit terugbetalen?' 'Je mag Johanna helpen met klusjes, en koken dat is al genoeg' 'dank u wel' zei hij weer.

Hij begon meteen de volgende dag met hout hakken en het maken van een warm bad voor de oude vrouw. Zo ging het nog 9 jaar verder. 'Jason kom snel, moeder heeft een cadeautje voor je verjaardag' riep Johanna naar hem. Hij stond buiten, en vandaag werd hij 33. Johanna keek naar zijn ontblootte bovenlichaam. Hij had een tintje gekregen sinds hij zoveel buiten moest werken. Zijn spieren stonden gespannen en hij legde zijn bijl naast de blokken hout neer. 'Dank je Johanna, ik kom eraan' zei hij. Hij glimlachte zijn witte tanden bloot, en ze begon te blozen. Ze liepen samen naar binnen en er stond een 2 lagen taart op de tafel.'Kom hier zoon' zei de oude vrouw. Ze zat in haar wiegstoel, en wiebelde heen en weer. Jason deed wat hem gevraagd werd en wachtte met wat ze zou zeggen. 'Johanna en ik hebben uitgezocht wie je bent' zei ze langzaam. 'Moeder?' 'Jason Persis, getrouwd met de beruchte rebelse baron dochter Jade Persis' 'Wat? Ik ben van adel?' 'Ja zoon, dat ben je' zei ze. Hij keek versteld. 'En ik heb het kunnen regelen dat een van de afgezanten van de koning komt om je te halen, morgen' 'Maar ik wil niet weg' 'Jason, ik kan je hier niet houden, je bent een baron nu, en misschien is je vrouw dood ongelukkig' 'Ik weet niks meer van haar, en ik ben gelukkig' riep hij. 'Jason, ontmoet haar eerst lukt het nog niet, dan kun je altijd terug komen' zei de oude vrouw vriendelijk. Na deze woorden maakte ze er toch nog een gezellige dag van en aten ze veel taart.

Jade zat op haar stoel. Rosario was bezig haar haren in een vlecht te doen. 'Ha kijk eens aan milady, u heeft een paar zilveren haren hier' Ze begon te giechelen. 'Ja ik wordt er ook niet jonger op, maar jij hebt vast ook al een paar plukken' zei Jade. Ze lachte allebei. Rosario hielp Jade naar de Oostvleugel te brengen en liet haar vervolgens alleen met de piano. Haar vingers gingen al snel over de toetsen, ze speelde heel de ochtend tot aan 3 uur in de middag, zonder te stoppen. 'Milady, u heeft een bezoeker' 'Dank je, kun je me helpen naar de serre?' 'Altijd' zei de butler vriendelijk en pakte haar arm in de zijne. Ze liepen naar de serre, en hij liet haar staan voor de kachel, zoals ze vroeg. 'Zou je alsjeblieft wat verfrissing kunnen brengen? Ow en stuur die bezoeker maar gelijk' 'Natuurlijk milady, wilt u liever niet zitten?' 'Nee dank je, ik heb al heel de tijd gezeten' De butler maakt een goedkeurend geluidje en liep weg. Jade schikte haar lichtpaarse jurk, die tot de grond reikte. Haar lijfje was een beetje laag, maar niet zo erg dat het zou afzakken. Haar mouwen zaten strak om haar armen en ze wachtte geduldig af terwijl ze haar vlecht over haar schouder sloeg. Ze speelde met de haar punten tot de deur openging. 'Milady, de heer Jason Persis' De verbazing en verrassing was in de stem van de butler te horen. Ze hoorde de voetstappen die naar binnen liepen en ze voelde een huilbui opkomen. De deur ging dicht en langzaam draaide ze haarzelf om. 'Milady Persis?' vroeg Jason twijfelachtig. Haar ogen waren gesloten, en ze keek hem niet aan. 'Jason?' vroeg ze zachtjes. Jason wilde weglopen maar ineens kreeg hij een herinnering aan deze vrouw.

'Waarom...ben...jij...niet...dronken?' vroeg ze hikkend en giechelde. 'Dat is mijn kleine geheim' zei Jason. Jade wilde weer lopen en viel voorover in zijn armen. 'Zullen we even rustig aan doen?' zei Jason. Jade giechelde en ging weer rechtop staan. 'Misschien' zei Jade hikkend. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en keek lang in zijn ogen. 'Ik wordt zeeziek in jou ogen' zei ze hikkend en giechelde weer. Ze liet haarzelf gaan en kuste Jason op zijn lippen

'Jade..' zei hij zachtjes. 'Kunt u wat dichter komen? Ik ben blind namelijk' Hij liep dichter naar haar toe en ze liet haar vingers over zijn gezicht glijden. Ze voelde een paar hele kleine rimpeltjes en een geschoren onderkaak en bovenlip. 'Maar mijn Jason is dood, er kwam een luitenant' zei ze verschrikt en deed een stap achteruit. 'Nee Jade, ik heb het overleefd' 'Je klinkt verbijsterd' zei ze vervolgens langzaam. Ze deed nog een stap achteruit, en viel bijna achterover. 'Het spijt me, ik ben 9 jaar weggeweest' 'Nee dit kan niet, als jij werkelijk mijn Jason bent, had je me allang gekust, mij in je armen genomen' Weer herinnerde hij zich iets van deze vrouw.

'Maar het komt gewoon omdat ik perfect ben' zei hij en lachte. 'Ow denk je dat?' Jade hief haar hoofd en keek naar haar man. 'Ik zal je laten zien wie hier perfect is' zei ze vervolgens. Ze maakte haar hand los en sloeg de dekens van haar af. 'Dus wie is er hier nou perfect?' Ze ging op haar zij liggen zodat hij haar goed kon zien. 'Ik moet toegeven, je hebt een mooi lichaam' zei hij en glimlachte. 'Hm, dat wilde ik even zeggen' ze lachte. Jason kon de verleiding niet weerstaan en trok haar naar zich toe. 'Maar het verschil is, je bent nu van mij' hij kuste haar teder op de lippen. 'Hm..gelukkig wel' ze liet haar tong tussen zijn lippen glijden en speelde eventjes met de zijne.

Hij schudde even zijn hoofd heen en weer, alsof hij het van zich af kon schudden. Jade voelde dat de tranen over haar wangen heen liepen. Ze wist niet wat ze hiervan moest denken. Was hij Jason, of niet? Ze geraakte in de war en fronste. 'Jade, ik ben wie ik zeg, ik ben niet dood' 'Ik vertrouw je niet, je kan ook gewoon iemand zijn die op hem lijkt, je klinkt als hem, maar je handelt niet als hem' Ze liet haar vingers glijden over het balkje van de kachel, zodat ze haarzelf niet zou stoten. 'Ik ben Jason Persis, jouw man' Jade haalde een zakdoekje uit haar mouw en depte die tegen de tranen. 'Als u mij wilt excuseren, ik ga even de tuin in' zei ze vervolgens. Ze riep haar butler die meteen aan kwam lopen. 'De tuin alsjeblieft' 'Meteen Milady, gaat mijnheer Jason met u mee?' 'Nee hij blijft hier in de serre, hij kan wel een lunch gebruiken' Zei ze snel. De butler gaf Jade een eikenhouten wandelstok die ze had gekregen en hielp haar naar de deuren. Vervolgens opende hij ze voor haar en hielp haar van het trapje af. 'Dank je wel, de rest kan ik wel zelf handelen' 'Weet u het zeker?' 'Ga die lunch nou maken' zei ze zuchtend. Ze begon al tikkend met haar stok haar tocht door de tuin.

'Milady Veronique en Mijnheer Eboney, en natuurlijk de trotse Emma en Vera' De tweeling keek naar de vriendelijke butler en begroette hem in koor. 'Waar is Jade?' vroeg Veronique. Ze had al wat rimpels aan de zijkanten van haar ogen, en ze waren vrij duidelijk te zien als ze glimlachte. Haar, haar had ook al heel wat meer grijze haren dan Jade, en het zat vast in een wrong. 'Milady Jade wandelt in de tuin, ze is nogal van streek' antwoordde de butler. 'Van streek?' vroeg Eboney voordat Veronique iets kon zeggen. 'Ja, er is hier iemand langsgekomen die beweerd dat hij Jason Persis is, Jade weigert het te geloven' 'Jason?' vroeg Veronique naar adem happend. De butler knikte slechts. Veronique duwde de butler bijna opzij toen ze langs hem heen liep. 'Welke serre?' riep ze. 'Oost Madame' riep hij terug. Eboney nam zijn kinderen aan de hand mee en volgde zijn vrouw. Veronique gooide de deur van de serre open en keek in de blauwe ogen van Jason. 'Lieve goden, jij bent het echt' Ze liep naar hem toe en omhelsde hem. Ze liet hem los en keek hem even aan. Veronique Bedacht hij in eens. 'Veronique?' 'ja, natuurlijk wie anders, Eboney is er ook en ik heb een tweeling Emma en Vera' 'Je hebt kinderen?' 'Ja natuurlijk, ik was zwanger…' De deur achter Veronique ging op en Eboney kwam naar binnen. 'Waar zijn ze?' vroeg Veronique. 'Bij Rosario' antwoordde Eboney. Even bleef het doodstil en keken ze elkaar even aan. 'Maar dit is onmogelijk, je was dood, ik had het gecheckt' Zei hij zachtjes. Jason glimlachte, hij begon het wel komisch te vinden. 'Nee schijnbaar niet, maar ja je oren worden natuurlijk ook slechter met de jaren' Ze begonnen alle drie nu te lachen en Jason omhelsde zijn beste vriend. 'Dank je wel, je ziet er best goed uit, dan toen ik je voor het laatst zag' 'Dank je' antwoordde Jason droog.

Caitlin hoorde het getik van Jade's wandelstok en liet Morrison met haar 3 zonen achter. Haar man was weer zich zelf geworden na de oorlog, en ze was er ontzettend blij mee. Hij nam zijn kinderen mee naar binnen waar ze vriendelijk werden begroet door de butler. Caitlin liep naar de tuin en zag Jade lopen. Haar vlecht danste op haar rug en de stok ging vlug over de steentjes. Caitlin rende naar haar zus toe en pakte snel haar arm. Als reactie drukte de stok tegen Caitlin's buik. 'Dank je wel Jade' zei ze droog. 'Caitlin? Wat doe jij hier?' 'Als het goed is, is Veronique er ook' De verassing was van Jade's gezicht af te lezen. 'Hoe bedoel je?' 'Nouja als we op bezoek komen, dan met ze allen' Caitlin lachte. 'Maar waarom loop je buiten, zo snel, dus er is iets mis' Zei Caitlin beschuldigend. Jade zuchtte voordat ze antwoordde:'Er is iemand die beweerd Jason Persis te heten, maar dat is onmogelijk, ik bedoel hij is 9 jaar geleden overleden' 'En stel dat het niet zo is?' 'Als iemand dood is, is hij dood' antwoordde Jade koud. 'Laten we op zijn minst naar binnen gaan, dan kunnen we wat drinken, ik heb het zo warm' En om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten wapperde ze even met haar hand in haar gezicht. 'Oké, oké maar dan moet je echt ophouden met wapperen' Ze giechelde allebei even en liepen vervolgens terug. Het trappetje werd wel een obstakel, zoals gewoonlijk maar het lukte uiteindelijk wel. 'Jade' Veronique zat in de grote stoel die midden in de serre stond. Ze was alleen, zoals Caitlin zag. 'Ja Veronique?' 'Je weet dat Jason terug is, toch?' Jade stond abrupt stil en het leek alsof ze naar haar zus keek, met haar ogen dicht. 'Dat is Jason niet' Zei ze vervolgens. 'Nouja, aangezien ik wel kan zien, leek hij er wel akelig veel op' Even was het stil. 'Nee, ik ken Jason, hij zou me omhelsd hebben, gekust, maar deze deed geen van allen' 'Je weet ook dat hij hersenschudding heeft, en nog eens 9 jaar ergens anders heeft gezeten' Jade klapte dicht, ze zei niks en stond alleen maar. 'Hij heeft altijd bij Johanna en Elizabeth Fortress gezeten, hij heeft in al die tijd niks van zijn huwelijk geweten, maar voor zijn verjaardag hadden Johanna en Elizabeth meer over hem uitgezocht' legde Veronique uit. 'Je moet blij wezen dat hij je naam nog herinnerd' zei Caitlin vervolgens. 'Dus je weet zeker dat dit mijn Jason is?' Veronique maakte een goedkeurend geluidje en Jade was even stil. 'Ik zal hem testen' zei ze. 'Wat bedoel je?' vroegen Veronique en Caitlin in koor. 'Ik ga hem kussen, alleen zo weet ik het zeker' antwoordde Jade en zocht haar weg door de kamer.

Jason stond buiten, en langzaam herinnerde hij alles van deze plek. Hij keek naar de trainingszaal en daarna weer voor zich. Hij hoorde getik achter zich en hij draaide zich langzaam om. 'Jade' zei hij zachtjes. 'Ik hoorde mijn naam zei ze droog en ging naast hem staan. Hij keek weer voor zich uit. 'Het spijt me, dat ik geen brief schreef' zei hij vervolgens langzaam. 'Je had een hersenschudding' zei Jade snel. Hij keek verbaasd naar Jade. 'Ja dat klopt, ik begin net pas alles langzaam te herinneren' antwoordde hij vervolgens. 'Jason, kus mij' beval ze hem. Hij schrok en keek haar gefronst aan. Daarna legde hij zijn hand teder op haar schouder en draaide haar langzaam naar hem om, hij boog zich iet wat meer naar voren en drukte zachtjes zijn lippen tegen de hare aan. De kus werd hartstochtelijker zoals Jade had gehoopt en zijn tong glipte tussen haar lippen. Ze duwde hem van haar af en ze keek nadenkend. 'Je bent echt Jason' Zei ze vervolgens. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn hals en hield hem strak tegen haar aan. 'Jason, ze zeiden dat je dood was, en ik wist me geen raad, en toen kwamen die Fransen en ze hebben mijn ogen ontnomen, en…het-het spijt me zo erg, dat ik je niet meteen vertrouwde, en geloofde en bovenal…' Hij drukte snel zijn lippen weer op de hare. 'Hou je nu je mond, liefje?' vroeg hij. Ze knikte en drukte een kus op zijn wang. 'Ik herinner me alles, weer' fluisterde hij in haar oor.

Het werd een groots feest 3 weken later, voor de terugkeer van Jason. Iedereen was blij dat hij terug was, en Jade was weer haar oude haar, Rebels en toch lief. Ze leefden gewoon hun leven verder, zoals Jade altijd weer had gewild.

Einde


End file.
